


Kind and interesting and entirely lost

by FrenchLychee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, modeling for money
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 87,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: Arthur vient de se faire dévaliser et il est furieux.Heureusement, Albert Mason lui offre l'opportunité de gagner un peu d'argent en posant pour lui. Pour des photographies de charme. Que Charles Châtenay revend à Saint-Denis. De façon très lucrative.Arthur a déjà fait des choses plus bizarres dans sa vie. Il accepte.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur vient de se faire dévaliser et il est _furieux_.

Il s’est fait avoir comme un pied tendre. Deux hommes ont surgi sur la route devant lui, deux derrière. Il a fait semblant de leur obéir en guettant le bon moment pour leur faire comprendre que ce n’était pas leur journée… puis le plus jeune, nerveux, le doigt crispé sur la détente, a tiré par erreur, la jument d’Arthur s’est cabrée, il est tombé au sol et s’est assommé sur un rocher comme le dernier des crétins.

Quand il a repris connaissance dans la poussière, il était seul. Plus de bandits. Plus de jument. Et sa sacoche – sa _sacoche_ – avait disparu.

Arthur n’est pas idiot. Il laisse ses possessions les plus précieuses au campement, dans son coffre cadenassé, là où – relativement parlant – ils risquent le moins de se faire voler. (Même Micah ne ferait pas l’incommensurable bêtise de fouiller dans les affaires d’Arthur.) Malheureusement, au moment où il s’est fait attaquer, il revenait d’Emerald Ranch, où il venait de vendre au receleur local le butin de leur dernière attaque de train : il transportait donc 300$, qui appartenaient à la bande. Et qu’il n’a désormais plus sur lui.

Sans compter que ces connards lui ont volé Aliénor.

Furibond, il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou. Il est perdu au milieu des Heartlands, à plus de dix heures de marche d’Emerald Station. De l’herbe et des rochers à perte de vue. Sa blessure, sur l’arrière de son crâne, lui élance méchamment la tête. Il n’a qu’une envie : retrouver ses enfoirés et leur faire leur fête. Ils n’avaient même pas l’air de hors-la-loi, juste de péquenots locaux avec des idées de grandeur. Impossible de rentrer au campement sans les 300$ : Dutch en ferait toute une histoire, et Arthur commence à en avoir plus qu’assez, des histoires de Dutch. Sans compter que les autres se paieraient sa tronche, et qu’il n’a pas envie de perdre l’infime influence qu’il possède sur cette bande de bras cassés dont la situation, actuellement, n’est pas reluisante.

Il soupire, lèche ses lèvres desséchées, réalise que les abrutis lui ont aussi pris sa gourde, et hurle un juron qui résonne de longues secondes sur les plaines.

###

Au bout d’un quart d’heure, il a élaboré un plan. (Plus efficace et plus concret que les plans de Dutch, songe-t-il avec amertume.)

Il va attaquer un voyageur.

Il va lui voler son cheval. (Et son argent, s’il en a.)

Il va chercher la ferme ou le campement le plus proche et se renseigner sur les quatre apprentis bandits : un gros dur à rouflaquettes, un grand maigre au chapeau bleu, un petit trapu avec des bottes en crocodile et un jeune rouquin nerveux. Règle n°1 quand on attaque des gens : un foulard ne suffit pas. Soit on se débrouille pour porter des vêtements peu reconnaissables, soit on tue sa cible avant de filer. Même Dutch, pour leurs plus gros coups, enfile une veste sur son foutu gilet bordeaux.

Son plan s’arrête là, pour le moment, mais c’est un bon plan. Il a encore ses revolvers sur lui. (Même si ces fils de pute ont aussi volé sa meilleure carabine et son fusil à lunette, réalise-t-il. Oh, il va les _massacrer_.) Certes, la tête lui tourne et des taches noires lui dansent devant les yeux, mais rien qu’il ne soit capable de gérer. Il a vécu pire.

Il s’assoit sur un rocher, au sommet d’une petite hauteur au bord de la route, et attend. Autant économiser ses forces.

Il a de la chance : au bout d’une heure, il entend un bruit de sabots. Satisfait, il dévale la butte et se cache derrière un rochet, son arme à la main. Le cavalier se rapproche. Remontant son foulard sur son nez, il lance un regard discret par-dessus sa cachette. Et pousse un grognement exaspéré.

Il connaît cette silhouette. Il connaît ce gilet vert, et ce canotier, et cette petite barbe noire, et le matériel de photographie attaché en croupe derrière son propriétaire. Sa cible n’est autre qu’Albert Mason, le photographe inconscient qu’il a déjà aidé plusieurs fois à ne pas se faire dévorer par des bêtes sauvages.

Il rabaisse son foulard, rengaine son revolver et sort de derrière son rocher en agitant la main. Mason arrête aussitôt son cheval, à une distance prudente. Bien. Il se méfie au moins des inconnus, à défaut de se méfier des loups et des crocodiles.

— M. Mason ! C’est moi, Arthur Morgan.

Le visage de Mason s’éclaire d’un sourire ravi.

— M. Morgan ! Quelle bonne surprise. Que faites-vous par ici ?

— C’est une longue histoire, répond Arthur en s’approchant de lui, chancelant sur ses pieds. Je voudrais vous demander… Auriez-vous l’amabilité…

Il bascule en arrière et perd connaissance.

###

Quand il rouvre une deuxième fois les yeux, il est allongé dans l’herbe, la tête posée sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. Le ciel est d’un bleu sombre velouté, bordé de vert à l’horizon. Un feu crépite près de lui. Il contemple un instant les étoiles naissantes, puis essaie de se redresser. Une main le repousse aussitôt en arrière.

— M. Morgan ! Je vous en prie, ne bougez pas. Vous avez une vilaine blessure sur le crâne. Et sans doute une commotion. Vous devriez rester immobile, au moins cette nuit. Je vous surveillerai, si cela vous convient.

Arthur pousse un grognement. Toutefois, il doit le reconnaître, il n’a pas très envie de bouger. Il se passe une main large sur le visage.

— De l’eau ? croasse-t-il.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Tout de suite.

Mason approche une gourde de ses lèvres. Arthur boit goulûment, avant de pousser un grognement soulagé.

— Merci, M. Mason.

— Je vous en prie. Vous m’avez fait une belle frayeur. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

D’une voix traînante, Arthur lui raconte sa mésaventure, en omettant de préciser l’origine de l’argent qu’il transportait mais en expliquant que, malheureusement, l’argent en question ne lui appartenait pas. Mason pousse de petits bruits désolés. En retour, le photographe lui raconte qu’il s’est installé dans le coin il y a deux semaines de cela, dans l’objectif de photographier les bisons qui paissent dans les environs.

— Je reste, hélas, pour le moment bredouille.

Arthur finit par s’endormir, et ne garde de la nuit que le souvenir confus de Mason qui, régulièrement, le réveille pour vérifier que tout va bien.

###

Le lendemain, il se sent mieux, même si les 300$ ne sont pas magiquement revenus dans sa poche. Il accepte de bon cœur les haricots que lui cuisine Mason. Sa tête l’élance toujours et, un quart d’heure plus tard, il doit se battre pour ne pas vomir son petit-déjeuner. Mason s’en aperçoit.

— Vous n’êtes pas en mesure de reprendre la route, M. Morgan. (Il n’est pas non plus en mesure de mettre une branlée à quatre crétins, reconnaît Arthur.) Écoutez, venez passer un jour ou deux chez moi. Nous aviserons une fois que vous irez mieux.

Arthur lève le nez vers les lourds nuages gris qui s’accumulent à l’horizon, prometteurs d’une violente tempête d’ici quelques heures, et accepte.

Assis en croupe derrière Mason, il se cramponne à la taille de ce dernier tandis que ce dernier mène son cheval, au petit galop, vers son « chez lui », où qu’il soit. Le tonnerre gronde de plus en plus fort. Au bout d’un moment, Arthur se met à rire.

— Quelque chose de drôle, M. Morgan ? crie Mason.

— Il semblerait que nous ayons inversé les rôles, lui répond Arthur dans l’oreille. Aujourd’hui, c’est moi la demoiselle en détresse, M. Mason.

Il sent la cage thoracique de l’homme tressauter tandis que celui-ci rit doucement.

Ils parviennent à leur destination alors que les premières grosses gouttes s’écrasent sur le sol, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière. Mason a pris ses quartiers dans une cabane, à la lisière d’un bois, au pied des premiers contreforts des Grizzlies Orientales. Ils installent le cheval dans l’appentis qui lui tient lieu d’écurie, puis rejoignent en courant la cabane, leur veste au-dessus de leur tête.

À l’intérieur, tout est sec et propre. Mason s’occupe immédiatement de démarrer un feu, pendant qu’Arthur regarde autour de lui. Il y a une pièce principale avec une cheminée, un divan défoncé, une table et trois chaises, un évier, quelques placards. Il entraperçoit également une chambre par une porte entrouverte. Il y distingue un lit, une fenêtre recouverte d’un morceau de tissu, et une grande table sur laquelle reposent plusieurs bacs et des bouteilles de produits chimiques. Une ribambelle de photos est épinglée sur des fils.

— Je m’excuse, mes quartiers sont bien spartiates, lance joyeusement Mason.

— Nous sommes à l’ abri et au chaud. Je trouve que c’est parfait.

Il pose son chapeau sur une patère et, indécis, vacille un peu sur ses jambes. Mason s’en aperçoit et se précipite vers lui.

— Oh, asseyez-vous, M. Morgan, je vous en prie !

Le divan se révèle plus confortable que son aspect ne le laissait supposer. Arthur s’y laisse tomber avec soulagement. Il passe la main sur le bandage que Mason a noué autour de son crâne et grimace.

— Navré, M. Mason. Je vous laisserai tranquille dès que j’irai mieux.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, réplique Mason en fouillant dans les placards. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. Sardines ou bœuf en boîte ?

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils commencent leur cohabitation.

###

Arthur refuse catégoriquement d’occuper la chambre et le lit de Mason. Ce dernier finit par céder, à la condition qu’Arthur le laissera recouvrir le divan de toutes les couvertures et de tous les oreillers sur lesquels il peut mettre la main. Le résultat constitue un petit nid douillet dans lequel Arthur s’enfonce avec plaisir chaque soir.

Ses étourdissements persistent plusieurs jours, durant lesquels il éprouve également une grande fatigue. Sa nausée s’atténue. La plaie est nette ; elle ne laissera qu’une cicatrice invisible sous ses cheveux.

Il songe avec accablement que ses agresseurs, s’ils possèdent un minimum de jugeote, doivent désormais se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

L’orage s’attarde deux jours, puis laisse place à un soleil radieux, qui fait scintiller le paysage encore trempé. Il y a un petit étang derrière la cabane. Arthur essaie de rembourser sa dette en y pêchant quelques brochets, pendant que Mason développe ses photos.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande ce dernier le matin du quatrième jour.

Ils sont en train de prendre leur café devant la cabane, sur les chaises qu’ils ont traînées dehors, en profitant du soleil.

— Mieux, merci. Encore quelques élancements, admet Arthur. Et des migraines en fin de journée. Mais je n’ai plus la tête qui tourne.

Mason émet un acquiescement vague.

— Vos amis ne vont pas s’inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir ?

Arthur pousse un reniflement moqueur.

— Nah. J’ai l’habitude d’être en vadrouille. D’ici une semaine ou deux, peut-être.

— Comment allez-vous faire pour leur rembourser cet argent ?

Arthur se gratte le menton. (Oh. Il faut qu’il se rase.) C’est une bonne question. Il doit avoir 150$ d’économies au campement, peut-être 200$ s’il vend quelques babioles. Il lui en manque tout de même 100, sans compter qu’il va devoir racheter un cheval.

Une idée lui vient à l’esprit. Sa jument était une _bonne_ jument, aisément reconnaissable. Il faudrait vraiment, vraiment être stupide pour la garder pour soi, et les seuls revendeurs de chevaux de la région sont de bonnes connaissances d’Arthur. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire carnassier. Il sait où commencer ses recherches. Même s’il ne retrouve pas son argent, probablement dépensé d’ici là, il retrouvera ses attaquants.

— Je ne sais pas à qui vous pensez, mais je n’aimerais pas être à leur place.

Arthur reprend immédiatement un air neutre. Néanmoins, Mason n’a pas l’air effrayé, plutôt curieux. Arthur répond d’un ton renfrogné :

— J’ai l’intention de récupérer mes affaires.

Mason hoche la tête.

— Je peux vous emmener jusqu’à Valentine ou Emerald Station. Et vous prêter un peu d’argent, ajoute-t-il d’une voix timide.

— Gardez vos dollars, M. Mason. Vous en aurez besoin pour acheter des provisions.

Mason agite la main, comme si le fait de se nourrir n’était que de faible importance. Il se triture nerveusement la barbe.

— Dans ce cas… peut-être pourrais-je vous proposer du travail ?

Arthur hausse un sourcil.

— Vous voulez que je vous accompagne pour aller photographier d’autres animaux sauvages ? Vous n’avez pas besoin de me payer pour ça, Mason. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Je le ferais avec plaisir.

— Non, non. (Sous le regard intrigué d’Arthur, l’homme rougit. Il inspire profondément, comme pour rassembler son courage.) Je voulais vous proposer de poser pour moi.

Arthur se met à rire.

— Vous avez déjà fait une fois mon portrait. Je ne vais pas vous faire payer pour ça.

— Pas de genre de photos. Hum… attendez.

Mason disparaît à l’intérieur de la cabane. Il en ressort une minute plus tard, plusieurs photographies à la main. Arthur les saisit, curieux. Puis manque de les lâcher en voyant de quoi il s’agit. Des « portraits d’alcôves », dirait quelqu’un de bien élevé. Bill les appellerait sans doute des « images à branlette ».

Arthur en a déjà croisé, même s’il n’éprouve qu’un intérêt modéré à leur égard. Sur les photographies, les femmes, en tenues plus ou moins dénudées, posent dans des postures parfois suggestives, parfois ridicules. Il rougit devant les plus osées, avant de les rendre à Mason, qui toussote d’un air embarrassé. Arthur a du mal à imaginer le photographe en train de… d’ « utiliser » les portraits en question.

— Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec…

— Il existe un certain public… une certaine niche… pour ce genre de photos avec des sujets masculins, marmonne Mason en détournant le regard. Si vous étiez d’accord pour quelque chose de modéré, de convenable, je pourrais en tirer un prix assez alléchant à Saint-Denis. Je vous verserais votre part en avance, bredouille-t-il.

Arthur éclate de rire.

Mason le fixe d’abord d’un air effrayé, puis se détend en voyant qu’Arthur n’est pas en colère, juste sincèrement hilare. Il finit par pousser un petit gloussement complice, tandis qu’Arthur s’essuie les yeux. Il n’a pas ri ainsi depuis… Il ne s’en souvient pas.

— Vous voulez que je fasse des photographies de charme pour vous.

— C’est à peu près ça, répond Mason en souriant.

— Et vous dites qu’elles se vendent bien ?

— Dans certains cercles, parfois jusqu’à 5$ ou 10$ la pièce. (Arthur pousse un sifflement.) J’ai de l’argent avec moi. Je pourrais vous avancer une soixantaine de dollars, propose Mason. Pour, disons, quarante ou cinquante photographies ?

Avec 60$, il aurait de quoi se racheter de l’équipement et un cheval convenable. Puis il pourrait ensuite traquer les quatre fils de pute.

Arthur lui tend la main.

— Marché conclu.

###

Arthur trouve parfaitement absurde l’idée que quelqu’un puisse _payer_ pour avoir un portrait de lui dénudé – il n’est plus tout jeune et certainement loin d’être beau – mais Mason lui sort distraitement des mots comme « charme rustique », « virilité brute » et « fantasme du cow-boy au cœur tendre », et Arthur finit par comprendre que, visiblement, certaines personnes sont intéressées par les hors-la-loi puants pleins de muscles.

C’est étrange, mais après tout tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

— Laissez-moi au moins me raser, marmonne-t-il après leur déjeuner.

Mason, en train de préparer son matériel, lâche son trépied.

— Non ! (Arthur reste figé sur place, la main tendue vers le savon qui traîne sur l’évier. Mason agite la main.) Ça fait partie de l’image, explique-t-il. Bon. Ôtez votre chemise.

Arthur le dévisage un instant, puis déboutonne sa chemise et s’en débarrasse.

— Et votre tricot de corps, ajoute Mason sans relever les yeux de son appareil.

Cette fois, les doigts d’Arthur se font plus hésitants. Il ne s’est pas montré torse nu devant quelqu’un depuis... depuis… sans doute depuis son enfance, quand sa mère lui donnait son bain mensuel dans la bassinoire devant la cheminée. Avec Eliza, il n’avait même pas ôté ses bottes. Avec Mary, il n’échangeait que des baisers et des caresses à la sauvette dans la grange de son père. Le reste du temps, quand Hosea lui avait appris à nager, quand il faisait sa toilette au campement, Arthur n’ôtait jamais son Union Suit ou ses sous-vêtements.

Finalement, il enlève sa sous-chemise en coton, se sentant horriblement nu. Mason relève les yeux, l’examine d’un air critique, puis hoche la tête. Il n’a pas l’air gêné, seulement professionnel, et Arthur songe que les artistes sont d’étranges créatures.

— Pour les premières photos, vous allez… fendre du bois.

La voix de Mason a changé. Elle n’est plus embarrassée, ou surexcitée, mais simplement directive. Autoritaire. Il est dans son élément.

— Fendre du bois, répète Arthur d’un ton dubitatif.

— Allez, allez ! La lumière est idéale, ne traînez pas.

Et Arthur part couper du bois, torse nu.

C’est une vraie mise en scène : Mason lui fait déplacer trois fois la souche, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait de l’emplacement. Puis il lui fait choisir la bûche parfaite. Puis il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, qu’Arthur a soigneusement coiffés le matin même. Durant tout ce temps, Mason marmonne pour lui-même, et Arthur est trop amusé pour se sentir honteux.

— Il vous faut des bretelles, déclare le photographe au bout d’un quart d’heure de mise au point et de chichis divers.

Sauf qu’Arthur n’est pas censé enfiler les bretelles, mais simplement les laisser attachées à son pantalon, pendant sur ses cuisses.

— Je ne vois pas l’intérêt, observe-t-il.

— Ne vous occupez pas de ça, réplique Mason. Allons-y.

Arthur hausse les épaules, saisit sa hache, et l’abat vers la bûche.

— Non ! proteste de nouveau Mason.

Et il lui explique qu’Arthur doit prendre la pose et ne plus bouger, sinon la photographie sera floue, ce qui n’est pas le but de leur entreprise. Au bout d’une heure, ils n’ont pas encore commencé, et Arthur commence à griller sous le soleil.

Finalement, Mason s’estime satisfait. _Click._ Ils prennent leur premier cliché.

Arthur, la hache brandie au-dessus de sa tête, des crampes dans les bras, estime qu’il aura bien mérité son argent.

###

Durant tout l’après-midi, Mason prend des portraits d’Arthur dans des activités diverses : en train de transporter des seaux d’eau, de soulever du foin avec une fourche ou de bêcher de la terre. C’est complètement stupide, parce qu’Arthur ne travaille _pas_ vraiment, il passe son temps à rester immobile en plein mouvement, ce qui est une énorme perte de temps, estime-t-il. Mais visiblement, ainsi va la vie d’un modèle professionnel.

Il espère sincèrement que le reste de la bande ne s’est pas lancée à sa recherche et ne va pas débarquer à l’improviste.

Trois heures après qu’ils aient commencé, il est fatigué, couvert de sueur et de poussière, et Mason refuse qu’il se lave ou même qu’il s’essuie. Il a de la paille dans les cheveux, dans le caleçon et même emmêlée dans les poils de son torse.

— Cinq minutes de pause ! annonce finalement Mason.

Ce n’est même pas par pitié pour Arthur, juste pour refaire le plein de plaques vierges.

Arthur s’approche de l’abreuvoir pour s’asperger le visage d’eau fraîche. Il est en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux – tant pis pour l’effet savamment ébouriffé de Mason – quand ce dernier pousse ce qui s’approche d’un glapissement ravi dans son dos. Quand Arthur se retourne, le visage trempé, Mason est en train de s’approcher, traînant son appareil derrière lui.

— Non, ne bougez pas ! Continuez, ordonne-t-il.

Arthur, fataliste, se plie à sa nouvelle lubie et passe le quart d’heure suivant à se mouiller successivement le visage, les cheveux et le torse. Il pense en avoir enfin terminé quand Mason, se frottant la barbe, lui intime soudain :

— Dans l’abreuvoir.

— Pardon ? demande raisonnablement Arthur.

— Allongez-vous dans l’abreuvoir. Mmh, enlevez vos bottes d’abord, mais gardez votre pantalon. (Comme si Arthur allait ôter son… !) Dépêchez-vous, le soleil va bientôt se cacher derrière les arbres !

Mason est fou, songe Arthur en s’exécutant. C’est la seule explication. Cependant, l’eau fraîche est agréable et, malgré la gêne d’être à moitié habillé, il en profite pour se rincer des saletés de la journée, pendant que Mason fait ce qu’il a à faire. Ce dernier finit même par lui amener un morceau de savon, et Arthur cesse de se poser des questions.

Enfin, le photographe s’estime satisfait. Il part s’enfermer dans sa chambre-chambre noire pour développer ses clichés. Arthur range les outils – fourche, bêche, hache, seaux – qui traînent, se change puis met son caleçon et son pantalon à sécher sur une branche. Il entreprend ensuite de préparer le dîner. Mason n’a pas l’air prêt de sortir de sa tanière.

L’après-midi lui laisse une impression irréelle. Passé son premier embarras, il n’a pas été gêné de s’exposer devant Mason. Il doit admettre que ce dernier était intéressant à regarder, pendant qu’il travaillait. Arthur le savait déjà passionné, mais il ne l’avait pas encore vu aussi professionnel. Quand sa vie n’est pas menacée par des prédateurs sanguinaires, il semble plutôt compétent.

Son compagnon refait surface alors qu’Arthur touille le ragoût au-dessus de la cheminée. Le ventre du photographe gargouille. Il accepte une assiette avec un remerciement.

— Alors ? ne peut s’empêcher de demander Arthur. Vous êtes satisfait du résultat ?

— Très ! répond Mason entre deux bouchées. Oh, attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Amusé, Arthur patiente tandis qu’il part chercher les photographies. Il a toujours celle des loups que Mason lui a offerte il y a presque un an. L’homme revient et lui tend une dizaine de clichés. Arthur commence à les parcourir – et reste embarrassé, sans voix.

Elles sont… son vocabulaire artistique n’est pas très étendu, mais Arthur dirait qu’elles sont très réussies. La lumière du soleil souligne sa silhouette d’une façon assez flatteuse et crée, dans ses cheveux, des reflets qu’il n’est pas certain d’avoir jamais observés. Les poses ont l’air naturelles – ce qu’elles ne sont pas, Arthur le sait d’expérience – et, avec la clairière comme décor, il se dégage de l’ensemble une paix, une tranquillité satisfaisante. Néanmoins, ce n’est pas ce qui le surprend. Sur les photographies, Arthur semble presque _séduisant_. L’effet noir et blanc dissimule ses cicatrices et il ressemble moins à une brute épaisse qu’à un homme en bonne santé, en train de mener des activités saines. Sa taille est plus épaisse qu’il ne le pensait, juge-t-il, et ses épaules plus larges. Les ombres découpent bien ses muscles et, par une technique quelconque, Mason lui a donné le postérieur d’un dieu grec ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quant à son visage… Arthur rougit. Il est certain de ne pas avoir la mâchoire aussi noble, le nez aussi droit ou les lèvres aussi charnues. Quant à ces petites boucles sur sa nuque, là, il décide qu’elles sont ridicules.

Il est sur le point de rendre les clichés à Mason quand il s’arrête sur le dernier. (L’avant-dernier est outrageux : immergé dans l’abreuvoir, les jambes dépassant de chaque côté, il fixe l’objectif d’un regard orageux. Mason ne réussira jamais à le vendre.) Arthur est à demi penché. Des filets d’eau ruissellent de ses cheveux jusqu’à son torse, disparaissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Quelques gouttelettes scintillent au bout de ces cils. Il a la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, et même si la photographie n’a rien d’obscène, elle est clairement… clairement…

Aguicheuse, à défaut d’autre mot.

— Prenez celles qui vous intéressent, dit Mason. Je peux refaire des doubles.

— Peut-être quand nous aurons fini, répond Arthur en les lui redonnant.

Il passe le restant de la soirée à digérer son ahurissement.

###

Le lendemain matin, Mason le photographie de nouveau torse nu, cette fois dans un pseudo-campement qu’ils ont monté devant la maison. Il lui demande de garder ses revolvers à sa ceinture. Arthur commence à connaître la chanson : il fait semblant de construire sa tente, semblant de se faire griller un lapin (il obtient tout de même qu’ils le mangent à midi, Arthur déteste le gâchis), semblant de nettoyer le fusil de Mason devant le feu. Au bout d’une heure, ce dernier s’interrompt.

— Vous semblez moins enthousiaste qu’hier, observe-t-il d’une voix prudente. Nous pouvons arrêter, si vous le désirez.

Arthur soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Ce n’est rien. (Il cherche à s’expliquer.) C’est juste que ce sont des choses que je fais tous les jours. J’ai du mal à comprendre ce que quelqu’un pourrait y voir… (D’attirant, complète-t-il dans sa tête. Il a l’impression que sa vie est tournée en dérision, qu’elle subit une moquerie.) Hier, c’était tellement ridicule que je pouvais en rire. Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas, c’est un peu trop réel.

Mason s’écarte de son appareil, ôte son canotier pour s’essuyer le front avec sa manche, incline la tête sur le côté.

— Vous êtes sûr que ce n’est pas à cause des photographies hier soir ? Parce que vous avez réalisé que des gens vont les voir ? Beaucoup de modèles ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte des conséquences et subissent en choc en y étant confrontés.

— Peut-être, reconnaît Arthur. Je ne m’attendais pas à tomber dans ce genre de carrière, ajoute-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Sa boutade détend l’atmosphère. Arthur s’interroge : il a tué, volé, menacé, dévalisé. L’idée que des étrangers le reluquent en secret le dérange-t-il tant que cela ? Est-ce parce qu’ils pourraient ensuite le reconnaître ? Arthur ne met presque jamais les pieds en ville, il en doute. En quand bien même ? Il imagine les agents de Pinkerton en train de l’identifier sur des photos de charme. Dutch en mourrait de rire.

Mason toussote.

— Les personnes qui achètent ces photos préfèrent généralement rester discrètes.

— Je sais, Mason. Allons-y, continuons.

— Je ne veux vous obliger à rien, M. Morgan. Je serais ravi de vous prêter cet argent.

— Nah. Ça m’évitera de devoir vous chercher pour vous le rendre.

Et puis, quelque chose le titille. Une sorte de fascination envers Mason, qui ne cesse d’osciller entre une assurance efficace et un embarras profond. Il se demande ce qui a poussé le photographe à lui faire cette proposition. Si Mason recherchait déjà un modèle. Pourquoi.

— Est-ce qu’on peut parler pendant qu’on travaille ? demande-t-il en se resservant une tasse de faux café.

— Si vous voulez. Redressez-vous un peu… Tournez la tête vers moi. Voilà.

— Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de photographies ?

— Quand j’étais plus jeune, dit Mason sans se déconcentrer. Ne bougez pas. (_Click._) J’avais besoin d’argent pour acheter mon matériel. La vie n’était pas facile pour un jeune photographe sans références, et c’est le seul travail que j’ai trouvé.

— Des hommes ? Des femmes ?

Mason se trouble un peu.

— Surtout des dames.

— Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ce regain d’intérêt ?

— Vous pouvez lâcher la cafetière. (Mason se tortille machinalement les mains.) Une connaissance m’a demandé de lui en fournir, si j’en avais la possibilité.

Arthur sait qu’il ne devrait pas insister, mais…

— Une dame ? Un gentleman ?

Mason laisse échapper un rire bref.

— Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment le qualifier de gentleman. C’est un artiste, comme moi. Ses préférences sont… éclectiques.

Un soupçon s’empare de l’esprit d’Arthur.

— Charles Châtenay ? (En plein dans le mille. Il se met à rire devant la tête de Mason.) Oh, j’ai déjà rencontré _monsieur_ Châtenay, explique-t-il. Ça ne m’étonne pas de sa part.

Mason lui fait un sourire un coin.

— Rien ne m’étonne de la part de Charles.

Arthur se retient de lui raconter que Châtenay l’a embrassé à pleine bouche sur le port de Saint-Denis, déguisé en femme. Peut-être une autre fois.

— Comment me voulez-vous pour la prochaine ?

— Allongé sur votre couverture, s’il vous plaît. En train de dormir. (Arthur s’exécute et rabat son chapeau sur son visage. Il glisse un bras derrière sa nuque, pose son autre main sur son ventre.) Parfait. (_Click._ Un silence.) Accepteriez-vous, hum, de mettre votre main dans votre pantalon ? demande Mason d’une voix aiguë.

Arthur songe que s’il ne veut pas aller plus loin, c’est le moment de le dire.

Les yeux cachés par son chapeau, il repousse son ceinturon pour glisser sa main à l’endroit en question. Sa jambe légèrement repliée bascule sur le côté.

Il est certain d’entendre Mason déglutir.

— Excellent. C’est tout à fait… (Arthur bande les muscles de son bras et rejette la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge.) Oh. Oui. Euh. (_Click._) Je, hum, je pense que c’est bon pour ce matin.

Arthur ôte sa main, repousse son chapeau et se remet souplement sur ses pieds.

— Je démonte le campement ?

— Vous seriez très aimable. Je vais, euh, préparer le repas.

Mason disparaît dans la cabane, en oubliant le lapin. Arthur se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il veut des photographies ? Il va avoir des photographies.

###

Après le déjeuner, Mason a recouvré son calme. Il invite Arthur à le suivre dans la chambre. C’est la première fois que ce dernier y pénètre. Il observe autour de lui avec curiosité.

La pièce est plus grande que ce qu’il imaginait. Mason a décroché ses photos et rangé son matériel. Il a également ôté le rideau qui cachait la fenêtre et accroché un grand drap blanc sur le mur du fond, rendant la pièce plus lumineuse. Le lit est fait avec des draps propres, et Mason y a jeté quelques coussins récupérés sur le divan d’Arthur.

— On passe à l’étape suivante ? demande malicieusement celui-ci.

— Oui, si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller de nouveau… En caleçon, cette fois-ci ?

Arthur, en train d’ôter sa chemise, s’interrompt.

— Ah. J’ai peur que mon caleçon ne soit guère présentable pour votre objectif, M. Mason. Disons qu’il a beaucoup vécu.

— Oh. (Mason s’ébouriffe les cheveux.) Je pourrais vous prêter un des miens ? Ils sont plutôt élastiques, ce ne devrait pas être un problème.

Arthur accepte, parce que ce ne sera pas la chose la plus étrange qu’il aura faite ce jour-là. Mason le laisse pudiquement se changer seul. Arthur s’installe ensuite sur le lit.

— Quand vous voulez, M. Mason !

— J’arrive, lui répond sa voix étouffée à travers la porte. (Mason réapparaît avec son appareil.) Oh, vous êtes installé. Bien. (Il installe son trépied.) Pour commencer, je me disais… Redressez-vous et adossez-vous contre la tête du lit. Vous avez vos cigarettes ? Si vous pouviez en allumer une, attendez, je vais vous trouver un cendrier…

Arthur, qui voit à peu près où il veut en venir, regarde autour de lui.

— Ce ne serait pas mieux avec les draps froissés ?

— Vous avez raison, approuve Mason. (Durant deux minutes, ils s’occupent à défaire le lit. Arthur, détendu, se met à chantonner. Mason finit par pouffer de rire.) Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi à l’aise, admet-il.

— Le contraire serait dommage, non ? Après tout, nous voulons offrir des clichés de qualité à M. Châtenay, répond Arthur d’un air de conspirateur.

Ce n’est pas un faux-semblant. Au fond de lui, il ne se sent pas particulièrement concerné. Il fait confiance à Mason pour savoir quels clichés vendre et lesquels oublier au fond d’un tiroir – ou d’une cheminée.

Il se rassoit sur les draps en désordre, pose le cendrier en équilibre sur son genou, allume une cigarette et la porte à ses lèvres. Mason est déjà prêt derrière son appareil.

— Impeccable. Appuyez-vous davantage contre les oreillers… Ne bougez pas.

_Click._

Arthur commence à connaître la musique.

Ce n’est pas une question d’exposer plus ou moins de peau, comprend-il. C’est une question d’observer l’objectif bien en face, de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui regardera ensuite le portrait. Une question de connexion, peut-être. Quant à l’aspect aguicheur… Arthur n’est pas encore certain d’être convaincu qu’on puisse le trouver désirable, mais Mason semble estimer qu’il fait du bon travail. Autant s’amuser un peu. Arthur a décidé de rire de cette gigantesque plaisanterie.

Il _faut_ qu’il en parle à quelqu’un quand il rentrera au camp. L’histoire est trop bonne. Certainement pas à Dutch, sans doute pas Hosea. Mary-Beth lui vient à l’esprit. Mary-Beth serait capable d’apprécier l’aventure et sa drôlerie, en riant avec Arthur et non de lui. Tilly aussi, peut-être. Ou Abigail. Non, Abigail finirait par en parler à John, et Arthur n’est pas prêt à endurer les railleries du petit couillon.

— Avec le bras derrière la tête, comme ce matin ?

_Click_.

Il se demande qui achète ce genre de portraits. Après avoir accepté la proposition de Mason, il avait surtout imaginé des femmes. Après tout, si les hommes apprécient de voir des femmes nues, le contraire devrait être vrai, n’est-ce pas ? L’idée lui avait plu – non pas que des femmes le contemplent, lui, mais que des femmes revendiquent ce droit. Il repense à la petite suffragette de Rhodes, Penelope Braithwaite. Oui, il peut l’imaginer regarder ce genre de photos, peut-être même en compagnie de son mari au lit.

— Écartez davantage les jambes, s’il vous plaît.

_Click_.

Quant aux hommes… C’est logique, quand il y pense. Arthur n’est pas naïf. On entend toujours parler de ce genre de choses. Au fond de lui même, Arthur ne leur jette pas la pierre. Il a toujours été davantage attiré par les personnalités que par les apparences physiques : Dutch, Mary… Ses conquêtes se comptent sur les doigts d’une main, parce qu’il n’a jamais ressenti ce besoin impérieux de répandre sa semence à tort et à travers. Mais partager quelque chose avec quelqu’un, comme un secret échangé au creux d’un lit, comme une promesse qui durera à jamais…

Il écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier.

Il y a longtemps que, résigné, il ne croit plus aux promesses.

— Pensez-vous que vous pourriez remettre votre main, ah, comme ce matin ?

Il se reconcentre sur Mason, qui règle avec précaution son appareil.

— C’est vous le chef, M. Mason.

Déposant le cendrier sur la table de nuit, Arthur s’adosse plus confortablement aux oreillers pour faufiler sa main dans son caleçon long – enfin, celui de Mason. Machinalement, il se gratte l’entrejambe. Il reste une fois de plus surpris d’être parfaitement à l’aise. Mason le contemple en se frottant la barbe.

— C’est un peu… statique.

— Vous pourriez accrocher un morceau de viande à un arbre pour que j’essaie de l’attraper, propose Arthur. (Mason lui lance un regard sévère. Ne pas plaisanter avec son art, note Arthur pour lui-même.) Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— Si vous pouviez, hum, vous toucher ? propose Mason.

Oh. Arthur hésite. Puis il se souvient qu’il est dans un lit, à moitié-nu, en train de se faire prendre en photo, et hausse intérieurement les épaules. Il referme ses doigts sur son membre flasque. La sensation n’est pas entièrement désagréable, même si Arthur n’est qu’un rare adepte de l’onanisme.

— Comme ça ?

— Vous pensez que vous seriez capable d’atteindre un état plus… (Mason se racle la gorge.)… plus exalté ?

— Je ne pense pas, si vous restez là, avoue Arthur. (Il réfléchit.) Est-ce que je peux fermer les yeux ?

— Bien sûr, M. Morgan.

Arthur clôt ses paupières. Mason est silencieux. Il pourrait presque oublier son existence. Il resserre sa prise sur son membre, qui pour l’instant n’est guère réceptif. Il y a longtemps qu’Arthur ne s’est pas soulagé, mais il y a aussi longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas retrouvé dans un vrai lit. Il se concentre sur le confort du matelas, sur la douceur de l’oreiller sous sa joue, sur la fraîcheur des draps autour de lui. Il est en sécurité, se dit-il. À l’abri. Loin des O’Driscoll, des Pinkerton, des plans déments de Dutch. Loin de John incapable de gérer sa vie, et de Mary-Beth et Tilly et Jack et Lenny qu’il ne doit pas laisser mourir. Petit à petit, il se détend. Il imagine un corps contre lui, un corps qui lui inspire _confiance_. Abigail, peut-être, douce et furieuse à la fois, ou Charles, fidèle et passionné. Une série de visages défile devant ses yeux. Il aimerait en saisir un entre ses mains pour le couvrir de baisers. Son membre se réveille, se met à durcir. Arthur prendrait cet être aimé entre ses bras, explorerait le moindre pouce de son corps. Ils s’embrasseraient jusqu’à s’en lasser, jusqu’à oublier le reste du monde. Arthur n’aurait plus aucune inquiétude. Il _saurait_. Et l’autre prendrait son membre dans sa main, le masserait longuement, caressant son gland avec son pouce. Il étoufferait les cris d’Arthur avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

_Click._

Arthur se souvient d’où il est, se souvient de Mason en train de le photographier. Il entrouvre les paupières sans cesser de se toucher. Les yeux noirs de Mason sont fixés sur lui, comme hypnotisés, ou peut-être hypnotiques, il ne sait plus trop. Sans le quitter du regard, il abaisse son caleçon pour extraire son membre à l’air libre. L’air sent la résine de pin, la pommade pour cheveux de Mason et les produits chimiques. Avec un grognement, Arthur crache dans la paume de sa main avant de reprendre son va-et-vient. Il revient à sa fantaisie, à cet autre en train de torturer avec affection. Arthur écarterait les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès, il le laisserait pétrir et masser ses bourses…

_Click._

— Bordel, Mason, gronde-t-il.

— Redressez-vous un peu. Regardez l’objectif. (Arthur s'exécute avec un regard noir.) Pas moi, l’objectif, répète Mason. (Il déplace le trépied sur le côté du lit.) Dites-moi à quoi vous pensez. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Un « non » flotte sur les lèvres d’Arthur, mais il n’y croit pas lui-même.

— Envie d’être touché, avoue-t-il. Envie – _ah_ – d’être plaqué sur le lit, et touché partout.

— Des mains ? Une bouche ? demande Mason.

— _Tout_, répond Arthur. (Il baisse les yeux sur membre violacé, qui laisse échapper des gouttes de semence. Ses doigts y glissent avec un bruit obscène. Son autre main se crispe sur les draps. Même ses orteils se recroquevillent.) J’ai envie – _Mason_.

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide, M. Morgan ? demande-t-il gentiment.

— S’il vous plaît, laisse échapper Arthur d’une voix rauque.

Une main inconnue se pose sur la sienne, des doigts s'entremêlent aux siens. Une pression délicieuse s’ajoute à son membre. Arthur se tend instinctivement vers son origine.

— Oh, Arthur.

Une voix lui murmure des choses absurdes, lui dit combien il est merveilleux, magnifique, sublime. Arthur a l’impression d’être en feu. Il se cambre sur le lit, à la recherche de cette délicieuse friction. La sueur fait coller les draps contre son dos. Il a envie – il _veut_…

Un pouce caresse la fente de son gland et il jouit, avec un cri rauque, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. La main ne s’arrête pas, le pompant jusqu’à lui arracher un sanglot. Elle le quitte enfin. Il gît, alangui, sur les draps, plus détendu qu’il ne l’a été depuis longtemps, trop fatigué pour essuyer la semence qui macule les poils sur son ventre.

Un bruit, sur sa droite. Il entrouvre les yeux pour voir Mason, écarlate, en train de s’essuyer les doigts sur un mouchoir.

— N’oubliez pas la photo, rappelle Arthur d’une voix rocailleuse.

— Oui, bien sûr.

_Click._

Arthur referme les yeux, satisfait.

###

Mason développe les clichés le lendemain matin, parce qu’Arthur s’est endormi sur son lit et ne s’est réveillé qu’à la nuit tombée. Ils ont dîné, d’abord en silence, puis Arthur a raconté à Mason la fois où il a croisé la route d’un bison blanc, sur les berges du lac Isabella. Mason l’a bombardé de questions et Arthur est à peu près certain qu’il est en train de planifier sa prochaine expédition.

Il passe la première moitié de la nuit à se retourner sur son divan, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, et ne s’endort que quelques heures avant l’aube. Durant la matinée, alors que Mason s’est enfermé dans la chambre, il part vers l’étang essayer de pêcher leur prochain repas. La journée est belle, le sol a séché, et il se prélasse une demi-heure dans l’herbe avant de rentrer.

Mason lui tend les nouvelles photographies alors qu’ils partagent une boîte de pêches au sirop. Les dix premières le représentent dans son faux campement. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’étudier plus attentivement la dernière de la série, celle où il est allongé sur sa couverture, son chapeau sur les yeux, la main dans son pantalon, en train de s’offrir à l’objectif. (Il n’y a pas d’autre mot.) Il se racle la gorge, embarrassé. Mason, qui a décidé ce jour-là d’être plein d’assurance, lui fait un sourire moqueur, sans méchanceté.

— Vous n’avez pas vu les autres, mon ami.

— Oh, bon sang.

Les autres… Il y en a six, et Arthur en vient à souhaiter ardemment que la terre s’ouvre en deux pour l’engloutir. Sur les trois premières, il est vautré dans les draps défaits et personne ne devrait avoir le droit de fumer une cigarette de façon aussi suggestive, surtout pas lui. Il se trouve épais et sans grâce, comme un gros ours affalé sur l’herbe après un bon repas. Rougissant, il regarde la quatrième. Un bras derrière la tête, il est, sans erreur possible, en train de se pignoler. Dans le caleçon de Mason.

Il laisse sa tête tomber sur la table avec un _bam_ sonore. Impitoyable, Mason lui tend les deux dernières. Sur la cinquième, son membre est visible, _fièrement et glorieusement_ visible, ainsi que ses bourses, qu’il caresse d’une main tout en se branlant de l’autre. Il a le regard trouble, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment là. Enfin, sur la sixième, son membre est en train de ramollir tandis que brillent sur son ventre les traces de son plaisir. Alors qu’il n’est que muscles crispés et tendons saillants dans la précédente, la dernière dégage un effet de confort et d’abandon qui lui laisse un goût étrange dans la bouche.

Il les rend à Mason.

— Je peux les recadrer pour couper votre visage, dit celui-ci.

Arthur se détend.

— Oui. S’il vous plaît.

Pour se donner une contenance, il joue avec son couteau sur la table, le nettoyant soigneusement avant de le ranger à sa ceinture. Mason, avec tact, se lève pour aller ranger les clichés. Il revient s’asseoir en face de lui.

— M. Morgan.

Arthur sait déjà ce qu’il va dire.

— Un marché est un marché, M. Mason. Et ce n’est pas que ça me dérange… C’est juste nouveau pour moi. Je ne déteste pas ça. Je serais curieux de voir les autres photographies que vous pourriez prendre de moi.

Il est sincère. Quand il relève les yeux, Mason est en train de sourire.

— J’aime bien vous photographier, moi aussi. (Arthur émet un bruit dubitatif.) Vous êtes très photogénique, M. Morgan !

— Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme un compliment, maugrée Arthur.

Mason lui donne une tape joueuse dans l’épaule.

— Vous voulez attaquer la suite maintenant ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

— Disons que vous n’aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour vos sous-vêtements.

Ah. Arthur se frotte pensivement le nez.

— Laissez-moi faire un brin de toilette, d’accord ?

— Ma foi, l’abreuvoir semble disponible, le taquine Mason.

C’est au tour d’Arthur de lui balancer un coup de coude. Mason quitte la cabane le temps qu’Arthur puisse se laver à l’évier. Arthur ne prend pas la peine de se rhabiller, se contentant d’enfiler son pantalon et de rester pieds nus. Mason revient et commence à déplacer la table et les chaises, les repoussant pour laisser davantage de place devant la cheminée. Arthur s’étonne :

— Vous ne voulez pas continuer dans la chambre ?

— Oh, non, bafouille Mason. J’ai laissé traîner toutes mes affaires et le lit… Le divan fera parfaitement l’affaire ! conclut-il un peu trop fort.

Arthur sourit en le voyant de nouveau embarrassé. Peut-être Mason est-il plus gêné par ce qui s’est passé la veille qu’il ne le laisse transparaître. Arthur ne s’est pas tourmenté sur le sujet, mais il doute que les photographes donnent habituellement ce genre de coup de main – _ha !_ – à leurs modèles. Enfin, il ne s’agit pas non plus d’une séance de pose habituelle. Et Arthur n’est pas sûr qu’il aurait pu terminer sans Mason, donc pas de quoi en faire toute une affaire.

Ils allument un feu et recouvrent le divan d’un drap propre. Mason dispose ensuite deux-trois babioles sur le fronton et Arthur enlève son pantalon sans faire manières. Il le garde quand même devant son entrejambe, en attendant que Mason lui dise où se placer.

— Mettez-vous de dos, tourné devant le foyer, et appuyez votre coude… Oui, voilà. Un peu plus penché. Mmmh.

Pas de _click_. Arthur lance un regard par-dessus son épaule. Mason, bras croisés, yeux plissés, le regarde songeusement. Plus exactement, son regard est braqué sur les fesses d’Arthur, mais sans vraiment les voir. Arthur ne s’offusque pas.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Le chapeau et la cigarette apportaient un détail intéressant, explique Mason. Il manque quelque chose pour rappeler le thème du cow-boy solitaire. (Arthur lève discrètement les yeux au ciel.) Non, ce serait ridicule si vous gardiez vos bottes…

— Un foulard ? suggère Arthur.

Mason lui fait un sourire béat.

Son accessoire noué autour du cou, Arthur reprend la pose. Le feu a tendance à lui roussir les mollets, mais il tient bon. Finalement, satisfait du résultat, Mason le fait adosser à la cheminée pour le photographier de face. Arthur se retient de ramener ses mains devant lui. À sa grande honte, son membre commence à trouver un certain intérêt à la situation, sans doute en souvenir de la veille.

— Désolé, grommelle-t-il.

— Ça nous fera gagner du temps, répond Mason avec philosophie.

— Vous voulez que je… ?

— Juste un instant.

Une fois le cliché pris, Mason lui demande de s’allonger sur le sofa. Arthur s’exécute, suivant ses directions, ramolli par la chaleur du feu et un bon déjeuner dans l’estomac. Il est si à l’aise qu’il se sent presque sur le point de s’endormir.

— Navré, répète-t-il.

— Non, non, cela fonctionne très bien. Laissez votre pied toucher le sol… Parfait. Redressez un peu le coussin bleu. Regardez-moi… (_Click._) Si vous voulez bien… jouer un peu avec… merci, mais plus lentement, sans y mettre trop d’intention…

Arthur se retrouve à faire semblant de se pignoler, ce qui montre qu’une situation étrange peut toujours le devenir davantage. _Click._

— Très bien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous mettre à quatre pattes…

— M. Mason !

— Oh, pardon ! Bien sûr, vous n’êtes pas obligé ! balbutie le photographe.

Est-ce vraiment logique de se sentir scandalisé à ce point ? Avec un soupir, Arthur se retourne pour se mettre maladroitement en position. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il est censé… de ce que Mason veut… Puis il comprend, et cache son visage dans les coussins.

— Je pourrais vous tourner le dos et m’appuyer au dossier, propose-t-il d’une voix étouffée par le rembourrage et le velours.

Un silence. Puis :

— Oh, euh, oui, excellente idée !

Arthur se déplace évitant scrupuleusement de regarder l’homme. Il pose ses coudes sur le dossier du sofa, à genoux, les jambes écartées, et cambre un peu les reins.

Un long moment passe.

— Mason ?

Un hoquet, un brusque bruit de matériel qu’on déplace.

— Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais au meilleur angle !

Arthur ne répond pas, délicieusement gêné. Il devrait être confus, voire écœuré par la situation, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’y trouver un étrange contentement. Personne n’a jamais pris le temps, la peine ou l’intérêt de l’admirer. Même Mary avait tendance à le taquiner sur ses manières frustes. Le fait que Mason puisse passer, littéralement, des heures à l’étudier et à le mettre en valeur déclenche une chaleur dans la poitrine.

— Appuyez votre tête sur vos bras… tournez-la sur le côté… creusez votre dos…

_Click._

Arthur se sent de nouveau durcir. Il n’arrive pas à rester de marbre dans cette pose suggestive, à cause de ce qu’elle _sous-entend_. Même si Mason, concentré sur son travail, ne fait pas la moindre remarque déplacée, ne songe même pas à lui de cette façon, il n’empêche qu’Arthur reste nu devant lui et se sent en sécurité avec lui. Ajouté au souvenir de la veille, il se demande si la séance va se terminer de la même façon – c’est-à-dire avec sa jouissance, bien entendu, pas avec la main de Mason sur son membre !

Mason toussote.

— Pensez-vous que vous pourriez… si vous le permettez… écarter vos fesses avec vos doigts pour que je puisse mieux voir…

Arthur mord dans le drap pour retenir le grognement qui lui monte aux lèvres. Ramenant ses bras derrière lui, il part à tâtons à la recherche d’un endroit qu’il n’a jamais encore exploré, du moins, pas dans ces circonstances.

Il écarte.

Il entend Mason pousser un couinement étranglé dans son dos. Peut-être s’est-il coincé les doigts dans son appareil ?

_Click._

— Parfait. Hum, vous pensez que nous pourrions faire la même chose de face ?

Avec un soupir tremblant, Arthur acquiesce :

— Mmh-mmh.

Doux Dieu, il n’a jamais été aussi dur qu’en cet instant. Même avec Mary…

Il lâche ses fesses pour se retourner gauchement. Son membre effleure son ventre, et il se mord l’intérieur de la joue en constatant qu’une goutte de semence coule déjà à son sommet. Il s’assit confortablement, un pied campé sur le sol, l’autre posé sur le bord du sofa, les cuisses écartées. Mason se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

— Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour voir… il faudrait que vous…

Arthur comprend et se laisse davantage glisser dans le divan, heureusement assez profond. Il saisit ses jambes sous les genoux pour les soulever plus haut.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, prévient-il.

— Juste le temps de prendre ce cliché… (_Click._) Merci.

Arthur laisse retomber ses jambes. La tête lui tourne, il se sent sur le point d’exploser. Il voudrait se toucher, ou même se frotter contre les coussins du divan jusqu’à ce que son plaisir devienne insupportable. Toujours sous l’objectif de Mason.

— Et maintenant ?

— J’ai peur de vous mettre mal à l’aise… Vous pensez que vous pourriez reprendre la position précédente, mais de profil, cette fois ? (Arthur obéit docilement, la joue appuyée contre un coussin posé sur l’accoudoir.) Vous pourriez mettre votre main derrière vous, comme pour essayer de vous toucher ? Derrière ?

— Je n’ai jamais fait ça, le prévient Arthur.

— Oh, vous pouvez vous contenter de faire semblant ! (Une pause.) Sauf si vous voulez essayer, bien entendu. Je dois avoir de la vaseline quelque part…

Arthur ne devrait _pas_ se sentir excité à cette idée. Il n’y a jamais songé, ou alors vaguement, en se demandant quelle serait la logistique de la chose, et si elle possédait un intérêt réel. Il n’a jamais désiré le faire à quelqu’un, femme ou homme, et il ne s’est jamais imaginé se le faire à lui-même.

Mais il est… intrigué.

— D’accord, dit-il, le nez dans le coussin.

— Un instant.

Un bruit de pas, un autre de porte de placard qui s’ouvre. Mason fourrage quelques secondes, puis Arthur sent une boîte métallique qu’on pose près de sa main, crispée sur le drap qui recouvre le sofa.

— Voilà… hum. Je l’ai ouverte.

Sans relever la tête, à l’aveuglette, Arthur plonge ses doigts dans le pot. Il les dirige ensuite entre ses fesses, et tâte avec précaution ce qui s’y trouve.

La sensation n’est pas désagréable, seulement très perturbante. Avec curiosité, il presse le bout de son index et pousse un hoquet surpris quand il s’enfonce légèrement. Il va devoir se laver une deuxième fois, songe-t-il tandis que, sous ses phalanges, sa peau et ses poils se couvrent de lubrifiant.

La position n’est pas très confortable et il doit se cambrer, appuyé sur son autre main, pour atteindre son objectif. Il rougit quand un bruit mouillé lui parvient aux oreilles. Ses doigts palpent et caressent, inquisiteurs. La pression de son membre s’est légèrement relâchée. Il essaie une deuxième fois d’enfoncer son doigt, qui pénètre en lui avec une facilité surprenante.

Et une cascade de sensations qui lui arrachent un bruit impudique.

_Click_.

— Puis-je m’approcher ? chuchote Mason comme s’il parlait à un mustang sauvage qu’il essaie d’apprivoiser.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, halète Arthur.

C’est… bon, il doit le reconnaître. Surprenant, mais bon. Très différent du plaisir qu’il éprouve en touchant son membre, plus profond, plus intense. Il se sent vulnérable. Il bouge son doigt, le rentrant et le sortant lentement. Ses cuisses tremblent. Est-ce qu’avec un deuxième, la sensation serait encore plus agréable ? Ow. Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être qu’il faut juste qu’il s’habitue un peu, qu’il essaie de les écarter…

Il pousse un long gémissement positivement_ lascif_.

_Click._

Le bruit est tout proche. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir Mason au pied du sofa. Arthur est rassuré : vu la direction de son objectif, sa tête ne fera pas partie de la photographie. Il ôte ses doigts, avec un bruit décadent, pour reprendre un peu de vaseline. Son index et son majeur entrent en lui comme dans du beurre. Il a envie de se toucher en même temps, mais il perdrait son appui avec son autre main, et il ne pourrait plus enfoncer ses doigts aussi profondément, et il voudrait tellement, _tellement_ les deux en même temps.

— M. Mason ? supplie-t-il.

— Oui, M. Morgan ?

La voix de Mason semble un peu étranglée.

— Pourriez-vous… m’aider de nouveau ?

Une main se pose sur son poignet, arrête ce qu’il est en train de faire.

— Tournez-vous.

Arthur se tortille pour se retrouver sur le dos, une jambe passée au-dessus du dossier du sofa, l’autre repliée sur sa poitrine. Mason est penché vers lui, les manches retroussées, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Arthur ferme les yeux en sentant des doigts inconnus se poser là où se trouvaient les siens quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils sont plus fins, et massent son entrée quelques instants avant de glisser en lui, _bien plus profondément_ _qu’Arthur ne s’y attendait._

Il pousse un juron étranglé et renverse la tête en arrière.

— Doucement, Arthur.

Arthur ne répond pas, un gémissement aigu s’échappant de ses lèvres. Ce n’est pas pareil. Les doigts le fouillent et touchent un endroit magique qui lui fait remonter des éclairs de plaisir le long de l’échine et jusqu’au bout des orteils. Doux Jésus. Il en veut _plus_. S’agrippant au drap, il écarte encore davantage les cuisses. Les doigts se retirent pour caresser son entrée, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Arthur voit des étoiles. Il veut que Mason ne s’arrête jamais.

Sauf que… sauf que ce n’est rien à côté de la main, lubrifiée elle aussi, qui vient se poser sur son membre. Arthur se couvre les lèvres pour s’empêcher de crier. Mason le branle avec rapidité, sans lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Arthur jouit à longs traits en se resserrant autour de cette présence étrangère à l’intérieur de lui. Les mains l’abandonnent aussitôt, même s’il a la sensation – mais il doit se tromper – qu’une bouche brûlante effleure brièvement sur son genou, avant de s’envoler elle aussi.

Anéanti, il entrouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir l’objectif se pencher vers lui.

_Click._

###

Mason, courtoisement, lui laisse une bassine d’eau, une serviette et un pain de savon à portée de main, avant de s’éclipser. Arthur, les gestes lents et maladroits, entreprend de se rendre présentable. Il a du mal à comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Il a du mal à comprendre qu’on puisse ressentir ce qu’il vient de ressentir, et peut-être est-il passé à côté de quelque chose durant le reste de sa vie.

Une fois laborieusement rhabillé, il ôte le drap du sofa et le roule en boule. Il le porte à son nez. Le tissu sent Arthur et le sexe. Troublé, Arthur le fait glisser sous le meuble. Il le lavera plus tard, décide-t-il.

Il retrouve Mason dehors, en train de tirer sur une cigarette. Le photographe le regarde approcher d’un air nerveux.

— M. Morgan, je suis navré, mon comportement est inexcusable, j’ai clairement dépassé les bornes en prenant la liberté de…

Arthur l’arrête d’un geste.

— Il n’y a pas de mal. C’est moi qui vous ai demandé votre aide. Vous avez fait ce qu’il vous fallait faire pour pouvoir prendre cette photographie.

Une expression étrange traverse le visage de Mason : un mélange de surprise, d’agacement et de culpabilité. Il baisse la tête.

— J’ai peur d’avoir davantage profité de la situation que vous ne le pensez.

— Les choses ont été plus loin que je ne l’imaginais, admet Arthur. Mais je ne retire pas ce que j’ai dit : j’aimerais voir les photographies que vous allez en tirer.

Mason fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, puis soupire et secoue la tête.

— Il me reste assez de temps pour les développer ce soir, si vous le voulez, dit-il d’un ton presque misérable.

Arthur murmure quelques politesses et se retrouve seul devant la cabane.

###

Il prépare le dîner tandis que Mason accomplit ses miracles. Selon leur habitude, une fois le repas terminé, Arthur examine les photographies sous le regard impatient de Mason.

Il est nu. Il est immédiatement, immanquablement nu. Une fois de plus, Mason est parvenu à rendre son postérieur plus impressionnant qu’il ne l’est en réalité – Arthur ne voit pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Quant au portrait de face, appuyé sur la cheminée… Si Arthur n’a pas à rougir de certaines choses, sa modestie lui rappelle qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’en vanter, surtout qu’il n’est guère partageur des choses en question.

Enfin, jusqu’à maintenant.

Les deux clichés suivants, où il est allongé sur le sofa, ne sont que des rééditions de celles dans la chambre. Puis il arrive à la première où il est accoudé au dossier.

Et recrache la gorgée de whisky qu’il était en train de siroter.

Tandis qu’il s’étouffe, Mason lui tend précipitamment un verre d’eau, qu’il accepte avec reconnaissance. Avec précaution, il se ressaisit les clichés qui ont par miracle échappé à l’aspersion. On y voit… on y voit ses fesses au premier plan, avec au-dessus la ligne de son dos, puis sa nuque et l’arrière de sa tête. Ses jambes sont obscènement écartées et il peut apercevoir l’extrémité de son membre, à demi enflé, entre ses cuisses.

Il reste un long moment fasciné par la plante pâle de ses pieds.

La photographie suivante est pire : il est dans la même position, mais ses doigts s’enfoncent dans la chair de ses fesses pour… pour… On voit _tout_. S’il était là, Bill dirait avec un rire gras qu’on peut lui apercevoir la glotte à travers le fondement.

Sans un mot, il passe à la cinquième.

Il est tout aussi exposé, mais cette fois de face, les yeux pudiquement détournés. Son sexe y semble dur comme de l’acier.

Sur la sixième, il est de nouveau à quatre pattes, de profil cette fois. Le visage légèrement tourné vers l’objectif, la bouche entrouverte, l’air extatique, il glisse un doigt à l’intérieur de lui-même.

La septième est un gros plan sur son fondement alors qu’il se pénètre avec deux doigts jusqu’à la troisième phalange. Les poils de ses fesses sont humides de vaseline.

Sur la huitième, il est avachi sur le sofa, avec la même expression repue que la veille, une fois dépassé le sommet de son plaisir. Sauf que cette fois, ses jambes sont encore écartées et qu’il peut voir, outre son membre, l’endroit mouillé où, quelques secondes auparavant, fouillaient encore les doigts de Mason.

Il repose très calmement les clichés sur la table. Mason, les joues écarlates, semble fasciné par un point de croix hideux accroché au-dessus de l’évier qui proclame que _« Le Sourire est le Parfum du Bonheur._ » Arthur cherche quoi dire.

Et surtout comment ne pas révéler que son membre, sous la table, est plus gonflé et douloureux que jamais.

— Est-ce que… (Il se racle la gorge.) Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait du résultat ?

— Oh, beaucoup ! pépie poliment Mason. J’espère qu’elles vous plaisent aussi.

Arthur n’est pas narcissique ni orgueilleux. Ce n’est pas le fait de se voir lui-même en portrait, dans ces positions scandaleuses, qui lui met le sang en ébullition. C’est le souvenir de ce qui s’est déroulé durant les positions en question. De Mason en train de le guider. Du plaisir inattendu qu’il a ressenti sous ses doigts, mais surtout sous ceux du photographe. Il inspire profondément. Il ne faut qu’il se trahisse ou qu’il embarrasse son compagnon. Ce n’était qu’une transaction, un échange de services.

Il reprend d’un ton plus léger :

— Vous pensez parvenir à les vendre, alors ?

Mason a l’air surpris.

— Certainement. Elles sont de bien meilleure qualité que la plupart de celles circulent à Saint-Denis, affirme-t-il avec un soupçon d’orgueil. Charles Châtenay me servira sûrement d’intermédiaire, il connaît mieux le milieu que moi. Et il a de meilleures relations, ajoute-t-il avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-résignée. Je ne suis qu’un petit photographe, mais ses amis seront capables de le protéger si les clichés tombent entre de mauvaises mains. (Il hausse les épaules.) Ou peut-être qu’il s’enfuira vers une île tropicale.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs séances, Arthur se souvient que de tels portraits ne sont pas seulement illégaux, mais passibles d’une lourde peine pour les personnes trouvées en leur possession.

— Vous ferez attention ? s’entend-il demander.

— Je me débrouillerai pour que vous ne soyez pas reconnaissable, bien enten…

— Non. Vous ferez attention _à vous_ ?

Mason écarquille les yeux, puis lui sourit avec affection.

— Je vous le promets, M. Morgan.

Arthur hoche la tête. Il joue avec l’une des photos.

— Dix dollars, hein ?

Mason la lui prend des mains.

— Peut-être pas celle-ci. Les deux premières séries se vendront sans doute à 1$ la pièce. Celles où vous vous prêtez à des activités plus questionnables atteindront 2$ ou 3$. Les dernières, surtout vendues ensemble, devraient tourner autour des 5$.

Arthur est curieux.

— Pourquoi pas plus ? Qu’est-ce qui se vend plus cher ?

— Des photos de groupe, le plus souvent. Ou alors des mises en scène qui abordent des préférences très spécifiques. Pas forcément malsaines ! précise-t-il avec agitation. (Il fait la grimace.) Certains de mes anciens confrères étaient renommés pour mener des activités particulièrement répugnantes dans leurs caves, mais la plupart ont fini en prison, Dieu merci.

— Plus malsaines que deux hommes ensemble ?

Mason serre les lèvres.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit malsain. Ce qui est malsain, c’est de contraindre un être qui n’est pas en âge ou en mesure de se défendre à faire des choses ignobles.

Arthur sent son estomac se tordre.

— Vous avez entièrement raison, dit-il.

Mason se détend.

— Je ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses, dit-il d’une petite voix.

— Je sais, M. Mason, le rassure Arthur.

Il s’efforce ensuite de lui changer les idées en lui donnant des conseils pour s’aventurer dans les Grizzlies Occidentales et Mason se retrouve rapidement à couvrir des feuilles entières de notes.

Arthur en profite avec soulagement pour laisser son membre retrouver son état habituel.

###

Le lendemain matin, il s’installe en s’étirant à la table du petit-déjeuner. Mason est en train de terminer de cuire une montagne d’œufs et de saucisses. Un pot de café frais embaume le salon de la cabane.

— Alors, M. Mason ! Quelles sont mes directives pour la journée ?

Il est plutôt enthousiaste à l’idée d’une nouvelle séance de pose. Mason s’arrête de remuer le contenu de sa poêle.

— Pour être honnête, M. Morgan, je pense avoir tout ce qu’il me faut.

Arthur reste quelques secondes sans comprendre.

— Vous aviez parlé d’une cinquantaine de photographies. Je m’attendais à une ou deux séries supplémentaires.

Mason reprend son mouvement.

— J’ai souvent un pourcentage de perte, des clichés qui sont inexploitables… Mais tous ceux que j’ai pris sont réussis. Vous êtes libéré de vos obligations, M. Morgan !

Arthur tente de combattre le sentiment de déception inexplicable qui l’envahit.

— Ce ne serait pas une obligation, M. Mason.

— Je vous assure que vous avez rempli votre part du marché, M. Morgan.

Arthur ne s’estime pas particulièrement brillant, mais il sait obtenir ce qu’il veut.

— Et pour des photographies à 10$ ?

Nouvel arrêt de la fourchette dans la poêle.

— Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez…

— Je n’étais pas sûr d’apprécier le reste, Mason. Je m’en suis plutôt bien sorti. Si vous pouviez m’avance un peu plus que 60$, j’avoue que cela m’arrangerait.

Il s’en veut de tirer sur la corde sensible du photographe, mais aux grands maux les grands chantages, comme dirait Hosea.

— Je… je dois avoir une vingtaine de dollars, dit finalement Mason d’une petite voix.

— Parfait, déclare Arthur en se coupant une tranche de pain. Je vous laisse y réfléchir ce matin, vous me direz quoi faire après le déjeuner.

###

Nouveau changement de décor : en début d’après-midi, Mason le guide jusqu’à l’écurie, qui n’est guère qu’un cube en planches de trois mètres de côté dont la moitié est rempli de bottes de foin. Pas étonnant qu’il attache son cheval à l’extérieur dans la journée, la pauvre bête s’en ferait péter la panse, songe Arthur en regardant les ballots empilés.

Mason se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre en se tordant les mains.

— Allez-y, crachez le morceau, dit finalement Arthur.

Il s’attend… Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s’attend. Ils sont seuls, donc certainement pas une orgie comme dans ces légendes mythologiques qu’Hosea lit parfois. Un fouet ? Un cochon ? (Il n’y croit pas une seconde ; de toute façon Mason n’a pas de cochon.) Finalement, quand Mason lui tend une corde, il n’est pas trop surpris.

— Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? demande-t-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Le photographe le regarde d’un air horrifié.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je vais juste vous attacher !

— C’est tout ? demande Arthur sans s’émouvoir.

— M. Morgan, je vous promets qu’il n’est nullement dans mes intentions de vous blesser ou de vous contraindre à quoi que ce soit, proteste Mason d’une voix tremblante.

Arthur a brusquement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Je sais. Je vous fais marcher, dit-il en ôtant son ceinturon. Disons que j’ai déjà rencontré des gens qui étaient adeptes de ce genre de choses, mais d’une façon différente de la vôtre, explique-t-il. (Un éclair de tristesse passe sur les traits de Mason. Arthur s’empresse de le rassurer.) C’est de l’histoire ancienne ! Je sais que vous n’avez rien à voir avec eux.

— Est-ce que c’est en rapport avec… ?

Du doigt, Mason désigna les cicatrices sur le torse d’Arthur, clairement visibles dans la lumière qui passe par les hautes fenêtres de l’écurie.

— Certaines, admet Arthur qui n’a pas envie de s’étendre sur le sujet.

Il est surtout curieux de voir ce que Mason a en réserve pour lui.

Il finit de se dévêtir, posant avec soin ses vêtements sur une botte de paille. L’appareil de Mason patiente dans un coin. Entièrement nu, il s’approche de lui.

— Comment voulez-vous m’attacher ?

Mason lui ligote les mains dans le dos, de façon lâche, avant de lui passer plusieurs fois la corde autour du torse. Arthur pourrait probablement se libérer en une dizaine de secondes si le besoin s’en fait sentir.

— Et ensuite ?

— Si vous voulez bien vous mettre à genoux ?

Arthur ne proteste pas. Il y a même de la paille sur le sol. Mason rejoint son appareil.

— Pivotez un peu, de trois quarts… Baissez les épaules, levez la tête vers l’objectif…

_Click._

Franchement, songe Arthur, il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mason revient vers lui, le regard pensif, et lui tourne lentement autour.

— Vous voulez que je me penche en avant ? demande Arthur.

— Non. Ne bougez pas. Je reviens.

Arthur patiente, attaché nu comme l’idiot qu’il est. Mason réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard avec un long foulard vert.

— Seriez-vous d’accord pour que je vous bande les yeux ?

Arthur se crispe légèrement. C’est une chose d’être faussement attaché, c’en est une autre de ne pas voir ce qui se passe. Mais il fait confiance à Mason, son revolver est à portée de main, et ce serait le pire des hasards que quelqu’un passe dans le coin en cet instant précis.

— Allez-y.

— N’hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous voulez l’enlever, dit Mason en lui nouant l’écharpe autour de la tête.

Faite d’une matière douce, de la soie peut-être, elle sent l’odeur typique de Mason : pommade pour cheveux, sueur et produits chimiques. Arthur se détend : même s’il est temporairement aveuglé, il sait qu’il n’est pas en danger. Il ne voit rien, seulement une faible lueur verte, mais il peut entendre le crissement de la paille sous les semelles de Mason, le bruit du vent dans les arbres à l’extérieur de l’écurie. Il reste immobile, à genoux, en attendant de découvrir ce que son compagnon attend de lui.

_Click._

— Bien. Hum. Vous pensez que vous pourriez, euh…

Arthur, un sourire aux lèvres, se tortille un brin théâtralement.

— Je vais avoir du mal.

— Oh.

Les deux hommes arrivent à la même conclusion en même temps.

— Si vous me permettez…

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

— Je vais m’approcher de vous, le prévient Mason.

Un froissement de tissu, un déplacement d’air, le bruit proche d’une respiration : il s’est accroupi, ou agenouillé, devant Arthur. Un petit bruit métallique, et Arthur sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur son membre. Elle est mouillée ; Mason a apporté la vaseline avec lui. Arthur se mord les lèvres tandis que le photographe entreprend de le stimuler.

Tout comme la dernière fois, il enfle rapidement. Arthur n’a jamais été particulièrement attiré par les plaisirs de la chair, pas comme certains hommes. Excepté durant sa relation avec Mary, il n’a jamais senti son cœur palpiter follement, le sang lui battre aux tempes, sa peau frémir à l’idée d’être touchée par un autre être humain. Il doit admettre que cet étrange arrangement avec Mason, bien que temporaire, lui procure un certain plaisir timide, une sorte de réconfort. (Au-delà d’un autre plaisir plus concret, bien entendu.) Ce n’est pas comme si d’autres personnes se bousculaient pour le déshabiller, l’admirer et le toucher, et Mason ne semble pas rebuté, même si son intérêt porte surtout le « photogénisme » d’Arthur. (Il ne sait toujours pas ce que c’est exactement.)

— Voilà, je pense que ça ira.

La main se retire et Arthur réprime un bruit de protestation. Il entend Mason regagner son appareil, le déplacer un peu sur la droite.

— Redressez-vous. Oui, écartez les genoux…

_Click._

— Et maintenant ? demanda Arthur.

C’est leur dernière session. Il espère, à sa grande honte, qu’elle se terminera comme les précédentes. Il aimerait, même si c’est égoïste, emporter ce souvenir avec lui. Arthur ne possède pas énormément de souvenirs agréables.

— Puis-je vous toucher comme hier ?

Arthur déglutit, les lèvres soudain sèches, et hoche la tête. Mason revient vers lui. Il entend un crissement et quelque chose vient lui piqueter les cuisses. Une main se pose sur son épaule, lui indiquant délicatement de se pencher en avant. Arthur sursaute en sentant un contact sur son torse, puis comprend que Mason a traîné une botte de foin jusqu’à lui. Il s’y appuie, les mains toujours liées dans le dos, en pressant sa joue sur l’herbe sèche.

Des doigts écartent ses fesses et entreprennent de le masser avec douceur.

— Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

— Non, répond Arthur qui se retient de le supplier d’aller plus vite. Vous pouvez… Vous pouvez en mettre un, si vous voulez.

Un doigt s’enfonce en lui. Il se contracte légèrement, un frisson de plaisir lui remontant le long du dos. Mason l’explore avec précaution. Il effleure l’endroit, au fond d’Arthur, qui liquéfie ses organes en l’espace d’un instant. Avec un cri étranglé, Arthur avance instinctivement son bassin – et pousse un sifflement en sentant le foin écorcher son membre sensible. Mason, d’une main sur la hanche, le ramène vers lui.

— Ne vous blessez pas, l’admoneste-t-il. Puis-je en mettre un deuxième ?

Arthur lui répond par un bruit qui n’a plus rien d’humain.

Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle forme de torture, songea-t-il vaguement tandis que les doigts l’empalent avec une douceur insoutenable. Peut-être Mason essaie-t-il de le rendre fou. Ses muscles se tendent sous la corde qui les enserre. Il se sent… plein, rempli, mais d’une façon rassurante et même aimante. Malgré lui, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

— M. Morgan, si acceptez, j’aimerais essayer quelque chose, murmure Mason.

— Uh-uh.

Les doigts se retirent, lui arrachant un soupir gémissant. Il frotte sa joue et le foulard contre le foin. Le sol commence à être dur sous ses genoux, mais ce n’est rien à côté de la délicieuse douleur diffuse entre ses fesses, ou de la lente pulsation de son membre. Mason, qui avait disparu brièvement, se réaccroupit près de lui en posant une main apaisante sur le creux de ses reins.

— J’ai trouvé quelque chose, dans une table de nuit, en arrivant dans la cabane. Je crois qu’il s’agit de la récente invention du Dr Young.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, halète Arthur.

— Le terme scientifique est « dilatateur rectal ». D’après ce que je sais, il est vendu comme remède contre la démence masculine mais, d’après Charles Châtenay, il a rencontré un certain succès parmi un autre type de public.

Arthur pousse un rire étranglé.

— À quoi ça ressemble ?

Mason lui décrit l’objet d’une voix calme : en caoutchouc, d’une quinzaine de centimètres de long, bulbeux à une extrémité, équipé d’un disque à une autre. Arthur sent son estomac se tordre, son cœur s’emballer. Pas exactement de peur.

— Voulez-vous… voulez-vous l’essayer ? demande Mason.

— Uh-uh, répète Arthur.

Il entend un bruit mouillé et imagine Mason en train d’enduire l’outil de vaseline. Arthur a entendu parler, une fois, du phénomène de combustion spontanée. Il ne doit pas être loin de son propre point d’embrasement.

Quelque chose de rigide se pose sur son entrée. Sans essayer de l’introduire, Mason caresse une fois de plus la peau délicate à proximité. Arthur inspire brusquement.

— Allez-y.

Sa voix est plus rocailleuse qu’une avalanche de gravier, plus sirupeuse qu’une coulée de poix. Mason _presse_ et Arthur sent son corps se dilater pour accueillir l’objet…

Oh, _dieu_.

Il étouffe un gémissement sur une bouchée de foin. Il n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi bon, d’aussi _intense_. Ses mains se tordent dans leurs liens. Mason lui flatte doucement les fesses, comme pour calmer un animal. Arthur, levant ses yeux bandés vers le plafond, laisse échapper un sanglot hilare.

Les mains s’envolent. Mason s’éloigne.

_Click._

Arthur manque jouir sur le ballot de foin.

Son sang rugit dans ses oreilles. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Mason est en train de lui parler.

— …que vous pourriez vous retourner ? M. Morgan ?

— Pas sans votre aide, avoue-t-il.

Les mains de Mason se posent sur ses épaules pour l’aider à se redresser. Il frémit à leur contact. Le mouvement change l’inclinaison de l’outil à l’intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un cri surpris. Mason s’immobilise aussitôt.

— Par le ciel, est-ce que je vous ai…

— Non, tout va bien.

Assoiffé de contact, il ne peut s’empêcher de frotter sa joue sur la main de Mason, qui ne l’a pas lâché. Ce dernier lui caresse gentiment les cheveux.

— Tenez, relevez-vous juste un peu… et installez-vous… voilà. Vous n’avez pas de crampes dans les jambes ?

— Non, souffle Arthur en tentant de s’habituer à sa nouvelle position.

Il est allongé sur la botte de foin, sur le dos, ses mains immobilisées sous lui. Sa tête pend d’un côté, à la renverse, tandis que ses fesses reposent sur l’autre bord. Mason lui demande de lever les jambes, mais Arthur n’en a pas la force.

— Oh, dans ce cas, si vous permettez…

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Arthur a les chevilles attachées à deux cordes, elles-mêmes reliées à il ne sait quoi, sans doute les poutres du toit. Égaré dans une brume de sensations, il teste leur résistance. Le dilatateur bouge en lui.

— Ne tirez pas trop fort, j’ai fait les nœuds lâches. (Arthur cesse de remuer.) Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous n’êtes pas inconfortable ?

Arthur n’est pas inconfortable. Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il est. À fleur de peau, lascif, affamé d’encore _plus_, peut-être. Le dilatateur reste tristement immobile, et Arthur voudrait du mouvement.

— Ne bougez pas.

_Click._

Il sent son membre raidi goutter sur son ventre. Les cordes l’immobilisent, le foulard l’aveugle. Il est sans défense, vulnérable devant l’objectif de Mason. Ce ne sont pas seulement ses parties intimes qui sont exposées, mais sa gorge, sa poitrine, sa bouche. Mason pourrait le toucher comme il l’entend, s’il le voulait. Il pourrait faire glisser ses ongles parmi les poils de son torse, ou embrasser chastement sa cheville, où écarter ses lèvres pour y introduire son pouce.

Arthur le laisserait faire.

_Click_, plus proche de lui.

_Click._

_Click._

— Très bien. Hum. Puis-je vous aider à terminer ?

— S’il vous plaît, demande Arthur.

À sa grande surprise, Mason ne s’empare pas de son membre, comme il s’y attendait. À la place, il presse le dilatateur plus profondément en Arthur, qui se cambre et pousse un cri rauque. Mason relâche la pression… avant de recommencer. Arthur bredouille un : « _Jésus Christ_ ».

— Voulez-vous que j’arrête ? demande Mason.

— Non.

— Dois-je continuer ?

— _Oui._

Bientôt, l’outil effectue un mouvement de va-et-vient, superficiel mais constant, au creux des fesses d’Arthur qui prononce des murmures incohérents. Ses muscles se tendent, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans le foin. Les cordes craquent. Avec les bruits mouillés qui s’échappent d’Arthur, de l’_intérieur_ d’Arthur, ce sont les seuls sons qui résonnent dans l’écurie. C’est _bon_, tout simplement trop bon. Il voudrait que Mason, qu’Albert ne s’arrête jamais, ou qu’il ait la miséricorde de le laisser mourir en paix.

— Albert… _Albert_ !

— Chhhut, doucement, Arthur. Doucement.

— Je ne peux pas… s’il vous plaît… j’ai besoin…

Sans arrêter son autre mouvement, Mason saisit son membre pour le branler. Il ne lui faut que trois mouvements de poignet pour qu’Arthur libère sa semence.

Quelques gouttes atterrissent sur sa bouche et son menton. Machinalement, Arthur tire la langue pour les lécher…

… et attend que Mason lui dise de ne pas bouger…

… et attend…

— Mason ? croasse-t-il. La dernière photo ?

Un silence. Sous son foulard, Arthur tourne légèrement la tête, à la recherche de la respiration du photographe.

— Ah, excusez-moi. (_Click._) Je vais en prendre quelques autres de plus près.

_Click. Click. Click._

Finalement, Mason rebouche l’objectif de son appareil, avant de venir lui ôter le foulard. Arthur cligne des yeux, ébloui par le retour de la lumière. Il a toujours la tête en bas.

— Préférez-vous que je vous détache ou que j’enlève d’abord… ?

— Les cordes, s’il vous plaît.

Mason libère ses chevilles et Arthur se redresse d’un mouvement de reins – avant de pousser un juron en sentant le dilatateur s’enfoncer en lui et plusieurs brins de foin lui griffer les bijoux de famille. Mason s’affaire autour de lui pour le libérer de sa corde. Une fois détaché, Arthur se masse les poignets : le chanvre y a mordu, mais seulement parce qu’il pesait de tout son poids dessus. La circulation ne semble pas compromise.

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide pour…

Mason bredouille, il est écarlate. Arthur le repousse sans brusquerie.

— Je devrais m’en sortir. Pourriez-vous aller me chercher une bassine d’eau ? Comme la dernière fois ?

L’homme déguerpit. Arthur s’appuie sur la botte de foin et passe la main dans son dos pour essayer d’attraper… ah, ça y est.

Il serre les dents en l’extrayant de son corps. La sensation lui arrache un frisson, à la fois d’excitation et de répugnance. Il examine l’objet avec curiosité. Il est plus petit qu’il ne le pensait, encore luisant de vaseline. Arthur le dépose près de l’appareil photographique. Mason se débrouillera avec.

Il est en train d’étirer ses bras quand ce dernier revient avec une bassine, un morceau de savon et plusieurs serviettes. Il s’occupe pudiquement à démonter son appareil tandis qu’Arthur lave les traces de leurs activités. Il renfile ensuite ses vêtements, qui n’ont pas bougé de l’endroit où il les a laissés.

Il mangerait bien un morceau, réalise-t-il.

Quand il se retourne, Mason est planté devant lui, l’air concerné.

— Vous allez bien ? Arthur, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Arthur ne peut s’empêcher de lui sourire. Il est un peu secoué, et il a besoin de temps pour faire le point sur tout ce qu’il vient de vivre – de ressentir – mais il ne va pas mal.

— Je vais bien, M. Mason. C’est promis. (Il recoiffe son chapeau, une lueur taquine dans le regard.) Je suis impressionné par votre art de manier la corde. Je devrais peut-être vous confier mon lasso.

Mason lui retourne un regard renfrogné.

— J’ai été bloqué une nuit entière dans un arbre, à cause d’un sanglier qui ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir attaché à une branche, M. Morgan ?

Amusé, Arthur recoiffe son chapeau.

— En l’occurrence, ça m’est arrivé une fois.

— Vous _devez_ me raconter ça.

Ils s’éloignent en direction de la cabane.

— J’étais près de Strawberry et je traquais un cerf…

###

Mason s’enferme dans sa chambre noire. Quand il en ressort deux heures plus tard, Arthur est en train de rassembler ses maigres affaires. Il y a une semaine qu’il est ici. Sa tête ne lui fait plus mal, et il a un cheval à retrouver, ainsi que quatre imbéciles à rosser. Même s’il aimerait rester encore un peu, il a trop de choses à faire.

Mason reste debout sur le seuil de la chambre à le regarder. Arthur glisse quelques herbes, qu’il a ramassées autour de la cabane, dans la vieille besace que le photographe lui a donnée. Si Mason est d’accord pour l’emmener jusqu’à Emerald Ranch, ils partiront demain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, décide-t-il.

— Alors, ces photographies ?

Mason émerge de sa rêverie. Il traverse la pièce pour aller s’asseoir à table, avec un air penaud. Arthur s’approche pour ramasser les clichés qu’il y a déposés. Sur le premier, il est nu et attaché, le visage à découvert ; sur le deuxième, la pose est la même, avec le foulard en plus ; et…

Et c’est tout. Il n’y en a pas d’autres.

— Le drap de la fenêtre s’est détaché alors que je révélais les autres, soupira Mason. La lumière les a détruits. Je suis désolé.

Arthur est partagé entre le soulagement que de telles images ne voient jamais le jour et le regret de ne pouvoir contempler à quoi il ressemble, exposé, vulnérable, décadent, soumis au bon plaisir d’Albert, à ses mains et à ses outils libidineux. Il envisage un instant de lui proposer une nouvelle séance pour remplacer les clichés perdus…

— Vous êtes libéré de vos obligations, bien entendu ! lui assure Mason. Je ne vais pas vous laisser assumer la responsabilité de ma propre maladresse.

Un profond dégoût de lui-même envahit Arthur. Il s’est suffisamment imposé. Après tout, Mason ne désirait-il pas des portraits « modérés », « convenables » ? Arthur a égoïstement profité de la situation. S’il veut conserver l’amitié du photographe, ou ce que celui-ci daignera encore lui accorder, il est temps de partir.

— J’en suis navré pour vous, dit-il poliment. J’espère que les autres se vendront bien.

Mason le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Il secoue la tête.

— Oh, M. Morgan, vous n’avez pas idée, n’est-ce pas ? (Il se relève.) Je vais préparer le dîner.

Arthur hausse les épaules. Il ne connaît pas le milieu inverti de Saint-Denis. Si Mason pense que les photographies d’un cowboy boueux et fruste en train de se prêter à des activités contre nature se vendront, alors il est prêt à le croire.

###

Le lendemain matin, Mason lui remet les 80$ promis, puis ils s’éloignent au petit trot sur le hongre du photographe, Arthur en croupe derrière lui. Il a songé à capturer un cheval sauvage – on trouve des Morgans et des Trotteurs américains dans le coin – mais cela ne réglerait pas son manque de harnachement et de selle. Ils atteignent Emerald Ranch dans l’après-midi. Arthur y trouve un cheval à louer. Il paie une caution faramineuse.

Mason l’attend sur la route, un peu plus loin, en tripotant son canotier.

— Eh bien… Bonne chance pour retrouver vos biens, M. Morgan.

— Merci pour votre aide, M. Mason. C’était très aimable de votre part.

— Oh, je vous en prie. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! (Le photographe lui fait un sourire complice.) Si vous voyez des bisons, prévenez-moi. Enfin… je ne resterai dans les parages que deux ou trois semaines. Je n’imagine pas que vous repasserez par ici.

Arthur sent une boule lui envahir l’estomac. Il est pris par l’envie absurde de saisir Mason sous son bras et de s’enfuir à toute allure en l’emportant avec lui. Il secoue la tête, repoussant ces idées saugrenues.

— Qui sait ? Peut-être à un de ces jours, M. Mason.

Avec un dernier salut du doigt, il s’éloigne vers Clemens Cove.

###

Après une longue nuit et une longue journée de voyage, Arthur retrouve son humeur exécrable. Son cheval est une carne. Il a dû débourser 30$ pour pouvoir le _louer_. La selle n’est qu’un vieux morceau de cuir desséché et il a mal aux fesses, pour des raisons qu’il n’exposera jamais, jamais devant personne. Il sait, au fond de lui-même, qu’il a peu de chances de retrouver sa jument ou les quatre voleurs. Il va devoir expliquer à Dutch pourquoi il n’a pas ramené l’argent du butin. Il va devoir _rembourser_ cet argent. Et malgré ses petites vacances, malgré la tranquillité d’esprit qu’il a ressentie durant son séjour chez Albert, les O’Driscoll traînent toujours dans le coin, les Pinkerton sont toujours à leurs trousses, et il va devoir se coltiner la sale gueule de Micah quand il rentrera au campement.

Quand il rejoint finalement Clay et Clive, les revendeurs de chevaux, il se sent prêt à frapper violemment quelque chose – ou quelqu’un.

— M’sieur Morgan ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Aliénor est là. _Sa jument est là._ Elle relève la tête de sa touffe d’herbe et hennit en le reconnaissant.

— Jolie jument, grince-t-il entre ses dents. Le portrait craché de celle qu’on m’a volée il y a une semaine. Quel hasard, persifle-t-il.

Sa tête doit faire peur, parce que les deux frères discutent rapidement avant que le bavard – Clive ou Clay, il ne sait jamais – ne se retourne vers lui, tout sourire.

— Un malheureux malentendu, m’sieur Morgan. Si j’avais su que ce cheval vous appartenait, jamais je ne l’aurais… hum… récupéré. Quatre crétins sont venus nous le vendre hier pour 50$... (Arthur fronce les sourcils.)… 25$, disais-je… (Arthur gratte distraitement la crosse de son revolver.)… 12$ dollars, donc. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous le rendre contre l’argent que j’ai investi, sans faire de bénéfices.

— Ces quatre crétins, vous les connaissez ?

Clay-Clive crache par terre.

— Peter Baker et sa bande de culs-terreux. C’étaient des ouvriers qui bossaient sur le chantier du chemin de fer. Ils ont eu des visions de grandeur et se sont mis à détrousser des voyageurs.

— Baker, c’est le grand avec des rouflaquettes ?

Clive-Clay hoche la tête.

— C’est le seul dangereux de la bande. Les autres sont tout en gueule. Hum… mais sans doute qu’ils étaient plus nombreux quand ils vous ont attaqué, m’sieur Morgan.

— Ils étaient là hier, hein ? Vous savez vers où ils sont partis ?

— Ils parlaient de Bolger Glade.

Arthur connaît l’endroit. En plus, ce n’est pas très loin du campement de la bande. Il n’ajoute rien et paie leurs 12$ aux deux escrocs, auxquels il en ajoute généreusement dix autres. Il ne pensait pas récupérer Aliénor à si bon prix.

— Si vous ramenez ce canasson à Emerald Ranch, on vous rendra une caution de 30$. Sinon, vendez-le, libérez-le, mangez-le, je n’en ai rien à battre.

Puis il s’éloigne au grand galop vers le sud-est.

###

Bolger Glade est un ancien champ de bataille datant de la guerre civile. Sous le soleil, l’endroit peut être charmant, malgré les canons rouillés et les ossements occasionnels. Malheureusement, il fait un temps sinistre. La pluie s’est remise à tomber quand Arthur repère le camp des quatre bandits, près d’une église en ruine.

La suite se déroule sans grandes surprises.

Dix minutes plus tard, le grand maigre est mort d’une balle dans l’aine, alors qu’il braquait la propre carabine d’Arthur vers ce dernier. Celui aux bottes en crocodiles gémit sur le sol en se tenant la cuisse. Arthur l’inspecte rapidement : l’artère ne semble pas touchée, il devrait s’en sortir. Le petit nerveux, pétrifié de peur, s’est laissé ligoter sans même essayer de se défendre. Quant à Baker, leur chef, Arthur a dû lui coller une balle dans l’épaule et un coup de crosse sur la tempe avant qu’il ne cesse d’essayer de le tuer. Il est attaché, lui aussi.

Arthur récupère sa carabine, son précieux fusil à lunettes que les quatre crétins ont conservé, puis il fouille dans leurs affaires. Il se détend en apercevant sa besace. Une partie de ses affaires est encore à l’intérieur, des toniques, quelques documents, ce genre de choses. Plus d’argent, bien évidemment.

Il fait les poches des hommes qui ont cessé de l’injurier pour commencer à le supplier. (Sauf le mort, sans surprise.) Il y trouve une poignée de dollars, rien de plus.

— Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà tout claqué, gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

— Nan m’sieur ! crie le petit rouquin. Tout est là, dans la caisse près des paillasses !

En effet, une caisse métallique lui révèle, une fois son verrou défoncé d’un coup de crosse, plusieurs liasses de billets et quelques bijoux. Il compte les 452$ – les bandits ne sont pas restés inactifs depuis qu’ils l’ont rencontré – avant de tout glisser dans ses poches.

Il revient vers les trois survivants, qui sont sur le point de se pisser dessus. Il doit avouer qu’il en tire une certaine satisfaction.

— Vous savez qui je suis ? (Les trois hommes bredouillent leur ignorance.) Arthur Morgan, ça vous dit quelque chose ? De la bande van der Linde ?

Le trapu avec les bottes tombe dans les pommes. (Mais peut-être est-ce la perte de sang.) Baker pâlit. Le jeunot se met à pleurer.

Arthur en a brusquement marre. Sa colère retombe. Ils ont eu leur compte, il ne tire aucun plaisir à les torturer davantage. Il hésite un instant à les tuer, se demandant s’ils essaieront de se venger de lui dans le cas contraire.

— J’hésite, les gars. J’ai bien envie de vous tirer une balle dans le genou pour être sûr que vous avez compris la leçon.

— On ne savait pas qui vous étiez, m’sieur, marmonne Baker. (Il plante ses yeux dans ceux d’Arthur.) Écoutez, tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais laissez Eddie et Jérémie partir, d’accord ? C’est moi qui les ai entraînés là-dedans. Ils n’y sont pour rien.

L’homme remonte légèrement dans l’estime d’Arthur. Il s’accroupit devant lui.

— Vous ne m’avez pas tué après m’avoir dépouillé, alors je vais vous rendre la pareille. À deux conditions : un… (Il effleure les rouflaquettes du chef avec le canon de son revolver.) Déguisez-vous un peu mieux que ça quand vous attaquez quelqu’un. Sérieusement, les premières personnes à qui j’ai demandé des renseignements ont tout de suite reconnu votre description. Et deux, laissez au moins une gourde d’eau au prochain voyageur que vous détroussez. (Les hommes hochent frénétiquement la tête. Arthur se redresse.) Je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour vous détacher, vos couteaux ne sont pas loin. Et désolé pour votre copain, ajoute-t-il avec un regard en direction du grand maigre.

Sans écouter leur réponse, il part rejoindre sa jument.

###

Une bonne chose de faite, songe-t-il en galopant vers le campement de la bande, même si la rencontre lui laisse un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Il a hâte de rentrer, de se débarrasser de ces foutus 300$, de manger une bolée de l’infâme ragoût de Pearson et d’aller se coucher. Il espère que Dutch lui fichera la paix jusqu’au lendemain matin.

La nuit tombe. Il gagne le sommet d’une colline, afin de mieux se repérer, et s’arrête soudain. La plaine s’étend sous ses pieds, ses longues herbes agitées par le vent. On dirait un peu la mer, malgré le froissement sec qui remplace le bruit du ressac.

Au milieu de l’étendue verte, à un demi-kilomètre d’Arthur, une quarantaine de bisons paissent tranquillement.

Il sourit. Puis fait un large détour pour ne pas les déranger.

###

Dutch le laisse aller se coucher sans l’accabler d’un de ses grands discours, mais principalement parce qu’il est en train d’échanger des mots – ou plutôt des hurlements – avec Molly. Hosea lui tapote l’épaule au passage avec un simple :

— Ravi de te revoir, Arthur.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveille, il est encore tôt. Il part à la recherche d’un paquet de biscuit, en regrettant les œufs et le bacon de Mason. Mary-Beth et Tilly sont les seules déjà levées. Installées à la table du camp, elles jouent aux dominos. Il s’approche après s’être servi une tasse de café. Elles l’accueillent d’un sourire ravi.

— Hey, Arthur !

— Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as manqué une engueulade mémorable entre Abigail et John, et Sean et Karen on fait boire Kieran jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à chanter tout nu.

À voix basse, elles lui racontent les dernières nouvelles de la bande. Malgré leurs anecdotes, la situation est loin d’être reluisante. Une bouffée de remords le saisit à l’idée de les avoir abandonnés durant une semaine, puis une bouffée de colère en constatant que le comportement de Micah ne s’est pas amélioré et que Dutch passe plus de temps enfermé dans sa tente qu’à participer au bon fonctionnement du camp. Arthur aime et admire l’homme de tout son cœur, mais son comportement, ces derniers temps… Disons qu’Arthur aimerait retrouver l’ancien Dutch qu’il connaissait auparavant.

Une partie de lui-même, horrifiée, commence à se demander si c’est encore possible. Même Hosea semble abattu, lui confient les filles.

Pour leur remonter le moral, il leur raconte ses propres aventures. Il sait qu’elles ont vécu suffisamment de choses pour ne pas être véritablement choquées par ses dernières activités. Elles refusent d’abord de le croire, jusqu’à ce qu’il leur montre certaines des photographies qu’il a emportées avec lui. (Les moins osées, parce qu’il ne prendra jamais le risque que ces dernières tombent entre les mains des autres membres de la bande.) Leurs hurlements de rire leur attirent plusieurs invectives de la part de leurs camarades encore couchés. John passe la tête par l’entrebâillement de sa tente. Arthur ramasse prestement les clichés, malgré Mary-Beth qui s’y accroche.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

— Rien, hoquette Tilly. Rien, John.

L’espace d’une heure, Arthur garde l’illusion qu’il est encore possible que tout redevienne comme avant. Il échange des plaisanteries avec Javier, parle des bisons à Charles, complimente Abigail sur son nouveau châle, admire l’herbier que Jack a commencé entre les pages d’un de ses livres. Tout le monde semble heureux, ou plutôt soupçonneusement _soulagé_, de le voir revenu.

Puis les choses dégénèrent.

Il ne sait même plus ce que Micah a dit, il ne se rappelle plus ses paroles. Dutch est en train de parler d’attaquer une banque, et son plan n’a rien à voir avec ses plans d’autrefois. En fait, il n’y a pas de plan. Il n’y a que de grandes paroles, qui ne cachent que du vide, des récriminations. Micah l’encourage à voix basse, persifle dans son oreille, tel le serpent qu’il est. Personne ne parle, personne ne proteste, mais tout le monde a le visage fermé. Arthur, comme pétrifié par la foudre, se rend compte qu’ils ont _peur_.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? se demande-t-il tandis qu’Hosea proteste faiblement, pour aussitôt se faire rabrouer par Dutch. Seuls Bill et Javier semblent indifférents, mais Bill est un crétin et Javier, bien que sympathique, ne vit que pour lui-même, sans se soucier du sort des autres. Tous les autres…

— Qu’en penses-tu, Arthur ?

Arthur relève les yeux vers Dutch, qui le regarde à peine, qui attend qu’Arthur approuve son plan, comme à son habitude. Sauf que… pas vraiment. Il y a de la tension dans ses épaules. Comme s’il savait qu’Arthur désapprouve, et qu’il ne fait que le tester en lui demandant, une fois de plus, sa loyauté.

— Je pense que ce sont des conneries, s’entend dire Arthur.

Un silence choqué suit ses paroles. Il a dépassé les bornes.

— Oh, vraiment, Arthur ? réplique Dutch. Quelle générosité de partager avec nous ta sagesse. (Il enchaîne, comme s’il avait préparé son discours depuis longtemps. Ce qui est probablement le cas.) Tu penses mieux savoir que moi ce qui est bon pour cette famille, Arthur ? Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Comploter dans mon dos ?

— M’étonnerait pas, marmonne Micah. Après tout, où était-il ces derniers jours, hein ? Ça ne m’étonnerait pas que les Pinkerton nous tombent bientôt dessus. Ou peut-être qu’il est devenu copain avec Colm O’Driscoll…

Ce qui est, là aussi, de la pure connerie, comme tout le monde le sait, mais Arthur craque. D’un bond, il a sauté par-dessus la chaise qui le sépare du serpent, et il lui écrase sauvagement, savamment son poing sur le nez.

Micah s’effondre avec un « _pffrt !_ » sanglant et se tord par terre en hurlant. Arthur est presque certain de lui avoir enfoncé un morceau de cartilage dans la cervelle. Personne ne bouge, pas même Bill ou Sean, généralement les premiers à réagir. Au bout de dix secondes, Abigail déclare :

— Merci, Arthur.

Dutch est d’une froideur de statue plus inquiétante que tous ses emportements.

— Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement, Arthur.

— C’est lui ou moi, Dutch, répond fermement Arthur. (Un éclair d’incrédulité traverse les yeux noirs de son mentor, de l’homme qui lui a tout appris.) S’il reste, je pars. S’il part, si tu acceptes d’écouter Hosea comme avant, je reste.

La mâchoire de Dutch se crispe.

— Du chantage, Arthur ? (Arthur croise les bras. Dutch le contemple quelques instants en silence, puis désigne la limite du camp du menton.) Alors pars.

— Dutch ! proteste Hosea et même les autres s’agitent, mal à l’aise.

— _Pars !_ hurle Dutch.

Arthur inspire à fond, tourne les talons et s’éloigne vers sa tente, les mains tremblantes. Des voix s’élèvent derrière lui, des voix en colère, suppliantes, cajoleuses ou méprisantes. Arthur ne se retourne pas, ouvre son coffre, enfourne quelques vêtements et ses affaires les plus précieuses dans ses sacoches de selle. Un bruit de pas derrière lui. Quand il se retourne, Abigail, John et Mary-Beth sont là. Charles et Sadie les suivent à quelques pas. Plus loin, Hosea est en train d’essayer de raisonner Dutch. Le reste de la bande s’est éloigné, ou échange des regards hésitants. Personne ne s’occupe de Micah, qui gît toujours par terre, gémissant.

— Tu ne peux pas partir ! crie John.

Arthur ressent un élan d’affection pour l’idiot.

— Tu crois qu’il va me laisser rester ? Après ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Excuse-toi. Rampe s’il le faut…

— Non. (Arthur referme sa sacoche. Il les regarde un par un. Mary-Beth se tord les mains. Charles et Sadie sont impassibles.) Venez avec moi, dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive du mal. Et Dutch… (Il secoue la tête. Une partie de son cœur se brise.) Ça finira mal, dit-il simplement.

— On ne peut pas partir comme ça, dit John.

Arthur le comprend. Il sait tout ce que Dutch a fait pour eux. Il sait aussi que Dutch a changé, qu’il n’est plus le Dutch d’avant. Arthur voulait rester les protéger ; il n’a pas le courage de les voir mourir un par un. Jenny, Davey et Mac n’étaient que les premiers d’une longue série, il le sent dans ses os. Dutch les conduira tous à leur perte.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur n’a pas envie de lier son destin au sien. Il fait ce qu’il n’a pas su faire quand Mary le lui a demandé : il s’en va.

— Si vous voulez me joindre, vous n’avez qu’à écrire à Arthur Callaghan, à la poste restante d’Emerald Station. (Abigail hoche la tête.) Ne le laissez pas tous vous tuer, conclut-il tristement avec de leur tourner le dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il ressent durant la première heure où, à un galop soutenu, il s’éloigne du campement. De sa famille. De vingt ans de sa vie. Un certain brouillard, voilà, il ressent du brouillard. Un brouillard de sentiments et d’émotions et de raisonnements qui le laisse poisseux, frissonnant et avide de trouver un endroit où se mettre à l’abri.

Il repart vers le nord, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Dutch. Ce dernier ne lui pardonnera pas. Pas dans cet état. Qui sait, si Micah s’en remet, il n’est pas impossible que Dutch le lance à sa poursuite pour régler la situation. Dutch n’aime pas ce qu’il ne peut pas contrôler. Il n’aime pas être pris en faute, il n’aime pas la défaite, il n’aime pas donner l’impression d’être faible. L’idée qu’il puisse décider d’effacer Arthur de sa vie, de leur vie, simplement pour garder le contrôle de leur bande rend Arthur malade mais il n’est pas naïf, et son instinct lui hurle de se méfier.

Il campe ce soir-là au bord du lac, à la limite nord des Scarlett Meadows. Il n’y a rien dans le coin. Il n’entend que les glapissements des coyotes, les éclaboussures occasionnelles d’un gros poisson essayant d’attraper des moustiques et, au loin, le sifflement d’un train qui se dirige vers l’ouest.

Que va-t-il faire, à présent ?

En théorie, il pourrait faire ce qui lui chante. En pratique, il n’y est pas encore prêt. Il veut rester dans les environs, au cas où John ou Charles ou un autre membre de la bande essaierait de le joindre. Si Dutch devient dangereux, s’il tente de faire du mal à l’un d’entre eux, tant pis, Arthur essaiera de l’en empêcher. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais sa conscience ne supporterait pas de les abandonner totalement. Deux mois, décide-t-il. Il restera deux mois dans l’est. D’ici deux mois, s’il n’a pas de nouvelles, ou si les autres s’estiment toujours satisfaits de leur sort, alors il réfléchira à la suite.

En attendant, il lui faut un endroit où établir son propre campement.

Il sourit, à la fois amusé et amer. Un campement d’une seule personne.

Albert Mason lui vient immédiatement à l’esprit. Non, Albert Mason n’a pas quitté son esprit depuis qu’ils se sont séparés. Sa cabane n’est pas loin d’Emerald Station, à l’écart des routes les plus fréquentées, dans une zone assez giboyeuse pour qu’Arthur puisse vivre de sa chasse sans avoir besoin d’aller montrer son nez en ville. Il hésite, se demandant s’il met le photographe en danger en le recontactant. Il sera franc avec lui, décide-t-il. Il lui expliquera la situation. L’idée le rend nerveux et en même temps étrangement guilleret, comme si un poids allait bientôt disparaître de ses épaules.

Cette nuit-là, il rêve de plaines et de bisons.

###

Il fait bonne route et atteint la cabane en milieu d’après-midi, le jour suivant. La porte est fermée et l’endroit est désert. Une boule au ventre, il se demande si Mason est reparti pour Saint-Denis plus tôt que prévu. Pas de trace de son cheval. Néanmoins, quand il passe la main derrière une des poutres du toit, il y trouve la clef accrochée à un clou, comme Mason et lui avaient convenu de faire quand ils vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations.

À l’intérieur, tout est rangé, mais les traces de vie sont évidentes : une poignée de framboises dans un bol sur la table, des coussins en désordre sur le divan et, bien entendu, une ribambelle de photos accrochées à des fils dans la chambre. En souriant, Arthur les observe : des antilopes, un magnifique cerf, une famille de renard et… des bisons. Visiblement, Mason les a trouvés sans lui. Arthur est à la fois ravi et déçu.

Une pile de clichés, sur la table de nuit, attire son regard. Machinalement, il les ramasse pour les observer.

Ce sont des photographies de lui, Arthur. Celle où il est penché au-dessus de l’abreuvoir, des gouttes coulant le long de son torse. Celle où il est allongé dans son faux campement, une main glissée sous sa ceinture. Et…

C’est la première fois qu’il voit les dernières. Il y est attaché, les yeux bandés, renversés sur une botte de paille. Nu. L’extrémité plate de l’invention du Dr Young est visible entre ses fesses. Sur certaines, on ne voit que son membre, dressé vers le ciel. Sur d’autres, ses chevilles ligotées. Son torse et sa gorge couverts de sueur. Son visage bandé, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri de plaisir.

Il devrait les reposer comme si elles lui brûlaient les mains. Au lieu de cela, il les contemple longuement, en détail. Il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas de révélation. À la place, toutes les pièces du puzzle – comme dirait Mary-Beth après l’avoir lu dans un livre – tombent naturellement en place.

Mason a menti. Le drap de la fenêtre n’est pas tombé. Il n’a pas détruit les photographies par erreur.

Il n’était pas distrait. Il ne réfléchissait pas aux meilleurs angles selon lesquels prendre ses clichés. Du moins, pas toujours. Il ne le regardait pas d’un œil uniquement professionnel.

Il n’était pas gêné par le fait d’avoir touché Arthur. Il était gêné par le fait de l’avoir touché et d’y avoir pris, lui aussi, du plaisir.

Arthur se remémore les paroles du photographe, après la séance sur le divan. Elles prennent un tout autre sens. Il essayait de s’excuser pour… Et Arthur, idiot comme il l’est, si terriblement aveugle, n’a rien compris du tout.

Avec un soupir, il repose les portraits et soulève son chapeau pour se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il se sent d’abord, brièvement, coupable de n’avoir rien vu, puis une brusque excitation lui noue l’estomac, lui laisse la bouche sèche et le rouge aux joues. Mason, dans ce même lit où Arthur a pris la pose à moitié nu, avec les photographies d’Arthur entre les mains, Mason s’est probablement… Il a du mal à y croire, mais il n’y a pas d’autres explications. Tout semble tellement clair à présent.

Les jambes molles, il revient dans la pièce principale pour se laisser tomber dans le divan, qui l’accueille avec son grincement de ressorts habituel.

Oh.

Il cache son visage brûlant entre ses mains.

Oh.

Au bout d’un moment, dégoûté de lui-même, il se redresse et allume une cigarette. Il se comporte comme une donzelle qui rêvasse à son premier amoureux ! Il éteint l’allumette d’un geste pensif. Ça ne veut rien dire, songe-t-il. Si Mason n’a pas abordé le sujet, c’est sûrement qu’il ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être a-t-il honte de ses penchants. Peut-être a-t-il honte d’être attiré par Arthur. Une part de lui-même, moins cruelle, songe que Mason n’a peut-être pas osé, qu’il pensait qu’Arthur accueillerait mal son aveu…

Un étrange calme l’envahit. Une timide résolution. Ironiquement, il songe qu’il n’a rien à perdre. Nulle part où aller. Que son avenir est vide de tout plan, de toute possibilité. Une image est en train de s’y dessiner. Une image encore floue, qui risque de disparaître à la première bourrasque, mais une image ô combien attrayante.

Il décide de rester.

###

Mason est si surpris de le trouver dans son salon qu’il en lâche son matériel sur le sol. Il pousse aussitôt un cri catastrophé.

— Malédiction !

Heureusement, rien n’a l’air cassé. En riant doucement, Arthur l’aide à le ramasser pour le poser sur la table. Mason est boueux, crotté, le canotier ramené en arrière sur son crâne et la cravate de travers. Il l’inonde de remerciements.

— Je venais vous prévenir que j’ai aperçu des bisons, à une demi-journée d’ici. (Arthur sourit en désignant les photographies qui pendent à l’entrée de la chambre.) Mais j’ai vu que vous les aviez déjà trouvés.

Mason hoche distraitement la tête, les yeux fixés vers la porte, puis pâlit, puis lance un regard effrayé à Arthur. Celui-ci se contente de lui sourire amicalement, comme s’il n’était jamais entré dans la chambre en question. Mason se détend.

— Oui, en effet. J’ai eu la chance de les capturer – sur mes plaques, bien entendu – hier matin. Bien entendu, c’est très aimable à vous d’être revenu…

— J’ai un service à vous demander, M. Mason. (Arthur enchaîne, droit au but.) J’ai besoin d’un endroit où rester quelque temps. Plus exactement, où me cacher. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous raconterai pourquoi, et vous déciderez si vous voulez m’héberger ?

Mason agite les mains.

— Vous n’avez pas à vous justifier !

— Vous êtes mon ami, M. Mason. (Le photographe rougit, l’air heureux.) Je ne veux pas abuser de votre bon cœur. Et puis, vous êtes extérieur à la situation. Je ne dirais pas non contre un brin d’objectivité.

Mason accepte. Ils s’installent à la table, avec une tasse de café, et Arthur lui raconte tout.

Il lui raconte ses parents. Il lui raconte Dutch et Hosea, vingt ans plus tôt. Puis John, et Mme Grimshaw, et Javier et Bill et l’Oncle et Abigail et tous les autres. Il lui raconte l’ouest, les braquages, les arnaques, les cambriolages. Il ne parle pas d’Eliza et d’Isaac, parce qu’il n’est pas encore prêt, ni de Mary, parce que ce n’est pas le sujet. Mais il lui parle de Blackwater, du bateau, des Grizzlies, de Valentine, de Rhodes. Mason ne l’interrompt pas, sauf pour lancer quelques remarques de temps à autre :

— Oh, c’est quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois…

— Cela explique vos allées et venues…

— Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez blessé cette fois…

Finalement, Arthur lui raconte ce qui s’est passé la veille, la dernière fois qu’il a parlé à Dutch. Il conclut en lui répétant qu’il cherche un endroit où rester quelque temps.

— Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. À vrai dire, admet-il, je devrais me trouver un autre endroit. Seulement…

_Je n’avais pas envie d’être seul. Je me sens en sécurité avec vous. Je voulais vous revoir. J’ai encore plus envie de rester depuis que j’ai vu les photographies sur votre table de nuit._ Arthur ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase.

Le visage sévère, Mason ne lui en laisse pas l’occasion.

— Ne dites pas de bêtise, M. Morgan. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie trois fois. Je vous en dois encore deux, si je ne me trompe ?

Arthur sourit, amusé.

— Ce n’est pas un concours.

— Quel homme… non, quel ami serais-je en vous laissant repartir, M. Morgan ? répond simplement Mason.

Et la décision est ainsi prise.

###

Arthur retrouve son divan, ainsi que ses œufs et son bacon le matin. C’est un peu comme s’il n’était pas parti, comme si sa dispute avec Dutch ne s’était jamais produite.

Sauf qu’il ne se fait pas de telles illusions.

— Vous m’avez demandé mon avis. Je pense que vous n’aviez pas le choix, lui dit Mason alors qu’ils sont allongés sur la berge de l’étang.

Arthur, pieds nus, agite mollement sa canne à pêche de temps à autre. Mason ne fait même plus semblant d’essayer de photographier les brochets qui jaillissent parfois hors de l’eau. De toute façon, ils replongent trop vite, déclare-t-il.

— J’aurais pu rester. Essayer de lui parler.

— Au fond de vous, je crois que vous saviez déjà qu’il était trop tard. Non ? demande timidement Mason.

_Si_, admet douloureusement Arthur. Son chapeau est rabattu sur son visage. Il a la sensation de pouvoir parler sans être jugé.

— C’est difficile. Je m’inquiète tout le temps pour les autres.

— Une terrible bande de hors-la-loi recherchés dans plusieurs états ? Oh, non, comment vont-ils s’en sortir sans vous ? répond platement Mason. (Arthur, sans regarder, ramasse sa veste qui traîne près de lui pour la lui lancer au visage. Mason pouffe de rire.) Je suis certain qu’ils vont bien, dit-il plus gentiment.

— Mmh.

Ils restent une dizaine de minutes silencieux, bercés par le bourdonnement des insectes. Le soleil fait rôtir les orteils d’Arthur.

— Vous tenez absolument à rester dans les parages ?

— Par forcément, mais j’aimerais passer à Emerald Station toutes les semaines. Juste pour vérifier, marmonne Arthur.

— Ce fameux bison blanc, près du Lac Isabella…

Arthur repousse son chapeau en arrière. Assis à côté de lui, Mason lui sourit de toutes ses dents, les mains jointes, avec un regard plein d’étoiles.

###

Ils se mettent en route le lendemain matin parce que, eh bien, ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup d’autres engagements, n’est-ce pas ?

Il s’avère que Mason est bien équipé : un gros manteau doublé de lapin, des gants, une couverture épaisse, et même une toque en fourrure mitée qui a connu de meilleures années, peut-être un meilleur siècle. Béat, il laisse Arthur le scruter de la tête aux pieds, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’avoue satisfait.

— Je suis prêt pour tous les climats ! lance joyeusement le photographe en se mettant en selle. Après tout, on ne sait jamais où mes pas pourraient me guider… et regardez-nous ! En route pour le Grand Nord glacial !

— Ce n’est pas encore l’Alaska, le tempère Arthur.

— Chut, M. Morgan. Respirez donc ce parfum d’aventure.

Arthur secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui emboîte le pas.

Ils passent leur première nuit à Valentine, après avoir acheté des provisions et des munitions supplémentaires. Arthur profite du bain de l’hôtel avant de regagner sa chambre, que Mason a insisté pour lui payer.

— Vous avez accepté de m’accompagner dans ma quête, M. Morgan. C’est le moins que je puisse faire !

— Je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment à vos crochets, a répondu Arthur même si l’idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela.

— Pfah ! a répondu Mason en agitant la main.

_Pfah_, donc.

Ils repartent à l’aube. Arthur a prévu, pour le deuxième jour, de les emmener jusqu’à Barrow Lagoon où, d’après ses souvenirs, se trouve une cabane qui constituera un refuge plus qu’acceptable pour la nuit. Mason s’extasie devant les gorges de la Dakota, et Arthur doit le tirer par le col pour qu’il ne déballe son appareil afin de photographier quelques rapaces.

Ils atteignent leur destination au coucher du soleil, alors qu’Arthur commençait à s’inquiéter de devoir poursuivre dans la neige et le noir complet.

Le petit lac est complètement gelé, bien entendu. Ils en font le tour pour gagner le refuge. Le ciel est clair, piqueté d’étoiles. Ils attachent les chevaux sous un appentis, les dessellent et les emmitouflent soigneusement d’une couverture. Devant la porte, Mason s’accoude à la balustrade, surexcité :

— Là-bas ! Ce sont des mouflons, non ?

Arthur, sans un mot, lui tend ses jumelles.

À l’intérieur, où rien n’a bougé depuis sa précédente visite, il lance le feu et entreprend d’y réchauffer deux boîtes de bœuf avec des haricots. Un quart d’heure plus tard, il sort pour récupérer Mason, qui n’a pas bougé, le bout du nez et des oreilles rouge de froid. L’homme pousse un bruit de protestation, mais se laisse entraîner.

Ils mangent emmitouflés dans leur manteau, en attendant que les flammes réchauffent la pièce.

— Ce sera plus compliqué demain, dit Arthur. La seule habitation près du lac est en ruines. Il n’y a plus de toit, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour nous abriter. Il y a une autre cabane, plus au nord, mais qui n’est pas tout près non plus. Sinon, un ancien village de mineurs, à deux heures au sud. (Il hésite.) La dernière fois, il était rempli de brigands, mais euh… je crois qu’ils ont quitté les lieux. (Mason hausse les sourcils.) J’y étais peut-être pour quelque chose, admet Arthur en haussant une épaule.

Il y a quelque chose de libérateur à ne plus cacher son passé à Mason. Ce dernier n’a pas insisté sur les détails du passé en question, sur les meurtres et les bagarres et l’intimidation à laquelle Arthur s’est livré durant toutes ses années. Ils devront aborder le sujet, Arthur le sait. Toutefois, ils ont décidé d’un accord muet que ce serait pour plus tard.

Ils se décident pour l’ancien camp de mineurs. Arthur espère que les loups auront mangé des restes des O’Driscoll qu’il y a abattus quelques mois plus tôt.

Après dîner, il s’installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise et sort son journal. Il ne l’a pas rouvert depuis plus de trois semaines. Tant de choses se sont écoulées depuis ! Rapidement, il raconte son attaque, son séjour chez Mason, leur étrange marché. Il n’entre pas dans les détails. Arthur s’est déjà fait voler un journal, une fois. Il n’a pas envie d’être pendu pour sodomie, même par dilatateur rectal interposé. Puis il résume sa brève vengeance, son retour au campement et son altercation avec Dutch.

« _Me voilà de retour avec Mason, à patauger dans la neige à la recherche d’un légendaire bison blanc. C’est officiel, j’ai perdu l’esprit. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ensuite. Repartir vers l’ouest ? Vers le nord ? Si je suis seul, les gens feront-ils le lien entre moi et Dutch ? Aucune idée. J’ai une sale tronche, mais moins reconnaissable que lui. Peut-être que je pourrais me trouver un coin tranquille. Qui sait ?_ »

Une fois que ses pensées écrites ont rattrapé ses pensées mentales – à quelques exceptions près –, il crayonne un peu. Le bol rempli de framboises, qu’ils ont mangé avant de partir. La stupide toque de fourrure de Mason. Il lève les yeux : ce dernier l’a posée sur la table et feuillette avec un intérêt un livre qu’il a trouvé dans un meuble, quelque chose sur la géologie des Grizzlies occidentales. Arthur esquisse sa silhouette, penchée vers l’ouvrage. Il s’attarde ensuite sur son visage, sur ses yeux noirs vifs et passionnés, sur sa courte barbe à moitié enfouie dans le col en fourrure de lapin. Il a encore le nez tout rouge.

Il se demande s’il pourrait convaincre Mason de poser nu pour lui. Ce ne serait qu’un juste de retour des choses, après tout. N’est pas ? Malgré lui, il laisse échapper un bruit amusé. Le photographe relève les yeux.

— Oui ?

— Nous ferions mieux de nous coucher, dit Arthur en refermant son journal. (Il se lève et s’étire, endolori par leur journée à cheval.) Si vous voulez passer plusieurs heures près du lac, demain, il faudra se lever tôt.

Il part décrocher les draps, auparavant humides, qu’ils ont mis à sécher devant le feu. Une fois remis sur le lit, sans faire de façon, il y entasse tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : leurs couvertures, un vieil édredon moisi, son manteau. En frissonnant, il y rajoute sa veste, avant de s’asseoir pour enfiler une épaisse paire de chaussettes en laine.

— Rajoutez trois ou quatre bûches sur le feu, vous voulez bien ? Vous préférez le côté près du mur ou l’autre ? demande-t-il en bâillant.

Mason, debout devant lui, se balance d’un pied sur l’autre.

— Vous ne gardez pas votre manteau ?

— Nah. À deux, c’est encore plus efficace de profiter de la chaleur de l’autre personne. (Il est sincère. Il l’a fait des milliers de fois avec Dutch et Hosea, quand il était jeune, puis avec les autres membres de la bande, quand le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Même lors de leur dernier passage forcé dans les Grizzlies, Charles et Lenny sont parfois venus lui tenir compagnie sous sa couverture. Vraiment, c’est une question de bon sens. Il se glisse sous le tas de couvertures avant de tapoter à côté de lui.) Je ne ronfle pas, promis.

— Je le sais déjà, marmonne Mason en se débarrassant de ses couches successives.

Arthur s’allonge sur le dos. Mason rajoute des bûches, souffle la lampe puis se faufile à côté de lui dans le noir. Le lit n’est pas large. Arthur n’est pas un petit gabarit. Au bout d’un moment, il lance :

— Si vous vous écartez encore plus, vous allez finir sur le plancher.

— Je ne voulais pas outrepasser… (Mason soupire.) Poussez vos jambes.

Arthur s’exécute. Mason s’agite un peu, puis s’immobilise. Allongé sur le côté, son dos est collé contre le biceps d’Arthur. Son postérieur effleure la hanche de ce dernier. Il a les jambes légèrement repliées, si bien que la plante de ses pieds touche le mollet de son compagnon de couchage.

À chacun des trois endroits, malgré les couches de vêtements qui les séparent, Arthur a l’impression que sa peau s’embrase.

— Mieux ? demande-t-il.

— Oui. Merci.

— Bonne nuit, Albert.

— Bonne nuit, Arthur.

###

Il rouvre les yeux bien plus tard, alors que le ciel commence à peine à pâlir. La cabane, environnée de neige, baigne dans un silence surnaturel. Le feu s’est éteint. Arthur sort avec précaution le nez du cocon de couvertures qui l’entoure. L’air frais lui chatouille le visage. Il se renfonce avec un grognement confortable.

Mason est comme une bouillotte tiède à ses côtés. Il sent bon. Arthur ne réfléchit pas : un bras autour de sa taille, il l’attire plus près de lui. Mason marmonne dans son sommeil et pousse un soupir d’aise.

Arthur se réveille petit à petit. Il sent Mason vivre sous ses doits et contre sa cage thoracique. Le lent mouvement de sa respiration. Le battement presque imperceptible de son cœur. Machinalement, il caresse sa chemise du pouce, un petit mouvement circulaire sur son abdomen. Il est bien. Il est mieux qu’il ne l’a été depuis très longtemps.

— Non, pas les aubergines, grommelle Mason.

Arthur tombe un peu amoureux.

Plus tard, il se lève avant que Mason ne se réveille, et sort pour se soulager et jeter un coup d’œil aux chevaux. Quand il revient, Mason a rabattu les couvertures sur sa tête. Il ne reste plus de lui qu’une bosse sous une pile de vêtements. Arthur relance le feu pour leur faire du café et griller deux tranches de pain.

Il finit par faire remuer la bosse avec son pied.

— Debout ! Il fait déjà jour.

— Trop… froid… gémit une voix.

— Ah, bah. Je suppose que ce n’est pas si grave pour le bison, alors.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mason l’entraîne vers les chevaux en lui demandant ce qui lui prend tant de temps, nom d’un chien.

###

Ils ne trouvent pas le bison blanc le premier jour. À la place, ils aperçoivent au loin quelques mouflons, ainsi qu’un wapiti solitaire qui disparaît sous les sapins en les apercevant. Ils ont mis toute la matinée à gagner le lac et il est trop tard pour en faire le tour, mais Mason s’installe quelques heures à son extrémité pour en saisir toute la beauté. Deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit, ils remballent leurs affaires pour gagner le village de mineurs. Arthur est soulagé de le trouver vide, de morts comme de vivants. Ils s’installent dans l’un des bâtiments en meilleur état, qui contient un bureau administratif, une chambre et une réserve. En fouillant, il y déniche quelques boîtes de conserve et même une bouteille de whisky. La température est légèrement plus clémente que près des lacs glacés et, au bout d’une heure, ils ont suffisamment chaud pour ôter leurs manteaux.

— À notre quartier général ! trinque Mason.

Arthur fait tinter son verre contre le sien. Le temps est toujours dégagé. Avec un peu de chance, il ne variera pas durant les prochains jours.

— À votre tour, dit-il après que Mason lui ait servi un bol de soupe.

— Comment cela ?

— Vous connaissez toute ma vie, dit Arthur avec bonne humeur. À vous de me raconter la vôtre.

Il ne mentait pas en disant à Mason qu’il le considérait comme son ami. Même si leur relation ne doit pas évoluer davantage, il veut le connaître mieux.

Ce dernier repose son bol, embarrassé.

— Rien de très passionnant, j’en ai peur. Je suis né à New York. Mon père voulait que je devienne banquier. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je serai photographe, il m’a mis à la porte.

Arthur résiste à l’envie de se donner une claque.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui écris régulièrement.

— Il vous répond ?

— Non, mais je reçois un bilan annuel de son notaire sur sa situation financière, répond Mason avec humour. J’en déduis qu’il est vivant et qu’il ne m’a pas encore déshérité !

— Et votre mère ?

— Elle est morte quand j’avais sept ans. J’ai deux grandes sœurs, qui sont mariées, et une plus jeune. (Il sourit chaleureusement.) Nous nous écrivons souvent. Cathy, l'aînée, s’est même déplacée pour assister à l’exposition de Saint-Denis.

— J’y suis passé, vous savez.

Le visage de Mason s’éclaire encore.

— Vraiment ? Qu’en avez-vous pensé ?

Arthur fait la grimace.

— Malheureusement, je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’attarder. Une bagarre a éclaté entre M. Châtenay et les familles de ses modèles. J’ai dû l’aider à s’échapper.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas de lui, glousse Mason. Racontez-moi ça.

Ils discutent encore une demi-heure, puis Mason reprend son livre, qu’il a emporté avec lui depuis Barrow Lagoon, et Arthur son journal. Il le tapote quelques secondes avec son crayon. Le whisky a rempli ses veines d’une agréable chaleur.

— Vous permettez que je vous dessine ? demande-t-il.

Mason lui sourit.

— Bien entendu. À condition que vous me montriez le résultat. Un jour.

— Un jour, promet Arthur.

Au lieu de le croquer tel qu’il le voit, emmitouflé devant le feu, il le représente comme il l’a vu la première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés : en manches de chemise, les poings sur les hanches, maudissant le coyote qui s’était enfui avec son sac. Une fois son œuvre terminée, il s’étire en bâillant, comme la veille.

— Au lit ? demande Mason.

— Mmmh.

Ils ont ramené le lit dans le bureau, au lieu de chauffer les deux pièces. Bien que froid, le bâtiment est bien conservé, et ils ont déniché plusieurs couvertures dans un coffre. Arthur ne regrette absolument pas sa tente et le grand air.

— Poussez-vous.

— Poussez-vous vous-même.

Le feu craque et fait danser des lueurs orangées sur les murs en planche. Arthur est de nouveau sur le dos tandis que Mason est allongé sur le côté, comme la veille, mais plus détendu, ses pieds cherchant la chaleur des cuisses de son compagnon.

— Albert ?

— Mmh ?

Arthur hésite, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

— Albert… M. Mason… je n’ai pas envie de vous mentir.

Mason se retourne, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage curieux. Il a l’air vulnérable, confiant, et Arthur voudrait qu’il le reste toujours. Peut-être essaie-t-il de se punir lui-même, songe-t-il avec dérision.

— De me mentir sur quoi ?

— J’ai vu les photographies sur votre table de nuit.

Le changement est immédiat : Mason se raidit et s’écarte. Il est sur le point de sortir du lit quand Arthur le retient par le coude.

— Albert…

— Je suis mortifié, M. Morgan. Je vais aller dormir dans l’autre pièce.

Mason parle d’une voix blanche, en évitant le regard d’Arthur. Il ne fait pas un geste pour se dégager – et Arthur ne le laisserait pas faire – mais tremble de tous ses membres.

— Est-ce que vous avez honte ? (Arthur déglutit.) De me trouver attirant ? Je veux dire, moi, personnellement ?

Mason se retourne avec une vivacité qui les fait presque tomber du lit tous les deux.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

— Je veux dire… Si vous avez les mêmes penchants que moi ou M. Châtenay, vous devez trouver les gentlemen de Saint-Denis plus intéressants… Mais j’étais là, sous votre nez… Mais quand vous retournerez là-bas, vous pourrez, enfin, vous aurez bien mieux… (Arthur arrête les frais, le lâche et se frotte le visage.) Ne m’écoutez pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne suis pas fâché, M. Mason. Et je ne vous ennuierai pas avec des avances malvenues, je vous le jure. Je vais… je vais aller dormir autre part, gardez le lit, d’accord ?

C’est au tour de Mason de l’attraper par le bras. Arthur se laisse faire, la tête obstinément penchée vers le plancher.

— Des avances ? répète Mason.

— J’ai cru… C’était stupide, grogne Arthur, le visage en feu.

Une main fraîche se pose sur sa joue.

— M. Morgan. _Arthur_. (Le ton de la voix lui fait relever la tête. Mason le dévisage avec intensité, gravité et une certaine anxiété. Comme s’il ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer, mais qu’il était résolu.) J’ai pris ces photographies parce que j’avais fait une promesse à Châtenay et que c’était une façon facile de financer ma prochaine expédition. (Arthur sent son cœur se fissurer.) Mais quand vous m’avez demandé de vous toucher, je n’ai pas pu résister. Ni les fois suivantes. J’aurais dû, parce que vous me faisiez confiance et que j’étais en train de trahir cette confiance. Non, laissez-moi finir. Je n’ai pas pu, parce que vous êtes la chose la plus magnifique que j’aie jamais vue. Parce que vous êtes l’homme le plus généreux, le plus désintéressé que j’aie jamais rencontré. Parce que je suis faible. Parce que je me suis dit que quelques miettes valaient mieux que rien, et que le souvenir de… de ce que je vous ai fait… (Sa voix se brise. Il a les larmes aux yeux.) Je suis tellement désolé, M. Morgan. Mais non, je n’ai pas honte de vous trouver attirant. Comment pourrais-je avoir honte ? J’avais déjà du mal à croire que vous m’ayez offert votre amitié. Et maintenant… maintenant… vous allez…

Sous les yeux médusés d’Arthur, il s’interrompt, au bord du sanglot.

— Vous… vous me voulez ? Moi ?

— Bien sûr.

Mason, l’air défait, laisse échapper la manche d’Arthur. Qui se rapproche de nouveau de lui et, d’un geste hésitant, effleure sa main.

— Alors il n’y a pas de problème, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Si nous voulons la même chose, il n’y a pas de problème.

Mason s’essuie bruyamment le nez.

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais que vous me touchiez encore, avoue Arthur. Je voulais rester avec vous. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis revenu ? Cette semaine, dans la cabane… Je ne l’ai compris qu’après, mais je n’avais jamais été aussi _heureux_.

Mason se met à rire, joyeux, reniflant.

— Même avec une commotion cérébrale ?

— Ah. Peut-être que c’était la commotion, plaisante Arthur.

Mason… _Albert_ le regarde comme s’il venait de lui offrir la lune, et une ribambelle de créatures sanguinaires à photographier en prime.

— Je suis très amoureux de vous, M. Morgan.

— Moi aussi, je suis très amoureux de vous, M. Mason.

Arthur est à peu près certain qu’il a la même expression sur le visage.

###

Ils s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre et, cette fois, quand Arthur se réveille, il attend qu’Albert en fasse de même avant de l’embrasser timidement sur les cheveux, incertain de ce qu’il a le droit de faire. Albert lui répond par un sourire moitié-endormi, moitié-béat.

— Est-ce que c’est la tempête, dehors ?

Arthur se tourne brièvement vers la fenêtre.

— Non. Grand soleil.

— Peut-on quand même rester ici ?

— Et le bison, M. Mason ?

— Vous valez cent fois un bison, murmure Albert.

Arthur, avec philosophie, se dit qu’il est foutu. Il cache son embarras en reposant ses lèvres sur la tempe d’Albert.

— Venez. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pouvez profiter du bison dans la matinée, et de moi dans l’après-midi.

— Ça me semble un _excellent_ programme, approuve Albert en repoussant vaillamment ses couvertures.

Ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner en échangeant des sourires qui, progressivement, passent de l’incrédulité à la complicité. Arthur a du mal à y croire. Ils n’ont rien fait, la nuit précédente, à part se serrer l’un contre l’autre et parler à voix basse. Ce qu’il ressent lui semble d’autant plus précieux. Parfois, une voix, qui ressemble à celle de Dutch, remonte à la surface de sa conscience, se moque de lui, lui rappelle que ce genre de choses ne dure pas, qu’Albert refusera de l’accepter tel qu’il est et finira par exiger de lui des choses qu’il ne pourra pas lui donner, comme Mary et Eliza. Arthur la repousse. Peut-être. Mais il a été honnête sur sa vie avant que tout ne commence, et Albert est encore là.

Ils s’éloignent à un petit galop tranquille, en laissant la majorité de leurs affaires derrière eux. L’air est vif et froid. Albert chantonne et, parfois, lui lance un regard joyeux. Arthur devrait se sentir terrifié par cette confiance, par cette _attente_, mais elle ressemble, bizarrement, surtout à la promesse qu’Albert prendra soin de lui.

Il n’a jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec Mary. Peut-être avec Dutch, il y a très longtemps. Une vie plus tôt.

Le lac Isabella est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Peut-être, le lendemain, pourraient-ils essayer d’arriver avant le lever du soleil, songe Arthur. Une fois de plus, il doit empêcher Albert de sauter à terre pour installer son appareil. À la place, ils s’engagent sur le chemin qui fait le tour de l’étendue d’eau.

Au bout d’une demi-heure de recherches dans la neige, Albert observe avec étonnement Aliénor, la jument d’Arthur.

— Elle a l’air curieusement… guillerette.

Arthur sourit en flattant l’encolure de sa monture.

— Elle doit reconnaître les environs. Je l’ai capturée dans le coin. Aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait par là. Je ne sais même pas comment elle faisait pour survivre.

Ils longent le côté occidental du lac durant la matinée, sans grands résultats. Arthur observe une meute de loups à distance mais, heureusement, ils ne semblent pas décidés à s’approcher d’eux.

Le midi, après avoir franchi la rivière en amont, ils s’arrêtent pour manger un morceau de viande froide et partager une boîte de maïs. Arthur raconte à Albert la première fois où Charles l’a emmené chasser à l’arc.

— Pardon, je sais que vous n’appréciez pas la cruauté envers les animaux, s’excuse-t-il au bout d’un moment.

— Ce n’est pas de la cruauté si c’est pour se nourrir ou se défendre, le détrompe Albert. Ça le devient si c’est pour le sport.

Il soupire.

— Comment avance votre cause ? demande Arthur.

— Lentement. J’ai été contacté par une association pour le bien-être des animaux sauvages. Ils voudraient utiliser mes photos. Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant. (Il lève les bras au ciel.) Je voudrais juste que les gens se sentent interpellés ! Est-ce trop demander ? Visiblement, oui, conclut-il avec découragement.

— Mais vous faites la différence, lui affirme Arthur. Ne serait-ce que pour une personne, ou deux, ou trois. Ne serait-ce que parce que vous vous battez. (Un souvenir lui revient.) À la galerie, il y avait une petite fille fascinée par vos photos. Sa mère était en train de lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas garder un loup dans la niche du chien.

— Je n’appelle pas ça une prise de conscience efficace, bougonne Albert. Mais bon, peut-être qu’elle deviendra une grande zoologue spécialisée dans la faune américaine.

Arthur observe le paquet de cigarettes qu’il tient entre ses mains.

— Vous devriez peut-être contacter une de ces compagnies qui fait des cartes. Vous savez, celles qu’on collectionne ? Les enfants se les arrachent, il paraît. Vous pourriez leur proposer une série spécialisée sur les grands prédateurs.

Il sursaute quand Albert le saisit par les épaules.

— C’est une idée _remarquable_ !

— Hum, dit Arthur.

— Avec un texte, au dos, présentant les statistiques d’évolution de leurs populations… Non, les atrocités qui ont été commises afin d’obtenir leurs peaux !… Non, les conditions misérables des parcs zoologiques dans lesquels ils sont parqués !... Oh, il faut que je prenne des notes avant d’oublier !

Arthur, en riant, saisit ses mains entre les siennes pour l’empêcher d’ôter ses gants.

— Vous aurez tout le temps une fois rentré ce soir. Je vous le rappellerai, promis.

Albert le regarde d’un air joyeux. Non, heureux. Arthur, pris d’une impulsion soudaine, le repousse en arrière. Albert tombe de sa souche d’arbre, à la renverse, dans la neige, avec un bruit surpris. Arthur suit le mouvement et, malgré leurs gros manteaux, parvient à l’enjamber pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

— Si vous comptez me coller de la neige dans le col… !

— Non, dit Arthur en souriant.

Il se penche pour l’embrasser.

C’est un baiser chaste, délicat, où ses lèvres se posent sur celles d’Albert, pressent doucement et s’écartent aussitôt. Le photographe le regarde bouche bée. Arthur hésite.

— Désolé, j’aurais dû vous demander…

— Non, dit Albert en le saisissant par le col. Vous n’avez pas à demander. Jamais.

Leur deuxième baiser dure plus longtemps. Arthur pousse un bruit appréciateur quand, entrouvrant sa bouche, Albert effleure sa langue avec la sienne. Le photographe le repousse ensuite.

— Non pas que je n’apprécie pas cette activité, mais mes fesses vont bientôt atteindre leur température de congélation, s’excuse-t-il.

Arthur, les joues douloureuses à force de sourire, lui tend la main pour l’aider à se redresser. Il lui vole un dernier baiser rapide avant de le libérer.

Ils sont en train de revenir d’un pas tranquille vers l’extrémité sud du lac quand, soudain, Arthur l’aperçoit. Sans un bruit, il arrête sa jument, fait signe à Albert de l’imiter, et pointe du doigt vers le bison blanc qui, tel un fantôme, broute des broussailles sous un bosquet d’arbres, plus loin sur le chemin.

Albert, sans quitter l’animal des yeux, se laisse glisser à terre avec la souplesse et la discrétion soudaine d’une couleuvre. Arthur est impressionné. Ses mouvements n’ont plus rien à voir avec ceux du Mason qu’il a rencontré des mois auparavant.

— … magnifique… extraordinaire… splendide…

— Je peux faire quelque chose ? chuchote Arthur.

— Ramenez les chevaux en arrière, ordonne Mason d’une voix nette. Oh, parfait. Oui, la lumière est excellente. S’il pouvait redresser la tête… _superbe_.

Arthur reste cloué sur place. Il n’a pas réentendu Mason, non, _Albert_, parler ainsi depuis leur dernière séance de pose dans l’écurie. Un flot de souvenirs et de sensations lui revient en mémoire. Les joues rouges, rajustant son pantalon, il emmène les chevaux hors de vue du nouveau sujet d’étude du photographe.

Il est en train de les attacher à un arbre en se morigénant quand un rugissement retentit. Arthur ne réfléchit pas : il arrache son fusil à canon scié de sa selle et se précipite vers l’endroit où il a laissé Albert.

_Bordel de merde._

Un énorme grizzly a surgi de derrière un rocher. Le bison s’est enfui. Albert, Dieu merci, a abandonné son appareil pour courir vers Arthur, vers les chevaux, vers leurs armes et leur meilleur moyen de fuite. Arthur se dit que, au moins, ses leçons de survie auront porté quelques fruits.

— Derrière moi ! hurle-t-il. Prenez votre cheval. _Partez _!

Albert ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, ce dont Arthur lui est reconnaissant. Il charge précipitamment deux cartouches dans le fusil, tire la première en l’air. Le grizzly hésite, puis reprend sa course vers lui. _Merde. Merde. Merde._

Il s’est déjà fait attaquer par un ours. Un vieil ours, en sortie d’hibernation, maigre et affamé. Ce n’est pas un souvenir auquel il tient beaucoup.

Sa deuxième volée de plomb atteint le grizzly dans l’épaule. Il recharge fébrilement. Il aurait dû prendre son fusil à lunettes, non, trop proche, _fuck_, il faut qu’il attende que l’animal soit tout près, qu’il lui balance une décharge dans le museau –

_BAM._

Une balle lui siffle à l’oreille, vient frapper l’ours dans l’échine. L’animal pousse un nouveau rugissement, cette fois de souffrance. Il ralentit. Arthur n’hésite pas : il s’avance de deux pas et lui vide son fusil dans les yeux, de deux coups successifs. Fou de douleur, le grizzly balance un grand coup de patte aveugle. Arthur est heureusement hors de portée. Pas pour longtemps, décide-t-il. Lâchant son fusil, il empoigne son couteau et, calculant son coup, bondit sur l’animal pour le lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

Ce n’était peut-être pas l’idée la plus ingénieuse de la Création.

Par chance, l’animal n’y voit plus rien, ne comprend plus ce qui se passe. Arthur parvient à l’égorger en n’écopant que d’une grosse éraflure sur la cuisse. Il rampe et roule dans la neige pour se mettre à l’abri, tandis que l’ours se vide de son sang. Au bout d’un moment interminable, les horribles râles et gargouillements s’arrêtent. L’animal cesse de bouger. Arthur, à bout de souffle, s’affale dans la neige.

Albert tombe à genou près de lui et commence à le tâter de partout.

— Arthur ! _Arthur !_

— … coller une balle… dans la tête… pour être sûr… halète Arthur.

— Non, je crois qu’il est bien mort. Vous êtes blessé ?

— Griffure… à la cuisse… (Albert, sans attendre, lui déchire son pantalon. En d’autres circonstances, Arthur aurait pu apprécier.) C’est comment ?

— Assez long, mais pas très profond, Dieu soit loué.

— Mettez de la neige dessus. (Arthur siffle sous le brusque contact glacé.) Il va falloir rentrer. J’ai de quoi me recoudre au camp. Désolé.

Albert l’embrasse brièvement.

— Ne dites pas de bêtise. Vous m’avez encore sauvé.

Arthur jette un coup d’œil au fusil à lunette qu’Albert a lâché près de lui.

— Plutôt sûr que c’est l’inverse. Joli coup.

Albert l’aide à se redresser.

— Un certain hors-la-loi m’a dit qu’il fallait que j’apprenne à me défendre.

— Un type intelligent, c’est sûr.

— Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher les chevaux.

Après un pansement de fortune et quelques manœuvres, Arthur se retrouve en selle. Il contemple tristement la carcasse du grizzly.

— C’du gâchis. Faudrait le dépecer.

— Vus l’avez truffé de plombs, rétorque Albert. Trois fois. Venez, ajoute-t-il plus doucement. Les loups auront un bon repas pour quelques jours.

Arthur se laisse faire, sous le choc et frigorifié. Il se dit qu’il a été un peu dur avec John quand celui-ci s’est fait attaquer par des loups. S’il le revoit… _quand_ il le reverra, il trouvera le moyen de s’excuser.

— Ne perdez pas connaissance, d’accord ? panique Albert.

— Nope. Désolé pour vos photos. Ch’ais pas si le bison reviendra.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J’ai eu le temps de prendre trois clichés du bison. Et même un de l’ours. Absolument magnifique.

— Quoi ? s’étrangle Arthur.

— C’est dommage, bien entendu. Mais entre lui et vous, je préfère vous savoir en vie.

— Très flatté.

— Vous pouvez galoper ?

Arthur serre les cuisses, manque défaillir et s’accroche à son pommeau.

— Prenez mes rênes. Tirez-moi derrière vous. Là, ma belle, dit-il à Aliénor.

Le retour est éprouvant. Par bonheur, le chemin est en descente. Arthur peut se contenter de se laisser ballotter en selle sans avoir besoin d’aider sa jument à grimper. Il a tour à tour chaud et froid mais, après si peu de temps, il sait que c’est le choc. Il faudra bien désinfecter la plaie. Ce n’est pas le moment d’attraper une fièvre.

De retour dans la ville minière, Albert l’aide à se traîner jusqu’au lit avant de retourner s’occuper des chevaux. Arthur en profite pour finir d’ôter son pantalon et son caleçon long. Albert avait raison : la plaie couvre une bonne partie de sa cuisse – trois longues balafres écarlates – mais elle n’est pas très profonde. Elle ne saigne déjà plus. Il se penche vers ses affaires pour récupérer la bouteille de whisky et de quoi se recoudre. Albert réapparaît alors qu’il est en train de tamponner la blessure avec un morceau de son pantalon imbibé d’alcool.

— Laissez-moi la laver, d’abord.

Arthur se laisse faire. En dix minutes, Albert a relancé le feu, fait chauffer un bol d’eau et déchiré un vieux drap. Il est efficace, concentré, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus important que ce qu’il est en train de faire. Avec douceur, armé d’un bout de savon, il nettoie la cuisse d’Arthur, qui grince des dents.

— Vous ne devriez pas boire un coup ? Ce n’est pas la tradition ?

— Plus beaucoup de whisky, répond Arthur.

— J’ai de l’alcool médical dans ma sacoche. Finissez la bouteille.

Arthur ne va pas protester.

Une heure plus tard, propre, désinfecté, recousu, bandé de frais, il se laisse retomber sur les oreillers. Albert range le désordre avant de revenir s’asseoir près de lui.

— Navré pour les conditions sommaires.

— Oh, j’ai été rafistolé dans des conditions pires que ça.

— Je commence à m’en rendre compte, répond Albert.

Il n’a pas l’air en colère, seulement un peu triste mais aussi amusé. Attendri, peut-être. Arthur, qui s’est sifflé un tiers de la bouteille, cligne des yeux.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, v’savez.

— Jamais ?

— Jamais. (Arthur soupire et pose sa joue contre la cuisse d’Albert.) Tu sais, Al… (Un éclat de rire lui répond.) J’aime bien quand tu fais ce que je dis. Quand il y a des loups, des cocro… des crodi… du danger. Mais j’aime bien faire ce que tu me dis, aussi. Quand c’est juste nous deux.

Une main lui caresse les cheveux. Eliza ne lui a jamais caressé les cheveux. Mary non plus. Sa mère, peut-être, quand il était tout petit.

— Vraiment ?

— Mmmh. Tu es tout concentré et aurotiraire… autrori… (Il souffle, agacé.) C’est toi qui commandes. C’est reposant. J’aime quand tu me regardes. Je me sens presque beau.

— Alors, je vais beaucoup te regarder, Arthur.

— D’accord. Z’veux te dessiner tout nu aussi…

Arthur s’endort.

###

Quand il se réveille, il a faim, soif, la gueule de bois, mal à la cuisse et les fesses à l’air sous ses couvertures. Albert n’est pas là. Comparée à la veille, la situation s’est indubitablement dégradée. Les matins ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient.

Il inspecte sa blessure avant d’étirer sa jambe avec précaution. Les points tiennent bien. Peut-être pas pour courir ou grimper, mais suffisamment pour monter à cheval. Si on l’aide, justement, à monter sur son cheval.

Il est en train d’avaler un grand verre d’eau, qu’Albert a laissé posé sur une chaise à côté de lui, quand ce dernier fait son apparition. Il est trempé. C’est à ce moment qu’Arthur se rend compte que, cette fois, il y a bien une tempête dehors. Un torrent de neige fondue s’écrase sur les fenêtres qui ont miraculeusement survécu aux années.

— J’ai peur que nous soyons coincés, dit Albert avec un sourire d’excuse.

Arthur le regarde. Le regarde vraiment. Il regarde les épaules bien dessinées par des semaines au grand air, le large front, les sourcils décidés. Il se rend compte qu’Albert Mason n’a rien de ridicule, que l’impression de faiblesse qu’il donne parfois n’est due qu’à sa gentillesse et à sa dérision, souvent dirigée vers lui-même. Albert Mason a arrêté un grizzly avec une seule balle de fusil à lunettes. Il n’a peut-être pas été élevé à la dure, comme Arthur, mais il a foutrement mérité sa place au sein d’une nature aussi belle qu’implacable.

— J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demande Albert en se tapotant les joues.

Arthur lui fait signe d’approcher. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il l’attire entre ses cuisses toujours nues, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa joue contre son estomac. Albert se racle la gorge avant de poser les mains sur sa tête, jouant avec ses cheveux. Ils restent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes.

— Ta cuisse te fait mal ?

Arthur est surpris par le ton familier. Agréablement surpris. Comme s’il y avait moins de distance entre eux. Comme si leurs mondes étaient plus proches.

— C’est supportable. (Albert fronce les sourcils d’un air de reproche.) Ça ira, l’assure Arthur. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous allons repartir aujourd’hui ?

— Ça m’étonnerait, acquiesce Albert en se dégageant.

Il revient aussitôt avec une assiette de gruau, qu’il tend à Arthur. Ce dernier l’accepte avec reconnaissance et appétit. Tandis qu’il dévore sa pitance, Albert s’écarte pour ôter ses affaires mouillées. Il étend son manteau et sa veste devant la cheminée, puis déchausse ses bottes. Sa chemise semble à peu près sèche. Son pantalon est une autre histoire. Ses yeux croisent ceux d’Arthur qui, la bouche pleine de gruau, hausse un sourcil suggestif. Avec un reniflement amusé, Albert déboucle sa ceinture, enlève son pantalon et son caleçon puis, sa pudeur sauvée par sa chemise qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, rejoint Arthur dans le lit.

Arthur avale sa bouchée avant de déclarer :

— C’est l’histoire d’un hors-la-loi et d’un photographe d’animaux qui se retrouvent cul nus dans un plumard… (Albert, tourné vers lui, appuie son coude sur l’oreiller.)… et je n’ai pas vraiment de chute, en fait.

— Le hors-la-loi dit au photographe : « Hé, j’ai une grosse bête que vous pourriez photographier » ? suggère Albert.

Arthur lèche sa cuillère et hoche la tête.

— Simple, mais efficace. (Il se rallonge pour se retrouver en face d’Albert.) Merci pour hier, dit-il sincèrement. C’était du beau travail.

— Je vois ça comme un match nul, répond Albert. Sans l’un d’entre nous, l’autre serait probablement mort. Merci aussi. Certes, j’étais à vingt mètres avec un fusil alors que tu étais en train de l’égorger au couteau…

— Je préfère que ce soit dans cet ordre-là.

— Moi aussi, admet Albert. (Il lève la main pour caresser la mâchoire d’Arthur, comme s’il ne croyait pas à sa chance.) Nous, hum, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu n’en as pas envie. Je veux dire, dans un lit. (Il bredouille.) Ou ailleurs.

— Une écurie ? suggère Arthur d’un ton malicieux.

Le regard d’Albert se fait un instant lointain. Arthur en ressent une profonde satisfaction. Il n’est pas le seul à en avoir gardé un souvenir marquant. Il fait claquer ses doigts devant les yeux d’Albert, qui cligne des paupières.

— C’était la vision la plus enchanteresse que j’ai jamais vue de ma vie, chuchote le photographe d’un ton révérencieux.

Arthur se gausserait si son ton n’était pas aussi sincère.

— Je savais qu’il te manquait une case, marmonne-t-il.

— Est-ce que ça te choque ? demande sérieusement Albert.

— Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part, non ? (Il saisit la main d’Albert et s’émerveille de pouvoir jouer avec ses doigts. D’en avoir le droit. D’avoir la permission de toucher un autre être humain. Il n’a pas à demander, lui a dit Albert. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s’en convaincre.) Je n’ai jamais couché avec un autre homme. (Il hausse les épaules.) Je pense que j’ai toujours su que j’en avais un peu envie, mais je n’ai jamais… _vraiment_ eu envie ?

— Tout le monde n’a pas l’appétit de Charles Châtenay, observe platement Albert. Dieu merci. Le monde s’arrêterait de tourner.

Arthur tend le cou pour l’embrasser parce que, visiblement, il en a le droit.

Le baiser dégénère en quelque chose de très doux, avec Albert pressé contre lui, ses jambes nues contre les siennes.

— J’ai, hum, j’ai eu plusieurs amants, dit Albert quand ils se séparent. (Arthur ne dit rien, jouant avec ses cheveux.) Dont l’un pendant plusieurs années.

— À Saint-Denis ?

— Non, à Boston. Il est resté là-bas quand je suis parti vers le sud.

— Je suis désolé.

— Pas moi, répond férocement Albert. Je ne suis pas naïf. Je comprends la nécessité de cacher une liaison de ce type. Mais il a voulu se marier, avec une femme, bien entendu, et je n’ai pas pu accepter une telle situation. (Il hausse une épaule.) C’est du passé. Si j’étais resté, je ne serais pas ici, en ce moment.

— Alors, je ne suis pas désolé, dit Arthur.

Ils s’embrassent de nouveau. Arthur se concentre sur les lèvres du photographe, sur le chatouillis des poils de sa barbe. Albert est plus ferme, plus dur que ne le serait une femme entre ses bras. Arthur laisse glisser ses mains sur son dos, sa taille, sa nuque. C’est… différent. Moins naturel ? Plus excitant ? Il n’a pas l’impression de devoir être responsable de la situation. Albert n’est pas passif ou prude. Il est en train de mordiller la gorge d’Arthur tout en flattant ses flancs sous sa chemise, et Arthur sent son membre durcir.

— J’ai envie de faire des choses avec vous… avec toi. Dans un lit. Ou autre part.

— Mmmh… tu es sûr ?

— Plutôt sûr, oui, répond Arthur…

…avant de se raidir quand un mauvais mouvement relance sa blessure. Il grogne. Albert s’écarte, puis le repousse pour qu’il soit allongé sur le dos. Arthur se laisse faire, les yeux mi-clos, laissant sa cuisse se détendre. Malgré la pluie qui continue de frapper le toit, il fait tiède dans le petit bureau. Il observe Albert qui, avec précaution, écarte sa jambe valide pour venir s’installer entre ses genoux ouverts. Il rougit en comprenant où il veut en venir.

— M. Mason ! dit-il par réflexe.

— Chut, dit Albert.

Arthur se tait.

Personne ne lui a jamais fait ce genre de chose. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s’attendre. Mason écarte les pans de sa chemise pour le regarder et Arthur _sait_ que ce n’est pas la première fois, mais c’est la première fois qu’il le regarde, lui, en train de le regarder, et l’expression d’Albert est à la fois émerveillée et très intense, et ses yeux noirs sont fixés sur le membre d’Arthur, et il n’y a pas d’appareil photographique à côté du lit pour leur tenir lieu d’excuse, de justification. Albert embrasse son ventre, le creux de son aine, et Arthur frémit. Il se sent adoré.

— Puis-je vous toucher, M. Morgan ? demande Albert d’un ton malicieux.

— Oh, seigneur, marmonne Arthur. (Mais comme Albert attend toujours, il ajoute :) Oui, bon sang !

Albert se jette aussitôt sur lui comme un loup affamé.

_Fuck._

C’est très bon. Le premier contact de la main d’Albert sur son membre lui arrache un grognement, mais ce n’est rien à côté du premier coup de langue, qui lui ôte toute possibilité de _penser_. Il peut en sentir la texture musclée et mouillée, mais aussi le souffle chaud d’Albert, et il est tellement sensible qu’il se sent prêt à exploser vers le plafond. Albert le lèche et l’embrasse, avec des bruits qui feraient rougir un suppôt de Satan – ou Châtenay en personne. Arthur se cache le visage dans les mains, puis écarte les doigts parce qu’il veut voir, lui aussi. Il veut graver cette image dans son esprit pour être sûr qu’il ne l’a pas rêvée, qu’il n’est pas en train de délirer, atteint de septicémie.

Albert, maudit soit-il, est d’un calme imperturbable, concentré sur sa tâche. Sa main gauche caresse la base du membre d’Arthur, tandis que sa langue en explore, en _fouille_ le moindre recoin. Il s’interrompt un instant pour caresser et faire rouler entre ses doigts les bourses d’Arthur, qui pousse un cri étranglé. Satisfait, il reprend son ouvrage, et referme cette fois ses lèvres sur l’extrémité d’Arthur. Et suce.

Arthur laisse échapper un violent juron.

Albert l’attire plus profondément dans sa bouche chaude et suce, suce, suce. Il y a de la salive partout, sa main glisse aisément sur tout ce qu’il ne peut pas engloutir. Arthur se cache de nouveau le visage, tire sur ses propres cheveux. Sa cuisse le tiraille, mais il n’y prête pas attention, focalisé sur ce point de pur plaisir, sur la succion mouillée et délicieuse autour de son membre.

— Mmmmh, dit Albert sans le lâcher et Arthur réprime un brusque mouvement de bassin, _in extremis_.

— Bon Dieu, _Mason_.

Le souffle court, les doigts crispés sur les draps, Arthur rouvre les yeux et Mason a pratiquement le nez dans les poils à la base de son sexe. Sa main droite est invisible et, aux mouvements de son épaule, il comprend qu’Albert est en train de se toucher, en train de se faire plaisir lui-même, alors qu’il a le membre d’Arthur dans sa bouche. C’en est trop. Avec un cri rauque, sans avoir le temps de prévenir, il se libère dans la gorge d’Albert, mort de honte et de _plaisir_, les nerfs à fleur de peau, sensuel, extatique.

Il gît, tremblant, tandis qu’Albert le relâche et le nettoie avec quelques derniers coups de langue. Sa barbe noire est brillante de salive et peut-être d’autres choses et Arthur, qui devrait se sentir apaisé, vidé, ne peut penser que : _encore, encore, encore_.

En prenant soin d’éviter sa cuisse blessée, Albert remonte vers lui, se penche, l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Arthur l’accueille avec abandon, étourdi. La langue d’Albert a un goût salé, son propre goût, réalise Arthur, pas entièrement désagréable, excitant quand il pense à ce dont il s’agit. Il se demande si Albert aura exactement la même saveur. Il salive en y pensant, lui mord la lèvre inférieure. Albert laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il se redresse à genoux et Arthur peut voir qu’il se touche toujours. Son membre est plus sombre que le sien, entouré de poils noirs, un peu moins long mais aussi large, et circoncis. Arthur sait qu’il s’agit d’une pratique courante dans les milieux huppés et l’observe avec curiosité. Il est vite fasciné par la tête mouillée qui émerge du poing d’Albert à chaque friction. Il tend la main. Il a envie de toucher.

Albert entremêle ses doigts aux siens. Il est doux et terriblement ferme sous la paume d’Arthur. Sa chemise et son tricot de corps sont retroussés sur son ventre. Les yeux clos, il pousse des bruits rauques tandis qu’Arthur le branle. Ce dernier récupère un instant sa main, y crache pour l’humidifier davantage. Le regard que lui lance Albert n’est que pure dépravation. Ah. Il a vraiment un faible pour les cow-boys aux façons rustres, songe Arthur avec un sourire en coin. Il serre un peu plus fort et accélère son mouvement.

— Comme ça, balbutie Albert. Oui – oui !

Il jouit sur le ventre d’Arthur, parmi ses poils blonds. Arthur le laisse reprendre son souffle et, curieux, ramasse sa semence du bout des doigts pour la porter à sa bouche. Oui, le goût est un peu différent. Devant lui, Albert pousse un gargouillis désespéré.

— Oh, je veux mon appareil photographique, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas…

En riant, Arthur l’attire contre lui, lui promettant qu’il aura d’autres occasions.

###

La tempête se calme durant la nuit. Il fait encore gris le lendemain matin, mais des morceaux de ciel bleu pointent à l’horizon. Albert fait la tête quand Arthur commence à rassembler ses affaires. Ce dernier marche en boitillant, mais la plaie est propre.

— Je persiste à penser que nous devrions attendre un jour ou deux, bougonne Albert.

Arthur l’attrape par la nuque pour l’embrasser longuement.

— Le temps pourrait se gâter de nouveau. Je préfère être rentré d’ici trois jours pour pouvoir finir de guérir en paix. Nous passerons par le médecin de Valentine, d’accord ?

Albert soupire, embarrassé.

— Tu as raison. C’est juste… je ne veux pas que les sutures se rouvrent. Est-ce qu’il n’y aurait pas moyen de passer par Big Valley, au sud ? Pour éviter au moins la neige ?

Arthur considère la question. Pourquoi pas ? Ils pourraient dormir à Wallace Station, demander une chambre ou planter leur tente dans les environs. Avec la tempête, ils n’ont aucune idée de l’état de la route vers Barrow Lagoon. Il y a des ours, au sud, mais il y en a aussi au nord – comme ils ont pu le voir.

Ils arrivent en vue du ranch du Hanging Dog en fin de matinée. Arthur, à distance, observe l’endroit avec ses jumelles. Il y a plusieurs mois qu’il n’est pas venu dans le coin. L’endroit était abandonné à l’époque, mais une fumée s’en élève désormais, et il préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il n’est pas en état de se défendre si de tristes personnages les attaquent. Ils font un crochet par le nord avant de rejoindre, plus à l’est, le ruisseau baptisé Little Creek. L’endroit est encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs : c’est la pleine floraison, et la prairie explose en bouquets violets, blancs et jaunes. L’eau glougloute. Plusieurs groupes de daims décampent en les voyant. Au loin, Arthur aperçoit un troupeau de chevaux sauvages qui paît paisiblement. L’endroit est pur, intouché. Ils font une pause pour déjeuner et Albert prend plusieurs photos. Ils finissent par retrouver le sentier qui mène à Wallace Station. Il n’y a plus de chambres mais le chef de gare, à la requête polie d’Albert, accepte qu’ils passent la nuit dans l’écurie, en compagnie de quelques autres voyageurs endurcis. Arthur regrette l’intimité que leur aurait offerte leur tente, mais il doit admettre que la paille est plus confortable pour sa jambe qu’un sol dur et humide.

Ils hésitent à prendre un train, le lendemain, jusqu’à Emerald Station. Néanmoins, ils ne gagneraient pas de temps : le prochain s’arrête à Valentine sur la route et n’atteint sa destination que le lendemain soir. De plus, le coût du billet n’est pas négligeable. Arthur ne possède que ses affaires et 200$, et Mason arrive aux limites du budget qu’il s’était établi pour son séjour dans les Hearthlands. Ils repartent à cheval.

Heureusement, il ne leur faut que six heures pour atteindre Valentine. Comme promis, Arthur passe chez le médecin local, qui le félicite pour l’excellent traitement de sa blessure. Il en profite également pour se faire raser et raccourcir les cheveux, ce qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis un moment. Malheureusement, sa condition lui interdit de prendre un bain. Ils prennent une chambre unique à l’hôtel, ce que personne ne trouve étrange : beaucoup de voyageurs font des économies de cette façon. Après un brin de toilette avec une bassine d’eau chaude, Arthur se laisse tomber sur le lit, une cigarette aux lèvres. Mason s’allonge près de lui, un nouveau livre à la main. Arthur passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Quand dois-tu rentrer sur Saint-Denis ?

— Quand mes finances seront épuisées, je suppose. Je devrais encore pouvoir tenir dix jours. J’ai envoyé une première série de photographies à Charles Châtenay, en te déposant à Emerald Station la semaine dernière. Peut-être aura-t-il réussi à en vendre certaines et à me renvoyer l’argent…

— Tu as des affaires à régler là-bas ? demande Arthur en lui massant la nuque.

Albert se liquéfie comme un chaton.

— Non. Pas spécialement. Je déteste cet endroit. L’un des photographes locaux est heureux de me recommander à ses clients. Il veut partir à la retraite. Je crois qu’il aimerait que je reprenne son commerce. (Albert bâille.) Je préférerais de loin continuer à explorer l’immensité américaine et ses beautés, dit-il d’un air rêveur.

— Avec moi ? demande Arthur.

— Bien sûr, M. Morgan. Si vous en avez envie également.

Arthur, gêné, lui donne une pichenette sur l’oreille.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, grommelle-t-il. J’ai un peu d’argent. Et, comme je le disais, je préfère ne pas redescendre vers le sud pour l’instant. Tu accepterais que je paie la location de la cabane pour quelques semaines de plus ?

— Je pense que je survivrai, répond Albert avant de l’embrasser, effleurant ses joues glabres de ses doigts bronzés.

Arthur sent sa peau s’embraser, mais les murs sont fins comme du papier à cigarette et le lit grince horriblement. Avec des rires résignés, ils s’endorment côte à côte.

Leur dernière journée de route est plus longue. Les chevaux sont fatigués, leurs cavaliers aussi, et la cuisse d’Arthur l’élance quand il trotte ou qu’il galope. Quand ils parviennent enfin à destination, la nuit est déjà tombée. Ils dessellent et nourrissent leurs montures avant de s’enfermer dans la cabane. Arthur a envie de toucher Albert, de le caresser, de l’embrasser, mais ses yeux se ferment d’eux-mêmes. Il se sent vieux et inutile. Albert l’aide à enfiler un _union suit_ propre avant de le pousser dans le lit.

—Dors. Demain est un autre jour.

Arthur n’a même pas le temps de grogner son assentiment qu’il est déjà endormi.

#

Quand il rouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il est. Les draps sont défaits, à côté de lui, mais le lit est vide. Il inspecte son bandage, se lève et part à la recherche d’Albert et d’un petit-déjeuner.

Il retrouve le premier devant la maison, assis sur une chaise, une tasse de café à la main. Il a retrouvé son gilet vert et son canotier. Arthur a envie de lui ôter le premier, peut-être pas forcément le second.

— Hey.

— Bien le bonjour, M. Morgan. Venez donc me tenir compagnie par cette belle matinée pastorale, le taquine Albert. Plus de neige, plus de boue et plus d’ours. Je me sens presque démuni devant tant de confort.

Arthur lui pique sa tasse des mains et en avale une grande gorgée. Il pousse une longue expiration de contentement.

— La chambre est libre, dit-il gentiment. Si tu veux développer tes photographies.

— Tout à l’heure, peut-être. (Ils admirent le paysage quelques minutes en silence.) Tu veux te rendre à Emerald Station aujourd’hui ?

— Nah. Je vais reposer ma jambe. Pour marcher, ça va, mais ça me tire quand je suis à cheval. Demain ? (Albert acquiesce.) Est-ce que je peux mettre mes affaires dans ton armoire ? J’ai vu qu’il restait de la place.

— _Mi casa es su casa_, répond gracieusement Albert et Arthur a suffisamment côtoyé Javier pour en comprendre le sens. Des projets particuliers ?

Arthur reprend une gorgée de café.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être fendre du bois torse-nu. Trimballer des seaux d’eau. Me baigner dans l’abreuvoir. Des choses de cow-boy, conclut-il d’un air sérieux. (Albert s’est tourné vers lui et le fixe d’un regard que, dans un roman de Mary-Beth, l’auteur désignerait probablement comme _incandescent_.) Sauf si tu as besoin d’aide pour quelque chose ?

Albert ne développe pas ses photos ce jour-là.

À la place, il entraîne Arthur vers la cabane, accroché à son cou, la bouche sur la sienne. Ils titubent tous les deux à travers le salon. Arthur le débarrasse fébrilement de son fichu gilet vert pendant qu’Albert essaie de lui arracher son _union suit_, sous lequel l’érection d’Arthur a du mal à se dissimuler.

— L’armoire. La vaseline, halète Arthur en sentant une main se presser contre l’endroit en question.

— Une, ah, une idée en tête ?

— Ca dépend, tu as toujours ton objet, ton…

— Le dilatateur rectal ? Oh que oui, répond Albert avec un sourire plein de dents.

Dix minutes plus tard, Arthur est à quatre pattes sur le lit, entièrement nu, le nez enfoui dans l’oreiller, tandis qu’Albert, encore habillé, le prépare soigneusement avec ses doigts pour introduire l’instrument en question.

— _Fuck_, exhale Arthur.

Albert lui caresse le creux des reins en babillant des compliments éhontés :

— …magnifique… oh, Arthur… tellement beau, tellement ouvert sous mes doigts… je vais te garder ici, personne ne te verra autrement qu’en photographie… et c’est moi qui les prendrai toutes… j’en prendrai tous les jours…

L’objet glisse finalement en lui. Maintenant qu’il l’a vu, Arthur sait qu’il n’est pas si gros, moins gros que son membre ou que celui d’Albert, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir rempli. Il écarte les jambes pour frotter son sexe contre les draps. Les mains d’Albert l’abandonnent et il n’y a plus de friction, plus de poussée, plus de caresses. Il n’y a plus qu’Arthur et son désir, son _besoin_. Instinctivement, il contracte les fesses, à la recherche de son plaisir. C’est bon, mais ce n’est pas suffisant.

Albert vient s’accroupir auprès de la tête du lit et lui repousse doucement les cheveux du front. Arthur frotte sa joue contre sa main, embrasse son poignet de façon suppliante. Albert lui répond par un bruit appréciateur.

— Que voulez-vous, M. Morgan ?

Arthur cache son visage dans l’oreiller, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il désire. Encore. Plus. Qu’Albert le touche. Qu’il le prenne. L’idée lui arrache un grognement. Albert se penche pour lui lécher et mordiller l’oreille, son souffle chaud et humide contre sa tempe, et ce ne devrait pas être érotique, mais ça l’est.

— Dis-moi, Arthur.

— Te toucher… je veux te toucher…

Albert se déshabille rapidement, avant de venir s’allonger près de lui. Il ne bouge pas et Arthur, après un instant d’hésitation, pose ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. Lèche la peau salée. Plonge son nez dans son cou et son odeur de pommade. Il s’enhardit, l’enjambe, se place à califourchon au-dessus de lui, comme ce jour près du lac Isabella, dans la neige. Avec des bruits de plaisir, il se frotte contre lui, frotte son membre contre la cuisse d’Albert, pendant que le sexe de ce dernier glisse contre son ventre. Albert lui caresse le creux des reins, les fesses, les empoigne pour le presser contre lui, vient effleurer la rondelle plate du dilatateur. Appuie. Encore. Encore. Comme s’il voulait forcer le corps d’Arthur à l’accepter plus profondément. Arthur lui mord l’épaule, la lèche, enfonce ses doigts dans les draps. Albert l’embrasse légèrement.

— Je ne vais pas te prendre aujourd’hui, d’accord, Arthur ? (Arthur pousse un long gémissement.) Une fois que tu seras guéri. Et il faut d’abord que tu t’habitues. (De la cruauté, voilà ce que c’est. De la pure cruauté.) Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose d’un peu plus gros pour la prochaine fois. Tu m’entends, Arthur ?

Arthur, le regard trouble, la bouche entrouverte, le dévisage. Le salaud sait parfaitement ce qu’il lui fait. Sauf qu’Albert le regarde avec concupiscence, certes, mais aussi avec adoration et affection.

— C’est comme ça que vous remboursez votre dette, M. Mason ? demande-t-il d’une voix rauque. En essayant de me tuer ?

Son tourmenteur hausse un sourcil.

— Oh, je peux arrêter, dit-il joyeusement.

— Non ! (Arthur geint en frottant son membre au creux de son aine, tandis qu’Albert lui embrasse la tempe.) Je peux avoir tes doigts ? Au moins ?

D’une tape, Albert lui indique de se soulever un peu, puis se tortille vers le pied du matelas jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur soit assis sur son torse. Ce dernier pousse un cri quand un index vient caresser le bord de son intimité. Puis le doigt presse, s’enfonce le long du dilatateur, et Arthur s’accroche aux barreaux métalliques du lit.

— Je te fais mal ?

— Un peu. _Non._ Ne t’arrête pas.

— Rapproche-toi… voilà, comme ça, dit Albert avant le prendre dans sa bouche.

L’homme est un génie.

Arthur se crispe, tremblant, essayant de ne pas chercher son plaisir à grands coups de reins. Albert, jouant lentement du doigt, prend son temps pour lécher l’extrémité de son membre. De sa main pressée au creux des fesses d’Arthur, il le pousse très légèrement vers lui, avant de le laisser reculer. Arthur comprend en quelques secondes et bientôt, guidé par Albert, il se met à fourrer sa bouche, tout en s’empalant sur son doigt.

Il aurait dû devenir uraniste des années plus tôt, décide-t-il.

— Albert… je vais… _Albert_…

— Mmh-mmh, dit simplement Albert et Arthur se répand dans sa bouche.

Il reste accroché aux barreaux du lit, frissonnant, tandis qu’Albert le lape une dernière fois avant d’ôter son doigt, avec précaution, puis l’appareil, qui finit sur le plancher. Albert remonte ensuite jusqu’aux oreillers. Arthur se laisse tomber sur sa poitrine, comme si on lui avait ôté tous les os du corps. Albert lui caresse la nuque, lui embrasse les cheveux, lui murmure des louanges et des félicitations à l’oreille. Un peu comme un cheval qu’on rassure et qu’on complimente. Arthur pourrait se sentir embarrassé, mais il est juste… content.

— Tu n’as pas fini, dit-il au bout d’un moment d’une voix enrouée d’avoir crié.

— Ce n’est pas grave. Plus tard. Nous avons toutes la journée, non ?

C’est vrai, et Arthur se demande s’il perdra un jour cette avidité de plaire, tout de suite, immédiatement, à la moindre personne qui lui offre des signes d’affection.

— Plus tard, souffle-t-il avec satisfaction.

###

Dans l’après-midi, alors qu’il est vraiment en train de fendre du bois – ils n’en ont plus beaucoup – il s’interroge sur la moralité de ce qu’il est en train de faire. Arthur n’a jamais été très religieux : trop d’horreurs, trop d’injustices durant sa vie. Cependant, il pense, à défaut de l’appliquer, reconnaître le bien du mal. Ce qu’il fait avec Albert ne lui semble pas mauvais, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de songer à toutes les railleries, toutes les insultes, tous les propos haineux qu’il a pu entendre sur le sujet. Il n’en a jamais fait toute une histoire, dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Il ne se sentait pas concerné, à l’époque, mais il ne peut nier que les choses ont changé.

Est-il moins qu’un homme parce qu’il laisse Albert lui faire des choses qu’on fait normalement à une femme ? Est-ce une preuve de faiblesse ? De perversion de l’âme ? Il a du mal à le croire. Il a connu des hommes – et des femmes – foncièrement, profondément cruels et malfaisants. Il ne pense faire de mal à personne en laissant Albert le toucher ainsi. Qui irait s’occuper de ce que deux hommes, sans importance, font dans une cabane dans les collines ? C’est peut-être différent en ville, songe-t-il, où ils devraient tout le temps être discrets, se cacher, éviter de s’effleurer. Il est heureux de pouvoir embrasser Albert quand il le désire, au bord de l’étang ou sur le seuil de la maisonnette.

Il songe à Bill, renvoyé de l’armée pour « déviance », en train de faire maladroitement la cour à Kieran. Personne n’accuserait Bill de ne pas être un homme. Du moins, pas en face.

Est-ce étrange qu’il laisse Albert le toucher comme il le souhaite ? Ne devrait-il pas, plus dur, plus brusque, être celui qui prend les choses en main ? Qui dominerait l’autre ? Arthur n’y voit que peu d’intérêt. Il aime qu’Albert l’amène patiemment là où il veut. Il serait plus inquiet si, comme Dutch, Albert utilisait son affection pour le manipuler, le faire douter de lui-même, mais le cas ne s’est jamais produit.

Il ne pense pas qu’il se produira.

Rasséréné, il fend sa dernière bûche.

###

Le jour suivant, sa cuisse ne l’élance presque plus, même si sa chair est encore tendre autour des points de suture. Ils décident de partir tôt et de chevaucher à une allure modérée. Pendant qu’Albert finit de préparer le café, Arthur trie ses affaires, jette d’anciens courriers, se remet en mémoire l’écriture de John et celle d’Hosea. Juste au cas où.

Il tombe sur un document qu’il avait oublié et sourit en l’étudiant.

— Je connais cet endroit, dit Albert en regardant par-dessus son épaule. C’est près de l’endroit où j’ai photographié les bisons. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Une carte au trésor, je crois. En théorie. Je l’ai trouvé il y a longtemps à Cairn Lake. Un peu plus haut que le Lac Isabella. (Il tend la carte à Mason, qui en sautille presque sur place.) Si tu as raison, ce n’est pas très loin. Nous pourrions y être ce soir, camper et rentrer demain.

— Seulement si ta cuisse ne te fait pas mal quand nous arriverons à Emerald Station, dit sérieusement Albert.

— Oui, mère.

Albert ne l’entend même pas, le regard brillant, les yeux fixés sur la carte où se dessine un étrange visage en pierre. Arthur n’a pas le cœur de lui dire qu’il s’agit probablement d’une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Au petit galop, ils parcourent la distance qui les sépare de la station sous un ciel bleu piqueté de nuages. Là-bas, Arthur ne découvre aucun courrier pour Arthur Callaghan ni pour Tacitus Kilgore. Il repousse l’angoisse froide qui lui envahit le ventre.

Albert, lui, a reçu une épaisse enveloppe. Ils s’installent pour déjeuner au sommet d’une butte, en face de l’immensité verte. Pendant qu’Arthur lui découpe un morceau de pain et de fromage, Albert ouvre son courrier. Il en sort une liasse de billets plutôt impressionnante, ainsi qu’une lettre, qu’il commence aussitôt à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, en riant, il la tend à Arthur.

_« Mon cher A.,_

_Merci pour ces magnifiques photographies ! J’ai été complètement ébahi d’y reconnaître ce cher M. M., une connaissance que nous semblons avoir en commun. Décidément, le monde est délicieusement petit. S’il traîne encore dans vos pattes, transmettez-lui mon bonjour et ma sincère admiration. Diantre, quel postérieur divin ! Et cette virilité impressionnante ! J’en ai l’eau à la bouche, mon ami._

_J’ai aussitôt emporté les épreuves chez ce petit photographe dont je vous ai parlé. Il a pu les dupliquer sans aucun souci. Je me suis rendu au club, ce soir-là, avec dix exemplaires de chaque, dans l’idée de leur faire un peu de publicité. Je suis reparti les mains vides._

_Le docteur N., cet homme délicieux, était de passage en ville. Il devait repartir le lendemain pour Philadelphie. Il en a pris la moitié, en me faisant promettre de lui écrire si j’en trouvais d’autres. Après qu’il m’ait ainsi dévalisé, j’ai immédiatement augmenté le prix des portraits restants. Voici votre part. Je vous enverrai la suite d’ici quinze jours. Je pense qu’il y en aura encore plus !_

_Oh, mon ami, je vous en conjure, retrouvez M. M. et persuadez-le de poser encore ! Vous êtes assis sur une mine d’or, mon cher. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il des compagnons du même acabit qui seraient intéressés par une carrière artistique, eux aussi ?_

_Je reste vôtre,_

_Amicalement,_

_C.C. »_

Pendant qu’il lit, Albert compte l’argent en écarquillant les yeux. Arthur lui rend la lettre en riant, le rouge aux joues.

— Je t’avais dit qu’elles se vendraient bien ! lui lance triomphalement le photographe. Regarde, Arthur ! Il y a plus de 300$ ! (Bien entendu, Albert lui en offre immédiatement une part, qu’il refuse.) Très bien, mais je continuerai à payer pour la cabane. (Il coule un regard en douce à Arthur.) Tu ne serais pas intéressé par deux ou trois autres séances de pose, par hasard ? Ou quatre, peut-être ?

— Ça peut se marchander, réplique Arthur, un brin d’herbe entre les lèvres.

— J’aimerais vraiment te faire des choses éhontées, ici et maintenant, lui dit rêveusement Albert.

Arthur manque de s’étouffer avec sa graminée.

Comme convenu, ils obliquent ensuite vers le sud, en direction du rocher au prétendu trésor. La nuit tombe avant qu’ils n’arrivent. Ils s’installent dans une petite vallée remplie d’un sous-bois touffu, à peine plus profond qu’une ravine, au fond de laquelle coule un minuscule ruisseau. Ils se sont rapprochés de l’ancien campement de la bande et Arthur ne veut pas dormir à découvert.

L’endroit fourmille de renards et d’animaux nocturnes dont les glapissements dissimulent le moindre bruit qu’ils pourraient faire, tant qu’ils ne se mettent pas à crier. Ils sont invisibles, inaudibles, et aussitôt la tente montée et leur dîner avalé, Arthur renverse Albert sur leurs couvertures pour le dévoyer.

— Tu penses que c’est très prudent ? demande ce dernier entre deux baisers.

— Pas pire que si on était en train de dormir, répond Arthur en essayant de lui déboucler sa ceinture.

Ils se débattent plusieurs minutes dans la minuscule tente avant de trouver une position qui leur convient : leurs pantalons baissés à mi-cuisse, leurs bouches soudées l’une à l’autre, leurs membres pressés entre leurs deux mains jointes. Pour une fois, Arthur est dessus, et il ne s’arrête qu’une fois qu’ils se sont répandus tous les deux, en grande partie sur la chemise et le gilet vert d’Albert.

— Désolé, dit Arthur en résistant au fou rire.

— Mmmh, je le laverai demain matin dans le ruisseau. (Ils se reculottent maladroitement, en pouffant comme des adolescents. Dans la pénombre, les yeux brillants, Albert lui effleure la joue.) Arthur…

Arthur ne dit rien, la gorge soudain nouée. Il sent confusément qu’il devrait dire quelque chose, mais il n’a jamais choisi les bonnes paroles avec Mary. À la place, il attrape la main d’Albert pour lui embrasser éperdument la paume. Albert lui répond d’un petit bruit heureux et, visiblement satisfait de son sort, l’attire près de lui afin de s’endormir le nez dans son cou. Arthur, lui caressant la tête, écoute son cœur se calmer progressivement. Il finit par l’imiter, tandis que les coyotes hurlent sur la plaine.

###

Ils trouvent le rocher en forme de visage une demi-heure après s’être remis en selle, alors que le soleil s’élève sur l’horizon baigné de rose. En suivant les instructions sur le plan, ils localisent un arbre mort au creux duquel ils dénichent… 10$ et une nouvelle carte au trésor. Arthur ne sait trop qu’en penser.

— Il faut être un peu tordu pour faire ce genre de chose, non ? marmonne-t-il.

Quant à Albert, on dirait qu’il a trouvé une sainte relique, peut-être même le Graal.

— Une vraie chasse au trésor, Arthur ! s’extasie-t-il. Oh, je me demande ce que nous allons trouver ensuite. Voyons voir ces nouveaux indices…

Arthur se penche vers le morceau de papier. On dirait un serpent… au sommet d’une colline ? Comme s’il n’y avait pas des milliers de collines dans les environs. Puis un souvenir remonte à la surface de sa mémoire. Malgré lui, il saisit la carte des mains d’Albert.

— Charles m’a parlé d’un endroit comme celui-ci. Il disait qu’il était monté sur une plate-forme de chasse, pour se protéger d’un couguar, et que quand il a baissé les yeux il y avait un gigantesque serpent dessiné dans le flanc de la colline.

— Où ça ? Quelle colline ? demande Albert, pendu à ses lèvres.

— Dans la forêt à l’ouest de Van Horn, en direction du vieux fort. Je dirais… à une journée de cheval d’ici ? (Quand il relève les yeux, Albert le dévisage avec une telle expression qu’il comprend qu’il n’a pas véritablement le choix. S’il ne l’accompagne pas, ce dernier ira sans lui, promesses de séances photographiques ou non.) Mettons-nous en route tout de suite, maugrée-t-il.

— Oui ! s’exclame Albert, les poings brandis vers le ciel.

Il saute à cheval et s’éloigne aussitôt au grand galop, pas tout à fait dans la bonne direction. Arthur le suit en secouant la tête… et en s’amusant plus qu’il ne s’est amusé durant les cinq dernières années.

La route est bonne, bien qu’un peu sinueuse, et ils franchissent la Kamassa en début d’après-midi, surprenant quelques castors au passage. Arthur les pousse à ne pas s’attarder.

— Il y a des sales types, un peu plus au nord. Les Rejetons de Murfree. (Il fait la grimace en se remémorant ce qu’il sait sur la bande.) Mieux vaut ne pas tomber sur eux en pleine nuit.

— Des brigands locaux ? demande Albert presque insouciamment.

— Brigands, violeurs, nécrophiles, cannibales et j’en passe.

Le visage du photographe s’affaisse.

— Oh.

Arthur baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien. Mais il existe des gens vraiment mauvais. Et ils se pissent dessus en entendant parler des Murfree.

À côté de lui, Albert reste quelques secondes silencieux.

— Je pense que quelqu’un de bien peut parfois faire de mauvaises choses.

Arthur n’est pas stupide. Il sait où il veut en venir. Mais une petite partie de lui a envie d’y croire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Pour la première fois tout court, peut-être.

— Pendant des années ? Des décennies ?

— Pourquoi pas ? répond Albert. (Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir faire plaisir à Arthur. Il a l’air de calmement, objectivement considérer la question.) Je ne pense pas que les fautes passées méritent des reproches. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, parfois pour les meilleures raisons du monde. Mais l’hypocrisie, le fait de se mentir à soi-même, d’être trop lâche ou trop paresseux pour changer… (Il soupire.) Je crois que c’est ça qui détruit l’âme. Jour après jour. Jusqu’au moment où il est trop tard, où il n’y a plus assez de temps pour se racheter.

Arthur joue avec ses rênes, la bouche sèche.

— Vous êtes trop gentil, M. Mason. (Ce n’est pas un compliment, et il sent Albert se raidir près de lui.) Et j’ai du mal à t’imaginer faire du mal à qui que ce soit, ajoute-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

Albert, à sa grande surprise, ne s’écarte pas de lui. Il persiste :

— Arthur, je n’ai pas la prétention de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je n’ai jamais rencontré M. Van der Linde ou M. Matthews. Mais ils ne m’ont pas l’air d’hommes cruels ou sadiques, et toi non plus.

— Non, murmure Arthur, vaincu.

Albert rapproche son cheval pour poser sa main sur son bras.

— J’aimerais que tu te voies comme je te voie, dit-il simplement et Arthur sent son cœur se briser, mais d’une façon agréable et chaleureuse.

Embarrassé, il rabat son chapeau sur ses yeux.

— Ne dis pas des choses comme ça… !

— J’aimerais que tu voies l’homme le plus magnifique que j’ai jamais rencontré, continue Albert sans une once de pitié.

— Albert !

— Généreux, patient, loyal…

— Al !

— Attentif, courageux, grave…

Arthur enfonce ses mollets dans les flancs de son cheval pour s’échapper.

— _Passionné, noble, enchanteur !_ crie la voix d’Albert derrière lui.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, il semble avoir épuisé son répertoire. Arthur le laisse le rattraper. Albert est rouge d’excitation et d’hilarité.

— Bientôt, tu vas me déclamer des poèmes, bougonne Arthur.

— C’est une éventualité.

— Oh, doux Jésus. (Il hésite.) Je ne suis pas doué. Pour les compliments. Mais je sais que je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. Et que j’aimerais le rester longtemps. (Albert reste si longtemps sans parler qu’Arthur, inquiet, finit par lui couler un regard en douce. Il a l’air sous le choc.) Albert ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour mériter de vous avoir rencontré, M. Morgan.

— Peut-être que Dieu est plus clément envers les sodomites qu’on ne le pense ? suggère Arthur d’un ton pince-sans-rire.

Albert en a encore les larmes aux yeux quand ils arrivent à Van Horn.

L’endroit n’a rien d’enchanteur, bien au contraire. Néanmoins, Arthur connaît bien la ville et il a tôt fait de leur réserver une chambre à l’hôtel sur les pontons. Le soleil n’est pas encore couché et ils en profitent pour visiter l’échoppe du commerçant peu recommandable juste à côté. Arthur, caché derrière un rayonnage, est en train d’inspecter sa curieuse collection de dynamite et de bouteilles incendiaires – après tout, on ne sait jamais – quand _une main vient soudain se poser sur ses fesses_.

C’est celle d’Albert, bien entendu, qui feuillette d’un air innocent un catalogue d’appâts de pêche – comme s’il y connaissait quoi que ce soit ! – tout en pelotant indécemment les attributs privés d’Arthur.

Ce dernier, écarlate, rattrape _in extremis _le couteau de lancer qui lui échappe des mains. Ils sont seuls dans la boutique, à l’exception du receleur qui fait ses comptes sur un journal graisseux derrière son comptoir. Personne ne peut les voir. Et la main d’Albert flatte son postérieur, d’abord avec légèreté, puis de plus en plus d’insistance, palpant et pressant et pinçant, explorant ses reliefs et ses vallées, d’une façon absolument propriétaire qui a tôt fait de réorienter le sang d’Arthur vers son membre, à son grand embarras.

Oh, très bien. Il veut jouer ? Au lieu de protester à voix basse ou de s’écarter, Arthur écarte légèrement les pieds pour lui faciliter l’accès. Albert toussote, s’étrangle un peu avec sa salive, et tourne une autre page. Arthur essaie de relire, pour la quatrième fois, l’étiquette de la boîte de conserve qu’il tient entre ses doigts.

Finalement la main le quitte, non sans avoir tâté, de façon insistante, son endroit le plus intime sous l’épais tissu de son jean. Arthur ramène les pans de sa veste devant son entrejambe. Il avait envisagé de visiter le saloon en quête d’un souper, mais leur chambre lui paraît soudain beaucoup plus attrayante. Il bouscule Albert en direction de la porte. Le photographe salue le commerçant d’une voix polie. L’homme ne relève même pas la tête.

— Pardon, bredouille Albert dans la rue. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

Il a l’air si décontenancé et honteux que l’indignation mâtinée d’excitation d’Arthur retombe aussitôt. Il l’entraîne vers le bureau du propriétaire de l’hôtel.

— Ce n’est pas grave. (Il se racle la gorge.) Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose pour t’en empêcher. Mais nous devrions…

— Être plus prudents ?

Arthur, qui était sur le point de dire : « _arrêter de nous conduire comme des jouvenceaux en rut _», hoche la tête. Albert le rend un peu fou.

— Vous avez des bains ? demande-t-il à l’homme au guichet.

Ce dernier change sa chique de joue.

— Salle commune, pas de bains particuliers. Il n’y a personne à cette heure. Je peux vous faire préparer deux baignoires d’ici une demi-heure. (Arthur acquiesce et sort quelques dollars pour le payer.) Vous voulez que j’appelle une fille ?

— Non, merci.

Ils regagnent leur chambre pour récupérer leurs affaires.

— Tu pourras te baigner, avec ta cuisse ?

— J’éviterai de la tremper dans l’eau. (Arthur compte sur ses doigts.) Et puis, ça fait sept jours, il est temps d’enlever les fils. Si tu veux bien m’aider ?

Il constate avec satisfaction que la pièce, remplie de vapeur, possède un verrou. Deux baignoires en bois remplies d’eau fumante les y attendent, ainsi que quelques linges propres, pliés sur une chaise. Arthur ôte son chapeau et s’apprête à déboutonner sa chemise, quand Albert l’arrête.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Ils se déshabillent l’un l’autre en souriant, prenant leur temps. Après deux jours de cheval, Arthur n’est pas fâché d’enlever ses vêtements puants. C’est la première fois qu’il révèle ainsi Albert, couche après couche. Il effleure tendrement ses épaules pâles, sa poitrine couverte de poils sombres et ses hanches étroites. Une fois nus, debout, ils s’embrassent. C’est à la fois étrange, domestique et apaisant. Jusqu’à ce qu’Albert, du pouce, lui caresse un téton. Puis le pince. Scandalisé, Arthur s’écarte.

— Je ne suis pas une… Je veux dire, ce n’est pas…

Albert insiste. Arthur se tait. _Oh._

— J’arrête ? demande Albert.

— Non, dit Arthur.

Vaincu, il baisse la tête. En avisant son expression, Albert cesse néanmoins, l’air inquiet.

— Arthur, si tu ne veux pas, ou si ce que je fais te mets mal à l’aise…

— Non. Non. (Il admet :) C’est beaucoup. Et j’aime ça, j’aime beaucoup ça, c’est juste… beaucoup d’un coup.

Albert l’embrasse. Il lui prend la main et, doucement, le pousse vers la baignoire.

— Dans ce cas, ça peut attendre. Viens te laver.

Arthur s’installe, le genou posé sur le rebord en bois. La plaie est juste au-dessus de la surface de l’eau. En faisant attention, il peut éviter de la détremper. Il ferme les yeux, savourant la chaleur du bain qui dénoue lentement ses muscles. L’eau savonneuse sent les fleurs, le lilas peut-être. Il renverse sa tête en arrière avec un grognement de délice.

Albert l’a imité, dans la baignoire à côté de la sienne. Arthur entrouvre ses paupières. Le photographe a les bras posés sur le rebord, le visage levé vers le plafond. Des gouttelettes de sueur glissent sur son front. Du bout des doigts, il agite rêveusement l’eau. L’air est lourd d’humidité, les bruits extérieurs ne leur parviennent qu’étouffés, déformés, et Arthur a l’impression d’être dans un cocon tiède, confortable et étouffant.

Il se demande pourquoi, quand ils étaient entièrement seuls, il n’éprouvait pas la crainte de parler à Albert et, maintenant qu’ils sont en ville, ou du moins entourés d’autres êtres humains, il ressent une angoisse sourde à l’idée de dire la mauvaise chose. Peut-être est-ce le rappel de la civilisation omniprésente qui se referme sur eux. Peut-être est-ce le souvenir de Mary, qui partage beaucoup de points communs avec Albert – cultivée, bien élevée, intelligente, courageuse, trop bien pour un homme comme lui – et qui, finalement, a préféré cette civilisation à Arthur. Peut-être est-ce simplement cette peur refoulée d’être abandonné, encore une fois, pas une personne qu’il aime.

Il la repousse de toutes ses forces. Il refuse de s’y complaire. Il refuse cette incertitude, ces compromis avec lui-même, cette souffrance doucereuse qui ne mène qu’au pourrissement, à la déchéance.

— Albert ?

— Mmh ?

— Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? Ensuite ?

Il y a longtemps qu’il n’a pas imaginé d’ « ensuite » avec quelqu’un.

Albert se redresse avec une éclaboussure. Appuyé sur la baignoire, il le regarde très sérieusement, un peu ému, de ses yeux sombres.

— Je ne sais pas, Arthur. Mais, si tu le veux bien, j’aimerais rester très longtemps en ta compagnie, moi aussi. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je sais que tu attends d’avoir des nouvelles de tes amis, mais ensuite, qu’est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Arthur est pris au dépourvu. Il n’est pas sûr qu’on lui ait jamais demandé son avis sur la question. C’était toujours le prochain plan, la prochaine grande idée de Dutch…

— Je voudrais…

Il reste la bouche ouverte. Il ne sait pas. Il a toujours pensé – il a toujours _su_ qu’il mourrait comme un bandit, pendu, tué d’une balle, d’une infection ou d’un accident ridicule.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoue-t-il. Il faut que j’y réfléchisse.

Albert lui sourit, le menton appuyé sur ses avant-bras.

— Prends tout ton temps. (Son regard se fait pensif.) En attendant, je retournerais bien près de cette rivière pour essayer de photographier les castors…

Arthur ne peut s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

Une fois lavé – et Albert, qui a terminé avant lui, lui masse longuement le cuir chevelu avec du savon, lui arrachant des grognements de pure extase – il s’assoit sur un tabouret pour laisser Albert lui ôter ses points de suture avec les ciseaux de leur trousse de soins. Les doigts agiles du photographe le libèrent en quelques minutes. Il sèche et désinfecte la plaie en bonne voie de cicatrisation, avant de la recouvrir d’un bandage neuf. Rhabillés de propre, ils déposent leurs affaires poussiéreuses au patron qui a proposé, pour quelques dollars de plus, de les leur rendre nettoyées le lendemain matin. Ils passent ensuite au saloon pour manger un morceau. Des sortes de saltimbanques – une femme, un nain et un géant avec une tête minuscule – y sont en train de se crier dessus, à la grande joie des poivrots. Arthur pense même, l’espace d’un instant, qu’il s’agit d’un spectacle, avant de comprendre que non, ils ne font que régler leurs comptes en public.

Ramollis par leur bain et par leur repas, ils déambulent d’un pas distrait le long de la rivière. Bien entendu, Albert remarque le phare à l’entrée de la ville et fait promettre à Arthur de s’y arrêter le lendemain matin, pour le photographier. Ils partent ensuite se coucher, et s’endorment après une étreinte brève et discrète.

Et si, durant l’étreinte en question, Arthur a demandé à Albert de lui pincer les tétons, eh bien personne n’est là pour le savoir.

###

Ils trouvent le serpent en fin de matinée. Ainsi que Charles l’avait décrit, il est pratiquement invisible depuis le sol, mais immanquable depuis la plate-forme de chasse. Au niveau de la tête du serpent de pierre, Albert plonge sa main dans un trou. Il en ressort un petit sac, qui contient un bracelet en platine, et… une troisième carte.

— C’est la dernière ! prévient Arthur d’un ton menaçant.

— Oui, Arthur, répond docilement Albert et Arthur sait que s’il y a vingt cartes, ils iront aux vingt endroits correspondants.

Heureusement, il reconnaît immédiatement l’Elysian Pool sur le dessin. L’endroit n’est pas très loin. Il les rapproche du territoire des Murfree mais, avec le village de Butcher Creek à côté, ces derniers gardent leurs distances. Arthur leur fait retraverser la rivière et remonter la rive ouest jusqu’au petit lac.

Ils installent leur campement au bord de l’eau, près de la cascade, dans un renfoncement rocheux qui les dissimule aux regards. Arthur n’a jamais aimé l’endroit, malgré son nom idyllique : les animaux qui s’y abreuvent sont pelés, malades, et les plantes qui y poussent ont toujours l’air à moitié mortes. Il y flotte une atmosphère de putréfaction. Il ne sautait le décrire autrement. Albert n’y a pas l’air sensible.

— Est-ce que nous attendons demain matin ?

Arthur hausse les épaules.

— Si c’est bien une grotte, qu’il fasse nuit ou pas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, ils saisissent leurs torches, leurs cordes, et traversent le rideau liquide de la cascade.

Il s’agit bien d’une grotte. Une grotte immense, qu’ils mettent plusieurs heures à explorer. Arthur se débat contre les chauves-souris qui s’accrochent à ses cheveux, Albert s’extasie devant les peintures murales qu’ils découvrent, et ils froncent le nez devant l’odeur étrange que dégage le sol coloré d’orange.

— Je n’aime pas ça, murmure Arthur.

— De toute façon, c’est un cul-de-sac. Faisons demi-tour.

Ils reviennent sur leurs pas, à la recherche d’un passage qu’ils auraient manqué. C’est Albert qui lui fait remarquer le minuscule tunnel, juste à côté de l’entrée. Ils s’y faufilent et trouvent la fourche décrite sur la carte. Arthur commence à se demander s’il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour. Ils trouvent les restes abandonnés d’un ancien campement... et un immense précipice souterrain. Albert reste prudemment en arrière. Arthur se penche pour essayer de l’éclairer avec sa torche.

— Il y a une corniche, en contrebas.

Seul, il n’aurait certainement pas tenté le coup, songe-t-il en nouant l’extrémité de la corde autour de sa taille. Albert, plus léger que lui, recule dans le couloir pour trouver un rocher sur lequel attacher l’autre extrémité et prendre appui. La corde se tend.

— C’est bon ? lance Arthur.

— Vas-y !

Avec précaution, en choisissant bien ses prises, Arthur se laisse descendre sur le mince rebord de pierre. Il regarde autour de lui. Il y a une ouverture sombre un peu plus bas, avec une avancée rocheuse qui surplombe le vide. Il ne faudrait qu’un petit saut pour l’atteindre, à peine plus qu’une grande enjambée…

— Donne-moi un peu de mou !

— Tu es sûr ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne tiens pas à ressortir tout seul de cette grotte, Arthur ! Tu m’entends ?

La corde se détend. Arthur inspire un bon coup, prend son élan, saute…

… chancelle sur le rebord rocheux…

… et se laisse tomber en avant, les mains sur la roche ferme, avec une brusque expiration. S’essuyant le front, il avance à quatre pattes et pénètre dans un large trou, de forme irrégulière, au sol en pente. De l’eau ruisselle et forme une petite flaque. Dans un coin, il déniche une cassette.

Il y trouve quatre barres d’or.

Les glissant dans son sac, il revient vers le gouffre et, escaladant plusieurs prises, regagne la corniche. Il se hisse à hauteur d’Albert en soufflant. Ce dernier s’effondre de soulagement en le voyant réapparaître.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé en bas, mais je pense que j’en ai assez des chasses au trésor !

— Tant mieux, parce qu’il n’y avait pas de quatrième carte. (Avant qu’Albert ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il sort un des lingots.) Juste le trésor.

###

Quand ils émergent de la grotte, la nuit est tombée. Ils retrouvent leur campement et leurs chevaux là où ils les ont laissés. À la lueur du feu, tandis qu’Arthur fait réchauffer deux boîtes de ragoût, ils inspectent leur butin. Albert s’extasie :

— C’est la première fois que j’en vois en vrai !

— L’or se vend bien, même sur le marché noir, explique Arthur. Je pense que je pourrai les revendre 500$ pièce.

La tête d’Albert serait comique si, intérieurement, Arthur ne faisait pas la même.

— C’est une petite fortune !

— C’est grâce à toi. Je n’aurais même pas essayé de chercher la tête en pierre.

Albert agite la main.

— Et je ne serais jamais descendu en rappel dans ce trou ! Non, je trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe, dit-il d’un air satisfait. Toi, les muscles, l’intelligence et la connaissance du terrain, et moi, une curiosité insatiable.

— Et certains talents de persuasion, murmure Arthur.

Albert l’entend et, les yeux brillants, lui ôte les lingots des mains pour s’installer sur ses genoux. Arthur le laisse faire en posant les mains sur sa taille.

— Et je pourrais te persuader, maintenant que l’aventure est finie, de rentrer chez nous pour passer quelques jours tranquilles ? demande tendrement Albert.

Arthur lui caresse le cou, son pouce effleurant le pouls qui y frémit.

— Je pense que c’est envisageable.

En cherchant le trésor, ils se sont rapprochés des Three Sisters, et la matinée du lendemain leur suffit pour regagner leurs pénates. Ils retrouvent la cabane inchangée, peu après midi. Tandis qu’Albert rentre leurs affaires à l’intérieur, Arthur desselle et nourrit les chevaux. Il est ravi de leur excursion et de son dénouement inattendu, mais il est également heureux d’être rentré. « _Chez eux_ », ose-t-il penser.

Il retrouve Albert dans la pièce principale, en train de ranger leurs provisions restantes sur une étagère, et s’approche derrière lui pour le saisir par les hanches et lui embrasser la nuque. Son canotier commence à être dans un pauvre état, observe-t-il.

— Tu veux commencer à développer tes photographies ?

— Demain matin, je pense. Et demain après-midi… (Albert se retourne, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.) J’ai une idée pour une nouvelle séance de pose.

— Ah oui ? demande Arthur, la bouche soudain sèche.

— En attendant, je me disais que nous pourrions profiter d’avoir une chambre et vingt kilomètres à la ronde pour nous tous seuls ?

Arthur ne va pas protester. Il plaque Albert contre l’étagère, l’embrassant à pleine bouche. Les conserves vacillent et une miche de pain tombe à terre.

— La porte, rappelle Albert entre deux baisers.

Avec un juron, Arthur gagne en trois pas le seuil de la cabane et pousse le loquet. Ils ont beau être seuls, ils ne sont pas à l’abri d’un visiteur impromptu. Même animal.

— Tu sais, une fois, je suis entré dans une cabane et je suis tombé nez à nez avec un ours, raconte-t-il en déboutonnant le gilet d’Albert.

Ce dernier s’arrête de lui mordiller la clavicule.

— Un ours brun ou noir ? Oh, tu me raconteras plus tard.

Excellente idée.

Ils se déshabillent sans même chercher à gagner la chambre, appuyés contre l’évier. Arthur fait glisser les bretelles d’Albert et déboutonne son pantalon, exposant son membre raidi. Albert pousse un bruit appréciateur quand il le saisit dans sa main.

— Est-ce que je peux… demande Arthur avant de s’arrêter, hésitant.

Albert effleure ses lèvres des siennes, les chatouillant avec sa moustache.

— Ce que tu veux.

— Est-ce que je peux essayer avec ma bouche ?

— Avec _grand plaisir_, mon cher.

Souriant, un peu embarrassé, Arthur se laisse glisser à genoux. Sa cuisse l’élance un bref instant avant de le laisser tranquille. Durant une minute, il se contente d’embrasser le ventre et le haut des cuisses d’Albert, ses mains flattant distraitement ses jambes. Albert a une odeur forte et musquée, différente de la sienne. Plus fruitée. Plus civilisée. Mais le sexe sous ses yeux reste un sexe, et il est intimidé d’en goûter la saveur.

Curieux, il l’embrasse, avant de le parcourir de bas en haut avec sa langue. Il a un goût salé, un goût de chair et de sueur, qui n’est pas surprenant. Il recommence, notant avec plaisir qu’Albert laisser échapper un mot vulgaire, ce qu’il n’avait encore jamais entendu de sa part. Enhardi, il persiste, lapant plus largement le membre. La main d’Albert vient se poser sur son crâne, ses doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux.

— Doux dieu… _Arthur_…

Il se demande à quoi il ressemble, à genoux devant un autre homme, en train de lui faire une pipe. Il décide que peu lui chaut. Se rapprochant un peu, il lèche la base de la verge, son nez enfoui dans les poils des bourses d’Albert. Il fait rouler ces dernières entre ses doigts, délicatement. Les genoux d’Albert se mettent à trembler.

Il remonte et, réfléchissant à ce qu’il a récemment découvert et appris à aimer, il referme ses lèvres sur le gland et en lèche l’extrémité. Albert pousse un gargouillement. Le goût salé s’intensifie. Arthur prend le gland en entier dans sa bouche, le caressant de la langue, essayant de le sucer en même temps. Il est plus gros et plus solide qu’il ne s’y attendait, étranger sous son palais. Il le relâche, le reprend, le fait glisser entre ses lèvres maculées de salive. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se resserrent davantage.

— Arthur, oh, Arthur…

Il redresse la tête. Albert, les joues rougies, l’observe d’un air affamé entre ses paupières mi-closes. Si Arthur ne le connaissait pas, il dirait qu’il ressemble, en cet instant, à l’un de ces prédateurs qu’il aime tant : sur le point de bondir et de _prendre_. Sans le quitter des yeux, un peu provocant, Arthur le suce de nouveau. Cette fois, il tente de l’avaler plus profondément mais s’avoue vite vaincu. Visiblement, la tâche est plus technique qu’il ne le pensait. À la place, il branle le reste du membre avec sa main, s’arrêtant de temps à autre pour cracher dans sa paume, ce qui ne manque pas d’arracher des grognements à Albert.

Le souffle de ce dernier s’accélère. Ce ne sont plus seulement ses genoux qui tremblent, mais ses cuisses, son bassin, la main qui se crispe sur l’évier et celle dans les cheveux d’Arthur. Il se retient d’accélérer la cadence, de pousser le visage d’Arthur contre lui, plus rapidement. Ce dernier, pris d’une illumination, glisse son autre main derrière les bourses d’Albert et, du bout des doigts, part en exploration. Le cri rauque que pousse Albert lui hérisse tous les poils du corps. Il précipite son mouvement, suçant, branlant, cherchant, jusqu’à ce qu’Albert lui tire la tête en arrière et, avec un « _oh, pardon, je ne, oh_», jouisse en plein sur son visage.

Arthur reste un instant sous le choc.

Albert pousse un râle d’agonie et de honte.

Arthur, réprimant son hilarité et une profonde satisfaction de lui-même, essuie une traînée de semence sur sa joue gauche.

— Hum, dit-il.

— Je suis tellement _désolé_, gargouille Albert.

Arthur suce soigneusement son pouce, avant de faire pareil avec la joue droite.

— _Fuck_, gémit Albert.

Arthur se lèche les lèvres. Méticuleusement.

— Doux Jésus.

Il ramasse du bout des doigts le sperme sur ses cils.

— Oh, _bordel_.

Et exulte en réalisant qu’Albert ne songe même pas à la prendre en photographie.

###

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Arthur revient de l’étang, dont il vient de profiter de la fraîcheur – toujours en préservant sa cuisse – quand il entend des cris de colère en provenance de la cabane. Il se met à courir, la peur au ventre. _Albert. _Ils n’ont jamais eu de visiteurs inopportuns jusqu’ici, mais peut-être ont-ils juste été chanceux.

Albert est seul dans la chambre où il développait ses photos, plongé dans la pénombre, assis sur le lit, en train de tirer sur ses cheveux.

— C’est mauvais, mauvais, _mauvais_ !

Arthur hésite sur le seuil de la pièce. Albert lui a bien dit de ne pas le déranger quand il travaille, qu’il lui faut une obscurité parfaite, sous peine de détruire les clichés, mais la porte est déjà ouverte et une partie des photographies traînent par terre, comme si quelqu’un les y avait jetées dans un mouvement de rage.

— Tout va bien ?

— Non, tout ne va pas _bien_ ! (Arthur hausse les sourcils. Il n’y a aucune trace d’intrusion. Albert ne semble pas blessé, juste énervé. Il continue de se triturer les cheveux en se balançant d’avant en arrière.) …bon à rien, marmonne-t-il. Et ça se prend pour un photographe ? Ha !

Arthur a partagé les vingt dernières années de sa vie avec une bande de hors-la-loi affamés, traumatisés, alcooliques, paranoïaques et désespérés. Il comprend rapidement ce qui se passe. Sans réfléchir, il s’assoit à côté d’Albert et lui prend les mains.

— Stop.

Albert fuit son regard, perdu dans son délire intérieur.

— Nul, nul, _nul_…

— Albert, dit Arthur en le secouant fermement.

Le photographe le voit enfin, inspire et tente de sourire faiblement.

— Ah, toutes mes excuses…

— Ce sont les photographies ? demande Arthur en se penchant pour ramasser la plus proche, _a priori_ celle du phare de Van Horn.

Albert la lui arrache des mains.

— Elles sont ratées. Ne les regarde pas.

— Elles ne m’ont pas l’air ratées, réplique Arthur en saisissant une autre et, cette fois, en la tenant hors de portée de son créateur.

On y voit un castor en train de se hisser hors de l’eau. Arthur distingue un léger flou au niveau de la patte de l’animal mais, à part cela, rien d’autre. Au contraire, il peut presque sentir la fourrure mouillée de l’animal sous ses doigts, imaginer ses mouvements vifs, entendre l’herbe se froisser sous ses griffes…

— C’est moi le raté, continue Albert d’une voix amère. Des semaines que je suis là, et je ne suis même pas capable de prendre une photographie correcte. La lumière est mauvaise, ou l’animal a bougé, ou elle est juste… laide. Inintéressante. (Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.) Personne ne veut les voir. Je n’ai aucun talent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue. Par orgueil, peut-être. Je devrais arrêter. (Un reniflement rauque lui échappe.) Mais je n’ai rien d’autre, Arthur, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. Rien d’autre que ça, et je me raconte que je vais progresser, que je vais y arriver, alors que je suis _mauvais_ !

Une chose à la fois, songe Arthur.

— D’abord, tu as commencé la photographie quand tu étais à l’université, c’est bien ça ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

— Dix ans, répond Albert d’un ton rempli de dégoût de lui-même.

— Et en dix ans, tu n’as pas progressé ?

Albert hausse les épaules. Arthur insiste.

— Si, bien sûr. Encore heureux, dit Albert d’une voix venimeuse.

— Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu réfléchisses aux photographies qui sont publiées dans le journal. Est-ce qu’elles sont meilleures que ça ? demande-t-il en lui tendant le cliché d’un faucon sur le point de prendre son envol, les ailes écartées, les serres encore enserrées autour d’une branche.

— Ce sont des photos de _presse_. Elles n’ont pas vocation d’être _bonnes_.

Arthur découvre qu’Albert peut être parfaitement condescendant quand il est sous le coup de l’émotion. Il ne lâche pas le morceau :

— Et d’autres que tu as pu voir dans des expositions. Est-ce qu’elles étaient _toutes_ meilleures que les tiennes ?

— …non, finit par marmonner Albert. Mais…

— Albert, dit sagement, doctement Arthur en essayant d’imaginer comment se comporterait Hosea à sa place. C’est une bonne chose d’être dur avec soi-même. Mais tu as le droit de t’accorder de la clémence, comme tu en accordes aux autres. (Il lui embrasse les phalanges.) Comme à moi, par exemple.

Albert enfouit son visage contre son épaule.

— Je sais, avoue-t-il d’un ton étouffé.

— C’est déjà une bonne chose, l’encourage Arthur.

Il patiente sans rien dire.

— Je me dis que si mes photographies étaient meilleures, les gens s’intéresseraient au sort de ces animaux, finit par dire Albert. Que c’est ma faute si rien ne change. (Il soupire.) C’est parfaitement stupide, je le sais bien.

— Oui, confirme Arthur. (Albert se redresse pour le frapper dans l’épaule. Arthur le ramène contre son torse.) Tes photographies sont magnifiques. Je n’en ai jamais vu de pareilles. En fait, je n’ai jamais vu personne prendre le temps et la peine de faire ce que tu fais. Je ne suis pas photographe, mais je pense que beaucoup tueraient pour être exposés à Saint-Denis. Comme tu l’as été.

— Hmmrrmff, concède Albert.

— Autre chose. Tu n’as pas que la photographie. Tu m’as moi aussi. (Arthur essaie de maîtriser sa voix.) Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr.

Albert relève vivement la tête.

— Oui ! C’est juste… (Il avoue d’un ton défait :) C’est trop beau pour être vrai. Parfois, je m’attends à me réveiller le matin et à te trouver parti pour rejoindre tes amis, en ne me laissant qu’une lettre, et encore si j’ai de la chance... (Sa voix se remplit d’autodérision.) Je suppose que les aphorismes sont vrais. On ne peut pas aimer sans avoir peur.

— Mes amis sont importants, répond Arthur en le serrant dans ses bras. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l’es pas aussi. Autant qu’eux. (Albert se détend contre lui.) Je suis désolé si ce n’était pas clair pour toi.

— Non, c’est moi. Mes insécurités prennent parfois le dessus. Je sais… (Il soupire, mais cette fois moins douloureusement, comme s’il se délestait d’un poids.) Je sais que tu seras toujours franc avec moi. Merci.

Arthur dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Est-ce qu’on attend demain pour cette séance de pose ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, je veux bien, dit Albert d’un air soulagé.

— Puisque je suppose qu’elle finira comme les dernières…

Au grand plaisir d’Arthur, Albert le regarde d’un air faussement outragé.

— Je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous voulez insinuer, M. Morgan ! Je suis un modèle de professionnalisme.

— Ah oui ? Tu offres le même traitement à tous tes modèles ?

— Non. Seulement un.

— Mh-mh. Et tu trouves que ces portraits-là sont ratés, eux aussi ?

— Une partie de la population de Saint-Denis a l’air de penser le contraire. Je suppose que le modèle y est pour quelque chose, bien sûr, admet magnanimement Albert, mais on ne peut nier que c’est le talent de l’artiste qui fait ressortir ses… attributs physiques…

Arthur se relève du lit.

— Yep. Je vais pêcher de quoi manger ce soir.

— Non, attends !

Albert le suit en riant.

###

La séance finira peut-être comme les précédentes, mais Arthur est curieux de voir comment elle va commencer. Albert ne le déçoit pas.

Après avoir repoussé le divan, il déplace la table jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il y installe ensuite la moins bancale de leurs chaises, celle qui ressemble à un fauteuil de saloon. Puis il inspecte Arthur d’un regard critique.

— Tu aurais quelque chose de plus habillé ?

— J’ai un costume dans mes affaires. Hosea m’emmenait parfois faire des arnaques dans des milieux huppés, explique-t-il.

— Parfait.

Tandis qu’Albert termine sa mise en scène, Arthur se change dans la chambre. Il y a des mois qu’il n’a pas enfilé ses plus beaux vêtements. L’odeur de naphtaline lui arrache une bouffée nostalgique et un pincement d’inquiétude pour ses amis. Enfin, rien à faire pour le moment. Les repoussant de son esprit, il rejoint Albert.

Ce dernier, une bouteille de whisky à la main, se tourne distraitement vers lui – puis se redresse beaucoup moins distraitement, une lueur appréciative dans le regard, au point qu’Arthur tire sur son col empesé avec embarras.

— Quoi ?

— Je peux comprendre que les pigeons de M. Matthews aient été distraits en vous voyant, M. Morgan. Des pigeons, c’est bien comme ça qu’on dit ?

— Pas grand-chose à regarder.

— Arthur, il va falloir que tu comprennes que les gens, en te rencontrant, sont pris de l’envie irrésistible de te faire des choses scandaleuses. _Tous_ les gens.

— En général, ils cherchent plutôt à me tuer ou à s’enfuir.

— L’un n’empêche par l’autre.

Ne sachant que répondre, Arthur se contente de demander :

— Je me mets où ?

D’un geste théâtral, Albert lui montre la table où traînent quelques verres, des billets de banque, des jetons et un paquet de cartes dispersées. Si on se place de façon à ne pas voir le reste de la cabane, on pourrait se croire dans un tripot.

— Tu es un riche flambeur qui vient d’accepter une nouvelle partie. Malheureusement, tu te mets à perdre beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Au final, pour rembourser ton adversaire, il va falloir que tu te prêtes à quelques pratiques dépravées.

Arthur s’installe dans la chaise, un coude sur la table, les pieds fermement plantés sur le sol, et allume un cigare d’un air arrogant.

— Comme ça ?

— Tu es _parfait_. On aurait dû faire des photographies ensemble bien plus tôt, commente Albert en se plaçant derrière son objectif. Laisse-moi faire des essais de lumière, d’accord ? On commence après.

— Il y a souvent une histoire dans tes photographies, observe Arthur pendant qu’il s’agite. Dans celles-là, je veux dire, pas les loups ou les crocodiles.

— Mmmh. Certains hommes n’utilisent ces portraits que dans un but bien précis, de façon assez expéditive. Mais pour d’autres, il existe une grande part d’imaginaire dans l’appréciation qu’ils en ont. C’est une façon de rêver – explicite, je te l’accorde – à une vie qui est étrangère à la leur. À quelque chose qu’ils ne peuvent pas avoir.

— Comme s’ils lisaient un roman ?

— À peu près. D’ailleurs, il existe de la littérature de ce genre. Elle est aussi recherchée que les photographies.

— Je savais qu’il y en avait entre hommes et femmes, pas entre hommes.

— Eh bien, il faut quelqu’un pour l’écrire, mais surtout quelqu’un pour l’imprimer. Il est moins facile, et moins discret, de se procurer une presse qu’un laboratoire de photographie. Il y a des années que Charles parle de monter un petit magazine, à la sauvette bien sûr, mais il ne trouve pas de lieu ni d’auteurs dignes de confiance.

— Je ne sais pas pour les auteurs, mais il pourrait essayer à la campagne. Il y a beaucoup d’anciens ranches à vendre avec des caves. M’étonnerait que la police de Saint-Denis aille le chercher jusqu’à Rhodes. Il suffit de voir le nombre de péquenots qui font du tord-boyaux « à la sauvette », comme tu dis.

— C’est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas s’il y a pensé. Tu es prêt ? Redresse-toi, regarde l’objectif comme si tu te moquais de l’impudent qui ose te défier au poker… (_Click._) Magnifique !

Et leur sixième séance de pose, la première depuis trois semaines, débute.

Arthur retrouve vite ses automatismes : suivre les directives d’Albert, se concentrer sur l’objectif, rester détendu. Le dernier point n’est pas difficile : il a toujours autant de plaisir à se laisser observer par Albert, comme s’il était quelque chose de précieux et d’agréable à regarder. Cliché après cliché, il ôte son chapeau, sa cravate, ouvre son col, perd sa veste, remonte ses manches de chemise, comme un homme concentré sur son jeu qui s’inquiète de plus en plus de la tournure que prend la partie. La pile de jetons et de billets, devant lui, baisse artistiquement. Il en profite pour enseigner quelques astuces de poker à Albert, même si celui-ci ne l’écoute que d’une oreille.

Finalement, une pauvre paire de quatre étalée devant lui, il pousse ses derniers jetons vers l’autre côté de la table, en faisant jouer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras sous sa chemise blanche en soie. Son gilet traîne quelque part sur le dossier du sofa, son visage est légèrement humide de sueur et ses cheveux, auparavant bien pommadés, sont ébouriffés par la main prétendument nerveuse qu’il y a passée.

— Parfait pour les premières photographies, annonce Albert.

— Et maintenant ?

Albert sourit, sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

— Eh bien, si tu étais un homme d’honneur qui devait plusieurs centaines de dollars à ton adversaire, et que ce dernier te proposait de les échanger contre ta vertu, et que tu ne disais pas non, comment t’y prendrais-tu ?

Arthur pousse un soupir faussement accablé avant de se lever et de s’appuyer contre la table, présentant ses fesses à son observateur.

— Bon début. Regarde par-dessus ton épaule… (_Click._) Et maintenant ?

— Tu vas me faire faire tout le travail ? grommelle Arthur en ôtant ses bretelles.

— Pas si vite ! Tourne-toi vers moi. Fais descendre la première, tiens la deuxième avec ton pouce, au-dessus de ton épaule… Tu crois que tu pourrais prendre un air intimidé ? (De sa main libre, Arthur lui fait un signe vulgaire.) Je ferai sans. Ne bouge plus…

_Click._

Albert prend une troisième photographie alors qu’Arthur, les fesses appuyées contre la table, déboutonne son pantalon. _Click_. Pour la quatrième, il pose avec son membre dans la main, bien visible entre les pans de sa chemise. _Click._

Il est déjà dur comme un roc, bien entendu. Albert a tendance à lui faire cet effet.

Et il aime que, de façon injuste, Albert ne semble pas perturbé, qu’il reste concentré sur son travail, qu’il dirige Arthur d’une voix ferme pour que celui-ci fasse des choses dévergondées devant son objectif. Peut-être les bigots ont-ils raison. Peut-être est-il un dégénéré. Il s’en moque comme de son premier caleçon long.

— Non, garde la chemise, remonte-la simplement… Baisse le pantalon jusqu’à tes genoux, attention de ne pas trébucher. Appuie-toi sur la table… Plus que ça, Arthur. Écarte les jambes. Bien, ne bouge pas.

_Click._

Exposé, il se tourne vers Albert, qui change sa plaque sans faire de commentaire.

— J’en conclue que le gentleman contre qui j’ai perdu ne veut pas de fellation ? dit-il d’une voix un peu rauque.

— J’ai bien peur que le gentleman en question veuille te défoncer le cul, Arthur, répond Albert sur un faux ton d’excuse, les oreilles un peu roses.

_Fuck_. Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de dire des choses comme ça, décide Arthur en se retenant de se frotter contre le rebord de la table.

Le pot de vaseline, à présent à moitié entamé, est déposé devant lui. Comprenant le message, Arthur en prend une large dose avec son index droit, avant de s’appuyer de son coude gauche sur la table. Ignorant son membre palpitant, il écarte les jambes et se tord pour atteindre l’endroit qu’il cherche. Avec un grognement, il se palpe quelques secondes avant d’enfoncer son doigt en lui jusqu’à la deuxième phalange.

_Click._

Un silence. Puis :

— Tu n’as aucune idée d’à quel point tu es… tu es _sublime_.

Encore plus que la position, les paroles d’Albert font rougir Arthur.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises.

— Jamais. Chaque soir, il y a des centaines d’hommes qui se touchent en pensant à toi. Mais je suis le seul à savoir combien, en plus d’être beau, tu es bon et courageux. (Arthur retient un hoquet de plaisir.) Continue ce tu fais, je vais prendre un gros plan de ton visage.

— Quoi ?

— Pour mon usage personnel ? demande Albert en apparaissant devant lui, ses yeux noirs innocemment grands ouverts.

Arthur, son doigt toujours enfoncé en lui, essaie de cacher son visage contre la table. Une main se pose sur sa nuque, la caresse, le cajole jusqu’à ce qu’il cède.

— Tu vas me tuer, gronde-t-il.

— Tu peux fermer les yeux, si tu veux. (Un souffle tiède effleure son oreille gauche.) Tu n’as qu’à imaginer que ce sont mes doigts à la place des tiens, propose Albert.

— Tu me le paieras.

— Bien, ça te met encore plus dans le personnage. Et je n’attends que ça, mon cher.

_Click._

Cette fois, Arthur n’en peut plus. Il ôte sa main et commence à frotter son membre contre la surface de la table, avec des grognements de soulagement. Il entend Albert faire claquer sa langue au-dessus de lui.

— Tu vas finir trop vite et je n’aurai pas toutes mes photographies. Essaie de tenir un peu plus longtemps ? demande-t-il d’une voix suppliante.

Arthur s’arrête, embarrassé à l’idée qu’il s’est laissé emporter. Albert a raison. Malgré la complicité qui s’est installée entre eux, malgré le fait que leur relation n’est plus simplement professionnelle, Arthur a donné sa parole de l’aider.

— Essaie de moins me… de ne pas me…

— C’est promis, répond Albert d’une voix calme, un peu contrite. Je n’ai pas réfléchi, je vais faire plus attention.

Arthur inspire à fond.

— Et maintenant ?

— Enlève tes bottes et ton pantalon. Tu peux te retourner et te toucher de la même façon ? Peut-être en appuyant un pied sur la chaise ?

Arthur s’exécute, assis sur la table, les jambes écartées, sa chemise ouverte, son membre pointant fièrement vers le ciel et deux doigts entre ses fesses. Les joues d’Albert sont colorées tandis qu’il prend la photographie. _Click._ Arthur, machinalement, se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

— Oui, continue de regarder l’appareil comme ça. Et ne bouge pas. J’ai une idée.

Albert disparaît brièvement dans la chambre avant de revenir avec l’appareil photographique d’Arthur, celui que lui a donné Theodore Levin une éternité plus tôt pour qu’il prenne des portraits de ses fichus hors-la-loi. Albert, intéressé, l’a quelques fois utilisé durant les dernières semaines, même s’il préfère le sien, plus stable avec son trépied.

Il vient se placer entre les jambes d’Arthur, les pans de son gilet effleurant sa peau couverte de sueur. Arthur lève un regard mi-clos vers lui.

_Clack._

L’air satisfait, Albert s’écarte un peu et recommence, penché vers Arthur, selon un angle et une proximité qui auraient été impossibles avec son propre appareil.

— Oh, magnifique, murmure-t-il. J’aurais dû y penser plus tôt. La qualité ne sera pas la même, bien entendu, mais la nouveauté de l’angle devrait plaire, mmmoui.

— Tu as bientôt fini ? gronde Arthur.

— Pardon ! s’exclame Albert en posant le petit appareil sur le sofa. Tu penses que tu peux rester encore un peu comme ça ?

Arthur a un pied posé sur la chaise, l’autre sur le rebord de la table. Ce n’est pas la position la plus confortable, mais il peut encore tenir, surtout si…

Surtout si Albert le remplace entre ses fesses, lui permettant ainsi de prendre appui sur ses mains derrière lui. Il laisse échapper un juron en sentant deux doigts inconnus, plus froids que les siens, le pénétrer à son tour. Quelque chose est différent des autres fois. Il baisse les yeux. Albert utilise sa main gauche, parce que… parce que, bien sûr, de la droite, il a récupéré le petit appareil et essaie de continuer à prendre des photographies.

— _Albert !_

— Je suis sûr que c’est possible ! se défend le photographe.

— Oh, nom de dieu, répond Arthur en se laissant tomber sur la table.

Si Albert n’est plus intéressé par son visage, autant qu’il en profite et se repose. Allongé sur le dos, résistant à l’envie de caresser son membre douloureux, Arthur remonte sa jambe auparavant posée sur la chaise et attrape son genou pour donner un meilleur accès à Albert. Il gémit quand ce dernier effleure ce qu’il sait être, depuis quelques jours, sa prostate. Albert réitère son geste, ses doigts fouillant agilement Arthur. Il sent… il sent une pression, comme si Albert… oh, il vient d’en mettre un troisième, n’est-ce pas ?

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande la voix entre ses jambes.

— Plutôt bien, répond Arthur d’un ton étranglé.

Les doigts pressent, _appuient_, et la sensation n’est plus simplement étrange, elle devient invasive, insistante. De brèves images traversent le cerveau d’Arthur, des rencontres qu’il aurait préféré éviter, mais ce n’est pas la même chose, c’est Albert qui est entre ses cuisses, Albert qui ne veut lui donner que du plaisir, qui s’arrête mille fois dans ses caresses pour s’assurer que tout va bien, que c’est bien ce qu’Arthur veut. Et Arthur _veut_. Il veut des choses sur lesquels, un mois plus tôt, il n’aurait pas su mettre des mots. Et il veut que ce soit Albert qui les lui donne.

— Je vais, hum, je vais faire quelque chose, mais tout le monde n’apprécie pas forcément. Dis-moi si tu veux que j’arrête, d’accord ?

Arthur lui répond par quelque chose qui doit ressembler à « nngnnh » et pousse une exclamation quand les doigts, disparaissent remplacé par…

Par…

_Holy fuck_. Albert est en train de le lécher. _Là_. Et pas qu’à moitié, glousse une petite voix dans son esprit. Regarde comme il y va ! Tu vas avoir les marques de sa barbe s’il…

— Albert !

Se dernier se recule aussitôt. Sa tête apparaît au-dessus de l’estomac d’Arthur. Il a l’air paniqué et sa barbe brille de vaseline.

— C’était trop ? Oh, c’était trop, je suis navré ! Je ne recommencerai pas. Je ne…

— Non ! (Arthur, à présent vide, retient un petit mouvement de bassin.) Ce n’est pas… Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas un endroit très… propre ?

Il ne peut pas lui expliquer le frisson de pur délice qui lui a remonté le dos. Il ne peut pas lui avouer la sensation exquise de sa langue mouillée en train de forcer son entrée. Il ne peut pas lui décrire l’excitation qu’il a ressentie en comprenant ce qu’il faisait.

Albert lui sourit d’un air béat.

— Oh, non, ça ne me dérange pas. J’aime beaucoup ça.

L’idiot, songea Arthur en laissant sa tête retomber sur le bois dur, tandis qu’Albert recommence à le torturer. Il agrippe le rebord de la table. La moustache d’Albert le chatouille dans des endroits délicats et inconnus. Ses doigts se sont également remis à l’ouvrage, et Arthur ne sait plus trop ce qui se passe en bas, seulement que c’est… très… agréable… oh doux jésus…

— Albert. Albert, je ne vais pas tenir. Albert !

— Mmmh ? Oh.

Albert se remet debout, l’inspecte de la tête aux pieds, et affiche un air satisfait qui n’a rien à voir avec son fichu professionnalisme. Arthur laisse retomber ses jambes, qui pendent mollement de la table. Il a… il a le feu aux fesses, admet-il, et son membre est toujours aussi dur qu’une barre à mine.

— Et maintenant ? croasse-t-il.

Albert rajuste l’entrejambe de son pantalon.

— Oui. Hum. Je suis désolé, je t’avais dit que j’essaierais de trouver quelque chose de plus… conséquent que l’appareil du Dr Young, mais je n’ai pas été très chanceux. (Arthur hausse les sourcils puis baisse les yeux vers un engin qui lui semblait bien assez conséquent, à lui. Albert s’empourpre.) Non ! Je ne veux pas te faire mal !

Il a sans doute raison. Mais Arthur est curieux.

— Juste le bout ? propose-t-il d’un ton qui lui semble raisonnable.

— Arthur, je suis en train de travailler !

— « Le plaisir dans le travail met la perfection dans le travail » ?

Albert entrouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau.

— Tu me cites _Aristote_ ? Pour me persuader de te… de te… (Albert se met à rire. Arthur l’imiterait bien, s’il n’était pas aussi frustré.) Tourne-toi, dit finalement Albert.

Arthur s’exécute, les jambes flageolantes.

— Tu vas… ?

— Non.

Un froissement de tissu, le bruit d’un bouton qui saute. Arthur sent des doigts écarter ses fesses. Quelque chose se presse contre lui, contre son entrée mouillée, quelque chose de gros et de tiède et… Il cache son visage entre ses bras. Mais Albert est fidèle à sa parole et, au lieu de le prendre, commence simplement à se frotter contre lui.

Non. « Simplement » n’est pas le bon mot.

Parce qu’il n’y a rien de simple dans la façon dont le _membre entier _d’Albert glisse entre ses fesses. Il n’y a rien de simple dans les mains agrippées à ses hanches, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, les os qui viennent frapper ses fesses à chaque mouvement de bassin. Il y a un monde entier dans les halètements et les gémissements d’Albert derrière lui, dans la chaleur qu’il dégage près du dos couvert de sueur d’Arthur, dans le silence de la cabane qui n’est ponctué que par leurs bruits de plaisir. Arthur se laisse faire, baignant dans l’extase d’être utilisé. Il s’accroche à la table comme à une planche de salut.

— Juste… le bout… ? halète-t-il.

— Oh, par tous les saints, grogne Albert derrière lui.

Il se recule et son membre disparaît, avec un bruit mouillé, et quelque chose presse contre son entrée et presse et presse et… oh !

_OH._

Le bout d’Albert se retire presque aussi vite qu’il est entré et Arthur ne proteste pas parce qu’Albert _avait_ raison, il n’est pas encore tout à fait prêt, des larmes lui perlent au coin des yeux et son entrée le brûle un peu. Mais en même temps…

_En même temps…_

— Encore ? demande-t-il.

— Juste une fois, prévient Albert.

La seconde fois dure un peu plus longtemps, est toujours aussi intense, mais en même temps Albert est _presque_ en lui, il suffirait de si peu de choses, et la douleur commence à passer, et… et… et…

Et Albert se retire, se frotte encore trois-quatre fois entre les fesses d’Arthur, puis se répand sur son dos avec un cri étouffé. Il reste quelques secondes affalé sur lui, le souffle court, pendant qu’Arthur, au supplice, presse son membre contre la table.

— Photographie, balbutie Albert. Ne _bouge pas_.

Arthur ne bouge pas, tremblant, à fleur de peau.

_Click_.

— Mets-toi sur le dos.

Des mains l’aident. Il se laisse manipuler. Puis une bouche chaude l’engloutit tandis que trois doigts entrent à nouveau en lui, lui remémorant ce qui vient de se passer, ce qui se trouvait dans cet endroit une minute plus tôt, et il jouit.

Il entend vaguement le dernier _click_ alors qu’il tente de recouvrer ses esprits.

Cette fois, au lieu de le laisser se débrouiller, Albert l’aide à se nettoyer avec une serviette et une bassine d’eau chaude qu’il a préparées à l’avance. Arthur ne lui prête pas de résistance, soulevant ses bras quand il lui dit de soulever ses bras, écartant les jambes de la même façon. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il se contente de ressentir. Albert lui caresse les cheveux et lui embrasse l’épaule et lui demande s’il a mal quelque part, si tout va bien. Il lui dit à quel point Arthur a été parfait et magnifique et splendide, et combien il a de la chance de l’avoir.

Il manque quelque chose, dans ses paroles, quelque chose qu’Arthur aimerait entendre mais qu’il sait, maintenant qu’il émerge d’un brouillard de plaisir, qu’il est encore trop tôt pour qu’Albert lui dise. Bien trop tôt. Il n’empêche.

— Je vais bien, le rassure-t-il au bout d’une minute ou deux.

Albert se détend. Il lui sourit d’un air timide, et Arthur lui répond de même. Il est toujours assis, nu, sur la table, même si Albert a jeté une couverture sur ses épaules.

— Merci, ah, pour ta coopération ? demande Albert.

Arthur se met à rire. Il l’embrasse.

— C’était différent des autres séances, observe-t-il malicieusement.

Albert se renfrogne.

— Je m’étais promis que je ne me laisserais pas tenter.

— En même temps, il paraît que tous les gens qui me rencontrent ont envie de me faire des choses scandaleuses, dit modestement Arthur.

— Je ne t’ai pas fait mal quand j’ai… ?

— Non, mais j’ai compris pourquoi tu voulais attendre. (Arthur s’étire, les bras et les cuisses endoloris.) C’était proprement décadent, M. Mason. Je ne vois pas ce que vous allez pouvoir inventer de pire que cela.

Albert le dévisage d’un air mi-attendri, mi-prédateur.

— Oh, Arthur.

Arthur se dit qu’il a peut-être parlé trop vite.

###

Le lendemain, ils se mettent en route pour leur visite hebdomadaire à la gare d’Emerald Station. Albert a une lettre et de nouvelles photographies à envoyer à Charles Châtenay, ainsi qu’un courrier pour plusieurs compagnies de tabac concernant la possibilité d’éditer des cartes de collection à partir de ses clichés. Arthur le laisse régler ses affaires en fumant une cigarette, les mains sur son ceinturon. Dehors, les fermiers et les voyageurs vaquent à leurs occupations, attendant le prochain train qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il s’amuse à essayer de repérer les meilleurs pigeons du lot, même s’il y a longtemps qu’il n’a plus la carrure fluette ou les doigts agiles d’un pickpocket.

— M. Callaghan ? Arthur Callaghan ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu’il s’agit de lui. Il s’approche de l’employé de gare, qui lui fait signe de derrière son guichet. Albert observe la scène avec curiosité – et un brin d’appréhension, qui ne fait que refléter celle que ressent Arthur.

— Du courrier pour moi ?

— Non, mais un homme est passé hier, qui vous cherchait. Il m’a dit de vous dire, si je vous voyais, qu’il resterait quelques jours dans le coin, et que si vous vouliez le voir, il camperait… (L’homme consulte un morceau de papier.) « À l’endroit où vous avez récupéré votre dernier troupeau de moutons. » Je suppose que vous en savez plus que moi là-dessus, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Arthur sent son ventre se glacer.

— Il ressemblait à quoi ? Il avait des signes particuliers ?

— À part une énorme cicatrice sur la joue droite ? Rien de spécial.

Arthur remercie l’homme avant de sortir de la gare, le cœur battant la chamade. John. John est venu le chercher. Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Que se passe-t-il ?

— C’est ton ami, n’est-ce pas ?

Il sursaute et se tourne vers Albert. Comme pris en faute, il hoche la tête.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Mais s’il est là en personne…

— Ce doit être important, comprend Albert. (Son visage s’assombrit.) Ça ne pourrait pas… Ça ne pourrait pas être un piège, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas de la part de John, lui assure Arthur.

Il réfléchit. Est-ce que John est venu le convaincre de rentrer ? Il en doute. Mais pourquoi pas une lettre, un courrier ? La situation est peut-être plus grave qu’il ne le pense.

— Albert…

— Est-ce que c’est loin ? demande ce dernier en détachant son cheval. Est-ce qu’il faut repasser par la cabane ? Je viens de racheter des provisions et je dois pouvoir passer une nuit dehors, même sans la tente. Il fait chaud, ces temps-ci.

Arthur sent son cœur se mettre à fondre.

Ce n’est pas forcément une sensation agréable.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de venir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’attend.

— Raison de plus pour venir avec toi, réplique Albert. (Il monte en selle et s’immobilise, dévisageant Arthur.) Si tu veux bien de moi ?

Arthur ne peut que hocher la tête.

###

Au grand galop, sur la route qui mène à Valentine, le trajet ne leur prend que quatre heures jusqu’à Twin Stack Pass. Arthur fait grimper sa jument au sommet d’une butte et finit par repérer, dans le ciel limpide, une mince fumée grise qui s’élève d’une ravine. Il indique à Albert de rester où il se trouve et, dégainant sa carabine, s’y engage au pas.

C’est John qui l’accueille une centaine de mètres plus loin, son fusil braqué droit sur sa poitrine. En reconnaissant Arthur, il abaisse aussitôt son canon. Il a le visage hagard mais l’air déterminé, comme un homme qui vient de traverser l’enfer mais qui reprend lentement les choses en main.

— Morgan ! Bordel, Dieu merci !

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Marston ? demande Arthur en sautant à terre.

Il ne lui a toujours pas pardonné pour sa petite disparition d’un an. Mais ce n’est pas la question, pas aujourd’hui, et John reste un frère de cœur, malgré leur mauvais sang.

Sans un mot, John lui fait signe de le suivre plus loin dans la crevasse. Arthur y découvre bientôt un chariot et plusieurs chevaux. Abigail est assise par terre, en train de jouer avec Jack. En les voyant en vie, une violente vague de soulagement envahit Arthur. Il y a aussi Tilly, et Mary-Beth, et Sadie, et Charles, et même Kieran… et c’est tout.

— Les autres ? Où sont les autres ? Que s’est-il passé ?

— Arthur ! s’exclame Mary-Beth en l’apercevant. Oh, Arthur, c’est Hosea…

Arthur sent son sang se glacer tandis qu’elle l’entraîne jusqu’au chariot. Une personne est allongée à l’intérieur, grelottant sous une couverture.

Quand il la soulève, Arthur trouve Hosea, la chemise couverte de sang, en train de délirer de fièvre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les membres de la bande – les membres restants – se pressent autour de lui en parlant en même temps. Il saisit quelques bribes au passage : Sean est mort, Lenny est mort, une attaque de banque a mal tourné, les Pinkertons étaient là, Micah a tué Mrs Grimshaw ? Mrs Grimsahw a tué Molly ? Karen et Strauss et Swanson et Pearson ont disparu, John s’est battu avec Micah, Dutch est devenu fou, Arthur, il est devenu complètement fou, il a voulu…

— STOP ! (Les cris s’arrêtent.) Hosea. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec Hosea ?

— Les Pinkerton lui ont tiré dessus pendant l’attaque de la banque, répond rapidement, précisément Abigail. C’était il y a trois jours. La plaie s’est infectée 24 heures plus tard. Strauss n’était plus là pour le soigner.

Deux jours ? Il y a deux jours qu’Hosea est dans cet état ? Pourquoi Dutch n’a-t-il pas… ? Non, plus tard. Il y pensera plus tard.

— Attelez les chevaux. Je l’emmène voir le médecin de Valentine.

— Arthur, les Pinkerton sont partout, ils nous cherchent…

— J’irai seul. (Il réfléchit à toute allure.) Je suis venu avec un ami. Il s’appelle Albert Mason. Il a une barbe noire et un canotier. S’il vient vous chercher ou vous transmettre un message, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. (Non, mauvais plan.) En fait, il doit être en train d’attendre un peu plus loin. Sadie, tu peux aller le chercher ?

Sadie ne devrait pas trop effrayer Albert, au contraire de Charles ou de John. La femme hoche la tête, saute en selle et s’éloigne.

— Un « ami » ? répète John. Morgan, le pays entier veut notre peau…

— Raison de plus pour profiter de toute l’aide venue, rétorque Arthur. Aide-moi, au lieu de bavasser.

Rapidement, ils attellent les deux Shire au chariot. À l’arrière, Hosea appelle Bessy en pleurant, la suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Le reste du groupe rassemble ses maigres affaires, prêt à partir au cas où.

Un bruit de sabots. Arthur relève la tête et se détend en apercevant Sadie et Albert rejoindre le campement, l’un derrière l’autre. Ils sautent à terre devant lui. Albert observe autour de lui avec appréhension, mais sans réel effroi. Arthur a déjà formé un plan. Il entraîne Albert légèrement à l’écart.

— Tu es toujours prêt à m’aider ? demande-t-il doucement.

— Tout ce que tu veux, répond Albert avec courage et Arthur pourrait l’embrasser.

— Il y a un blessé dans le chariot. Je dois l’emmener de toute urgence à Valentine. Prends les autres avec toi et retourne à la cabane. Prenez les petites routes, par le nord. Une fois là-bas, restez tranquilles, ne bougez pas. D’accord ?

— Fais attention à toi, dit simplement Albert.

Arthur revient à grands pas vers le chariot.

— Mary-Beth, tu viens avec moi et Hosea. Les autres, vous suivez M. Mason. Il va vous conduire dans un endroit sûr. (Charles lui adresse un léger signe de tête. Le reste se met en branle. Arthur attrape John par le bras.) Il n’est pas comme nous. S’il lui arrive la moindre chose, s’il a la moindre égratignure, je t’arrache les couilles. C’est compris ?

Le petit con lève les yeux au ciel, mais répond :

— Bon sang, Morgan. Je ferai attention, c’est compris.

Arthur ne s’est pas adressé à lui pour qu’il protège Albert, surtout connaissant la virtuosité avec laquelle John gère sa propre famille. Non. John est peut-être, dans le groupe, celui qui serait le plus rapide à sacrifier un étranger pour protéger le reste de la bande. Arthur veut lui faire comprendre qu’à ses yeux, Albert fait partie de la bande.

Il espère y avoir réussi.

Ils manquent de chevaux. Tilly monte en croupe derrière Kieran, Jack derrière Charles. John prend Aliénor et confie Old Boy a Abigail. Ils s’éloignent dans un nuage de poussière. Mary-Beth est déjà dans le chariot, les rênes à la main, en train de pousser les Shires d’un claquement de langue. Arthur saute à côté d’elle au passage.

Ils s’élancent en direction de Valentine.

Durant les deux heures de route, Arthur explique son plan à Mary-Beth. En contrepartie, elle lui raconte plus calmement les derniers évènements :

Après le départ d’Arthur, sans grande surprise, Dutch s’est révélé d’une humeur massacrante. Au bout d’une semaine, il a décidé d’attaquer la banque de Rhodes. Deux jours avant la mise a exécution de son plan, en se réveillant, la bande a découvert que Strauss, Pearson, l’Oncle et Swanson avaient mis les voiles.

— Les rats avaient quitté le navire, grince Arthur entre ses dents.

— Exactement. (Mary-Beth resserre son châle autour d’elle.) Dutch était blême de rage, Arthur. Il a avancé l’attaque d’une journée. Et là, ça a été le cauchemar.

Mary-Beth n’était pas sur place, bien entendu. C’est Kieran qui lui a raconté la suite des évènements. La bande était attendue. Quelqu’un avait cafardé. Les Pinkerton, aidés par les familles locales, les ont accueillis à bras ouverts.

— Sean s’est fait tuer au premier coup de feu. C’est là qu’Hosea a été blessé. Charles a réussi à le traîner à l’abri de justesse. Ils ont tenté de riposter puis, en voyant qu’ils étaient dépassés, ils ont battu en retraite. (La voix de Mary-Beth s’étrangle.) Lenny s’est fait descendre alors qu’il essayait de s’échapper sur un toit. Ils ont réussi à rentrer au campement sans se faire suivre, et ensuite…

Ensuite, ils ont dû se résoudre à admettre qu’ils avaient un traître parmi eux, un traître qui les avait vendus aux Pinkerton. Malgré les efforts de Micah, Arthur était hors de cause : il était parti avant que Dutch n’annonce son plan. Qui restait-il ?

— Tout le monde se criait dessus – sauf Karen, qui pleurait à cause de Sean – quand Molly a complètement perdu l’esprit. Elle a dit que c’était elle. C’était elle qui nous avait vendus aux Pinkerton, à cause de Dutch qui ne l’aimait plus.

— Tu l’as crue ?

— Non. Je pense que c’est Micah, la balance. Je pense qu’elle voulait juste blesser Dutch. Mais Bill s’est jeté sur elle pour la frapper, et là…

Et là, Susan Grimshaw a tué Molly O’Shea. Peut-être par vengeance, peut-être pour protéger le reste de la bande, pour les pousser à avancer ensemble au lieu de s’entretuer.

— Pendant quelques heures, j’ai cru qu’on allait s’en sortir. Dutch donnait des ordres pour qu’on rassemble nos affaires et qu’on se prépare à partir. Hosea était blessé, mais il était encore conscient, il avait de bonnes chances de récupérer. Mais au petit matin, Micah a balancé une remarque de trop et Karen s’est mise à lui hurler dessus. Il l’a traitée de folle, s’est moqué de Sean qui était mort. John s’est mêlé de la dispute. Les choses ont dégénéré, Dutch restait dans sa tente et refusait de sortir. Ils ont commencé à se battre et Mrs Grimshaw a ressorti son fusil. Sauf que… sauf que… (Sa voix se brise.) Il l’a tuée, Arthur. Micah a tué Mrs Grimshaw. Charles et Sadie se sont jetés sur lui, mais Dutch est intervenu, il a dit… (Sa voix se teinte de mépris.)… qu’il ne tolérerait pas d’insubordination dans sa bande. Que Micah était son nouveau bras droit. Que nous allions partir vers le nord en attendant que les Pinkerton relâchent leur surveillance. Mais plus personne ne le croyait. Karen a sauté en selle et elle est partie, sans un mot. J’avais envie de faire pareil. Je n’étais pas la seule. Mais Micah, Bill et Javier avaient sorti leurs armes, et ils nous surveillaient. Alors…

Alors le reste de la bande s’était prêté au jeu. Cependant, Dutch a toujours eu le défaut de sous-estimer les membres féminins du groupe. Bill et Micah ne valaient pas mieux. Seul Javier aurait pu suspecter quelque chose, et une partie d’Arthur espérait qu’il avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu’elles avaient concocté.

Discrètement, Tilly, Mary-Beth, Abigail et Sadie avaient préparé leur départ, leur _vrai_ départ. Elles avaient séparé leurs affaires de celles des fidèles de Dutch. John avait été dans le coup, bien entendu. Charles avait vite deviné leur manège et annoncé qu’il était de leur côté. Ils avaient intégré Kieran dans l’affaire quand celui-ci, un soir, avait supplié Mary-Beth de s’enfuir avec lui, promettant qu’il la protégerait. Restait le problème d’Hosea.

— Quand nous nous sommes mis en route, il y a deux jours, l’infection venait de se déclarer. Il était très faible. Dutch refusait d’aller voir un médecin. Il disait que nous n’avions pas le temps. (Mary-Beth essuie ses yeux.) Il était prêt à le sacrifier, Arthur !

Arthur réfrène la nausée qui l’envahit.

— Et ensuite ?

— Nous sommes partis. Dutch voulait nous faire passer par le bayou pour gagner Roanoke Ridge. En fin d’après-midi, nous sommes arrivés à Lagras. Nous avions prévu de droguer Dutch, Micah, Bill et Javier et de partir, tout simplement. (Elle serre les poings.) Sauf que Micah n’est qu’un sale serpent qui se méfie de tout. Bill et Javier sont tombés comme des bûches, mais Micah et Dutch n’avaient rien avalé. C’est moi qui ai assommé Micah avec une poêle à frire, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Et Dutch… John a failli le tuer. Il lui a hurlé dessus, en lui demandant comment il avait pu nous faire ça. Il lui a promis que s’il le revoyait un jour, il le tuerait. Nous les avons attachés à un arbre et nous sommes partis.

— Dans le marais ? Au milieu des crocodiles ? demande Arthur.

Mary-Beth hausse les épaules.

— Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser en liberté, pas vrai ?

Le reste était simple : ils avaient roulé toute la journée vers Emerald Ranch, en espérant que la proximité de la civilisation ferait hésiter leurs poursuivants. John avait demandé des nouvelles d’Arthur Callaghan à la gare. En apprenant qu’il était dans les parages, ils avaient décidé de l’attendre. Ils s’étaient installés la veille au soir dans la ravine, en priant pour que l’état d’Hosea s’améliore, ce qui n’avait pas été le cas.

— Abigail l’a surveillé toute la journée en espérant qu’il irait mieux. Sadie devait l’emmener demain matin à Valentine si nous n’avions pas de nouvelles de toi. Et puis tu es arrivé, et nous en sommes là, conclut-elle.

Arthur soupire et se masse les yeux.

— Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous en vie, dit-il. Et désolé pour Sean et Lenny.

— J’ai encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s’est passé, avoue-t-elle. Tu avais raison. Il allait tous nous faire tuer. Il…

Elle se tait. Maladroitement, Arthur lui tend une main sans lâcher les rênes de l’autre. Elle s’y agrippe de toutes ses forces.

— Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

— Je suis sûre que John, Charles et Sadie vous auraient tirés d’affaire.

— Ce n’est pas la même chose.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Ils finissent par arriver en vue de Valentine. Le soleil se couche sur l’horizon. Arthur arrête le chariot en face du cabinet du médecin, saute à terre et part tambouriner sur la porte. L’homme lui ouvre d’un air irrité, puis surpris en le reconnaissant.

— M…. Callaghan, c’est bien ça ? Un problème avec votre cuisse ?

— Nah, doc. Désolé de vous déranger, répond Arthur de son air le plus contrit. Une histoire avec mon p’ah. Il est dans le chariot, avec ma sœur. (Depuis le banc, Mary-Beth adresse un signe au médecin.) L’es vraiment dans un sale état, faudrait se dépêcher.

L’homme pousse un juron en découvrant l’état d’Hosea. À eux deux, ils le transportent jusqu’à son cabinet.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— ‘vous rappelez de l’ours qui m’a esquinté la jambe ? On a voulu aller lui faire sa fête, avec mon p’ah. Oh, on l’a bien eu, d’une balle dans la tête ! Sauf qu’il y avait des braconniers dans le coin, ils voulaient nous piquer la fourrure. Ils piqueront plus jamais rien à personne, vous pouvez me croire, mais il on eu mon p’ah avant de clamser. C’était il y a trois jours. Le temps qu’on redescende du Lac Isabella et qu’on vienne ici, ça s’est infecté.

— Est-ce qu’il va s’en sortir, docteur ? demande Mary-Beth en pressant ses mains sur son cœur et en ne jouant qu’à moitié la comédie.

— Difficile à dire. Il va falloir purger la plaie et lui donner une injection d’antibiotiques. J’espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché, parce que je vais avoir besoin d’aide.

Arthur a déjà traversé des moments particulièrement abominables, mais les heures qui suivent resteront parmi les pires de sa vie.

Le plus difficile, dans les blessures infectées, c’est l’odeur. Une odeur infecte de pus, de pourriture et de mort, qui annonce déjà, sans l’ombre d’un doute, le trépas à venir de la pauvre âme concernée. Arthur n’a pas pleuré de chagrin depuis des années mais, en entendant Hosea hurler de douleur tandis que le médecin vide l’abcès, il se sent sur le point de sangloter comme s’il avait de nouveau six ans. Mary-Beth lui saisit la main. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules d’Hosea pour l’empêcher de bouger.

Finalement, ce dernier s’évanouit. Le médecin finit son ouvrage et leur annonce qu’ils n’ont plus qu’à attendre. S’il se réveille, ils lui donneront du laudanum.

— Je suppose que vous voudrez rester là ? demande-t-il d’un ton fatigué.

Il prête un lit pliant à Mary-Beth et Arthur s’installe dans un fauteuil. L’une des plus longues nuits de sa vie commence.

Vers trois heures du matin, il finit par s’assoupir. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Hosea dort toujours, la respiration laborieuse. Mary-Beth est en train de lire à la lueur d’une lampe à pétrole. Elle a l’air à la fois terriblement jeune et terriblement sage sous la lumière orangée.

— Hey, dit-elle en le voyant s’étirer.

— Hey. Du nouveau ?

— Non. Il n’a pas recommencé à délirer, mais il ne s’est pas réveillé non plus. J’ai du mal à savoir si la fièvre a baissé ou pas.

Arthur se verse un verre d’eau, lui en propose un, qu’elle accepte.

— Merci de m’avoir aidé avec le doc.

— Je t’en prie. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas fait le coup de la famille. (Elle repose son livre sur la table à côté de son lit.) Alors, c’était lui le type qui te photographie tout nu ? demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

Arthur recrache sa gorgée d’eau dans son verre.

— Mason ? Hu-hu, marmonne-t-il.

— Il a continué ?

Arthur essaie de détourner la conversation :

— Tu sais combien il s’est fait avec les premières photographies ? 300$ en une semaine, juste en les vendant à Saint-Denis !

Mary-Beth sifflote d’admiration.

— Je crois que tu t’es trouvé une nouvelle carrière, Arthur Morgan.

— Je n’irai pas jusque-là, grommelle-t-il.

— Si je rencontrais un gentil photographe qui me proposait beaucoup d’argent juste pour faire mon portrait… (Elle s’arrête.) Non, je pense que je me méfierais. Ou que je lui collerais un coup de genou dans les parties. (Arthur sourit.) C’est lui que tu es retourné voir, alors ? Après nous… après être parti ? Il doit être spécial.

— Il ne nous trahira pas, dit fermement Arthur.

Le visage de Mary-Beth s’adoucit.

— C’est bon à savoir.

Ils passent le reste de la nuit à discuter du roman que Mary-Beth a trouvé et de ceux qu’ils ont pu lire, quand ils en avaient la rare occasion, ces derniers mois.

###

Le lendemain matin, le médecin s’annonce prudemment optimiste.

— Il est stable. Toujours un peu fiévreux mais, vu son état d’hier soir, je n’étais pas certain qu’il passerait la nuit, admet-il. Je vais devoir le garder en observation jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. De toute façon, il est hors d’état de voyager.

Arthur et Mary-Beth échangent un regard.

— Combien de temps ?

— Au moins deux ou trois jours, peut-être plus. J’ai une chambre à l’étage, pour les patients qui ne sont pas de Valentine. (Il soupire.) Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si vous avez les moyens de me payer une pension ? (Il accepte avec reconnaissance l’argent que lui donne Arthur.) Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous loger. L’un d’entre vous peut venir passer la nuit près de lui s’il le souhaite, en dormant sur le lit pliant, mais je vais devoir vous prier de débarrasser les lieux durant la journée. J’ai suffisamment de remue-ménage avec le reste de mes patients.

Les deux prétendus frère et sœur se retrouvent dans la rue.

— Et maintenant ? demande Mary-Beth.

Nouvelle situation, nouveau plan. Arthur saisit la bride des deux Shires, qui n’apprécient guère d’être restés attachés toute la nuit.

— Il y a une écurie au bout de la rue. Je vais voir s’ils peuvent me prêter une selle, et garder le chariot et l’autre cheval. Tu te sens de rester seule à l’hôtel ?

Elle hausse un sourcil moqueur. Il incline son chapeau.

— Si tu pars retrouver les autres, dessine-moi une carte. Au cas où, dit-elle.

— J’essaierai d’être de retour demain soir, après-demain au plus tard. Je vais te laisser un peu d’argent. Si tu n’as pas de nouvelles d’ici quelques jours, quand Hosea sera sur pied… (« _Quand_ », songe-t-il. « _Pas si._ ») …charge-le dans la charrette et pars d’ici. Ne me dis pas où tu vas mais, quand tu seras en lieu sûr…

— Arthur Callaghan, Emerald Station, poste restante, conclut-elle.

Il hésite, puis se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Elle pouffe, surprise.

— Arthur Morgan ! Depuis quand te montres-tu affectueux ?

— Oh, la ferme, ronchonne-t-il en remettant son chapeau.

Ils se séparent après avoir échangé les dernières informations nécessaires et Arthur s’élance de nouveau vers l’est.

###

Le Shire n’a pas la rapidité ni l’endurance de sa jument habituelle. Il arrive à la cabane après la nuit tombée. L’oreille tendue, il siffle l’habituel signal de reconnaissance la bande. Au bout de quelques secondes, la même stridulation lui répond. Sadie émerge de l’ombre.

— Arthur, dit-elle d’un air soulagé.

— Hosea va mieux, explique-t-il en descendant de selle. Mary-Beth est restée avec lui.

Il retrouve les autres à l’intérieur de la cabane. Malgré leur petit nombre, la maisonnette lui paraît pleine à craquer. Tous lui font un accueil chaleureux, surtout en apprenant que l’état d’Hosea s’est stabilisé. Il cherche Albert des yeux. Ce dernier lui adresse un petit signe depuis la table où il est en train d’éplucher des pommes de terre avec Tilly.

Visiblement, John, Abigail et Jack ont pris possession de la chambre tandis que Charles, Kieran et Sadie se sont installés dans l’écurie. Tilly a hérité du divan défoncé.

— Et M. Mason ? demande Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, j’ai dormi sous le chêne dehors, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, M. Morgan, répond joyeusement ce dernier. Je me suis dit que vos amis seraient mal à l’aise de partager la maison avec un étranger.

Arthur se tourne lentement, tumultueusement, vers le reste de la maisonnée. Vers leurs _invités_. Qui rentrent tous la tête dans les épaules.

— Il a insisté ! proteste John.

Kieran hoche frénétiquement la tête derrière lui. Arthur part fouiller dans un coffre sans dire un mot. Ils l’observent en silence. Il en ressort sa tente.

— Venez m’aider à la monter, M. Mason. Je partagerai avec vous ce soir.

— On mange dans un quart d’heure ! crie Abigail alors qu’ils franchissent la porte.

Ils s’éloignent dans l’obscurité, jusqu’à ce que des buissons les mettent hors de portée d’un œil trop curieux. Arthur jette la tente par terre avant de prendre Albert dans ses bras. Ils s’embrassent longuement, et il aimerait faire plus que l’embrasser, mais ce n’est pas le moment.

— Ils n’ont pas été trop pénibles ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Jack est adorable. Mrs Roberts et Miss Jackson sont des jeunes femmes d’une efficacité remarquable. Mrs Adler, M. Smith et M. Duffy sont surtout restés dans leur coin. M. Marston… (Il hésite.) M. Marston avait beaucoup de questions. Surtout sur toi.

Arthur hausse un sourcil, surpris.

— Sur moi ?

— Sur ce que tu avais fait après les avoir quittés. Quels étaient tes projets ensuite. Je pense que c’était sa façon de demander si tu allais bien.

— Ça, ça m’étonnerait, marmonne Arthur. (Albert lui donne un coup sur l’épaule.) Aïe. Aide-moi à monter la tente, plutôt. (Ils s’activent en trébuchant dans le noir.) Tu es d’accord avec tout ça ? demande Arthur au bout d’un moment.

— Je crois que je te l’ai déjà dit. Mais pour imiter M. Marston, je me demande un peu quels sont très projets, ensuite.

Dans le noir, Arthur ne peut pas voir son expression. Il attache la dernière corde et tend la main pour attraper Albert, l’attirant contre lui.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas quels sont les leurs. Pour le moment, la priorité, c’est Hosea. Et il reste le risque que Dutch et Micah nous cherchent des noises. (Avec douceur, il ajoute :) Tu peux retourner quelque temps à Saint-Denis, si tu le souhaites. Je te retrouverai après.

Albert secoue la tête.

— Je préférerais rester avec toi. Je m’en voudrais s’il t’arrive quelque chose. Est-ce que tu penses qu’ils seront d’accord ?

— Tu crois que je vais leur laisser le choix ? demande Arthur d’un ton incrédule.

Ils rejoignent le reste de la bande qui se serre, qui sur une chaise branlante, qui sur le sofa, autour de la petite table. Abigail y dépose une montagne de purée de pommes de terre, avec du lait à la place de beurre, et des côtelettes de sanglier. Charles n’a pas chômé depuis son arrivée, devine Arthur.

Il repousse la fourchette de Kieran qui se tend vers les côtelettes.

— D’abord, on remercie M. Mason d’avoir l’_extrême gentillesse _de tous vous loger chez lui alors que rien ne l’y oblige, gronde Arthur.

Un chœur de remerciements plus ou moins convaincus s’élève. Albert, à qui Charles a abandonné sa chaise, rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Arthur pioche dans la purée et tout le monde l’imite.

Une fois leurs assiettes remplies, les visiteurs se détendent. Il y a quatre jours qu’ils sont en cavale, songe Arthur. Quatre jours qu’ils craignent pour leur vie et qu’ils ne savent plus à qui faire confiance. Les choses auraient pu bien plus mal se passer, songe-t-il.

John essaie de mettre la merde, bien entendu :

— Alors, M. Mason. Où avez-vous rencontré Arthur ?

Abigail lui donne un coup de cuillère en bois sur le bras. Charles et Sadie lèvent les yeux au plafond. Tilly – qui sait pour les photos – sourit en douce. Albert toussote.

— Ah, hum. En courant derrière un coyote, pour tout dire.

Ce n’est pas… une mauvaise façon de présenter les choses, et Jack est vite fasciné par la série de rencontres durant lesquelles Albert se donne le rôle de l’élément comique, tandis qu’Arthur devient vite le chevalier en armure étincelante. Quand il arrive à l’épisode des alligators, Tilly et Abigail gloussent dans leur purée pendant que Sadie balance une claque sur le dos du pauvre Albert. Charles a l’air amusé. John suit l’échange d’un air dubitatif.

— …et M. Morgan m’a rattrapé au dernier moment, alors que je précipitais vers une mort certaine. La fois suivante, il s’est avéré que c’est _moi_ qui l’ai sauvé…

Albert s’arrête avec un regard hésitant en direction d’Arthur. Ce dernier soupire.

— Je venais de me faire dévaliser et il m’a ramassé avec une commotion cérébrale sur le bord de la route, explique-t-il en sauçant son assiette.

Bien entendu, sa déclaration déclenche une tempête de questions, et il leur résume rapidement les dernières semaines passées en compagnie de M. Mason, à l’escorter tandis qu’il prenait des photographies de la faune locale. (Il passe sous silence leur propre arrangement professionnel. Et leur arrangement non professionnel. Et la chasse au trésor. Dutch vient de ruiner leur vie pour une question d’argent, il ne va pas leur parler des quatre lingots d’or qui dorment sous une latte de plancher à gauche de la cheminée.) Jack finit par réclamer de voir les clichés en question et Albert les sort du tiroir où il a pris l’habitude de les stocker. (Heureusement, ils ont rangé les portraits compromettants avec les lingots avant de partir pour Emerald Ranch.) Chacun se lance de son petit commentaire.

Il commence à faire tard. Jack bâille et se frotte les yeux.

— M. Mason, vous pourriez faire notre photographie, à nous aussi ? Moi, papa et maman, et oncle Arthur et oncle Charles et tante Tilly et tous les autres ? Kieran aussi, ajoute-t-il avec générosité après une pause.

— N’embête pas M. Mason, le rabroue John.

— Non, ce serait avec plaisir, s’exclame joyeusement Albert. Peut-être une fois que… (Il se corrige. Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs de récupérer Hosea.) Pourquoi pas toi et tes parents demain, Jack ? Pour commencer ?

Jack bâille en hochant la tête.

— Au lit, jeune homme, dit Abigail en l’entraînant vers la chambre. Dis bonne nuit !

Les adieux durent une bonne minute, le temps que Jack souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde, et même deux fois à Charles, qui rit doucement. Abigail émerge de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et referme la porte derrière elle.

— Il s’est endormi comme une masse.

Les adultes reprennent leur sérieux.

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans le coin, déclare agressivement John.

Arthur se sent fatigué. Il n’a pas envie de se mettre en colère ce soir-là.

— Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. D’ici une semaine, Hosea sera soit mort, soit de nouveau sur pied. Rien ne vous retient ici. Vous êtes _libres_, répète-t-il.

Un grand silence suit sa déclaration. Ils n’avaient pas réalisé, comprend-il. Dans leurs esprits, ils étaient encore en fuite, unis dans l’adversité, envers et contre tout. Ils n’avaient pas saisi qu’ils étaient libérés de Dutch. Qu’ils pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait.

— Mais… les Pinkerton, dit Abigail d’une petite voix.

— Dans le groupe, il n’y a qu’Hosea, Marston et moi-même à être recherchés. Et Dutch reste leur priorité. Les autres ne craignent rien. Ils peuvent aller où ils veulent.

C’est Tilly qui comprend la première.

— Tu veux que nous nous séparions ?

Arthur répond avant qu’un autre ne puisse protester :

— La bande Van der Linde n’existe plus. Elle a disparu quand Dutch a essayé de vous retenir par la force. Je dis juste que, pour ceux qui ont envie de reprendre une vie différente, une vie honnête, c’est le moment. Ceux qui veulent continuer dans la même direction, continuer à voler, mentir et tromper, voire parfois pire, sont libres de le faire. (Il inspire profondément.) Mais je ne les accompagnerai pas.

— Tu nous abandonnes encore ? crache John.

Arthur ne lui en veut pas. John a tendance à dire ce qui lui passe par le crâne, c’est tout. Un jour, il perdra cette habitude et il deviendra supportable.

Et là, Tilly est magnifique :

— Venant de ta part, John, c’est plutôt gonflé !

Si c’était Abigail qui avait parlé, Abigail qui passe son temps à se crêper le chignon avec John, la remarque aurait moins d’impact. Les autres n’ont pas passé assez de temps dans la bande pour avoir été témoins de l’absence de John. Ce dernier rougit.

— J’ai parlé trop vite, marmonne-t-il. (Arthur accepte les presque-excuses avec philosophie.) Mais… tu l’as dit toi-même, Morgan. Quand ça va mal, il faut pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

— Je crois que ce qu’Arthur essaie de dire, c’est que ça ne va _plus_ mal, intervient Charles, cette âme bénie.

— Dutch pourrait encore…

— Se venger ? demande Arthur. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser faire s’il vient me chercher. Mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de vivre dans la peur pour le restant de mes jours ! déclare-t-il férocement. (Un long silence suit ses paroles. Il se frotte le visage.) Écoutez. Je ne suis pas en train de vous rayer de ma vie. Vous êtes ma famille, et je m’inquiète pour Karen et même pour Swanson ou Pearson ou Trelawny. Mais je ne serai plus un criminel. Je refuse de… de faire ce que je faisais avant. Je deviendrai trappeur, ou fermier, ou je chasserai des primes dans un coin perdu, je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne dépouillerai plus jamais une autre personne. Quelle qu’en soit la raison, aussi belle et pure qu’en soit la motivation, comme l’étaient celles de Dutch. J’ai vu où ça m’a mené. Je n’aurai pas d’autre chance de faire machine arrière. (Il se lève.) Je vous laisse discuter de tout cela. Essayez de décider ce que vous voulez, vous aussi.

Sans se retourner, il sort dans la nuit. Il peut entendre Albert refermer la porte derrière lui. Aucun bruit ne sort de la cabane. Dehors, les oiseaux nocturnes s’interpellent et les coyotes glapissent. Albert lui prend la main et l’entraîne vers la tente.

###

Quand il se réveille, durant quelques glorieuses secondes, il ne se souvient pas des évènements des derniers jours. Avec un grognement de plaisir, il resserre ses bras autour d’Albert. Puis le sol dur lui rappelle où il se trouve et pourquoi. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il roule sur le dos. Une rude journée l’attend.

Il embrasse la nuque d’Albert jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi, il se tourne vers Arthur, souriant affectueusement.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour.

— C’est parti pour une longue journée de conciliabules et de pourparlers ?

— Plutôt de diplomatie et de déclarations de guerre.

— Il y a des années que vous vivez tous ensemble. Tu as eu un peu d’avance pour réfléchir sur la question. Laisse-leur du temps.

— C’est une bande de crétins et ils ont besoin qu’on leur botte le cul, réplique Arthur sans y croire lui-même.

Et tant qu’ils seront là, il ne pourra pas embrasser Albert quand bon lui chante ou le laisser lui faire des choses décadentes dans leur lit.

Albert lui caresse la joue.

— Tu n’as pas non plus envie de les perdre, je me trompe ?

— Non, avoue Arthur. Mais je pense ce que j’ai dit. Cette ancienne vie, c’est terminé pour moi. Je refuse d’être mêlé à la leur s’ils n’en changent pas.

Albert s’appuie sur un coude.

— Et le reste ? Trappeur ? Fermier ? Chasseur de prime ?

— Je ne sais pas, admet Arthur. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Gigolo, peut-être ? Je crois que j’ai des dispositions.

— Je refuse catégoriquement, déclare Albert.

Arthur l’embrasse.

Il trouve Charles assis sur un rondin devant la cabane, en train de manger un bol de gruau. Bien. Visiblement, personne n’a osé s’attaquer aux œufs et au bacon.

Ou il n’y en a déjà plus, ce qui est une autre possibilité.

— Arthur.

— Charles.

Arthur se laisse tomber près de lui, inspectant la tasse de café qui traîne à ses pieds. Charles la lui abandonne sans rien dire.

— J’ai pensé à ce que tu as dit, finit par déclarer Charles. (Arthur le laisse continuer.) Tu as raison. C’est une bonne opportunité pour changer de vie. Malheureusement, je n’ai pas beaucoup de possibilités devant moi.

Arthur se souvient de ce que lui a dit Charles, des mois plus tôt, dans la neige des Grizzlies : qu’il avait rejoint la bande de Dutch pour ne plus être seul.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de partir. Tu peux rester avec nous, avec ceux qui veulent.

— C’est assez irritant de devoir attendre que vous ayez pris votre décision. (Arthur doit admettre qu’il a raison.) Je pense que je vais remonter quelque temps dans le nord. Aller voir l’ancienne tribu de ma mère. Les temps sont durs pour eux. J’espère pouvoir les aider, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et si… et si, dans quelques années, je reviens et que vous vous êtes _enfin_ décidés, je verrai si j’ai envie de rester avec vous.

Arthur se met à rire.

— Ça me paraît une excellente façon de considérer les choses. Bien entendu, tu seras le bienvenu si tu changes d’avis et que tu veux nous regarder essayer de devenir des honnêtes gens. Tu pourras même te moquer de John.

— C’est le chemin qu’il va prendre, tu crois ?

— S’il ne veut pas perdre Abigail et Jack, je pense qu’il n’aura pas le choix.

— Il a changé, ces derniers mois, tu sais.

— Tant mieux.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir en quoi ?

— Peut pas être pire qu’avant.

La deuxième à lui annoncer son départ est Tilly. Il en est modérément surpris. Tilly a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. De toute la bande, à cause de son passé, elle est celle qui a toujours le plus gardé ses distances, qui s’est méfié de tout attachement. Elle l’informe qu’elle va partir pour Saint-Denis, où vit l’une de ses cousines.

— Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Arthur, et j’espère que nous nous écrirons régulièrement. Mais… je ne veux plus courir les routes. Je ne veux plus me coucher en me demandant si je serai encore en vie le lendemain, ou dans une semaine, ou dans un mois. Je ne me fais pas d’illusion : je ne pense pas que la ville sera plus civilisée que le Grand Ouest. Mais j’ai besoin de passer à autre chose.

Comme pour Mary-Beth, il l’embrasse sur la joue. Elle se sert brièvement contre lui, avant de s’écarter.

— Merci de m’avoir gardée en vie tout ce temps, Arthur.

Il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir fait grand-chose. Mais peut-être se trompe-t-il.

Charles et Tilly répètent leur décision au reste de la troupe un peu plus tard, une fois que tout le monde est levé. Arthur les regarde tourner en rond autour de la cabane, désœuvrés, leur café à la main, et il se rend compte que c’est quelque chose qui l’a toujours dérangé quand il était avec Dutch : ce sentiment que, quand ils n’étaient pas en train de se battre pour leur vie, ils n’avaient aucun but. Il veut trouver un but, même si ce but consiste seulement à se lever le matin pour accomplir les tâches abrutissantes de la journée.

L’un dans l’autre, Abigail et Sadie accueillent plutôt bien la nouvelle. John n’est pas heureux, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire. Peut-être, en effet, a-t-il gagné en maturité ces dernières semaines. Ou peut-être Abigail lui a-t-elle fait la leçon durant la nuit.

— Vous partez aujourd’hui ? demande Arthur à Charles et Tilly.

Charles hausse les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche.

— Une minute ! grommelle John. (Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Gêné, il détourne le regard. En fait, il se tourne vers Albert.) Vous n’aviez pas parlé d’un portrait ?

Jack gambade de joie tandis qu’Albert les fait s’installer, tous ensemble, sous le gros chêne. Arthur regrette qu’Hosea et Mary-Beth ne soient pas là, mais ils auront d’autres occasions. Il veut le croire de tout son cœur. Assises sur les chaises sorties pour l’occasion, Tilly et Abigail encadrent Jack. Les autres se tiennent debout derrière eux, John avec les mains sur les épaules d’Abigail, Charles de l’autre côté, les bras croisés, et Kieran et Sadie sur les extérieurs. Arthur est au centre. Le reste de la bande a insisté. Les pouces passés dans son ceinturon, il fixe l’objectif avec davantage d’embarras que durant toutes ses séances de pose réunies.

_Click._

Quand, une heure plus tard, Charles et Tilly s’éloignent après un dernier adieu, Tilly en croupe sur Taima, il est brusquement saisi par la réalisation qu’en effet, c’est la fin.

Heureusement, ce n’est la fin que d’une époque, pas de sa vie. Enfin, il l’espère.

###

Ne souhaitant pas laisser Mary-Beth trop longtemps seule, il abandonne les autres à leurs délibérations et leurs plans futurs pour repartir vers Valentine, sur sa jument, traînant le Shire derrière lui. Il arrive en ville avant que la nuit ne tombe et retrouve Mary-Beth à l’hôtel, dans sa chambre. Elle l’accueille avec une expression joyeuse.

Hosea va mieux. Il a même repris connaissance, de façon lucide, même s’il s’est rendormi presque aussitôt. Arthur raconte les derniers évènements à Mary-Beth. Elle accepte la lettre que lui a laissée Tilly d’un air mélancolique.

— Tu aurais voulu partir avec elle ? demande-t-il avec curiosité. (Il réfléchit un instant. Il n’y a jamais pensé, mais peut-être que…) Ou avec Charles ?

Elle se met à rire, ses yeux bleus pétillant d’amusement.

— Pas spécialement. J’aurais aimé leur dire au revoir, c’est tout. (Son expression se fait timide. Arthur contemple avec tendresse ses taches de rousseur. De toutes les femmes du camp, à l’exception d’Abigail, c’est toujours avec elle qu’il s’est le mieux entendu. De façon purement platonique, bien sûr. Il n’aurait pas dit non à une sœur comme elle.) Tu es sérieux ? Quand tu parles de refaire ta vie, une vie honnête ? (Il acquiesce, facilement. Il est surpris à quel point l’idée lui semble maintenant irrévocable.) Je peux venir avec toi ? (Elle lui lance un regard chafouin.) Et avec M. Mason ?

Arthur sent ses joues se mettre à brûler.

— Mary-Beth…

— Ah. (Elle a l’air réjoui.) Ce n’est pas qu’un ami, n’est-ce pas ?

Il se frotte nerveusement le menton.

— Non, admet-il. C’est plus que ça. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Ça me gênerait s’il te faisait du mal, auquel cas je serais obligée de lui tirer dans les deux rotules. Mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être son genre, dit-elle gentiment.

Il secoue la tête.

— Tu voudrais vraiment venir avec nous ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

— Pour le moment, oui. Je n’ai pas d’autre famille, comme Tilly. En tant que femme seule, sans références, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais m’en sortir. Et puis… (Elle lui fait un sourire plein de fossettes.) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai comme l’idée que la suite des évènements pourrait être distrayante avec vous.

Arthur ne proteste pas. Mary-Beth, avec ses jolis cheveux et sa bonne humeur, possède la qualité non négligeable de fortement amadouer les gens. Ils font bien illusion, en tant que frère et sœur, il le sait. Et l’idée d’une famille, une nouvelle famille, différemment agencée, une famille dont Albert ferait partie… eh bien, cette idée est séduisante.

— Allons voir Hosea, dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

###

Mary-Beth est rentrée à l’hôtel en lui laissant le lit pliant dans la chambre du docteur. Arthur bouquine au chevet d’Hosea depuis deux heures, peut-être trois, quand la voix râpeuse de ce dernier le tire de son roman.

— Ar… Arthur ?

Arthur se penche aussitôt pour lui faire boire un verre d’eau. Hosea, encore pâle mais le regard clair, se laisse faire avant de se lécher les lèvres.

— Où… ?

— Valentine. Tu es à Valentine, le rassure Arthur.

— Non… où… Dutch ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Arthur. Loin, j’espère. (Hosea n’est pas en état d’entendre toute l’histoire mais il veut lui faire comprendre la situation.) Il t’a abandonné. Les autres t’ont sauvé et se sont enfuis. Il est quelque part avec Micah, et peut-être Javier et Bill.

Ou dans le ventre d’un alligator, songe-t-il.

Hosea cligne des yeux, semble comprendre.

— Et… moi ?

— Ta blessure s’est infectée. Les autres m’ont trouvé. Tu vas mieux. Tu vas t’en sortir.

Hosea hoche légèrement la tête. Ses paupières papillonnent.

— Arthur ?

— Oui ?

— Heureux… que tu sois là… mon garçon.

###

Le lendemain, il fait une fois de plus la navette jusqu’à la cabane d’Albert. Il ne tient pas en place, impatient que les choses évoluent, que des décisions soient prises, qu’Hosea aille mieux, qu’il puisse… qu’il puisse commencer à _construire_ quelque chose, à mettre en branle le reste de sa vie.

C’est Sadie qu’il croise en premier, toujours de garde, comme la dernière fois. Il descend de selle pour faire les dernières centaines de mètres avec lui.

— Je vais continuer de traquer cette ordure de Colm O’Driscoll, lui annonce-t-elle de but en blanc. (Il hoche la tête. Le visage de Sadie est un mélange de rage, de honte, de résolution et d’épuisement.) Je ne peux pas, Arthur. Je ne peux pas partir avec vous, jouer la gentille petite fermière ou je ne sais quoi pendant que ce salaud respire toujours. (Elle pousse un aboiement amer.) Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais encore jouer la bonne petite fermière.

— Tu as des pistes ?

— Il est vers l’ouest, aux dernières nouvelles. Les restes de sa bande se seraient réunis en West Elizabeth. Je vais quand même rester avec vous jusqu’à ce qu’Hosea aille mieux. Jusqu’à ce que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez faire. Peut-être… (Elle hésite.) Peut-être qu’après, je pourrais venir vous voir, où que vous soyez.

— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, lui dit-il comme à Charles.

###

Kieran est le suivant. Il s’approche d’Arthur dans l’écurie, en se tordant les mains.

— Quoi, Duffy ? demande Arthur en dessellant Aliénor.

— Mary-Beth va bien, m’sieur Morgan ? (Arthur hausse un sourcil. Kieran rougit mais ne baisse pas les yeux.) Je sais qu’elle est trop bien pour moi et qu’elle ne me voit pas comme ça. Je l’embêterai pas, c’est promis.

— Elle va bien, dit Arthur. Elle veut rester avec la bande, du moins ceux qui veulent se ranger.

C’est-à-dire moi, pour le moment, songe-t-il.

Kieran hoche la tête.

— Je peux… je peux venir aussi ? Je sais toujours me débrouiller avec les chevaux, dit-il précipitamment. Et M. Pearson m’a montré comment faire la cuisine. Un peu.

— Pourquoi ? demande lentement Arthur. Pour elle ?

— Non ! (De nouveau, il se tord les poignets.) Je ne veux pas retomber dans une autre bande, m’sieur Morgan. Et puis… vous avez toujours été bon avec moi.

Il ressemble à un chien battu, abandonné, en quête de la moindre miette d’affection. Arthur se souvient de ce qu’il a ressenti le jour où Dutch lui a tendu la main, le jour où il l’a emmené avec lui, et il ne voit pas comment il pourrait dire non à Kieran.

— C’est entendu, dit-il.

Sa famille commence à s’agrandir rapidement.

###

John est le dernier. John, qui balance entre une agressivité à peine contenue à son égard, et une camaraderie née de longues années de complicité, dont même la rancune ne peut effacer l’aisance, la facilité.

— C’est d’accord, grogne-t-il.

Abigail, les poings sur les hanches, surveille la scène depuis le seuil de la cabane, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Arthur la salue en effleurant son chapeau, avant de se retourner vers ce crétin de Marston.

— C’est d’accord pour quoi ?

— Arrête ton cirque. Abigail veut une ferme. Des vaches. Des poulets. Ce genre de trucs. (John ferme les yeux.) Et j’ai déconné, d’accord ? J’ai compris. Je veux… (Il hésite.) Bordel, Morgan, je veux que Jack soit encore vivant dans dix ans, dans vingt ans. Je veux qu’il meure dans son lit vieux et fripé, entouré de ses petits-enfants. Peut-être qu’il me maudira encore, parce que je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père. Mais j’aurai essayé. J’aurai essayé. (Il inspire profondément.) Alors, d’accord pour ta vie rangée. Dieu sait si je vais avoir besoin de ta sale tronche pour m’empêcher de faire des bêtises. Si… si c’est envisageable pour toi, marmonne-t-il en tapant dans un caillou.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Arthur. (Les épaules de John s’affaissent.) Je veux dire, voir ta tête couturée au petit-déjeuner tous les matins, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Peut-être avec une barbe, muse-t-il tandis que John le dévisage d’un air incrédule.

— Tu te fous de moi ?!

Arthur lui fait un rictus.

— À ton avis ? (Il reprend son sérieux.) Il y a une chose.

— Quoi ? demande John qui semble partagé entre le soulagement et la nervosité.

Arthur laisse son regard dériver vers Albert qui, penché sur son appareil, est en train d’apprendre à Jack à photographier des lapins. John l’imite. Il pousse un bruit moitié incrédule, moitié moqueur :

— C’est ça ta condition ? Qu’il vienne avec nous ? Qu’est-ce que… (Il se tait. Arthur peut presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. C’est une tâche laborieuse. John n’a jamais été, disons, particulièrement rapide.) Oh, dit-il enfin. Vous êtes… Enfin, tu le… Merde, Arthur, depuis quand tu… ?

— Si c’est un problème, dit calmement, dangereusement Arthur, tu devras trouver ta propre ferme avec Abigail et Jack. Parce que si je suis là, il sera là. (Il regarde John bien en face pour que les choses soient parfaitement claires.) Il partagera mon lit comme Abigail partagera le tien. Je ne ferai pas semblant, Marston. Pas entre nous.

— Qu’est-ce que les gens vont dire ?! proteste ce dernier.

— Que trois associés et leurs familles ont racheté un ranch, et qu’ils n’aiment pas qu’on vienne fourrer le nez chez eux, réplique Arthur.

— Et _Jack_ ?

Arthur écarquille les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il a l’impression que John vient de le frapper en plein ventre.

— Tu crois que je ferais le moindre mal à Jack ? siffle-t-il. Tu crois que je pourrais… (Il montre Albert, qui laisse Jack déclencher son précieux appareil alors que même Arthur n’est pas autorisé à le déplacer.) Je suis peut-être un pervers, Marston, un sodomite, une lope, un inverti. Et Albert… (Autant jouer cartes sur table, décide-t-il.) Albert s’est peut-être fait 300$ en vendant des photographies de moi à poil à Saint-Denis. Mais nous ne sommes pas des _tripoteurs d’enfants_.

John ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche. Hors de portée de voix, mais apercevant leur discussion agitée, Abigail fronce les sourcils.

— _300$ ?_ répète finalement John. Mais pourquoi tu veux aller t’enterrer dans une ferme ? Tu crois qu’il pourrait en prendre de moi ? demande-t-il.

Arthur ferme les yeux. Il pourrait le tuer. Là, maintenant, sans trop de problèmes, il pourrait froidement assassiner John Marston.

— _John…_

John lève les mains.

— Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à Jack, concède-t-il. Je suis… (Il se mord les lèvres.) Je suis juste méfiant envers ce type, d’accord ? Et peut-être… (Il hésite, regarde un moment Albert, puis Arthur, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Mais toujours honnête. Parce que John est toujours honnête.) Peut-être que je me demande ce qu’il a de spécial pour que tu tiennes autant à lui, c’est tout.

Il y a, dans cette simple phrase, des années, _non_, des décennies d’aveux refoulés. D’amitié fraternelle restée inexprimée parce qu’ils n’étaient que deux petits coqs stupides et prétentieux. D’affection, très certainement. D’amour, peut-être. Et Arthur ne va pas se mentir et nier qu’il ne s’est jamais imaginé, si Abigail et Jack n’avaient pas été là, si John avait manifesté la moindre trace infime d’intérêt… Est-il en train… ? Suggère-t-il… ?

John n’est peut-être pas aussi lent qu’il le pensait. En avisant l’expression terrifiée d’Arthur, il ouvre de grands yeux et agite frénétiquement les mains :

— Non ! Bon sang, non ! Doux Jésus, Arthur ! _Eurgh !_

Arthur se détend, à la fois soulagé et insulté. Surtout très, très, très soulagé.

— Franchement, Marston, j’ai cru un instant que tu allais me demander en mariage, bougonne-t-il (surtout pour détendre l’atmosphère).

Les lèvres de John s’incurvent légèrement.

— Dans tes rêves, Morgan.

— Dans _tes_ rêves, répond Arthur comme un gamin.

John incline la tête vers Albert, qui a échangé son canotier avec Jack contre une couronne de pâquerettes.

— Il n’en a pas l’air, mais il serait du genre à se venger brillamment si quelqu’un essayait de te faire du gringue, je parie ?

En toute bonne foi, Arthur ne peut pas lui assurer le contraire.

Leur petite conversation ne signifie pas qu’Albert sera magiquement accepté par le reste du groupe, songe-t-il en rejoignant Abigail qui lui fait un sourire radieux.

Mais il se dit que les choses ont une chance de fonctionner.

###

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es d’accord ? demande-t-il à Albert, le soir dans leur tente, après lui avoir résumé les décisions de Mary-Beth, Sadie, Kieran et John.

Il a une boule dans le ventre. Il aurait dû lui demander son accord avant de révéler leur relation, il s’en rend compte à présent. Albert fixe pensivement le toit de la tente.

— Miss Gaskill et M. Marston savent que nous sommes amants.

— Oui, confirme Arthur, la bouche sèche.

— Et ils veulent tout de même… venir avec toi ? Et moi ?

Arthur le met en garde :

— Il y a des chances pour que Mary-Beth se moque de toi. De nous. Et John va ronchonner, surtout au départ. Et je ne sais pas comment Sadie ou Abigail ou Hosea vont réagir. Ou Kieran, mais Kieran n’a pas trop d’importance et…

— _Arthur._

Il s’arrête dans sa diatribe et regarde Albert, qui le fixe de ses yeux noirs.

— Oui ?

— Tu as dit à M. Marston, le même M. Marston qui m’a pratiquement fusillé du regard quand son fils a voulu examiner mon appareil, que j’avais fait des portraits de toi ? Des portraits nus ? Et il a demandé en plaisantant si j’en ferais de lui ?

— Il a toujours eu un humour contestable.

Albert se penche vers lui pour lui caresser la joue.

— Tu te rends compte à quel point tes amis sont extraordinaires ?

— Quand ça leur chante, marmonne Arthur.

— Ils sont quasiment d’accord pour que nous vivions ensemble, insiste Albert d’une voix qui frôle l’hystérie. Comme si c’est _normal_.

Arthur se tait, saisi. Albert a raison. Doux dieu, il a raison. _Sweet fucking fuck_.

Ils restent tous les deux de longues minutes sans rien dire. Arthur sent graduellement une profonde légèreté l’envahir, comme une bulle d’allégresse et d’émerveillement. Il comprend soudain les paroles d’Albert, quelques jours plus tôt : il est en même temps terrifié que la bulle éclate et qu’il se retrouve comme avant.

Albert lui saisit la main dans le noir.

— Quand partons-nous ?

###

Ils ne partent pas immédiatement, bien entendu. Il leur faut un plan. Et Arthur a envie de rire, parce que les plans ont toujours été l’affaire de Dutch.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils se tournent vers lui. Toute sa vie, Arthur n’a fait que suivre, que ce soit la philosophie passionnée de Dutch ou les conseils avisés d’Hosea. Arthur n’était qu’un homme de main, une brute qui frappait l’homme qu’on lui montrait, un criminel qui tirait sur la cible qu’on lui désignait. Et voilà que six personnes lui font confiance pour décider de leur avenir, peut-être sept si Hosea décide de les accompagner.

Le soir, il se penche avec John au-dessus d’une carte. Rares sont les régions où la bande Van der Linde est encore la bienvenue mais, par chance, la bande Van der Linde n’est plus. Place à la famille Callaghan-Milton-Mason.

— Mitlon ? Tu veux t’appeler _Milton_ ?

John hausse les épaules.

— C’est Abigail qui a choisi. Une histoire de justice poétique. Et puis, ça reste assez proche de Marston pour que je m’habitue vite.

Ce n’est pas… entièrement faux. Ils ont choisi de garder leurs prénoms, mais Arthur Morgan et John Marston doivent disparaître de la circulation.

Arthur secoue la tête.

— Le sud est hors de question. New Austin, Blackwater… Les primes sont trop importantes là-bas. (Il étudie l’est.) Et après le bazar que vous avez mis à Rhodes, tu ferais mieux de ne pas remettre les pieds à Lemoyne.

John acquiesce et tapote leur situation actuelle.

— On ne peut pas rester à New Hanover non plus. Ils ont peut-être la mémoire courte à Valentine, mais quelqu’un finira par nous reconnaître. Ou alors, le nord-est, au-dessus d’Annesburg ? C’est plutôt reculé, par là ?

Arthur fait la grimace.

— Les rejetons de Murfree sont trop près. (Il se gratte la tête.) Il y a toujours Ambarino, nous pourrions retourner près du Lac Isabella… (John tire la tête. Depuis sa rencontre avec les loups, il ne porte pas la neige dans son cœur.) Je n’ai pas envie de me planquer là-haut non plus, admet Arthur.

Et c’est là tout le problème : ils n’ont plus envie de se _cacher_. Sans chercher à se faire remarquer, ils veulent vivre au grand jour, travailler honnêtement durant la journée et vendre le fruit de leur labeur à leurs voisins. Même s’ils ne savent pas encore en quoi le labeur consistera.

Cet après-midi, John a rasé ses cheveux. Arthur ne peut s’empêcher de trouver le geste symbolique. Avec son début de barbe, John en est transformé. Même Abigail, qui a suggéré l’idée, semble encore sous le choc. Il a l’air soudain… presque adulte. Arthur, lui aussi, a décidé de changer de tête et de porter la moustache. La différence sera moins marquante mais, il l’espère, assez pour lui permettre de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Surtout s’ils abandonnent leurs vêtements de hors-la-loi pour s’habiller comme de braves pionniers suffisamment aisés pour s’acheter un bout de terre.

— L’ouest, dit John d’un ton décisif en pointant Big Valley du doigt.

Arthur réfléchit. Ils sont peu connus dans le coin, du moins au nord de Strawberry. Et Micah Bell, après son évasion sanglante de la prison, _est_ recherché dans les parages. Il réfléchira sûrement à deux fois avant de revenir dans la région. Ce qui veut dire qu’ils auront moins de chance de tomber sur lui, et donc sur Dutch, par hasard…

Plus il y pense, plus l’idée lui plaît. Le souvenir d’Albert en train de s’extasier sur la vallée de la Little Creek River y est sans doute pour quelque chose.

— C’est un bon coin, commente Sadie qui les a rejoints. Nous l’avons traversé avec Jake en nous dirigeant vers le nord. (Sa voix reste neutre tandis qu’elle évoque son mari décédé. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Arthur ne saurait le dire.) La vallée est encore très sauvage. Il n’y a pas grand-monde à part le ranch du Hanging Dog. (Son visage s’assombrit.) Arthur… D’après mes informations, ce serait là que Colm O’Driscoll se serait planqué avec les restes de sa bande.

— Ça change la donne, marmonne John.

Oui et non, réfléchit Arthur. Il n’a pas oublié que ce que Colm lui a fait mais, si les hors-la-loi se sont installés là-bas, c’est bien parce que la loi et les Pinkerton laissent la région tranquille. Et Sadie a raison : l’herbe y pousse dru et le gibier y est abondant. Le Mont Shann, de sinistre réputation, a tendance à tenir les gens à l’écart. Les mines des Grizzlies, au nord, sont depuis longtemps désertées. Ils y seraient tranquilles, sans être trop loin de la civilisation. Un innocent groupe de pionniers cherchant un coin de paradis.

Il se demande s’il se fait des illusions. S’il est ridicule de penser qu’ils ne seront jamais découverts, qu’on les laissera en paix. Mais, après tout, d’autres hors-la-loi se sont déjà évanouis dans la nature pour ne jamais reparaître. Peu, il est vrai. Cependant, ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient tous recherchés, et des centaines d’aventuriers s’élancent vers l’ouest pour y trouver fortune chaque année. Qui viendrait s’intéresser à une modeste famille à la recherche d’un endroit où cultiver de quoi survivre ?

— De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu’il reste d’autre, observe John.

— Tahiti ? répond Arthur.

John recrache la gorgée de bière qu’il venait de boire.

###

Une fois leur destination choisie, ils organisent leur voyage : Arthur et Kieran partiront en avance à Valentine pour retrouver Mary-Beth et acheter de l’équipement. John, Abigail, Jack et Sadie resteront à la cabane pour garder profil bas. Albert profitera des derniers jours de délai pour régler ses affaires, se rendre à Emerald Ranch pour rediriger son courrier vers la poste de Strawberry, et commander le matériel photographique qu’il ne pourra pas trouver à l’ouest.

— Il va nous falloir un deuxième chariot, commente John tandis qu’Arthur sangle ses sacoches derrière sa selle. Je pourrais aller voir ce receleur au sud…

— _Non._

La réponse d’Arthur cingle comme un coup de fouet. Le reste de la bande, qui faisait ses adieux aux deux hommes, le regarde comme s’il avait deux têtes.

— Si on s’embarque là-dedans, décrète Arthur, on commence _maintenant_. Plus de magouilles. Plus d’achats illégaux. Plus de marché noir. Plus rien. (Il se corrige, ne voulant pas être hypocrite.) Sauf pour les lingots. C’est la dernière chose que nous revendrons.

Ils ont de l’argent, Albert et lui. À la surprise d’absolument personne, Abigail a également réussi, au fur et à mesure des années, à mettre un petit magot de côté. Ils ont décidé que leur maigre fortune financerait l’achat de leur nouvel éden.

— Donc, je _vais_ chez le receleur ? vérifie John, railleur.

— Oui, mais juste pour les lingots, gronde Arthur.

John lève les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste pas. Arthur attire Albert derrière sa jument, à l’abri des regards des autres, qui font mine de ne pas essayer de les espionner. Albert est resté très silencieux, ces derniers jours. Arthur peut le comprendre : il lui faut le temps de trouver sa place au sein de ces personnes qui se connaissent déjà entre elles. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que leurs discussions ne lui manquent pas.

— Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il.

Il y a des jours qu’ils n’ont pas été seuls, pas _vraiment_ seuls. Il a peur qu’Albert ne commence à regretter son choix. Ils ne le seront pas de nouveau avant longtemps, du moins, pas comme ils l’étaient dans la cabane. Arthur est heureux d’avoir retrouvé sa famille, mais leur intimité lui manque.

Albert l’embrasse, légèrement, puis un peu plus passionnément. Arthur le serre contre lui en essayant de ne pas penser à ses cuisses musclées contre les siennes, au membre à demi-dur qu’il peut sentir contre le sien… Il s’écarte, le rouge aux joues. De l’autre côté de sa jument, Sadie pousse un sifflement enjoué.

— Pourquoi ? demande Albert. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour tes amis. Nous partons pour une nouvelle aventure. (Il lui pince les fesses. Arthur sursaute, délicieusement embarrassé.) Je ne dis pas que certaines choses ne me manquent pas. (Il prend un air plus sérieux.) Ou que l’avenir n’est pas incertain. Mais… ces quelques semaines, que nous avons eues dans cette cabane… rien ne nous empêche de les revivre autre part, dans un mois, ou deux, ou six, quand les choses se seront tassées.

Arthur repousse son canotier en arrière.

— Dis surtout que tu meurs d’envie de photographier les ours de Big Valley.

— C’est possible, admet joyeusement Albert. Il paraît qu’ils sont _énormes_. Il y a aussi des couguars, à ce que j’ai compris, et plusieurs sortes de daims. Et même des mouflons et des orignaux, sans compter des chevaux sauvages et des centaines d’espèces d’oiseaux et…

Arthur le fait taire d’un dernier baiser, puis se met en selle.

— Pas de séance de photographies privées, menace-t-il John avant de s’éloigner.

— _Ça, c’est entre M. Mason et moi !_ crie John dans son dos.

Arthur est sûr d’entendre le « _aïe_ » qu’il pousse quand Abigail le frappe.

###

Pour une fois – pour la première fois depuis longtemps – tout se déroule sans anicroche. Hosea se rétablit de jour en jour : quand Arthur et Kieran arrivent à Valentine, il est capable de se redresser dans son lit et mange, sinon avec appétit, du moins avec régularité. Le docteur le libère et ils l’installent dans une chambre à l’hôtel, où Arthur le rejoint pour avoir un petit tête-à-tête.

Il est presque intimidé. Hosea, comme Dutch, a toujours été une figure paternelle dans sa vie. Arthur ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’avoir failli, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. S’il n’était pas parti, Hosea aurait-il été blessé ?

— Ce n’était pas ta faute, déclare Hosea approximativement trente secondes après qu’Arthur ait posé ses fesses sur une chaise près du lit.

— Je sais.

— Alors, arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, lui dit plaisamment Hosea. (Il grimace en se radossant aux oreillers.) J’ai eu de la chance. Plus que Sean ou Lenny.

Son expression se rembrunit. Arthur ôte son chapeau, le pose sur ses genoux.

— Dutch…

Il s’arrête. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Hosea le dévisage.

— Tu as compris avant nous tous. Fichtre, Arthur, pour une fois tu t’es même montré plus malin que moi. (Il soupire.) Je savais que quelque chose n’allait pas avec lui, mais je ne pensais que la situation dégénérerait jusque-là.

— Et maintenant ? demande Arthur.

— Mary-Beth m’a raconté ce que tu comptes faire. Ce que vous comptez faire.

— Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Hosea a soudain l’air très vieux.

— Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Recommencer une autre vie ? Je suis un vieil homme, Arthur. Je ne sais pas si j’en serais capable.

Une bouffée d’irritation envahit Arthur. Ces dernières semaines, c’est comme si un vent de rébellion le traversait. Il a toujours suivi les ordres de Dutch et profondément respecté l’opinion d’Hosea mais… Si Dutch n’était pas parfait, peut-être Hosea ne l’est-il pas non plus.

— Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer d’arnaquer des pigeons au poker jusqu’à te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Seul ?

Hosea redresse la tête, piqué au vif. Il est rare de le voir surpris. Puis il se détend, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Il aura fallu vingt ans, mais c’est bon de te voir penser par toi-même.

Arthur détourne le visage, embarrassé.

— Ce serait… Tu pourrais nous aider, grommelle-t-il. Tu sais beaucoup plus de choses que nous tous réunis, les lois, les banques, ce genre de choses. Et puis…

Il baisse les yeux. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu’il mourrait de culpabilité d’apprendre qu’Hosea est mort sur un gibet, ou dans un caniveau, ou sous les coups de poing d’un ivrogne mécontent. Il se contente d’un regard suppliant.

— Quel est votre plan ?

— Trois associés, à la recherche d’un ranch. John sera avec sa famille, bien sûr. Mary-Beth se fera passer pour ma sœur. Kieran sera un garçon de ferme. Et il y aura Albert Mason, un ami à moi. Il a de l’argent, marmonne-t-il comme si cela justifiait tout.

— Il sait ?

— Oui.

— Et moi, là-dedans ?

Arthur triture son chapeau.

— Tu pourrais… être mon père ? M. Callaghan Senior ?

Hosea le regarde longuement. Puis il se met à rire.

— Oh, bon sang, pourquoi pas ? Quitte à monter une arnaque, pourquoi ne pas en monter une vraie, pour une fois ?

En sortant de la chambre, souriant, Arthur s’essuie les yeux avec sa manche.

###

En attendant le reste de la bande – de leur _famille_ –, il investit une partie de leurs économies dans du matériel. Et des vêtements.

— J’ai l’air de quoi ? demande Hosea en émergeant de la cabine d’essayage dans l’arrière-boutique de l’épicerie de Valentine.

Arthur se retient de rire. Hosea, encore un peu pâle, appuyé sur une canne, ressemble à… quelqu’un d’inoffensif et d’honnête. Il porte une chemise claire, un gilet bleu rayé, un pantalon et des bottes modestes mais de bonne qualité. Il a abandonné son Stetson pour un large chapeau de paille, perché sur son nez une paire de lunettes en acier, et agrémenté le tout avec…

— Un nœud papillon ? s’étrangle Arthur.

— Quoi ? Je n’ai pas l’air d’un vénérable aïeul ? demande Hosea en tirant sur le nœud en question, bordeaux avec des pois blancs. (Si. Complètement. Et Arthur plaint le malheureux qui se fera avoir par son numéro.) Les lunettes ne sont pas qu’un accessoire, j’en ai peur, admet Hosea en les rajustant sur son nez. Il y a longtemps que j’aurais dû m’en trouver. Heureusement que ce brave commerçant en avait quelques paires.

Arthur soupçonne le brave commerçant de racheter les affaires de gens décédés à des prix honteux, mais il ne dit rien.

— À mon tour.

Quand il ressurgit, quelques minutes plus tard, Hosea se dissimule la bouche derrière la main. Arthur tire sur le col amidonné qui l’étrangle.

— Ça va ?

— Tu as toujours la carrure d’un ours, pas grand-chose à faire de ce côté. (Hosea inspecte sa tenue : un costume gris passe-partout et une chemise boutonnée jusqu’au cou, complétés par une casquette.) Tu as l’air d’un ouvrier vêtu pour la messe ou d’un petit commerçant, conclut-il. Pas mal.

— Dès qu’on est fixés, je ressors mon chapeau, grogne Arthur.

Pour se venger, il choisit une casquette pour John également.

Le plus difficile sera de s’habituer à ne plus porter d’armes, songe-t-il en quittant le magasin. Il a gardé un revolver, mais il se sent presque nu sans le poids de l’autre sur sa hanche, ou celui de sa cartouchière.

Ils retrouvent Mary-Beth et Kieran, récupèrent leur chariot à l’écurie et, après l’avoir rempli de vivres, d’outils et même de quelques meubles, s’éloignent en direction de la ravine où Arthur avait retrouvé la bande quelques jours plus tôt, là où ils se sont donné rendez-vous.

John, Abigail, Jack, Sadie et Albert les y rejoignent le jour prévu. Arthur fronce les sourcils en les voyant arriver sur un autre chariot, tiré par un robuste cheval de trait. John lui annonce tout de suite :

— Calme tes fesses, on l’a acheté en bonne et due forme à Emerald Ranch.

Ils saluent tous Hosea avec soulagement et affection. Arthur marmonne de brèves présentations entre Albert et ce dernier. Hosea serre la main d’Albert avec une lueur pétillante dans le regard.

— M. Mason. Vous êtes photographe animalier, si j’ai bien compris ?

— Eh bien, quand les animaux en question n’essaient pas de me manger… ! Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albert.

— Eh bien, Albert, venez donc me tenir compagnie sur ce chariot.

Ils transvasent quelques sacs, se répartissent entre leurs différents moyens de transport, puis s’éloignent vers l’ouest.

###

Le trajet est… tranquille. Arthur ne pourrait pas le décrire autrement. Pas seulement parce qu’ils ne croisent pas grand monde, mais aussi, du moins Arthur en a l’impression, parce qu’ils se sentent enfin sereins.

Ils ne sont pas hors de danger, bien entendu. Il suffirait d’une mauvaise rencontre, d’une personne qui les identifie pour que les choses tournent au vinaigre. Toutefois, habillés de leurs vêtements de braves côlons en route vers l’immensité sauvage, avançant du pas tranquille des chevaux de trait, ils se sentent presque… légitimes.

Peut-être parce que Bill n’est pas là pour déranger leurs rêveries par ses propos déplacés, songe-t-il. Ou Sean. Ou Karen. Ou Swanson. Ou… beaucoup de leurs anciens camarades, en fait. John est un homme nerveux incapable de rester en place trop longtemps, mais il sait se taire quand il est en mouvement. Hosea aime raconter ses histoires, mais il n’abuse pas de l’attention de ses interlocuteurs. Albert aime parler, bien entendu, mais le reste de la troupe est suffisamment curieux d’en apprendre davantage sur lui pour qu’il ne vienne déranger personne.

Ils contournent Valentine, ne souhaitant pas laisser trop de souvenirs de leur passage. La route est plus longue avec les chariots qu’à cheval. Le soir, ils campent à mi-chemin de Wallace Station, sur le plateau rocheux qui surplombe la Dakota. Le dîner est calme, presque silencieux. Jack, fatigué par le voyage, s’est rapidement endormi. Ils organisent des tours de garde avant de se retirer dans leurs tentes. Arthur hésite avant de rejoindre Albert. Hosea lui lance paisiblement :

— Souhaite une bonne nuit à M. Mason de ma part.

Il n’y a aucune moquerie dans sa voix, peut-être un peu de curiosité, mais Arthur ne va certainement pas venir se plaindre.

Par chance, le beau temps se maintient. Ils franchissent la rivière en début d’après-midi. Arthur, John, Sadie et Kieran sont sur leurs chevaux. Celui d’Albert est attaché derrière un chariot. Il est installé sur le banc avec Mary-Beth, tandis qu’Hosea conduit le second en compagnie d’Abigail et de Jack.

Arthur observe avec suspicion Albert et Mary-Beth en train de parler avec animation. Des éclats de rire fusent. Il n’est pas jaloux, absolument pas. Peut-être un peu inquiet. Parce que ce sont définitivement des regards amusés qu’ils lancent dans sa direction, et Albert est en train de lui montrer des photos, _quelles_ photos, d’où les a-t-il sorties… ?

Mary-Beth hurle de rire et manque de tomber du chariot. Oh, il va les tuer !

Ils montent leur campement quelques kilomètres avant Wallace Station, se préparant à revêtir leurs nouvelles peaux, leurs nouvelles vies. Arthur ôte le canotier en miettes de la tête d’Albert, le donne à un Jack ravi, et le remplace par un feutre mou, un peu moins large qu’un chapeau de cow-boy mais plus adapté à la vie en plein air.

— Oooh, j’ai toujours rêvé de me faire entretenir, dit Albert.

Arthur lui donne une pichenette sur le nez. Il a un nouveau gilet – toujours vert – et une veste en laine pour le protéger du temps froid. Arthur, qui a acheté les habits lui-même, a l’impression qu’il lui appartient encore plus. Ce qui est absurde, Albert ne lui appartient pas. Malgré tout, il est heureux de le voir porter les vêtements.

Albert lui presse brièvement la main, comme pour lui dire qu’il est heureux d’être ici avec lui et le reste de ses amis, et qu’il ne regrette rien. Arthur déglutit, une boule dans la gorge, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il s’efface en voyant le rictus goguenard de ses prétendus amis un peu plus loin.

Il teste son déguisement en entrant dans la station de gare. Le guichetier, avec qui il a parlé quelques semaines plus tôt, lui lance à peine un regard.

— Je peux vous aider ?

Hosea s’avance, parfaitement à l’aise dans son rôle d’ancêtre tremblant.

— Ah, mon brave homme ! Dites-moi, c’est bien dans cette direction que se trouve Big Valley ? Nous avons fait une longue route, oh oui bien longue, pour y parvenir !

Le contrôleur hausse un sourcil.

— Ce n’est pas un coin très fréquenté, vous savez.

— Oui, oui ! Mais, vous voyez, nous venons de Saint-Denis, et nous avons entendu dire qu’il y restait beaucoup de terres non attribuées. Mon fils a toujours rêvé de construire son ranch, vous savez. (Arthur n’a pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre un air exaspéré.) Avec ses amis, il a réuni quelques économies, et nous voilà !

Cette fois, l’homme les regarde carrément avec pitié.

— On vous a mal renseignés, monsieur. C’est vrai que les terres sont bonnes, mais s’il n’y a personne, c’est pour une bonne raison. Ça fourmille de brigands, dans le coin. Déjà entendu parler de la bande O’Driscoll ?

— Oh, mon Dieu, absolument pas, répond Hosea d’un air catastrophé.

— Des types vraiment pas commodes. À votre place, je ne m’approcherais pas trop. Il y a quelques cabanes dans la moitié est de la vallée mais, je serais vous, j’irais pas plus loin que Watson’s Cabin. Il paraît qu’ils sont planqués dans un ranch abandonné, à l’autre bout.

— Oh, fichtre, fichtre, bredouille Hosea.

— Ils sont beaucoup ? demande Arthur d’un ton neutre.

— Assez pour tenir tête à une escouade de Pinkerton, s’il le fallait. Le shérif de Strawberry n’est pas fou, il les laisse tranquilles. Peut-être qu’un jour, ils déguerpiront, mais ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite. Vous devriez chercher au sud de Strawberry. C’est un peu caillouteux, mais bien plus tranquille, conseille-t-il.

Ils rejoignent le campement pour mettre les autres au courant. Sadie accueille la nouvelle d’un air sombre. John crache dans le feu.

— Tu veux toujours t’installer par là ?

— Plus que jamais, répond Arthur.

Le lendemain, ils s’arrêtent en début d’après-midi au sud de la Little Creek et prennent leurs quartiers en retrait de la lisière des arbres, dans une clairière dissimulée aux regards. Il y a de l’eau, de l’herbe pour les chevaux, du gibier. Ils chasseront à l’arc ou utiliseront des collets pour ne pas attirer l’attention, le temps de repérer la situation. Arthur entraîne Albert en reconnaissance autour du camp, à la recherche de champignons éventuels. (Il y en a beaucoup dans les parages.)

— Mrs. Adler… Sadie… Elle veut se venger, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirme Arthur.

Albert enfouit les coulemelles dans sa besace.

— Et vous allez l’aider ?

— ‘Peut pas vraiment la laisser faire toute seule. Je sais que tu préférais qu’on trouve un autre coin, qu’on ne prenne pas de risque… (Arthur hausse les épaules.) Moi aussi, d’une certaine façon. Mais Colm a une dent contre nous, et le monde ne se portera que mieux s’il disparaît. Et puis… (Arthur regarde autour de lui. On n’entend aucun bruit à l’exception des piverts qui font résonner les troncs. Un ruisseau glougloute un peu plus loin. La queue touffue d’un renard disparaît entre deux bottes de lupins.) C’est l’endroit parfait ? demande-t-il d’un ton d’excuse.

Albert hausse les mains.

— Oh, moi, du moment qu’il y a des bêtes assoiffées de sang à photographier ! (Il tapote les revers du gilet d’Arthur.) Mais… ne te fais pas tuer, d’accord ?

— Promis. Et après, ce sera la dernière fois. (Il fait la grimace.) Sauf si Dutch vient essayer de se venger. Ou si les Pinkerton nous retrouvent. Ou… non, je crois que c’est tout.

Il se sent brusquement accablé. Albert cligne des yeux.

— Je comprends d’un coup l’intérêt de se débarrasser d’au moins une des menaces.

— Nous ferons attention, promet Arthur.

— Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Arthur penche la tête sur le côté. Ils ne sont que cinq : John, Hosea, Kieran, Sadie et lui. Un peu d’aide ne serait pas la malvenue.

— Tu serais capable de tirer sur quelqu’un ?

Albert pâlit.

— Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Peut-être, s’il te menaçait.

— Mais froidement ? De loin ? Une sentinelle, par exemple ? C’est ton choix, dit-il calmement. Et tu n’es pas obligé de répondre maintenant. (Albert hoche la tête. Arthur regrette ses paroles.) Et puis, je ne t’ai vu tirer qu’une seule fois au fusil à lunette. Il faudrait vraiment que tu sois sûr de les abattre.

— Ah, de façon ironique, je me suis découvert une grande facilité dans ce domaine, répond Albert d’une voix blanche. Du moment que mes cibles ne bougent pas.

Arthur lui presse l’épaule.

— On en reparlera.

Le lendemain, il part en reconnaissance avec Sadie.

Le ranch du Hanging Dog est tel que dans ses souvenirs : décrépit, jonché de détritus, et habité. Il observe aux jumelles les hommes qui se saoulent devant le porche en chantant. Colm n’a pas l’air très à cheval sur la discipline. Une sentinelle surveille les environs depuis le haut d’une tour de guet. Problématique. Il compte une vingtaine d’hommes, et essaie de préciser leur nombre.

— On dirait qu’une partie loge dans la grange, commente Sadie à côté de lui. Et une autre dans la maison.

— Je pensais attaquer de nuit. Discrètement. Il faudrait étudier leurs tours de garde.

— Bah, je ne suis plus à une nuit près. Tu crois que… _Merde. Les enfoirés. Les putains d’enfoirés._

Arthur pointe ses jumelles vers l’endroit qu’elle lui désigne. Il y a une fenêtre, à l’étage. Et, appuyée à la fenêtre…

— Ils ont des femmes avec eux, grince Sadie entre ses dents.

Une main se pose sur l’épaule de l’inconnue et la tire à l’intérieur. Une autre sort de la maison pour apporter à boire aux hommes. Ils la font trébucher en riant. Elle se protège le visage. Elle n’a pas l’air là de son plein gré.

— Je vais leur arracher les couilles, fulmine Sadie.

— Ça ne change rien. Nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer n’importe comment.

Sadie pince les lèvres, mais hoche la tête.

Arthur la renvoie au camp et s’installe pour relever les tours de garde des O’Driscoll. Au milieu de la nuit, un petit sifflement le prévient de l’arrivée d’un renfort. John surgit d’entre deux buissons.

— Sadie est furieuse. Ils ont des prisonnières ?

— J’en ai compté trois. Je ne crois pas qu’il y en ait plus.

— On fait comment ?

La lune brille dans le ciel, pleine et radieuse. Le ranch se découpe nettement en noir et blanc. Une silhouette en mouvement vient de temps à autre en perturber l’immobilité.

— Il y a une vigie. Ils l’ont déjà relevée une fois. Ils font des rondes de quatre heures. Trois hommes en surveillance en bas, un sur le toit de la grange.

— Ça fait beaucoup, commente John.

— On pourrait essayer de se glisser dans la maison, égorger ceux qui dorment avant de s’attaquer aux autres. Mais les femmes pourraient paniquer et donner l’alerte.

— Ou alors… (John sourit, ses dents brillant dans l’obscurité.) On les fait paniquer et on les tire comme des lapins.

— Tentant, mais Colm n’est pas stupide. Il se retranchera dans la maison. Et puis, encore une fois, ils ont des prisonnières. (Il réfléchit.) Mais ça reste une idée intéressante.

À l’aube, ils repartent rejoindre les autres.

Sadie refuse d’attendre et, connaissant ce qu’elle a traversé aux mains de Colm, Arthur peut la comprendre. Ils ont déjà de la chance qu’elle ait patienté jusque-là.

— Tu te sens comment ? demande-t-il à Hosea.

— Assez vaillant pour tenir un fusil à lunette. Pas suffisamment pour donner l’assaut, avoue ce dernier. Je peux vous couvrir, c’est tout.

Au moins, ça règle une question.

— Tu serais d’accord pour qu’Albert surveille tes arrières ? Au cas où un de ces salauds se faufilerait dans la forêt pour te régler ton sort ?

Hosea hoche la tête.

— Ça me semble une bonne idée. Il sera utile, mais pas trop près du danger.

Albert accepte, soulagé à l’idée de ne devoir tirer que si un ennemi essayait de les atteindre. Il accepte avec révérence le pistolet qu’Hosea lui prête pour l’occasion.

Deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, ils sont prêts. Abigail a les lèvres pincées. John et elle se sont engueulés, un peu plus tôt. Arthur sait qu’elle aimerait qu’ils en finissent une fois pour toutes, qu’ils posent leurs armes pour ne plus les reprendre. Il se demande si elle a raison. Une dernière fois, puis encore une dernière fois, et encore une et encore une… Mais ils ne peuvent pas laisser Sadie se débrouiller toute seule. Peut-être s’invente-t-il des excuses ? Non. Non. Il veut devenir bon. Tuer une pourriture comme Colm est une bonne chose. Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire, pas même un saint.

Finalement, Abigail serre John dans ses bras. Ce dernier embrasse maladroitement son fils. Mary-Beth presse la main de Kieran, puis celle d’Hosea, puis celle d’Arthur. Ils les abandonnent et s’enfoncent dans la forêt.

Ils laissent Hosea et Albert sur un piton rocheux, avec une vue dégagée du ranch. Arthur n’a pas envie d’embrasser Albert, pas maintenant, alors qu’ils sont sur le point de tuer des hommes. À la place, il touche son front avec le sien, rapidement. Puis il suit John, Sadie et Kieran.

Ils s’approchent du ranch silencieux à pas de loup.

Plusieurs hommes ronflent autour du feu, ivres morts. Bien. Le guetteur sur le toit de la grange est clairement visible. Seule la tête de celui en haut de la tour dépasse.

Ils ont de la chance : la lune joue à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Ils attendent une nouvelle vague de ténèbres, puis se mettent en marche.

Le plan est simple : tuer d’abord les isolés. Ils abattent silencieusement le premier garde, derrière la grange, hors de vue. Il s’écroule avec un gargouillis étouffé sous le couteau de John.

Un de moins. Plus que vingt-trois.

Ils échangent un regard. John et Sadie, les plus silencieux d’entre eux, disparaissent à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Arthur et Kieran se faufilent jusqu’au pied de la tour. Il ne leur faut que deux minutes pour y fixer plusieurs bâtons de dynamite. Avec un large détour, ils gagnent ensuite l’arrière de la maison.

Le cœur battant, Arthur observe le guetteur sur le toit. Une silhouette sombre se glisse derrière lui. Il s’effondre. Si tout s’est passé comme prévu dans la grange – et il y a des chances, pour que John ait pu se glisser à l’extérieur par une fenêtre – les O’Driscoll ne sont plus qu’une quinzaine.

Il songe qu’il faudra évacuer les cadavres avant qu’Abigail et Mary-Beth – et même Albert – ne les rejoignent.

Un halo orangé illumine progressivement l’intérieur de la grande. Une odeur de fumée vient lui chatouiller les narines. Les vigiles, peu réveillés, mettent plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

— _Au feu ! Au feu ! C’est la grange !_

Arthur saute sur l’occasion : tandis que les hommes réveillés courent vers l’incendie, il bondit sur les quatre ivrognes allongés par terre. Quelques coups dans l’obscurité et ils meurent sans même ouvrir les yeux. Plus qu’une douzaine. Ils n’ont pas encore tiré un seul coup de feu.

Il se cache derrière un tonneau juste au moment où Colm émerge de la maison, en caleçon, suivi par le reste des hommes. Ces derniers poussent des jurons en voyant l’incendie. Ils ne sont pas encore suspicieux, mais d’ici quelques secondes…

_Bam._

_VLAOUM._

La dynamite explose, touchée par une balle d’Hosea. Le haut de la tour s’abat dans un grand craquement, entraînant la vigie avec lui. Hosea en profite. _Bam. Bam. Bam._ Il parvient à toucher un autre homme. Arthur et Kieran, qui ont dégainé, en abattent deux dans le dos. (Neuf.) Il se précipite ensuite dans la maison, à la recherche de retardataires. En bas de l’escalier, un homme encore endormi lui balance un coup de couteau maladroit. Il l’assomme d’un violent coup de crosse, puis grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Un tas tremblant de prisonnières l’attend en haut. L’une d’entre elles pointe un fusil, sans doute récupéré parmi les affaires des bandits, vers lui. Il se baisse juste à temps. Le coup fait voler sa casquette.

— Non ! Je suis venu vous libérer ! (Il lève les mains.) Je ne suis pas un O’Driscoll, vous voyez ? (La femme hésite.) Vous voulez vous venger ? Tirez-leur dessus depuis la fenêtre.

La prisonnière semble apprécier l’idée. L’air décidé, elle se dégage des bras de ses compagnes et s’avance vers la fenêtre. Arthur lui désigne la silhouette de Kieran, accroupi derrière une caisse.

— Ne tirez pas sur celui-là. Et il y a aussi une femme, et un autre homme avec une casquette. Ils sont avec nous.

Elle hoche la tête ; d’un coup précis, descend un autre hors-la-loi.

Huit. Six, rectifie-t-il en avisant deux nouveaux cadavres par terre.

Où est Colm ? Il finit par le repérer, avec les survivants, cachés derrière les décombres d’un ancien bâtiment. Ils sont en train de canarder en direction du pied de la tour. John et Sadie doivent être planqués par là. _Bam. Bam._ Hosea continue de tirer. Deux hommes filent vers la forêt. Le sang glacé, Arthur arrache le fusil des mains de la femme. Il parvient à en descendre un mais l’autre s’évanouit entre les arbres. _Merde._

Il tire trois coups rapides en l’air, espérant qu’Hosea comprendra le message. Il n’en reste plus que quatre, là-bas, en bas. Il entend Sadie hurler. Un autre s’effondre. Kieran les a contournés en silence. Il en abat un avant qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte. Arthur vise soigneusement, fait exploser la tête de l’avant-dernier.

Le dernier s’immobilise puis, sans doute désespéré, pointe son arme vers sa tempe et se fait sauter la cervelle. Arthur ne peut pas dire qu’il lui en veut.

Le silence tombe. Il surveille le champ de bataille semé de corps. Rien ne bouge.

_Bam._ Un autre coup, là-haut dans la forêt. Puis plus rien. C’est bon signe, non ? Si Hosea ou Albert avait été touché, l’autre se serait défendu ?

N’est-ce pas ?

Il rassure rapidement les femmes, puis redescend, loge une balle dans le crâne de l’homme évanoui au pied de l’escalier. Il en fait de même avec chaque corps qu’il croise, tandis qu’il progresse avec précaution vers les restes fumants de la grange. Il s’arrête devant l’un d’entre eux : c’est Colm, couché sur le côté. Il le repousse du pied, son arme braquée vers lui. Colm pousse un râle en se tenant le ventre. C’est une sale blessure. Il fixe Arthur sans sembler le reconnaître, puis écarquille les yeux.

— Bon sang de… Morgan ? _Fuck._ (Il crache un glaviot sanglant.) Dutch aura finalement réussi à se venger, alors ?

— Dutch n’est pas là, corrige Arthur.

Sadie, John et Kieran les rejoignent.

— Quatorze de notre côté, dont celui de la tour, annonce John.

— Sept pour moi. Plus les deux dans la forêt, et celui-là. Je crois qu’on les a tous.

Sadie est en train de ramasser une corde posée sur une caisse. Sans un mot, elle fait un nœud coulant qu’elle passe autour du cou de Colm. Il écarquille les yeux.

— Hé, la petite dame ! Qu’est-ce que… !

Elle attache l’autre extrémité au collier d’une mule, qui a contemplé toute la bataille d’un air philosophique.

— Le ranch, dans les Grizzlies, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Celui où tu as tué l’homme et violé la femme pendant des jours ? (Elle se penche vers lui.) Surprise, connard. Ce ne sont même pas les Pinkerton ni la bande de Dutch qui auront ta peau. (Elle lui crache au visage.) Juste une pauvre veuve qui a juré qu’elle te pendrait haut et court.

Sans un mot, Arthur, John et Kieran la laissent traîner Colm jusqu’aux poutres fumantes de la grange. Il se débat en l’injuriant. Elle lance l’extrémité de la corde au-dessus d’un madrier, puis fait avancer la mule d’une claque sur la croupe.

— Allez, ma belle.

La mule renâcle. Colm n’est pas léger. Sadie l’aide en tirant sur la corde. Petit à petit, le chef des O’Driscoll s’élève en gargouillant dans les airs.

Ils le regardent mourir en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il cesse de bouger. Ses pieds tressautent encore une fois ou deux, puis plus rien. L’air sent l’urine.

Sadie le fixe du regard, pâle et immobile comme une statue.

— C’est fait, Sadie, dit John.

— Je sais.

— Il est mort.

— Je _sais_.

Elle se ratatine. Arthur s’approche.

— Il y a trois femmes dans la maison. Elles seraient moins effrayées si tu allais les voir. Tu veux bien t’en occuper ?

Sadie hoche la tête. Elle tourne les talons et s’éloigne.

Un sifflement retentit derrière eux. Arthur pivote en braquant son arme – puis la baisse en reconnaissant Hosea et Albert qui s’approchent.

— On en a eu un, annonce Hosea. Il en reste d’autres ?

Albert regarde autour de lui, à mi-chemin entre l’épouvante et une horrible fascination. Et encore, songea Arthur. La scène sera encore moins agréable à la lueur du soleil. Pleins de bon sens, John et Kieran sont déjà en train d’entasser les cadavres sur une vieille charrette. Arthur ramasse un seau renversé.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais nous ferions mieux de finir d’éteindre la grange.

###

C’est Albert qui a tiré sur l’homme dans la forêt, apprend-il plus tard alors qu’ils décrochent Colm de sa poutre pour l’ajouter au tas de corps. Kieran est reparti chercher Mary-Beth, Abigail et Jack. Arthur s’essuie les mains sur un chiffon et s’approche d’Albert qui, le visage fermé, est en train de réunir les affaires des bandits au milieu de la cour, pour qu’ils puissent en faire l’inventaire et se débarrasser du superflu.

— Je suis désolé, dit Arthur d’une voix rauque. De t’avoir placé dans cette position.

Albert se frotte le visage avec fatigue. Il n’a pas l’air fâché. Sous le choc, les mains encore un peu tremblantes, et juste un peu hésitant.

— C’est moi qui ai offert, répond-il. Je… je ne m’attendais pas à ça. C’est tout. Est-ce que… est-ce que c’était souvent comme ça ? Ta vie, avant ?

— Non, le détrompe Arthur. Avec les O’Driscoll, c’est une vieille histoire qui dure depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle s’est terminée cette nuit. (Il ramasse une gourde, en boit une gorgée, l’offre à Albert qui l’accepte.) Albert… (Il s’arrête, conscient qu’il n’utilise pas souvent le prénom de l’homme, du moins à haute voix.) Albert, j’aimerais te dire que ça ne se reproduira plus mais la vérité, c’est que je n’en sais rien. Je _veux_ tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. (Il regarde autour de lui.) Même si ça semble hypocrite aujourd’hui. (Il soupire.) Mais il y aura toujours du danger. Même si nous n’étions pas ce que nous sommes, enfin, qui nous avons été…

Albert redresse la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Je sais, Arthur. Je _sais_. Tu oublies qu’il y a presque un an que j’erre tout seul. Presque tout seul, corrige-t-il. Et peut-être que vous auriez pu partir plus loin, oublier ce Colm et votre passé derrière vous… (Il observe les trois femmes qui, assises devant la maison en compagnie de Sadie, enfouies dans des couvertures, boivent de petites gorgées de whisky en suivant d’un regard parfois vide, parfois rageur, la ronde des cadavres autour d’elles.) Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Est-ce que ses complices ne risquent pas de revenir se venger ? demande-t-il d’un ton inquiet. Est-ce que c’est vraiment la fin ?

— Je ne sais pas, admet Arthur. Sa bande était en fin de vie. Les Pinkerton ont bien éclairci leurs rangs ces dernières années. Je pense que tous ses hommes étaient réunis ici. Albert. (Son regard se pose à son tour sur les ex-prisonnières.) Quoi que j’aie pu faire, quoi que nous ayons fait, ce n’était pas comme ça. Tu as vu Mary-Beth, Abigail… Je vais essayer, promet-il. Je vais vraiment essayer. Et si je ne tiens pas parole…

Albert pose la main sur son coude.

— Si vous ne tenez pas parole, M. Morgan, comptez sur moi pour vous le rappeler sans ambages, dit-il d’une voix ferme.

Arthur se sent un peu plus léger.

Ils se tournent vers la vallée, que le soleil levant inonde d’un torrent de lumière rose. Une légère brume flotte sur la prairie scintillante d’humidité, comme couverte de diamants. Le mont Shawn, noir et sévère, se dresse à l’arrière-plan. La vue est à couper le souffle.

— C’est un bon endroit, dit Arthur.

###

Le reste du groupe les rejoint en milieu de matinée, avec les chevaux et les chariots. Ils entassent trois cadavres dans le plus petit : Colm et deux de ses cousins. D’après Sadie, ils sont recherchés contre une jolie prime, morts ou vifs. John s’éloigne avec Kieran dans la forêt pour aller enterrer les autres, une tâche qui risque de leur prendre plusieurs jours.

Sadie n’attend pas plus longtemps pour se mettre en route : si elle marche à bonne allure, elle pourra être à Wallace Station le soir même et à Valentine dans trois jours.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux partir seule ? demande Arthur pour la quatrième fois.

Elle désigne du menton les trois femmes qui se sont tassées dans le chariot, avec une grimace de dégoût pour les corps. Celle qui a accueilli Arthur à coups de fusil dans la maison a enfilé des affaires d’hommes. Elle tient une carabine d’un air farouche.

— Je pense qu’elles sont suffisamment en colère pour me filer un coup de main en cas de pépin, surtout Bella. Je reviens dès que c’est fait, promet-elle.

Il la regarde s’éloigner en se répétant qu’elle est une grande fille. Puis il rejoint Hosea, assis sur un banc devant la maison. La grange est en cendres mais, une fois les cadavres enlevés et les affaires des brigands brûlées, l’endroit est presque accueillant.

— Alors ? demande Arthur en s’asseyant près de lui.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait marcher.

Voici l’idée : le ranch est idéalement positionné, avec de larges prairies à proximité. Arthur ne connaît pas son histoire mais il suppose que les O’Driscoll ne l’ont pas acquis par des moyens honnêtes. Il doit se trouver, quelque part, un propriétaire ou son descendant avec un titre de propriété. Ils ont quelques jours, une semaine peut-être, avant que la mort de Colm ne soit de notoriété publique. Pourquoi ne pas faire une offre pour l’endroit ?

— Ce n’est pas très honnête, murmure Arthur.

Hosea l’observe un moment.

— Nous pouvons éviter de mentir. Dire que nous avons trouvé le ranch vide et qu’il nous intéresse. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ébruiter que nous sommes à l’origine de sa… vacance. Nous sommes censés être d’innocents pionniers. Si les gens apprennent que nous avons abattu un gang à nous tous seuls…

— Je sais, je sais.

Ils se mettent d’accord : les autres resteront sur place, Arthur et Hosea partiront pour Strawberry le lendemain, afin d’enquêter sur le propriétaire de l’endroit. Arthur n’aime pas forcément l’idée de laisser les autres seuls, mais en abandonnant le ranch, ils courent le risque de le retrouver de nouveau occupé en revenant.

— Est-ce que tout le monde est d’accord ? demande-t-il le soir autour de la table à dîner, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Pour le moment, l’endroit n’est pas très gai avec ses paillasses et ses crottes de rat, mais Abigail a pris les choses en main et il lui fait toute confiance pour en récurer la moindre trace d’O’Driscoll.

— Tu es sûr ? demande John. Tu veux qu’on reste ici ?

— Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, intervient Hosea. Si les Pinkerton continuent de nous poursuivre, ils vont plutôt chercher des fugitifs, pas une famille qui achète à la vue de tous un ranch dans une région civilisée. Il y a un risque, bien entendu. Il y aura toujours un risque. Mais… (Il hausse les épaules.) J’avoue que j’en ai assez de m’enfuir.

John regarde Abigail, puis hoche la tête. Abigail adore l’endroit et Jack est déjà revenu, ravi et trempé, de la rivière au bord de laquelle il a observé des canards.

Arthur se tourne vers Mary-Beth, qui croise les bras.

— Du moment que je peux me rendre à Strawberry de temps à autre ! lance-t-elle joyeusement. Hors de question que je m’enterre _complètement_ ici.

Kieran se contente de hocher la tête. Et Albert… Albert s’est déjà éclipsé en fin d’après-midi, avec l’appareil photographique d’Arthur, pour aller observer une famille de chevreuils qui paissaient juste de l’autre côté de la rivière. Ils l’ont récupéré une heure plus tard, dans la direction opposée, en train d’escalader un arbre pour approcher le nid d’une chouette qui n’avait pas l’air enchantée de le voir là.

— Ça me va parfaitement bien !

— Sûr, Albert ? lance familièrement John. C’est toi qui fournis une bonne partie de l’argent.

Ils ont fait leurs comptes : les 2000$ provenant de la revente des lingots d’or ; les 300$ des photographies, auxquels s’ajoutent encore 250$ qu’Albert a récupérés à Emerald Station juste avant leur départ ; 200$ de la poche d’Arthur ; 450$ provenant des économies d’Abigail ; et un peu moins de 300$ ayant appartenu aux O’Driscoll, qu’ils ont récupérés dans une caisse en fer-blanc. Au total, 3500$. Pas une fortune, mais un joli magot.

Arthur ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant pour acheter une propriété de cette taille mais… eh bien, ils peuvent toujours se renseigner.

Albert sourit.

— Je serais honoré de me lancer dans cette aventure avec vous.

Les femmes s’extasient, bien entendu, et Arthur sourit stupidement. John secoue la tête en marmonnant « un autre crétin », mais il décide de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Ils s’entassent tous comme ils le peuvent dans la maisonnette pour passer la nuit. Arthur regrette presque d’avoir brûlé la grange et ses réserves de paille. Mais, après tout, ils sont vivants, les O’Driscoll sont morts, et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi.

###

Hosea se sent assez bien pour se remettre en selle et, poliment, demande à Albert la permission d’emprunter son cheval. Avec Arthur, ils se mettent en route pour Strawberry après un solide petit-déjeuner.

Arthur connaît les environs. Il y est déjà passé deux ou trois fois. Il décide de contourner le mont Shann par l’est : la route est plus courte et plus civilisée. Dans son souvenir, l’ouest fourmille de bêtes sauvages et même d’un endroit dérangeant ou deux. Il ne tient pas forcément à y remettre les pieds tout de suite.

La route leur prend presque toute la journée. Ils s’installent à l’hôtel. Hosea et son nœud papillon en rajoutent des tonnes, appelant Arthur « fiston » et radotant de fausses histoires de famille. À l’heure du dîner, tout l’établissement sait qu’ils font partie d’un groupe à la recherche d’un endroit où s’établir. Hosea finit par dénicher l’adresse du propriétaire actuel du ranch, qui vit dans une petite maison un peu à l’écart de la ville.

Ils ne perdent pas de temps et s’y rendent dès le lendemain matin. L’homme les accueille avec un fusil pointé sur eux. Hosea redouble de charme. Arthur le laisse mener la danse. Bientôt, ils sont en train de prendre le thé et de déguster des biscuits préparés par la maîtresse de maison. Son mari, le fils de l’ancien propriétaire du ranch, un des deux copropriétaires du magasin d’armes de la ville, est un homme honnête.

— Écoutez, dit-il. Mon père a essayé pendant trois ans de reprendre le ranch aux O’Driscoll. Le shérif n’a jamais levé le petit doigt pour l’aider. Depuis sa mort l’an dernier, j’ai tout essayé pour me débarrasser de l’endroit. Personne ne voulait me le racheter, bien entendu. Je vous le céderais bien, mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre argent, ou encore pire vous envoyer à votre mort.

Arthur intervient pour la première fois, de la voix bourrue d’un homme qui laisse parler son vieil idiot de père mais qui, lui-même, en a vu d’autres dans la vie.

— Il n’y avait personne quand nous sommes passés. Des traces d’habitation qui remontaient à quelques semaines, au moins. Nous avons d’autres hommes valides avec nous. Nous sommes prévenus. Si cet O’Driscoll revient, il pourrait avoir des surprises.

Le commerçant hoche la tête.

— Je ne vais pas vous dire non. Je serais ravi d’en être libéré. C’est un bon endroit pour élever des moutons, ou même des vaches ou des chevaux. Vous êtes certains ?

Hosea lui attrape la main.

— C’est bien généreux de votre part, mon cher monsieur !

— Tout dépend du prix, maugrée Arthur. L’endroit n’est pas en très bon état. La maison tient debout mais la grange a brûlé. Il faudra tout refaire.

— Laissez-moi vous montrer les limites des terres, propose l’homme.

Elles sont plus conséquentes qu’Arthur ne l’imaginait : pratiquement tout le quart nord-ouest de la vallée, au-dessus de la Little Creek.

— En bon état, le ranch coûterait dans les 14000$. Dans ces conditions, je serais prêt à vous le laisser à moitié prix. 7000$, annonce le fils du propriétaire.

Arthur et Hosea échangent un regard. Hosea prend un air bonhomme.

— Saperlipopette, c’est une belle somme, Mr Hooves ! J’ai peur que nous n’en ayons que la moitié. Arthur, tu penses qu’une banque nous ferait un prêt ?

— Pas sans garanties, grogne Arthur. Si l’endroit est dangereux, je ne pense pas qu’ils prendront le risque. (Il fait semblant de réfléchir.) Et un crédit ?

L’homme plisse les yeux.

— Une partie maintenant, l’autre plus tard ?

— Un ami me doit de l’argent, ment Arthur. Je devrais l’avoir récupéré d’ici la fin de l’année, peut-être le début de l’année prochaine. Nous disposons de 3000$ en liquide. Si vous acceptez d’étaler les paiements…

L’homme, habitué aux affaires, secoue la tête.

— Malheureusement, rien ne me prouve que vous serez encore en vie dans un an, dit-il avec brusquerie. Je serais prêt à descendre à 5000$ maintenant, avec des paiements mensuels et un léger intérêt.

— 3000$ immédiatement et des mensualités de 250$ pendant deux ans.

— 4000$ maintenant. Des mensualités de 250$ sur dix-huit mois, contre-attaque l’homme. J’ai des traites à payer sur ma boutique, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sous la table, Hosea presse légèrement le poignet d’Arthur. Celui-ci acquiesce.

— C’est d’accord. Je vais essayer de vous trouver l’argent d’ici quelques jours.

— Je vous en prie, répond l’homme d’un ton désabusé. Ce n’est pas comme si les acheteurs se bousculaient au portillon. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas vous le céder à un prix déraisonnable, se dépêche-t-il de préciser.

Arthur convient de passer à sa boutique durant une des journées suivantes pour conclure le marché. Ils saluent le couple avant de quitter sa maison.

— C’est un bon prix, observe Hosea.

— J’espère que la prime pour Colm O’Driscoll est aussi jolie que Sadie le prétend, répond Arthur. Mais même avec ça…

Ils seront trop justes, il le sait. Il leur manque au moins 500$. Sans compter qu’ils auront besoin d’argent à investir pour… il ne sait pas encore. Les choses se précipitent, et Arthur n’a jamais été un fermier de sa vie.

— On n’a pas besoin de deux chariots, observe Hosea. On pourrait vendre les Shires.

Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée.

— Il y a une écurie, en sortie de la ville. Allons nous renseigner, dit Arthur.

Il lui est souvent arrivé de louer les services d’une écurie pour loger ses chevaux mais, par chance, jamais à Strawberry, où le patron aurait pu se souvenir de lui. L’homme, un rouquin bâti comme une armoire à glace, hoche la tête en entendant leur histoire et la description des deux Shires.

— J’dis jamais non pour de bons chevaux. Faut voir les bêtes. Je fais l’intermédiaire entre les ranchs de New Austin et les villes de l’est. Ça circule pas mal, en fait.

Arthur demande, intéressé :

— Il y aurait des acheteurs pour des chevaux du coin ? (Il désigne le nord du menton.) Avec mes associés, on fait du repérage pour un ranch dans Big Valley.

— Pourquoi pas ? Si vous arrivez à slalomer entre les balles des O’Driscoll !

Arthur commence à être fatigué par le discours.

— Ça, c’est notre problème.

— Woah, ne vous énervez pas ! Vous avez raison, ça vous regarde. Mais, ouaip, si vous arrivez à produire de la qualité, ça devrait partir facilement. Il y a pas mal de rupins qui viennent en résidence à Strawberry. Leurs petits chevaux de ville tiennent mal les routes du coin. Ils cherchent du solide, mais qui ait un peu de la gueule, vous voyez ? (Il pointe la monture d’Arthur, attachée dehors.) Votre jument, là, je connais déjà trois types qui seraient intéressés. C’est du pur-sang arabe, non ? Vous l’avez trouvée où ?

— Je l’ai capturée dans le nord. Aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait là.

— Elle n’a pas l’air marquée. Peut-être la pouliche d’un cheval qui s’est fait la malle d’un élevage… Elle n’a pas de papiers, du coup ? (Arthur secoue la tête.) Ah, c’est ça le problème. Mais si vous montez votre élevage, ça se résoudra tout seul. Vous aurez l’autorisation de marquer vos propres chevaux, ceux que vous élevez et ceux que vous capturez.

— Il faut s’adresser où ?

— L’hôtel de ville. Ils ont l’autorité pour vous enregistrer. Ça prend quelques semaines, par contre. Et il vous faut un ranch.

— C’est le problème de l’œuf et la poule, se désole Hosea.

L’homme lui jette un regard dubitatif, sans comprendre.

— Il veut dire qu’il nous faut l’argent pour acheter le ranch, explique Arthur.

— Oh. Hum. Je peux peut-être voir avec un de mes clients. Vous pouvez repasser cet après-midi ? Il devrait être là. Je prendrai une commission, bien sûr.

Ils conviennent de revenir après le déjeuner et s’éloignent vers un coin paisible pour manger un morceau de pain et du pâté.

— Tu veux vraiment la vendre ? demande Hosea après un moment.

— Non. Mais est-ce qu’on a vraiment le choix ? répond Arthur. (À vrai dire, l’idée lui déchire le cœur. Il jette un morceau de pain au loin.) Attendons de voir ce rupin.

Le rupin en question, M. Lenouveau, est originaire de Rhodes. Arthur et Hosea dissimulent bien leur grimace en apprenant la nouvelle. Heureusement, il n’était pas dans les parages quand la fameuse bande Van der Linde a attaqué la banque, et il ne fait pas le rapprochement avec eux. S’essuyant le front avec un mouchoir en soie, il s’extasie devant Aliénor.

— Absolument magnifique ! Il y a des traces de cheval sauvage, bien entendu, mais elle a gardé ses proportions de pur-sang arabe. Je me demande si un peu de sang nouveau n’a pas éliminé les défauts liés à la consanguinité…

Au moins, il a l’air de s’y connaître, songe Arthur tandis que Lenouveau donne une pomme à la jument, qui l’accepte avec grâce.

— Elle vous intéresse ?

— Absolument ! Flint me dit que vous vous en séparez pour des questions d’argent ? Cela doit vous fendre le cœur ! (Il palpe délicatement ses jambes.) Vous l’avez capturée, je crois… Hum, elle doit avoir trois ou quatre ans. Je peux la monter ?

À contrecœur, Arthur accepte. L’homme est bon cavalier, utilise peu ses éperons et possède une main délicate. Il la fait virevolter et bondir avec grâce, avant de l’emmener sur la route pour un galop d’essai. Il revient dix minutes plus tard, les joues rouges comme des pommes, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oh, M. Callaghan ! Si vous acceptez de me la vendre, je vous en serai le plus reconnaissant des hommes !

Arthur soupire intérieurement. Il n’aura pas de meilleure occasion.

— Discutons du prix, M. Lenouveau.

Ils s’installent à une table, devant l’enclos de Flint.

— Si elle avait des papiers, je n’aurais aucune réserve, bien entendu, déclare Lenouveau. Je vous en aurais immédiatement proposé 2000$.

Arthur manque recracher la gorgée de la bière que Flint leur a apportée.

— C’est… c’est une somme.

— Elle est magnifique et, de plus, parfaitement dressée. Votre fils est un excellent cavalier, M. Callaghan, lance-t-il à Hosea. Un de mes amis possède un étalon arabe, j’aimerais fortement la faire se reproduire d’ici un an ou deux.

Arthur hésite, plus lui explique :

— Je projette d’acheter un ranch, avec deux associés, pour y développer un élevage. (L’idée lui plaît de plus en plus.) Une fois que j’aurai l’autorisation, je pourrais lui faire établir des papiers, mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

— Mais vous avez besoin de l’argent maintenant, comprend Lenouveau. (Il caresse sa fine moustache noire.) Écoutez, voici ce que je vous propose. Je vous avance la moitié de la somme. J’emporte la jument. Quand vous avez votre autorisation, nous finalisons l’achat et je vous remets la moitié manquante en échange des papiers. (Il écarte les mains.) Si vous me lâchez, j’aurai une jument sans papiers à un prix raisonnable. Si vous tenez parole, j’aurai une jument enregistrée à un prix également correct. De votre côté, vous êtes assuré d’avoir 1000$, ce qui n’est déjà pas mal.

— C’est une proposition très généreuse.

Lenouveau lui fait un grand sourire.

— Pas tant que cela. Vous me paraissez deux hommes pleins de ressources, messieurs. Si votre élevage voit le jour, je serais curieux de voir quelles beautés vous pourriez me proposer à l’achat.

Et c’est ainsi qu’Arthur, ce jour-là, perdit son cheval, acheta un ranch et noua une première relation commerciale prometteuse.

###

La tête lui tourne tandis qu’ils retournent au ranch, désormais le _leur_, le lendemain matin. Arthur a signé le contrat devant témoin, en son nom et en celui de John et Albert. Il est monté sur un cheval que lui a prêté Flint, ravi d’avoir touché 5% de la vente de sa jument. Ils ont décidé de garder les Shires pour le moment.

La vallée apparaît devant eux alors qu’ils redescendent du mont Shann. Elle s’étend, verte et luxuriante, libre de toute habitation à l’exception d’un mince filet de fumée qui monte du ranch du Hanging Dog. Leur vallée. Il se sent… exultant. Fier. Comme s’il venait d’accomplir quelque chose. Il sourit et Hosea rit doucement.

— N’oublie pas que nous n’avons plus un rond et que nous sommes endettés pour un an et demi, lui rappelle-t-il.

Ils trouveront l’argent, décide Arthur. Et l’idée le fait rire, parce que Dutch était _toujours_ à la poursuite d’argent, mais qu’Arthur n’en a rien à faire. Ils paieront Hooves, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et ils captureront des chevaux et les élèveront et pourquoi pas des vaches, aussi, et ils viendront de temps à autre à Strawberry pour acheter du matériel, mais pas trop souvent, et il parviendra bien à s’échapper un peu avec Albert pour aller photographier des animaux dans des endroits magnifiques, et…

— Il va falloir reconstruire la grange, dit Hosea. Et une maison plus grande. Et stocker de la paille pour l’hiver, c’est une chance que ce soit encore le printemps. Et des chevaux, il va bien falloir des chevaux pour commencer. J’espère que Mrs Adler va vite revenir pour nous prêter main-forte, admet-il.

— On va s’en sortir, dit Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie revient avec une coquette somme d’argent et une dent contre ces shérifs à la manque qui ne prennent pas les femmes chasseresses de primes au sérieux.

— J’ai dû menacer de repartir avec Colm pour le remettre autre part ! raconte-t-elle d’un air incrédule. Ce crétin ne voulait pas me donner la prime !

Avec la vente de la jument, il leur reste un peu d’argent, mais ils partent de zéro. Arthur organise leur première réunion générale pour trouver une solution. Ils en profitent pour fêter l’achat du ranch en débouchant plusieurs bouteilles. La réunion dégénère quelque peu. Quand il est ivre, Kieran a en effet la fâcheuse tendance de se déshabiller en chantant.

Arthur se réveille sur le tapis devant la cheminée, avec Albert en train de baver sur sa poitrine. Mary-Beth à la tête appuyée sur ses jambes et Jack est roulé en boule contre lui comme un jeune chiot. Il a la bouche pâteuse et la tête traversée par un troupeau d’élans.

— Bien dormi, Arthur ?

Assis dans un fauteuil, Hosea est joyeusement en train de bourrer sa pipe. Arthur lui lance un regard noir avant de se rendormir. Juste un peu.

Bon. De l’argent.

De l’argent _honnête_.

Sadie leur annonce qu’elle va continuer à chasser des primes quelque temps. Elle leur prêtera ce qu’elle pourra leur fournir, promet-elle. Elle leur doit bien cela.

Kieran suggère d’une voix timide d’aller demander à Flint, le patron de l’écurie de Strawberry, s’il cherche des cavaliers pour dresser ses chevaux. (En attendant d’avoir les leurs.) Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils l’envoient à Strawberry avec le cheval emprunté par Arthur et sa proposition. Kieran revient deux jours plus tard avec… un autre cheval, en âge d’être débourré, et un court message de Flint leur intimant de le lui « _rendre dans deux mois, en état d’être vendu, et je vous donnerai 150$ _». C’est un début.

John déclare que c’est bien beau, mais qu’il faut aussi qu’ils pensent à remettre la maison en état, à reconstruire une grange, à couper du bois et à prévoir des provisions pour l’hiver. Il a raison. Arthur commence à se demander dans quoi il s’est lancé.

Il ne veut pas reproduire l’exemple de Dutch, où chacun est forcé de contribuer à la caisse, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il veut qu’ils se distribuent les rôles de façon intelligente. Et honnête, donc. Enfin, morale. Enfin, qui ne fasse de mal à personne.

— Tu sais que le commerce de ces photos est parfaitement illégal et, pour la plupart des gens, scandaleusement immoral, lui rappelle Albert en revenant de la poste de Strawberry, où ils ont récupéré la dernière enveloppe de Châtenay. (100$ pour ses dernières ventes, mais « _il est temps de faire de nouvelles séries, mon cher ! Tout le monde possède un exemplaire des précédentes_ ».)

Arthur est plus gêné par le fait que, maintenant qu’ils vivent tous ensemble, Albert et lui n’ont plus d’intimité, et qu’il ne voit pas_ où_ ils prendraient ces portraits.

— Il te faut un laboratoire personnel, grommelle-t-il. Une cabane pour toi.

— Pour moi ? répète Albert d’un ton diverti.

— Pour nous, admet Arthur.

Malheureusement, ce n’est pour l’instant pas dans leurs moyens.

— Tu sais, j’ai exploré les environs, ces derniers temps. Vers l’est, à deux ou trois heures du ranch, il y a une cabane surélevée. Elle devait être habitée avant que les O’Driscoll ne viennent dans le coin, mais il n’y a plus personne.

Arthur se tourne sur sa selle pour lui faire face.

— Tu es sûr qu’elle est abandonnée ?

— Aussi certain que je peux l’être. (Il demande avec innocence :) Tu veux m’emmener photographier quelques animaux, dans les jours qui viennent ?

Arthur hoche la tête, les lèvres sèches.

Il n’est pas sûr de ce que les autres savent exactement à leur sujet. Oh, ils savent _certaines choses_. Mais cette histoire de photographies, et le fait qu’Arthur rêve parfois, pendant son sommeil, de choses parfaitement décadentes que pourraient lui faire les doigts d’Albert… Non, il n’est pas sûr qu’ils sachent ce genre de chose. Il espère que non.

Mary-Beth sait, pour les portraits. En fait, il est même certain qu’elle en discute sans gêne avec Albert de temps en temps. En plus de l’argent, cette fois, Châtenay leur a envoyé une ébauche du livret scandaleux qu’il voudrait publier. Visiblement, il a trouvé une ferme tranquille en limite du bayou, avec une cave suffisamment grande pour accueillir une presse à imprimer. Arthur le feuillette en rougissant dans leurs cabinets, la porte verrouillée. John, Abigail et Jack occupent la chambre à l’étage de la maisonnette, le reste s’entasse en bas. Il est parfois difficile de bénéficier d’un moment de calme.

Le livret ne fait que seize pages. Elles contiennent pour la plupart des textes explicites, assez courts, mettant en scène des hommes aux noms et aux vies improbables. Arthur les parcourt avec plus d’amusement que d’excitation. Il y a aussi, sur la page centrale, des gravures qui ne laissent rien à l’imagination. Dommage qu’on ne puisse y ajouter les photographies d’Albert, songe-t-il. Un jour, peut-être ?

Bref. Arthur aimerait beaucoup quelques jours d’intimité avec Albert, séance de photographies ou pas.

— Elle est où, cette cabane ?

###

La cabane est un peu plus haut dans la vallée, en bordure de la Little Creek, au milieu d’une forêt de sapins. Il distingue les traces d’un chemin en approchant, ainsi que celles d’un petit pont désormais effondré. Peut-être les bandits en ont-ils chassé les habitants, en effet.

Ils dessellent, abreuvent puis attachent leurs chevaux aux pieds de la structure. Arthur se hisse à l’échelle le premier. En haut, il découvre une petite terrasse et une cabane assez grande pour s’y tenir debout. À l’intérieur, il y a une fenêtre, un lit, un poêle, un bureau et quelques étagères.

La vue, quand il se retourne, est absolument magnifique. Au-dessus du sommet des arbres, il distingue l’herbe verte de la vallée, où serpente le ruban argenté de la rivière. Le mont Shann, ce matin-là, est presque joyeux.

Il attrape la main d’Albert pour l’aider à se hisser sur la terrasse. L’homme, bien entendu, porte son précieux appareil harnaché sur son dos. Comme s’il allait le laisser seul en bas ! Une fois passée la porte, il s’en débarrasse pour le poser dans un coin puis, d’un air curieux, regarde autour de lui.

— Ce n’est pas très grand mais…

Arthur ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : l’enlaçant par-derrière, il presse ses lèvres sur sa nuque et son entrejambe contre son postérieur.

— Oh, dit faiblement Albert tandis qu’il lui dévore le cou.

— Oui ? vérifie Arthur.

Albert ne répond pas mais, à la place, s’appuie contre le bureau, encaissant les frottements frénétiques d’Arthur avec de petits bruits de plaisir. Ce dernier ne peut se retenir : Albert sent _si bon_ sous son nez et il est _si bon_ contre sa poitrine et son membre et ses cuisses et il veut le toucher _partout_. Il le laisse se retourner, l’embrassant voracement. Le feutre d’Albert tombe sur le bureau. Arthur repousse sa veste en laine, déboutonne fébrilement sa chemise, dégrafe son pantalon. Il flatte sa peau et presse et mord.

— _Arthur !_

— Mmmh… il va falloir me dire… si tu veux que j’arrête… gronde Arthur en le repoussant vers le lit.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises… mais enlève tout ça, toi aussi, réplique Albert en s’escrimant – en vain – sur son ceinturon.

Ils se débattent sur le lit étroit pendant plusieurs minutes, trop impatients de s’explorer pour prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Arthur perçoit vaguement un bruit de déchirure, peut-être sa chemise. Il pousse un juron en s’emmêlant dans son propre pantalon, alors qu’il n’a pas ôté ses bottes. Albert étouffe un rire contre son épaule.

Au final, il abandonne. Leurs membres sont à l’air libre, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Il place ses cuisses de part et d’autre de celles d’Albert, les coudes appuyés sur l’oreiller, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Albert répond par un grognement, la langue dans sa bouche, les mains lui pétrissant les fesses. Arthur commence à se frotter contre lui comme s’il avait treize ans.

C’est parfait.

Ils ne tiennent que quelques minutes, désespérément agrippés l’un à l’autre, avant de se libérer avec des cris étouffés, le lit grinçant sous les coups de reins d’Arthur. Celui-ci se crispe et sent sa semence – leur semence – se répandre sur leurs ventres, maculer leurs tricots de corps déjà trempés de sueur. Avec un gémissement, il embrasse la tempe humide d’Albert, ses lèvres gonflées. Albert lui caresse lentement le dos, de façon alanguie. Après une vingtaine de secondes d’immobilité, Arthur bascule sur le côté, le libérant de son poids mais continuant de se presser contre lui.

Mort d’embarras, il se frotte la barbe.

— Eh bien… dit Albert avant de se mettre à rire, d’une voix ravie et essoufflée, et Arthur se sent sourire à son tour.

— Je suis désolé. Ça faisait longtemps, marmonne-t-il.

Machinalement, il caresse la peau découverte, juste au-dessus du buisson de poils sombres. La verge d’Albert est en train de dégonfler. Il essuie les dernières gouttes de sperme avec le coton déjà sali de son tricot. Il aimerait prendre Albert dans sa bouche mais ce dernier doit être trop sensible, et Arthur lui-même ne se sent guère l’envie de bouger.

— Une bonne chose de faite. Tu veux rentrer, à présent ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu’Albert se paie sa tête. Il lui mordille l’épaule en guise de revanche, avant d’avouer plus gravement :

— Non. Je veux rester ici jusqu’à demain. Juste avec toi.

Comme un gros chat, il enfouit son nez dans son cou.

Ils passent une heure à échanger des baisers paresseux. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de se déshabiller, mais pas non plus de se rhabiller, remontant leurs pantalons et jetant leurs chemises sur le bureau. Ils parlent.

— Ça va, avec les autres ?

— Ça va très bien, Arthur. Mieux que je l’avais imaginé. Ce sont des gens bien, je comprends qu’ils soient importants pour toi. (Albert lui repousse les cheveux en arrière.) Même John. Je crois… mmh, je crois qu’il est satisfait d’avoir une autre personne avec lui pour te tenir tête.

— Il avait déjà…

— Pas vraiment. Tu es clairement le préféré d’Hosea, Mary-Beth t’adore, Kieran vénère tes paroles et c’est toi qu’Abigail vient voir quand il y a un problème. (Arthur se gratte la tête. Il n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.) Et comme j’ai promis de te rentrer dans le chou si tu deviens irraisonnable, je pense qu’il est heureux de mon impartialité.

C’est vrai. Albert n’hésite pas à lui dire quand il n’est pas d’accord avec lui. D’une voix calme, sans colère, mais devant tout le monde.

— Donc quoi, vous allez vous liguer contre moi ?

— Oui. Et après, ce sera Mary-Beth. Et Hosea, à cause de mon bon sens. Abigail est intelligente, elle saura quand il faudra changer de camp. Kieran résistera, parce qu’il est loyal, mais il n’aura pas le choix. Une fois que j’aurai le contrôle de cette maisonnée, je t’enfermerai dans notre chambre et tu deviendras mon esclave personnel.

— Pas besoin d’une révolution pour ça, grogne Arthur contre sa mâchoire.

— Ah, mais la victoire n’en sera que plus douce ! s’exclame Albert.

Arthur le fait taire en l’embrassant.

###

En début d’après-midi, ils s’extirpent du lit pour se réchauffer une boîte de corned-beef. Ils grignotent ensuite une pomme, assis sur le rebord de la terrasse, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Les chevaux paissent paisiblement sous leurs pieds.

— Tu penses qu’on va y arriver ?

— Ça va être dur le temps de rembourser Hooves, répond Arthur. Surtout si on veut construire la grange avant l’hiver. Je ne pensais pas que ça demanderait autant d’argent, reconnaît-il. Il n’y a pas que la terre, il y a tout le reste. Et puis, il va falloir trouver des chevaux. Si on veut faire de l’élevage, dit-il ironiquement en s’allumant une cigarette.

— Mary-Beth a peut-être trouvé du travail en ville. Le médecin cherche une assistante, quelques jours par semaine. (Il aperçoit l’expression d’Arthur.) Je doute que Miss Gaskill se laisse marcher sur les pieds s’il profite de la situation, le taquine-t-il.

— Mmmph, admet Arthur.

— Je vais voir si je ne peux pas gagner un peu d’argent en proposant des portraits aux visiteurs de Strawberry. Non, ne proteste pas ! Je dois participer, moi aussi.

— Vous pourrez faire route ensemble, reconnaît Arthur même s’il n’aime pas l’idée, pour des raisons différentes, de les voir loin de lui la moitié du temps.

— Exactement ! En attendant, tu es prêt à me servir encore une fois de modèle ?

Arthur rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Il n’y peut rien, c’est un réflexe.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ?

— Eh bien, la cabane n’est pas grande. Je pensais prendre des gros plans, dit joyeusement Albert en sortant d’un sac le petit appareil d’Arthur.

— Je ne sais pas si ça présente un intérêt quelconque… (Albert lui lance un regard sévère. Arthur se raidit.) Oui, m’sieur.

— Rentrons. Si tu veux bien te déshabiller… ?

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Arthur a ôté ses vêtements et fait un brin de toilette avec le morceau de savon qu’ils ont apporté. Albert ne prépare aucune mise en scène, lui indiquant simplement de se placer devant la lumière de la fenêtre.

— Voyons, je pense que je vais commencer… par tes mains.

C’est ridicule, mais Arthur le laisse photographier ses mains posées sur le dossier de la chaise, ses mains grattant la peau de son ventre, ses mains tenant son chapeau, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, ses mains jouant avec son crayon et son journal.

Quand il a terminé, Albert passe à sa nuque et Arthur pense que l’après-midi va être interminable.

Dans un sens, il peut comprendre l’attrait des précédents portraits. Parfois, un homme veut ce qu’il veut et n’est pas trop regardant sur la façon de l’avoir. Toutefois, l’idée qu’Albert prenne de lui des clichés dans un but _esthétique_ lui semble risible. Mais, après tout, il ne l’avait pas cru pour les premières photographies. Peut-être a-t-il raison là aussi ?

Albert passe une demi-heure sur son dos et une demi-heure sur son postérieur – de façon très pudique, limite prude – avant de revenir sur ses bras, puis son torse, puis ses cuisses. Arthur proteste quand il passe à ses pieds :

— Non ! C’est trop… (Albert hausse un sourcil.) C’est bizarre, grommelle-t-il.

— Crois-moi ou non, il y a un _riche_ marché à explorer de ce côté.

En se cachant le visage, Arthur se laisse faire.

L’après-midi est bien avancé quand il ne reste plus que… enfin, la pièce principale. Arthur demande à Albert s’il doit s’allonger sur le lit.

— Non. Essayons quelque chose de plus agressif. Appuis-toi sur le rebord du bureau… voilà, comme ça. Prends-le dans ta main. (Arthur s’exécute. Albert s’agenouille devant lui.) Maintenant, regarde-moi comme si tu voulais…

Oh. Arthur hésite, mais ce n’est pas très difficile avec Albert à ses pieds et le souvenir de sa bouche chaude autour de lui. Arthur est déjà dur depuis plus d’une heure. Il sent sa semence perler à son extrémité quand il commence à se caresser.

— Parfait. Un peu plus lentement. (_Clack._ Albert se redresse, recule un peu.) Continue de me regarder. Comme si tu voulais que je revienne là où j’étais. Plus sévère.

Arthur fronce les sourcils. Il n’aime pas l’idée d’être dur ou mécontent avec Albert, ou de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. C’est un jeu, songe-t-il en fermant les yeux. Juste un rôle.

— Une fois que c’est fini, tu n’as pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça, gronde-t-il. (Albert ne répond pas, concentré. Arthur hausse la voix.) Est-ce que c’est _compris_, Albert ?

Le photographe s’immobilise, les mains en l’air. Déglutit bruyamment.

— Bien. Heu, oui, c’est ce que je cherchais.

_Clack._ Arthur sourit, un sourire plein de dents, en massant sa verge lentement.

— Vraiment, Albert ? C’est ce que tu _cherches_ ? Ramper entre mes jambes pour me satisfaire ? Ou c’est ce dont tu as _besoin_ ?

_Clack._ Albert en reste bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

— Bon sang, Arthur !

Celui-ci s’arrête aussitôt.

— C’est trop ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas exactement ce que…

Albert se met à rire, le rouge aux joues.

— Non, c’est parfait ! Je n’ai juste pas l’habitude de t’entendre parler comme ça. Ça ne me déplaît pas forcément, dit-il en souriant et en reprenant sa tâche.

— Ce n’est pas respectueux, marmonne Arthur.

— Mmmh. Ce que je t’ai fait jusqu’ici, ça te semble respectueux ?

— Ce n’est pas pareil.

— Pourquoi ?

Arthur essaie de faire le tri dans ses idées. Sa langue lui semble empâtée.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas m’utiliser.

Il l’espère sincèrement.

Albert lui sourit avec tendresse par-dessus l’objectif. Il trouve les mots pour Arthur :

— Tu sais que je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien te branler pour moi, alors ?

Arthur _veut_ se branler. Albert le veut aussi. Il a raison. Si Albert le lui demande, si cela lui fait plaisir, où est le problème ? Il se redresse et reprend son mouvement.

Il y a quelque chose d’effrayant, mais aussi de libérateur, dans les paroles qu’il a prononcées. Arthur n’est qu’une brute, il le sait et il l’a toujours su. Il ne veut pas forcément blesser les gens mais, si le besoin s’en fait sentir, il a peu d’états d’âme. Il y a quelque chose de viscéralement satisfaisant à voir un homme ramper devant soi, à l’entendre supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal. Quelque chose de profondément écœurant, aussi. Arthur a appris à dompter ce sentiment. Il n’est pas sûr de vouloir le voir ressortir face à Albert.

— On peut faire ça différemment. (Surpris, Arthur relève la tête. Albert lui sourit.) Qu’est-ce que tu ressentirais, si j’étais agenouillé devant toi ?

— Je serais content, dit honnêtement Arthur.

C’est un euphémisme.

— Et encore ?

— Je… j’essaierais de te le dire ? Je t’encouragerais ?

Le sourire d’Albert s’agrandit. _Oh._

Arthur se sent prêt à mourir d’embarras et se demande si la première solution n’était pas préférable. Albert le regarde comme s’il attendait.

— J’aime… j’aime quand tu me touches, dit Arthur d’une voix enrouée en détournant les yeux. (_Clack._ Doux Jésus.) Et quand tu me regardes comme si… (Il se lèche les lèvres.) …comme si tu n’avais jamais rien vu de plus… (Il a du mal à finir sa phrase. Albert l’encourage du regard.) De plus beau.

_Clack._

— Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse ?

Arthur a une sorte de révélation. Ce n’est pas si différent des premières séances de pose. Albert lui avait demandé de dévoiler quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais dévoilé à personne, de lui faire confiance, et Arthur n’avait pas eu à le regretter. Bien au contraire. Rassuré, raffermi, il rouvre les yeux.

— Tout de suite ? Ou en général ?

— Tout de suite.

— J’aimerais que tu finisses tes photographies, que tu poses ton – _mon_ appareil, et que tu te mettes à genoux. Que tu t’approches de moi. J’aimerais que tu poses tes mains sur mes cuisses et que tu me souries. Que tu… que tu embrasses mon ventre, et le pli, juste le là… (Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur l’endroit en question, avec un frisson.) Que tu prennes ton temps. Que tu me fasses languir. (Sa main se resserre sur son membre. Il essaye de se contrôler, de ne pas aller trop vite.) Et après tu… tu l’embrasserais. Tu le lécherais. Toujours sans te dépêcher. (Ô Dieu, il peut presque le _sentir_.) Ta bouche… elle est si chaude quand tu le prends… dans ta bouche… (Il ne sait plus trop ce qu’il dit.) Et j’aurais envie d’aller plus vite et plus profond, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais c’est tellement _bon_, et je n’en reviens pas que tu aies envie de me le faire, que tu aies envie de me toucher là, de me lécher là, de me _sucer_ là, à genoux, avec ta bouche chaude et –

Une tape, sur ses poignets, le fait sursauter et lâcher son membre. Il redresse la tête et Albert est en face de lui, les mains vides, l’appareil posé quelque part. Sans un mot, ses doigts lui caressant les cuisses, Albert se laisse glisser à terre. Il commence à faire exactement ce qu’Arthur a décrit, lentement, en prenant son temps, et Arthur, en frémissant, se cramponne à la table derrière lui.

Il pousse un sanglot quand la bouche chaude l’engloutit.

Puis Albert lui attrape les poignets et, sans cesser son activité, pose les mains d’Arthur sur sa propre tête. Arthur enfonce ses doigts parmi les épais cheveux noirs.

— Je ne…

Albert le relâche, brièvement, pour le regarder. Ses lèvres sont roses et brillantes.

— Je t’ai dit que tu avais le droit.

Arthur sent la tête lui tourner. Ses doigts se crispent. Albert l’encourage en reprenant son ouvrage, l’avalant si profondément qu’Arthur est à moitié persuadé qu’il ne le relâchera jamais. Une partie de lui-même se demande, avec un émerveillement détaché, comment il y parvient. D’après sa maigre expérience, ce n’est pas une chose aisée.

— _Albert…_

Un pinçon sur sa cuisse le fait sursauter et… oh. _OH_. Albert pousse un bruit étranglé qui ne devrait _pas_ faire rugir le sang aux tempes d’Arthur, et pourtant… Avec hésitation, il pousse ses hanches vers l’avant. Albert l’accueille avec un son appréciateur. Oh, par tous les saints ! Il recommence une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La main droite d’Albert glisse vers le bas, comme s’il voulait se toucher lui aussi, excité par ce qu’il fait à Arthur. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci lui attrape le poignet pour l’en empêcher. Albert se _liquéfie_, il fond contre les jambes d’Arthur, s’accrochant à sa taille et au bureau derrière lui. Arthur continue son mouvement, ses doigts serrés sur la nuque d’Albert, sans trop de force, juste assez pour le guider… Dieu, comment fait-il pour respirer ?! Il veut… oh, il veut se répandre dans sa bouche, au fond de sa gorge, il veut posséder Albert pendant qu’il jouit, il veut le sentir et l’_entendre_ autour de lui, il veut qu’Albert avale sa semence et –

Arthur voit des étoiles.

Il oublie carrément durant quelques secondes qui il est et où il se trouve.

Quand il revient à lui, il est à moitié affalé sur la table, le souffle court, et Albert est en train de le sucer plus lentement avec des bruits satisfaits. Arthur, gentiment, repousse sa tête. Albert le libère avec un « _pop_ ».

Il a… il a la barbe brillante de plusieurs choses, auxquelles Arthur évite de penser, et les joues rougies et les yeux brillants et les pupilles dilatées. Arthur l’attire vers lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il se soit redressé et qu’il puisse le serrer dans ses bras.

— C’est ce que tu voulais ? demande Arthur d’une voix rauque.

Albert hoche la tête.

— C’est ce que tu voulais ?

Arthur acquiesce.

Ils restent quelques secondes à se dévisager. Albert baisse les yeux.

— Est-ce que je peux… ou est-ce que tu voudrais… ?

Son membre forme une bosse explicite sous le tissu de son pantalon. Arthur lâche ses hanches pour dégager sa chemise de sa taille, ouvrir son pantalon, le libérer. Il est rouge et mouillé, prêt à exploser. Arthur referme ses doigts sur lui.

— Et ça, c’est ce que tu veux ?

Albert laisse échapper un juron, embrasse et lèche son cou.

— Oui.

— Tu veux que je te branle, debout, au milieu de cette cabane ?

— _Oui._

Arthur n’en demande pas plus. Efficacement, presque agressivement, il branle Albert jusqu’à ce que celui-ci, les genoux flageolants, se libère dans sa main en gémissant des paroles incohérentes. Arthur porte ensuite ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lèche consciencieusement sous le regard troublé d’Albert.

— Viens là.

Arthur les guide vers le lit, où ils se laissent tomber dans un mélange de membres alanguis, de vêtements froissés et de peaux en sueur. Ils reprennent leur souffle allongés sur les draps froissés.

— C’était…

— Oui.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. En cet instant, Arthur voudrait se fondre en Albert, ou peut-être passer le restant de ses jours avec lui dans cette cabane, ou juste l’embrasser jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres le picotent. Ce n’est que le fruit de leur étreinte, il le sait, mais il voudrait dire à Albert qu’il n’existe rien au monde de plus précieux que lui, qu’Arthur obéirait à sa moindre de ses envies sans discuter, que même Hosea et John et Mary-Beth et les autres n’ont pas d’importance à côté de son existence. Ce cheminement de pensée le fait revenir à la réalité. Non, c’est faux, il a d’autres responsabilités – mais il aimerait follement qu’elles se résument à Albert.

Il se retient de dire une folie, une bêtise.

Il ne sait pas si les hommes sont censés se la dire entre eux.

Au lieu de cela, il embrasse doucement Albert sur les lèvres, le nez, le front. Albert lui rend baiser pour baiser, un peu amusé. Le jeu dégénère en concours de caresses.

— Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de, hum, repartir un coup, marmonne Arthur.

— Oh Dieu, moi non plus ! s’exclame Albert.

Son expression se fait curieuse, un peu espiègle.

— Quoi ? demande Arthur.

— Oh, rien. Je me demandais, M. Morgan, si c’est ce que vous vouliez que je vous fasse « tout de suite », quel genre de choses vous aimeriez que je vous fasse « en général ».

Malgré ses élans repus, Arthur se sent rougir.

— Tu sais ce que j’aimerais.

— C’est vrai, répond malicieusement Albert, sans honte aucune.

Arthur pousse un soupir d’accablement.

— Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps, hein ?

— Mais c’est tellement délicieux, proteste Albert en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Arthur le repousse pour aller se rincer à la bassine. Albert le suit en riant.

###

Après s’être occupés des chevaux, ils passent la nuit enlacés sur le lit étroit. Arthur n’est même pas tenté par la présence d’Albert contre lui, à part pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il est bien trop vieux pour une telle frénésie charnelle.

Cependant, les capacités de récupération du corps humain, même d’un corps aussi usé que le sien, font une fois de plus leur preuve. Il se réveille excité, pressé contre le dos d’Albert, qui soupire et grogne en émergeant des limbes.

— Des plans pour ce matin ? bâille ce dernier.

— Tous les plans que tu veux.

— D’abord un petit-déjeuner, alors.

Pendant qu’ils mangent leurs haricots et qu’ils boivent leur café, Arthur épie Albert. Ils ont convenu de rentrer le soir même, pour ne pas laisser les corvées du ranch au reste du groupe trop longtemps. Il leur reste cinq, peut-être six heures avant de se remettre en route. Arthur désespère de penser que ce ne sera pas _suffisant_ pour tout ce qu’il veut d’Albert.

Ce dernier finit par s’essuyer la bouche. Il pose sa tasse sur les planches de la terrasse, derrière lui, et observe Arthur.

— Tu veux que je m’occupe de toi ?

Arthur se retient de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, leurs affaires rangées, tandis qu’il se déshabille devant le lit, Albert fouille dans ses sacoches. Il en sort une mallette qu’Arthur pensait être du matériel photographique.

Il se trompait.

— Hu… bredouille-t-il très intelligemment. (Il se reprend.) Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

— Je les ai commandés, répond tout naturellement le démon avec qui il a décidé de partager ses jours et ses nuits.

La mallette ne contient pas un mais _quatre_ appareils du Dr Young, soigneusement alignés sur un fond de velours. Par taille croissante.

Parce que si le premier mesure la même taille que celui qu’Albert a trouvé – « _et laissé, Arthur, je n’allais pas le voler ! _» – dans la cabane près d’Emerald Station, le deuxième est un peu plus gros. Le troisième fait approximativement la largeur de leurs membres. Le quatrième… Son estomac se noue en examinant le quatrième.

Albert les a commandés alors qu’ils partaient tous les deux à la chasse au trésor ; il les a récupérés juste avant qu’ils ne s’éloignent en direction de l’ouest.

— Je t’avais promis quelque chose de plus gros, murmure-t-il, les oreilles écarlates, en saisissant le deuxième.

Arthur ôte son pantalon en un temps record.

Pourvu, pourvu que les autres ne viennent pas les trouver, prie-t-il. Pourvu qu’il n’y ait pas un problème au ranch et que l’un d’entre eux ne les recherche pas. Ce n’est même pas l’idée d’être surpris dans une telle situation qui l’embarrasse ou le fait hésiter ; non, il ne veut pas être _interrompu_, c’est tout.

Une fois nu, les joues brûlantes, il regarde Albert qui a retroussé ses manches. Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire rassurant, dénué de tout jugement. Tapotant la courtepointe du lit, il lui indique de s’allonger. Arthur s’exécute, sur le ventre, enfouissant son nez dans l’oreiller. Il sent le matelas s’affaisser sur le côté, là où Albert s’assoit près de lui. Une main vient se poser sur sa fesse et il frémit de la tête aux pieds.

Est-il… est-il devenu lubrique ? se demande-t-il tandis que les doigts s’enfoncent dans sa chair, palpent et massent et détendent. Est-il devenu une de ces créatures gouvernées par ses désirs ? Arthur n’a jamais été le genre d’homme à être obnubilé par ses envies charnelles, mais les mains d’Albert sur son corps… leur simple évocation, parfois…

— Comment était-ce, les autres fois ? demande-t-il d’une voix enrouée.

— Les autres fois ? Quand nous étions dans la première cabane ?

— Non, avec… avec ton amant. Et les autres.

Les mains ralentissent, mais ne s’arrêtent pas. Il en est soulagé.

— C’était différent, révèle Albert. Pour la plupart, il n’y avait pas de sentiments dans l’affaire. Je n’en ai pas eu tant que ça ! ajoute-t-il d’un ton précipité. C’était surtout Oliver. Il s’appelait Oliver.

Arthur approuve d’un bruit vague.

— Vous faisiez… Vous le faisiez souvent ?

— Pas tant que ça. C’est plus difficile, dans une grande ville. (Albert, avec bonne volonté, lui fournit d’autres détails sans qu’il le demande.) C’était assez passionné, les premiers temps. Ensuite, c’est devenu une sorte de routine. Non pas que je n’aimais pas ça ! La magie avait disparu, je suppose. (Arthur se demande quand la magie disparaîtra pour eux. Et si Albert partira, là aussi.) Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? demande doucement celui-ci.

Arthur hausse une épaule.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment de références dans ce domaine.

Les mains continuent de lui pétrir les fesses, les pouces d’Albert se contentant d’effleurer son entrée pour le moment.

— Tu es déjà tombé amoureux avant… ?

Albert ne finit pas sa phrase. Arthur regarde par-dessus son épaule.

— Avant toi ?

Albert, le col entrouvert, détourne timidement le regard.

— Oui.

— Il y a eu une femme. Mary. Je devais avoir vingt-quatre ans. (Son souvenir lui semble moins douloureux que quelques mois auparavant. Bien moins douloureux que quand il l’a revue pour aider son frère.) Tu parlais de passion, tout à l’heure. C’était ça. C’était comme une fièvre qui me courait dans les veines et qui m’asséchait la langue. Je voulais être à elle, je voulais qu’elle soit à moi, et maudit soit le reste du monde. (Il pousse un rire désabusé.) J’étais parfaitement stupide.

— Oui, je connais cette sensation, répond Albert d’un ton morose.

Arthur se sent moins seul. Son cœur se réchauffe. Les mains remontent le long de son dos, le matelas bouge, et il sent la barbe d’Albert lui chatouiller l’épaule et ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau.

— Qu’est-ce qui te turlupine ?

Arthur soupire.

— Avec Mary… enfin, c’était une dame. La moitié du temps, je n’osais pas la toucher. Et il y a eu d’autres femmes, quelques-unes. (Il décide qu’il lui parlera d’Eliza une autre fois. Égoïstement, il n’a pas envie d’aborder ce genre de sujet en cet instant.) Mais jamais aussi souvent, et jamais de cette façon.

— Quelle façon, M. Morgan ?

— Aussi… aussi débauchée ? propose Arthur.

Cette fois, les mains s’arrêtent. Albert se redresse.

— Arthur, s’il y a quoi que ce soit qui te dérange, ou si tu veux que j’arrête…

— Non ! (Bon Dieu, non. Il s’appuie sur un coude pour le regarder. Albert est assis sur le rebord du lit, les mains sur ses genoux, l’air attentif.) C’est plutôt sur moi-même, sur ce que ça veut dire à propos de moi… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, avoue-t-il.

— L’aspect moral n’avait pas l’air de te déranger. Tu es gêné parce que tu aimes ce que je te fais ? (Arthur hoche la tête.) On peut échanger, si tu veux, offre Albert.

Cependant, il n’a pas l’air très enthousiaste à cette idée. Arthur ressent une bouffée d’affection : l’homme ne sait pas et ne saura jamais mentir.

— Tu n’aimes pas trop ça, devine-t-il.

Albert écarte les mains avec dérision.

— Regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas un modèle de virilité. Je suis distrait, je parle à toute allure et j’ai la concentration d’un écureuil. C’est comme ça qu’on m’appelait à l’université, grommelle-t-il. L’Écureuil. J’ai toujours eu tendance à attirer des hommes à la recherche d’un partenaire docile, qui leur tiendrait lieu de femme l’espace d’une nuit. Je ne déteste pas ça, précise-t-il. Je déteste l’idée que, parce que j’ai l’air inoffensif, ce devrait forcément être moi le… _réceptacle_ des attentions amoureuses de mon partenaire. (Il examine ses mains.) Je suis un observateur. J’aime étudier les choses, leurs réactions, leurs interactions. J’aime te voir te liquéfier sous mes doigts. Il y a beaucoup de puissance dans cette sensation, mais beaucoup d’a… d’affection, aussi. (Follement, une partie d’Arthur ose penser qu’il allait utiliser un autre mot qu’ « affection ».) Je ne pense pas que tu es une traînée, ou quelque chose dans le genre, parce que tu veux que je te touche, dit-il crûment. (Son regard se fait éperdu.) Je veux juste te donner du plaisir.

D’un seul mouvement, Arthur se redresse et l’embrasse. Il manque basculer, emporté par son élan, et se rattrape au mur de planches.

— Albert… (Il repense aux dernières semaines, à Albert qui l’a secouru, qui l’a écouté, qui a mangé et plaisanté et trouvé un trésor avec lui, qui l’a suivi jusqu’à cet endroit perdu sans une seule protestation, qui a accepté sa famille comme si elle était la sienne. Albert qui l’observe parfois comme si _Arthur_ était un trésor. Il cherche ses mots. Il ne les trouve pas, sauf ceux qui sont évidents. Il a envie de lui dire merci, mais c’est un peu insultant, non ?) Je ne pense pas que la magie disparaîtra, pour moi.

En tous cas, certainement pas tout de suite.

Albert écarquille les yeux et, pour une rare fois, en reste muet. Ses doigts se crispent sur les bras d’Arthur. Il baisse les yeux en murmurant une obscénité.

— Quoi ? demande Arthur.

— Si je te le dis, je vais briser l’instant. Oh, par Jupiter. Très bien. Quand tu me dis ce genre de choses, j’ai encore plus envie de t’en faire. (Il pique un fard.) Des choses. Éhontées.

Malgré lui, Arthur se sent sourire.

— Je ne déteste pas ça, dit-il en reprenant ses paroles. Dommage que nous soyons tous les deux, seuls, dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, le taquine-t-il. Oh, attends… ?

Il sursaute en sentant Albert lui donner une _claque_ sur les fesses.

Oh !

Il devrait être outragé, mais son corps pense autrement.

Albert l’embrasse puis déclare d’un ton ferme :

— Rallonge-toi.

Arthur se rallonge. Cette fois, quand les doigts partent en exploration de son intimité, il n’a plus de réserves. Enfin. Il aimerait en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux Oliver, surtout pour parvenir à l’effacer de l’esprit d’Albert, mais cela peut attendre.

Les doigts se retirent quelques secondes puis reviennent, couverts de vaseline, pour s’enfoncer en lui. Instinctivement, il écarte les cuisses et soulève son bassin. Albert est plus pressé que d’habitude, forçant son entrée avec son index et son majeur. Arthur ne va pas s’en plaindre. Quand il le sent ajouter son annulaire, il pousse un grognement, partagé entre la légère souffrance externe et le brusque plaisir interne qui le traversent simultanément.

— Doux Jésus, bredouille-t-il.

Albert l’explore sans pitié, durant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur se tortille sous sa main, la bouche entrouverte, couvrant l’oreiller de salive.

— Albert !

Albert ne répond, retirant ses doigts et, à la place, introduisant l’appareil du Dr Young. Arthur se crispe sous la sensation _bien plus importante_.

— Ça va ?

— Ne t’arrête pas – _mets-le_.

L’objet trouve brusquement sa place, le touchant à des endroits que personne n’a jamais touchés, là où même les doigts d’Albert ne peuvent parvenir. Arthur pousse un bruit rauque, sentant ses muscles se resserrer et – oh, c’est encore pire, encore mieux, encore meilleur ! Il se contracte plusieurs fois, poussant de petits gémissements. Il se sent plein. Ouvert. Ouvert sous les yeux d’Albert, qui pourrait faire de lui ce qu’il désire.

— C’est douloureux ? demande ce dernier.

— Non, balbutie Arthur. Non, vraiment pas. Juste un peu… étrange.

— Mmmmh.

Sans prévenir, Albert saisit l’objet par son extrémité plate et le retire d’un geste délicat mais ferme. Arthur pousse un cri de surprise, puis un autre de protestation. Il se sent vide, non, c’était si bon, il veut de nouveau que…

Mais Albert est en train de le _lécher_, comme l’autre fois, et il en oublie son nom.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, alors qu’il bafouille des paroles sans logique dans l’oreiller, Albert s’écarte avec un dernier bruit de succion mouillé. Il l’a pratiquement dévoré, et Arthur rougirait s’il n’était pas occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Puis il entend un _shlick, shlick, shlick_ aisément reconnaissable. Albert est en train de se toucher. Arthur se cambre et tend son bassin vers lui. Une main lui caresse la hanche.

— La prochaine fois, promet Albert d’une voix essoufflée.

La main raffermit sa prise pour l’attirer vers l’arrière. Il sent le bout du membre d’Albert toucher ses fesses, se glisser entre elles. Va-t-il se frotter comme la dernière fois… ? Mais le bruit continuer, sans davantage de contact, jusqu’à ce qu’Albert pousse un grondement et… oh… se répande entre les fesses d’Arthur !

Ce dernier sent sa propre verge, gonflée et douloureuse, tressauter de plaisir. Peut-être demanderait-il à Albert la permission de se toucher si celui-ci, après une grande expiration frémissante, n’était pas en train de… de… de repousser sa semence avec le bout de ses doigts, directement vers l’entrée d’Arthur, directement _dans_ Arthur !

— Bon Dieu, Mason !

Un rire lui répond. L’homme est _dévergondé_. Mais Arthur tremble sous avances, anéanti d’excitation, fermant les yeux pour mieux le sentir pousser et _pousser_ encore plus profondément en lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait, jusqu’à ce le corps d’Arthur ait accueilli la moindre goutte de son essence.

Arthur entend des cris lascifs et met quelques secondes à comprendre qu’ils viennent de ses propres lèvres. Il essaie de se baisser pour pouvoir se frotter contre les draps, mais la main est toujours sur sa hanche et lui indique de rester en place. Il se laisse faire.

Ensuite… ensuite un objet pousse de nouveau contre son orifice, mais ce n’est plus le même, et il ouvre de grands yeux en comprenant qu’il s’agit du troisième, celui une taille au-dessus. Un flot brûlant le traverse, en même temps que son estomac se noue, mais il fait entière confiance à Albert et si celui-ci pense que l’appareil peut entrer… Et l’appareil presse, presse, presse et Arthur se sent s’ouvrir, se dilater jusqu’aux limites du supportable… et la partie la plus large est passée et l’appareil est _en lui_ et il se sent plus exposé, plus vulnérable qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Une pulsation sourde fait palpiter son entrée autour de l’objet. Quand les doigts d’Albert effleurent la chair sensible, il pousse un hurlement rauque. Il frémit des orteils au cuir chevelu, du bout des doigts jusqu’aux tétons. L’air de la cabane est froid contre sa peau en sueur, mais son corps lui semble de feu.

Après une minute d’acclimatation, durant laquelle Albert ne le touche pas, sauf pour caresser légèrement l’objet et sa peau délicate, Arthur bouge imperceptiblement, se contracte pour tester la présence du dispositif. Il a l’impression d’un feu d’artifice dans ses veines. C’est comme si l’appareil frappait à chaque mouvement un bouton à l’intérieur de lui-même, un bouton uniquement destiné à lui procurer le plaisir le plus _divin_ qui puisse exister sur Terre. Divin. C’est exactement le mot. En cet instant, il n’y a rien de sordide ou de vil ou de honteux dans ce qu’il ressent. Il n’y a que de la pure joie, de la pure jouissance, et Albert pour les partager avec lui.

D’ailleurs, la main d’Albert se pose sur la partie plate de l’appareil et, par à-coups prudents, il pousse et pousse encore en Arthur, qui mord dans l’oreiller. Son visage est mouillé – de la salive ? des larmes ? – et il n’a _jamais_ rien ressenti d’aussi bon. Il s’entend le supplier d’aller plus vite, plus fort, et il ne veut toujours pas toucher son membre, il ne veut pas que cela _finisse_, il veut continuer encore et encore à recevoir… à sentir…

Avec une sensation bien connue, ses bourses se contractent. Il pousse un cri en jouissant sur la couverture pendant que son corps se contracte autour de l’objet à l’intérieur de lui. Son extase dure encore et encore, tandis qu’Albert _enfonce_ l’appareil en lui. D’une main tremblante, il caresse son membre alors qu’il finit de se vider. Oh. _Oooooh_. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi _comblé_.

Il retombe sur les draps avec de petits bruits, alangui, frissonnant. Le plaisir s’estompe pour laisser place à une grande sensibilité, presque insupportable.

— Albert, est-ce que tu peux, s’il te plaît, enlève-le…

L’objet le quitte, forçant son passage encore une fois, dans un effort mi-plaisant mi-douloureux. Albert le laisse récupérer, se contentant de faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, l’effleurant à peine. Arthur pousse un grognement de gratitude.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— _Oui._

Le mot ne pourrait suffire à résumer ce qu’il ressent. Toutefois, Albert semble le comprendre et, après un moment, se lève pour revenir avec une cuvette en fer-blanc, remplie d’eau chaude, qu’il a préparée à l’avance. Arthur le laisse béatement faire sa toilette, sans lever le petit doigt.

Une fois qu’il est propre, Albert le recouvre d’une couverture puis lui caresse le front du dos de la main.

— Dormez un peu, M. Morgan.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, proteste Arthur avant de s’éteindre comme une chandelle soufflée par le vent.

###

Quand il se réveille, il est moins confortable : une douleur pernicieuse dans l’arrière-train lui rappelle sans ambiguïté ce qu’il s’est passé. Il se redresse avec une grimace. Albert est assis sur la seule chaise de la cabane, en train de feuilleter son journal en souriant.

— Hé !

Albert sursaute.

— Je suis désolé. Je n’avais rien d’autre à faire et… (Il referme le journal, honteux.) Je n’ai pas d’excuses.

Arthur agite la main.

— Je t’avais promis de te le montrer un jour. Ce n’est qu’un ramassis de bêtises.

— Des bêtises assez profondes sur la complexité de la vie et les rencontres anecdotiques que tu fais au cours de tes pérégrinations, le détrompe Albert. Tiens, tu as même rencontré cinq fois de suite un photographe qui s’amuse à prendre des portraits d’animaux sauvages. Voyons, comment l’as-tu décrit, la première fois ? Ah, voilà : « _aimable et curieux et complètement paumé_ ».

— Hum, dit Arthur.

Il hausse les sourcils. La description est plutôt exacte, non ?

Albert se met à rire. Il repose le journal sur le bureau avant de se pencher en avant.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Endolori, révèle Arthur.

— Je m’y attendais. C’est plutôt normal, le rassure Albert. (Il lui tend un pot qu’il sort de sa poche.) Tiens, c’est une sorte d’onguent qui devrait te soulager. Mais tu ne vas pas apprécier le retour à cheval, le prévient-il.

Arthur en frissonne d’horreur.

— On pourrait rester un jour de plus ?

— Ça ne changera rien. Je ne te toucherai pas tant que tu n’iras pas mieux.

Mmh. Bah, il fallait bien qu’il tente le coup.

Trente minutes plus tard, intimement pommadé et rhabillé, il rassemble ses affaires pour les descendre de la cabane et retrouver son cheval. Il n’a dormi que quelques heures et, après un bref casse-croûte au bord de la rivière, ils se remettent en route vers le ranch. Arthur jette un dernier coup d’œil à la maisonnette en se promettant de revenir.

Ils rentrent à une allure tranquille, en admirant le paysage devant eux.

Alors qu’ils rejoignent la route en provenance de Strawberry (par la forêt de l’ouest), un cavalier s’approche d’eux en les hélant. Arthur se raidit. Il n’a emporté qu’un seul revolver et une carabine, ne s’attendant pas à croiser des ennuis.

L’inconnu s’approche en leur montrant ses mains vides, en un geste pacifique. Arthur le dévisage : sous son chapeau brun, il a d’épaisses boucles noires, les yeux sombres et le teint mat d’un Mexicain, peut-être un métis. Il est plutôt séduisant et porte des vêtements propres, pratiques et de bonne qualité. Une étoile brille sur la poche de sa veste.

— Bien le bonjour, messieurs. Je cherche un M. Callaghan ?

— C’est moi, répond laconiquement Arthur. Ou mon père.

— Arthur Callaghan, je crois ?

— En personne.

L’homme soulève son chapeau en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

— Oscar Nuñez, shérif adjoint de Strawberry, pour vous servir. Et monsieur… ?

— Oh, Albert Mason, de même ! répond Albert en le saluant.

Nuñez hoche la tête et Arthur s’en méfie déjà. Il y a quelque chose, chez les hommes de loi – chez les _bons_ hommes de loi et il doit reconnaître que James Milton, par exemple, en faisait partie – qui lui donne la chair de poule. Ils ont toujours l’air d’en savoir plus sur vous que vous n’en savez vous-même.

Et puis, ils ont toujours l’air suffisant.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Nuñez ?

— Oh, simple visite de courtoisie. J’ai aperçu plusieurs membres de votre famille en ville et j’ai appris que vous aviez racheté le ranch de Hooves. Je suis passé me présenter. Et vous informer que vous êtes les pionniers les plus chanceux de la Création.

— Comment cela, M. Nuñez ? demande Albert avec curiosité.

— C’est une longue histoire. Et je serais ravi de me présenter au reste de votre maisonnée, lance joyeusement Nuñez.

Arthur se retient de grincer des dents. L’idée qu’un shérif adjoint s’invite chez lui – chez eux – ne le ravit absolument pas. Mais ils ne doivent pas se montrer suspects…

— Venez avec nous. Nous étions en train de rentrer. Le ranch n’est qu’à vingt minutes.

— Je vous suis !

Ils terminent la route au petit galop, sans échanger de paroles. Arthur, en tête, franchit les limites du ranch, s’arrête devant l’enclos qu’ils ont rapidement monté pour leurs chevaux et interpelle Jack, qui traîne un peu plus loin.

— Jack ! Va prévenir ta mère que nous avons de la visite !

— Oui, oncle Arthur !

Il saute à terre et attache lentement son cheval. Ils ont pris l’habitude de ne rien avoir de suspicieux à traîner dans la maison, mais on ne sait jamais… John et Kieran, en chemise, en train de terminer la clôture d’un enclos plus grand à côté du premier, s’approchent d’un pas détendu. Seul un homme aussi dangereux qu’eux repérerait leur posture prête à bondir.

Soit Nuñez n’est pas dangereux, soit il fait bien semblant. Avec bonne humeur, il leur serre la main et réexplique la raison de sa venue. Voyant Abigail apparaître sur le seuil de la maison, Arthur l’invite à l’intérieur. Les autres suivent le mouvement.

Nuñez s’arrête l’espace d’une seconde sur le seuil. S’il cherchait une bande de hors-la-loi pouilleux en cavale, Arthur peut le comprendre. Toute leur petite bande a mis la main à la pâte pour transformer la maison. La pièce principale a été divisée en chambres, à l’aide des planches encore en bon état de la grange : tout de suite à gauche en entrant, un dortoir a été organisé pour Arthur, Albert, Kieran et Hosea. Ce n’est pas le grand luxe, mais chacun dispose de sa couchette. Un renfoncement, à côté de l’escalier, a été dissimulé derrière un paravent que Mary-Beth a récupéré Dieu sait où, offrant un peu d’intimité à cette dernière. John, Abigail et Jack se partagent l’étage, laissant ainsi libre l’espace devant la cheminée et un autre menant à la cuisine, au centre duquel des planches posées sur deux tréteaux leur servent de table à manger.

Mais la magie s’opère dans les détails :

Ils ont commencé par intégralement balayer puis lessiver les planchers et les murs, couverts d’immondices et de taches. Les maigres meubles encore en bon état ont été décrassés et rafistolés si besoin. Le canapé et les fauteuils sont recouverts de châles, souvenirs des beaux jours de la bande Van der Linde. Chacun a participé de ses bibelots pour décorer le fronton de la cheminée. Les bois sentent bon la cire, les étains et les cuivres rutilent. Il y a même quelques photos accrochées au mur. Les chaises et les bancs qui entourent la table sont dépareillés, certes, mais la nappe blanche est propre. Au centre trône un énorme bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Il y a d’autres touches ici et là : un tapis au pied de l’escalier, des bougeoirs et des lampes étincelants prêts à illuminer la pièce, une patère où sont accrochés plusieurs chapeaux, les jouets de Jack qui traînent devant la cheminée. L’un dans l’autre, ils ont créé un _foyer_. Un foyer modeste, certes, mais qui n’évoque en rien la vie dangereuse d’anciens desperados.

— Arthur ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! proteste Abigail en essuyant ses mains pleines de farine sur son tablier, jouant à merveille l’hôtesse de maison débordée.

— Ma’am, la salue Nuñez en lui faisant un baisemain.

John fronce les sourcils. C’est comique.

— Où est Mary-Beth ? demande Arthur.

— Partir cueillir des champignons, répond Hosea qui se lève de son fauteuil pour venir compléter les présentations.

John et Arthur ont gardé leurs prénoms, assez courants. Ce n’était pas envisageable pour Hosea, qui a décidé de prendre le patronyme de Matthew Callaghan. Ils ont simplifié le problème avec Jack en lui disant de l’appeler « _grand-père_ ». Les deux sont ravis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nuñez est installé devant une tasse de thé assez épais pour cimenter des briques et une assiettée de gâteaux assez sableux pour utiliser dans un sablier. Il s’est avéré qu’aucun d’entre eux n’était vraiment doué en cuisine. Arthur est beaucoup plus respectueux de Pearson qu’il ne l’était auparavant.

Après quelques banalités, il attaque Nuñez de front.

— Vous disiez que nous étions chanceux. Pourquoi ?

L’homme finit sa gorgée sans presque faire la grimace.

— J’ai bavardé avec Hooves. Il m’a dit qu’il vous a parlé des O’Driscoll, mais que vous avez quand même insisté pour acheter la propriété. Les brigands, vous vous souvenez ?

— Oh, M. Hooves a dû exagérer ! lance Hosea d’un ton bonhomme. Nous n’avons pas vu le bout de nez d’une mauvaise âme depuis trois semaines !

— Justement. (Nuñez récupère calmement les miettes dans son assiette.) Nous venons de recevoir la nouvelle du shérif de Valentine. Visiblement, Colm O’Driscoll, leur chef, ainsi que ses deux bras droits ont été tués par un chasseur de prime, aux alentours du jour où vous êtes arrivés dans cette vallée.

Heureusement, Hosea est un escroc professionnel.

— Vraiment ? s’exclame-t-il aussitôt d’un air ravi. Vous êtes certain ? (Nuñez confirme.) Oh, mais c’est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu te rends compte, fiston ? Ils ne reviendront pas au ranch. Nous avons eu raison de croire en notre providence !

Heureusement, Arthur l’a quelquefois accompagné dans ses combines.

— Tu as raison, père. Remercions le seigneur de sa générosité.

Heureusement, _tout le monde_ l’a quelquefois accompagné dans ses combines. (Sauf Albert et Kieran, qui rentrent rapidement dans le jeu.)

— Oh, prions ! s’écrie Abigail en attrapant les mains de John et Nuñez, assis de chaque côté d’elle. (Les autres l’imitent avec entrain. Nuñez se laisse faire, décontenancé.) Notre père qui es aux cieux…

Ils entament des remerciements à faire pleurer le prêtre le plus dévot, s’extasiant de la chance qui les a conduits dans cette vallée magnifique, etc., etc. Quand ils en ont terminé, Nuñez semble déconfit et Arthur a l’impression d’avoir légèrement repris le dessus.

— C’est vraiment aimable d’être venu nous prévenir, shérif, en rajoute John qui, quand il le veut, est parfaitement capable de ressembler à un brave type bougon.

— Sheriff adjoint, marmonne Nuñez.

L’entrée fracassante de Mary-Beth vient mettre un terme à leur touchante scène :

— _Des chevaux !_ crie-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la maison, décoiffée, des champignons voltigeant de son panier. _Il y a un troupeau de chevaux !_

Une débandade s’en suit.

###

Voyez-vous, il est possible d’avoir un ranch, mais peu rentable d’avoir un ranch sans chevaux. John, Arthur et Albert ont déposé, dix jours plus tôt, les documents nécessaires à l’immatriculation de leur élevage à l’hôtel de ville de Strawberry. Leur permis officiel ne devrait plus tarder.

Le printemps se termine bientôt et la pleine saison du poulinage a débuté. S’ils veulent constituer leur troupeau avant l’automne, c’est le moment. Ils n’ont pas d’argent, bien entendu, mais les éleveurs de la région sont autorisés à capturer les chevaux sauvages. Il y en a dans le coin, Arthur le sait déjà. Cependant, malgré leurs recherches depuis leur arrivée, ils n’en ont pas encore localisé.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Arthur se précipite vers son chapeau, imité par John, Kieran et Hosea. Par chance, le cheval d’Albert et le Shire qu’il a pris pour leurs expéditions ne sont pas encore dessellés.

— Albert, je t’emprunte ton cheval !

John et Kieran filent seller les leurs tandis qu’Hosea saute sur le Shire, plus lent. Mary-Beth les a suivis pour leur donner l’emplacement exact du troupeau. Arthur s’apprête à s’élancer quand il aperçoit Nuñez, en selle prêt de lui.

— J’ai mon lasso, dit simplement l’homme. Ne me dites pas que vous n’aurez pas besoin d’une paire de main en plus ?

Il a raison. Ils ne sont que quatre, ce qui est maigre pour encercler un troupeau. Avec un hochement de tête, Arthur l’invite à les suivre.

John et Kieran les rejoignent alors qu’ils observent les chevaux de loin : il y en a une quinzaine, ce qui constitue une grosse harde. Arthur repère l’étalon, un appaloosa à l’allure malcommode. Les juments paissent tranquillement, accompagnées de trois poulains. Certaines sont encore pleines. Quelques jeunes mâles rôdent en périphérie.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demande John. On essaie de les ramener tous ? Ou on en isole certains ?

— Ça va être compliqué de faire le tri, juge Arthur. Kieran, tu en penses quoi ?

C’est le seul parmi eux, à avoir travaillé plusieurs années dans un élevage. Il bredouille un peu avant de donner son avis :

— Je crois qu’on pourrait les ramener jusqu’à l’enclos. On a fini la palissade ce matin avec M. Milton, on était en train de vérifier que tout tenait bien.

— Dans ce cas, c’est parti. Ho… (Il se reprend, mais Nuñez n’a pas entendu.) Père, tu es le plus lent et le moins maniable, tu iras derrière, au centre. Ensuite, moi et Kieran côté nord, Nuñez et John côté sud. C’est bon pour tout le monde ?

Ils s’élancent.

Arthur a déjà rabattu des chevaux, notamment pour Albert alors qu’il prenait des photos. À cinq, la manœuvre n’est pas trop complexe, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à proximité du ranch. L’étalon essaie de pousser sa harde à leur fausser compagnie mais les juments, inquiètes pour leurs poulains lents et maladroits, se contentent de foncer devant elles.

C’est la pagaille pour les faire pénétrer dans l’enceinte du ranch. Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de construire d’entonnoir et doivent s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce que, enfin, une jument franchisse la porte. Les autres la suivent sans hésiter. Kieran referme le portail derrière le troupeau. Il s’agit maintenant de les pousser jusqu’à l’enclos. L’étalon et les jeunes mâles ruent, se cabrent, claquent des dents. Il va falloir les séparer, songe Arthur. Finalement, les chevaux sont à l’intérieur, en train de tourner en rond avec inquiétude. L’étalon lutte pour garder les autres mâles à l’écart d’une jument en chaleur.

— Ça va vite être le bazar, commente John.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On isole la jument ? Ou plutôt les mâles ?

Nouveaux regards vers Kieran, qui suggère les mâles. Les cinq cavaliers sortent leurs lassos pour emmener les trois chevaux concernés dans le petit enclos.

Deux heures après avoir quitté le ranch, ils arrivent à leurs fins. Tandis que Kieran surveille leur nouveau fonds de commerce, ils retournent à la maison, où Abigail et Mary-Beth les attendent avec de l’eau, une miche de pain et de la confiture de framboise.

Arthur espère que cette dernière sera plus réussie que les biscuits.

— Tenez, dit-il en tendant un verre à Nuñez. Merci pour votre aide.

— Je vous en prie, répond distraitement l’homme en ratant complètement le verre.

Arthur suit son regard. Il est fixé sur Mary-Beth. Intrigué, réservant son jugement – il sera toujours temps de casser la figure de Nuñez s’il prend des libertés – il s’approche vers sa prétendue sœur en train de découper des tranches de pain et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux châtains.

— Bravo, Beth. Ils n’auraient peut-être pas été là demain.

— Dans ce cas, c’est moi et Jack qui choisirons les noms des poulains, répond-elle espièglement. Oh, nous n’avons pas été présentés, dit-elle en se tournant vers Nuñez et en lui tendant une main, l’autre tenant toujours le couteau.

(Et ce n’est pas un hasard. Arthur la connaît trop bien.)

Nuñez, cette fois, la serre gravement.

— Oscar Nuñez. Enchanté, Mme Callaghan.

— _Miss_ Callaghan, corrige-t-elle gracieusement.

Arthur se place explicitement derrière elle, les bras croisés. Hosea le rejoint d’un air faussement placide. Le sourire de Nuñez, qui s’était agrandi, se fige un peu.

— Miss Callaghan, répète-t-il en reculant d’un pas.

— Vous restez dîner avec nous ? demande Mary-Beth d’un ton innocent.

(Elle sait parfaitement ce qui se passe.)

— Heu, non. La route est longue jusqu’à Strawberry, même à bonne allure. Je voudrais être rentré avant la nuit. Il y a des loups dans les environs.

— Oh, quel dommage ! Faites attention à vous.

Nuñez leur fait ses adieux avant de s’éloigner.

— Tu ne peux _pas _laisser un shérif adjoint te faire la cour, dit Arthur à Mary-Beth quand il est hors de portée.

— Pourquoi pas ? Quoi de plus respectable ?

Elle n’a pas entièrement tort.

###

Durant les jours suivants, ils font le tri dans les chevaux.

L’étalon est une cause perdue : même avec beaucoup de travail, ils n’en feront jamais un cheval de monte. Kieran, assez prétentieusement, juge qu’il n’a rien d’exceptionnel et qu’ils n’auront que peu d’intérêt à le garder. De la même façon, ils décident de se débarrasser de l’un de mâles, qui termine sa deuxième année. Il est trop tard pour le castrer. Les deux autres, des Kentucky d’un an, resteront avec eux.

Il y a sept juments. Trois d’entre elles viennent de pouliner. L’une est particulièrement jolie : bai-brun, elle présente, avec sa pouliche, des traits de demi-sang hongrois. Les deux autres sont plus communes. Trois autres sont encore pleines, sur le point de pouliner. L’une, grise avec la tête et les membres noirs, a clairement du sang nokota. La dernière est une pouliche d’un an, Kentucky elle aussi.

Lesquels garder ? Ils n’ont pas encore de grange et ils vont devoir nourrir leurs pensionnaires durant l’hiver. Ils n’ont pas les moyens d’accueillir des bouches inutiles.

Kieran est une fois de plus consulté :

— J’ai bavardé avec m’sieur Flint en allant récupérer son cheval. Ce qu’il dit, c’est que c’est la qualité qui se vend bien par ici, rappelle-t-il. Et les chevaux déjà dressés.

— OK, dit John. Donc on coupe les coucougnettes des deux mâles cet été et on commence à les débourrer l’an prochain. On garde la demi-sang hongroise et sa pouliche, et la Nokota. Arthur louche déjà dessus, je sens qu’une grande histoire d’amour commence.

Peut-être, admet Arthur, démangé par l’envie de retrouver un cheval valable entre ses jambes. Et il a toujours eu une préférence pour les juments.

— Peut-être que la demi-sang est déjà grosse, approuve-t-il. Sinon, on pourrait trouver un étalon hongrois pour renforcer ses traits.

— Regarde-nous, à parler comme des professionnels, se moque John.

Malgré ses paroles ironiques, il a l’air de s’amuser.

— On continue de garder l’œil ouvert ? demande Kieran.

John lui tape sur l’épaule.

— Peut-être qu’il passera encore un troupeau ou deux dans le coin durant l’été.

Ils relâchent les autres chevaux. La Nokota parvient presque à s’échapper, mais ils arrivent à la rattraper. Ils finissent par placer les deux mâles dans le petit enclos, et les deux juments avec leurs vieux chevaux flegmatiques.

Le lundi suivant, Arthur, Albert et Mary-Beth partent pour Strawberry, Arthur sur le cheval d’Albert et ses deux compagnons dans un chariot. Il veut demander des conseils à Flint pour castrer et ferrer leurs nouvelles recrues ; Albert et Mary-Beth espèrent trouver du travail, ce qui les ferait rester quelques jours en ville. Ils doivent aussi récupérer quelques affaires au magasin.

— Si tu veux développer tes portraits, est-ce qu’il ne te faut pas un local ? demande Arthur à Albert en cheminant près d’eux.

— Hélas si. Je crois qu’Abigail commence à regretter de m’avoir proposé sa cuisine, même si je n’occupe les lieux que durant la nuit.

Arrivés en ville, ils se séparent en convenant de se retrouver à l’hôtel une fois leurs affaires respectives réglées. Arthur, avant de se diriger vers l’écurie, fait un détour par l’hôtel de ville. Il découvre avec joie que leur permis est prêt, ainsi que plusieurs documents vierges pour enregistrer leurs chevaux. Voilà. Leur élevage est officiel.

Il se rend au chalet que Lenouveau, l’acheteur de sa jument, occupe pour la saison. Par chance, l’homme est encore chez lui. Un valet revêche le conduit jusqu’au salon. Il se sent déplacé parmi le décor raffiné, mais ce n’est pas la première fois.

— M. Callaghan ! s’exclame avec joie son hôte en le rejoignant.

Ils se serrent la main. Lenouveau porte un costume élégant, davantage fait pour les salons mondains que pour les régions montagneuses de West Elizabeth. Ses yeux brillent en apercevant les papiers qu’Arthur sort de sa sacoche.

— J’en déduis que vous avez régularisé la situation ?

— Je peux vous faire les papiers sur-le-champ.

Ils s’installent devant un bureau. La description de la jument n’est pas difficile : Arthur l’a montée durant plus d’un an et son nouveau propriétaire en est fou. Dans la race, il n’a pas d’autres choix que d’écrire : « mixte, traits arabes ». Sans arbre généalogique, elle ne sera jamais enregistrée comme une pur-sang. Lenouveau chasse la nouvelle d’un mouvement d’épaule, ce qui n’est pas courant chez un amateur de chevaux.

— Peu importe. Je suis davantage intéressé par ses capacités. Et puis, au moins, elle possède une histoire plus intéressante qu’un cheval importé du vieux continent !

Arthur contresigne le document avant de le lui remettre. Sans discuter, Lenouveau sort une liasse de billets d’un tiroir du bureau et la compte devant lui, malgré les protestations d’Arthur.

— Les bons comptes font les bons amis, M. Callaghan.

— C’est une somme, murmure Arthur. (Il ne peut s’empêcher…) Vous transportez toujours autant d’argent sur vous ? C’est un peu dangereux, non ?

— Pour être honnête, vous m’avez complètement plumé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! J’ai dû demander à ma banque de me faire parvenir de nouvelles liquidités. (Lenouveau sourit.) Je ne doutais pas que vous alliez tenir votre parole.

Arthur se frotte la nuque.

— C’est très aimable de votre part.

— Pas du tout ! Je vous l’ai déjà dit, j’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de faire d’autres affaires ensemble. Avez-vous commencé à trouver des chevaux ?

Arthur lui parle de la demi-sang hongroise et de la Nokota. Lenouveau finit par lui proposer de rester déjeuner. Quand il le quitte, deux heures après, Arthur est quasiment sûr d’avoir noué, si ce n’est une amitié, du moins une forte relation d’affaires.

Son considérable pactole en poche, il part retrouver Flint.

Le patron de l’écurie lui recommande un maréchal-ferrant et lui propose même de passer au ranch, dans sa semaine, pour lui montrer comment castrer les deux jeunes mâles. Arthur le soupçonne d’être curieux de voir les juments.

Il est sur le point de repartir, après lui avoir serré la main, quand quelque chose attire son attention, à moitié caché sous une bâche dans la grange.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Ça ? Oh, ça traîne là depuis des lustres. J’vois vraiment pas c’que je pourrais en faire. C’était le chariot d’un médecin ambulant, qui a clamsé – ah, c’est drôle ! – d’une attaque en passant en ville il y a deux ans. Le croque-mort a gardé la voiture pour payer les frais d’enterrement et il me l’a revendue. (Flint se gratte la tête.) Je le regrette, maint’nant. C’est de la belle ouvrage, mais qui voudrait de ça ?

Avec sa permission, Arthur ôte la bâche. Le chariot ressemble à celui d’Alfonse Renaud, le médecin qu’il a aidé il y a une éternité – non, juste trois mois, se corrige-t-il – aux alentours de Rhodes. Il n’y a pas de mortier géant perché dessus, néanmoins. Peut-être est-il tombé.

Sa peinture s’émiette mais le bois est en bon état. Il ouvre la porte et grimpe à l’intérieur, faisant grincer les essieux. Le chariot est assez grand pour qu’on s’y tienne debout avec, sur la gauche, un meuble de rangement, rempli de tiroirs, qui couvre toute la hauteur de la cloison. Une planche s’abaisse astucieusement pour pouvoir tenir lieu de secrétaire. Un tabouret est encore rangé dans un recoin. Des portemanteaux, face à l’étagère, permettent d’accueillir des vêtements sans prendre de place.

Il ignore le matériel médical qui y traîne encore et s’enfonce vers le fond. Une couchette est placée en travers du véhicule, juste assez longue pour qu’un homme puisse s’y allonger. Il y a un coffre de rangement en dessous, ainsi qu’une bassine et un minuscule poêle à côté. L’endroit n’est pas grand, mais savamment organisé.

Il ressort.

— Et si je vous en débarrasse ?

Flint hausse ses sourcils roux.

— Ben, c’est votre affaire. Ça me ferait de la place, c’est sûr. 50$ ?

Arthur hoche la tête, songeant aux liasses qui dorment dans ses poches.

— Le prix me paraît correct. Je dois vérifier avec un de mes associés. Je repasserai ce soir ou demain matin, ça vous convient ?

Flint hausse les épaules.

— Je serai dans le coin.

Arthur n’a pas fini ses corvées : avant de revenir à l’hôtel, il fait un détour par la scierie hors de la ville. Le propriétaire, un gros homme aux favoris gris, écoute ses projets et hoche la tête.

— Des nouveaux venus, hein ? (Il ouvre un tiroir.) Dans ce cas, je vous conseille le prêt-à-construire. (Devant l’air perplexe d’Arthur, il explique :) Je travaille en collaboration avec une scierie de Blackwater. Ils ont un catalogue de maisons toutes faites, ce qui permet de savoir exactement le nombre de planches et de clous nécessaires pour les construire. (Il tend un catalogue à Arthur.) Les écuries sont à la fin.

C’est ingénieux, songe Arthur. Il le feuillette rapidement, mais il n’est pas le seul à être concerné dans l’affaire. Il l’agite d’un air interrogateur :

— Il faut que j’en parle avec mes associés et nos familles. Est-ce que je peux… ?

— Allez-y, prenez-le. Ce n’est pas comme si je construisais des maisons tous les jours. Quand vous aurez choisi, selon le modèle, il me faudra quelques jours ou quelques semaines pour rassembler le bois. Pour la quincaillerie, il faudra voir directement au magasin de la ville. Mais, comme je disais, vous connaîtrez les quantités exactes.

Une journée productive, songea Arthur. Il a l’impression d’être remonté dans le temps, quand Dutch et Strauss l’envoyaient régler leurs corvées, quand il devait veiller à ce que tout le monde au camp ait à manger, quand il devait en plus trouver de l’argent et faire du repérage et tirer Sean de ses pétrins habituels et chasser avec Charles et, et, et…

Sauf que cette fois, il a l’impression de travailler pour lui. C’est une sensation nouvelle qui, s’il n’était pas d’un tempérament pessimiste, ne serait pas loin de le rendre joyeux. Il se surprend à siffloter.

Sa joie diminue d’un cran en avisant, dans le salon de l’hôtel, Albert et Mary-Beth attablés devant un thé. Ce ne sont pas eux le problème : c’est le shérif adjoint Nuñez, qui leur tient compagnie.

— Arthur ! s’exclame Albert d’un air soulagé.

Nuñez se lève pour lui serrer poliment la main. Son sourire est toujours aussi charmeur et serein. Dans son dos, Mary-Beth fait un clin d’œil à Arthur, qui se détend.

— M. Nuñez. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

— En l’occurrence, j’étais en train de conclure un accord commercial avec M. Mason. (Albert lance un regard d’excuse à Arthur.) Un de mes collègues à Saint-Denis a pris l’habitude de prendre ses détenus en photographie. J’ai convaincu le shérif d’adopter sa méthode. Le mois dernier, bavarde-t-il en se rasseyant, nous avons envoyé trois prisonniers au pénitencier de Sisika. Eh bien, croyez-moi ou non, les hommes qui ont été livrés n’étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui étaient partis, et il leur a fallu dix jours pour s’en rendre compte !

— M. Nuñez voudrait que je réalise le portrait de quelques bandits, résume Albert.

— Contre rémunération, bien entendu.

Arthur s’assoit confortablement dans sa chaise en allumant une cigarette.

— Ça me semble une bonne idée. Vous enverriez les photographies par courrier, de façon indépendante au transport ?

— Exactement ! s’exclame Nuñez. Et nous en garderions une copie, par précaution.

— Je croyais que la bande des O’Driscoll était dissoute. Il y a beaucoup d’autres brigands, dans les environs ?

— Non, c’est surtout une région où ils viennent se planquer quand ils veulent se tenir à carreau quelque temps. Les riches visiteurs qui viennent nous voir l’été emmènent souvent leurs propres gardes du corps. Et les fermiers de la région ne se laissent pas faire.

— Je ne vais pas les laisser prendre notre ranch, ça c’est sûr, répond Arthur comme s’il avait la conscience la plus limpide de l’univers, absolument rien à se reprocher. (Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourne vers les deux autres.) Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez ?

Mary-Beth hoche la tête.

— Le médecin est d’accord pour que je travaille chez lui le mardi et le mercredi. Comme ça, je pourrai faire la route avec Albert les lundis et jeudis. S’il y a des courses à rapporter, ça vous évitera même un trajet jusqu’à Strawberry.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour lui ?

— L’assister, principalement. Le mardi, il essaie de voir ses patients réguliers. Je serai là pour pallier les urgences imprévues. (Elle lui fait un sourire plein de fossettes.) Un ouvrier est arrivé pendant que nous discutions. Il s’était fait assommer par un madrier. J’ai recousu sa plaie sous les yeux du docteur, il a dit que je savais y faire. Le mercredi, il fait l’une de ses deux tournées hebdomadaires. Je rangerai le cabinet, nettoierai ses outils, préparerai des remèdes et soignerai des petits bobos, ce genre de choses.

— Tu seras seule là-bas ?

— Seule avec sa carabine Winchester, répond-elle tranquillement.

— Et puis, intervient précipitamment Nuñez, le cabinet est en pleine ville. Elle n’aura qu’à crier pour que quelqu’un accoure tout de suite. Je pourrais passer en cours de journée, si vous voulez, propose-t-il galamment à Mary-Beth. Juste vérifier que tout va bien.

— Je pense que je m’en sortirai, dit-elle sans s’émouvoir.

— Tu dormiras où ? demande Arthur.

— J’ai trouvé une chambre dans une pension, à l’étage des dames. Albert a pris une chambre à l’étage des messieurs. 1$ la nuit.

Arthur hoche la tête. Il aime l’idée qu’Albert et Mary-Beth restent en contact.

— Et toi ? demande-t-il au photographe.

— Le directeur de l’hôtel est très intéressé pour que je vienne régulièrement prendre des portraits de ses clients. J’ai déjà plusieurs rendez-vous pour demain matin. Il va me prêter un de ses salons pour que j’en fasse un studio. (Albert soupire.) Le problème, c’est qu’il n’est pas très enthousiaste à l’idée que je remplisse sa cuisine ou une de ses chambres de mes produits chimiques…

— J’ai peut-être une solution pour ça, explique Arthur en souriant.

Il lui parle du chariot. Albert est enthousiaste. Il est déjà tard ; ils conviennent de retourner voir Flint le lendemain matin. Arthur sort ensuite le catalogue pour leur parler des maisons prêtes à construire. Voyant qu’il est de trop, Nuñez s’éclipse en leur souhaitant bonne soirée. Aussitôt qu’il a disparu, Arthur gronde :

— Je trouve qu’il est souvent dans nos pattes, celui-là. Tu crois que c’est juste pour toi ? demande-t-il à Mary-Beth.

Elle secoue la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— Je serais flattée, mais ça m’étonnerait.

— Mmh. Il va falloir le garder à l’œil.

— En tous cas, votre numéro est rodé, admire Albert. Je tremble de tous mes membres dès que je le vois arriver, mais vous avez l’air parfaitement à l’aise !

Mary-Beth ouvre de grands yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas, Albert. Nous ne sommes qu’une brave famille qui essaie juste de trouver sa place dans le grand monde, voyons. Oh ! À ce propos… (Avec un sourire espiègle, elle sort une enveloppe décachetée de son corsage. Arthur et Albert se penchent avec curiosité.) Vous n’êtes plus les seuls à pouvoir participer au fonctionnement de cette entreprise, messieurs.

Elle leur tend 50$, une lettre et un petit livret.

— On dirait… Bon Dieu ! chuchote furieusement Arthur en fourrant le livret dans sa poche. Tu ne peux pas sortir ça n’importe où !

Il s’agit de la deuxième édition du magazine salace de Châtenay, et il n’a aucune idée de la façon dont elle a mis la main dessus. Jusqu’à ce qu’il lise la lettre :

_« Très cher M.B.G.,_

_J’avoue avoir été dubitatif en lisant votre courrier. Mason est un homme charmant, c’est vrai, mais il n’est guère connu pour son bon sens et je l’ai vu plusieurs fois accorder sa confiance à des gens qui ne la méritaient pas. En apprenant qu’il avait éventé notre petit secret, j’ai d’abord été très inquiet. Puis j’ai lu votre manuscrit…_

_Oh, mon cher ami ! Quelle plume ! Quel sens de la narration et du rebondissement ! Et quel gros rebondissement, si je puis me permettre. J’ai lu votre nouvelle avec un intérêt certain, puis je l’ai relue une deuxième fois, puis encore une troisième. Je me suis permis d’aussitôt l’intégrer dans la maquette du deuxième numéro. Le paiement que je vous ai envoyé correspond à l’avance standard que je verse à mes auteurs. Qui sait, si vous me fournissez d’autres récits du même acabit, pourquoi ne pas tenter un recueil ?_

_Je meurs de curiosité à votre sujet, mystérieux M.G.B. Qui êtes-vous ? D’où sortez-vous ? Où Mason vous a-t-il rencontré et comment a-t-il osé vous garder pour lui ?_

_J’attends la suite de vos écrits avec impatience et demeure votre dévoué,_

_ Charles Châtenay »_

Arthur en reste sans voix. Mary-Beth se mord les joues pour ne pas rire et Albert… Albert fixe le mur opposé d’un air coupable. Il comprend soudain.

— Il t’a dit pour le magazine ! Et tu as écrit une histoire ! Oh, bon sang…

— Quoi ? dit-elle en gloussant de joie. Châtenay le dit lui-même, j’ai du talent.

— Je…

Il cligne des yeux. Quel genre d’histoire… Mary-Beth ? Mais… Elle n’est pas…

— Albert a su me conseiller sur le côté technique, ajoute-t-elle d’un air chafouin.

— Juste la théorie ! bafouille Albert. Pas d’exemples. Pas d’exemples !

Arthur enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

###

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il d’un ton plaintif à Albert après le dîner.

Pour cette fois, ils ont loué des chambres à l’hôtel. Albert et Mary-Beth prendront leurs quartiers dans la pension la semaine suivante. Officiellement pour des questions d’économies, Arthur et Albert partagent un lit.

— Je ne sais pas ! Je me suis retrouvé à parler sans comprendre comment !

Mmph. Mary-Beth _était_ une arnaqueuse, après tout.

— C’est ça qu’elle écrivait la première semaine au ranch ? (Albert acquiesce.) Pourquoi Châtenay l’appelle-t-il « monsieur » ?

— C’est son idée. Elle s’est dit que ça la mettrait moins en danger, si le magazine était découvert. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ses lecteurs seraient aussi enthousiastes à la lire en sachant qu’elle est une femme. C’est moins… égrillard.

Arthur soupire et ramasse le livret qui traîne sur leurs genoux.

— « _La séduction du maître palefrenier_ »… Sérieusement ?

— Je l’ai lu. Ce n’est pas mauvais du tout.

Avec un grognement, Arthur s’adosse aux oreillers et commence sa lecture.

_« La séduction du maître palefrenier_

_Une nouvelle par M.B.G._

_Jacques se sentait d’humeur mélancolique. L’été était toujours long à la plantation, entre deux semestres d’université… »_

— Elle a très bien ciblé son public, dit Albert avec admiration. Saint-Denis est bourrée de jeunes godelureaux désœuvrés.

— Chut, réplique Arthur.

_« La séduction du maître palefrenier_

_Une nouvelle par M.B.G._

_Jacques se sentait d’humeur mélancolique. L’été était toujours long à la plantation, entre deux semestres d’université. Il errait sans but, sa chemise trempée de sueur collant à sa peau dans la chaleur étouffante de Lemoyne._

_Si seulement son père lui avait donné des responsabilités ! Mais au lieu de surveiller le travail des champs ou la vente des chevaux comme ses frères aînés, il se retrouvait à devoir réviser d’ennuyeux textes de loi, sous prétexte de passer le barreau l’année suivante. Il aurait de loin préféré profiter de ses vacances à Saint-Denis, dans certains salons privés où il aurait été sûr d’être en bonne compagnie._

_Et en parlant de compagnie…_

_Appuyé de façon désinvolte contre une colonne de la terrasse, Jacques observa avec intérêt le maître palefrenier de son père, une brute épaisse qui répondait au nom de Brent, en train de faire tourner une pouliche à la longe. Brent n’était pas connu pour sa subtilité mais, eh bien, Jacques devait reconnaître qu’il savait y faire avec les chevaux. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix grave et grondante qui donnait envie à tous, animaux comme humains, de lui obéir docilement. Jacques lui-même n’était pas insensible à son charme ni à celui de ces larges épaules, ou de cette taille épaisse, ou de ces mains comme des battoirs qui savaient calmer les juments les plus récalcitrantes. En les imaginant se poser sur lui, Jacques en frémissait de la tête aux pieds._

_Il observa l’homme une dizaine de minutes, puis le suivit à distance vers les écuries quand Brent fut satisfait des efforts de la pouliche. Jacques n’avait rien d’autre à faire : peut-être pourrait-il en tirer une conversation semi-intéressante. Qui savait ?_

_Les dieux avaient décidé de jouer en sa faveur. Il s’arrêta sur le seuil de l’écurie, la bouche béante, en avisant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui : Brent qui, après avoir refermé la porte du box, ôtait sa chemise et essuyait son front plein de sueur du revers de la main._

_L’homme était spectaculaire, songea Jacques tandis que sa proie se penchait vers un seau pour s’asperger le visage. Un dos puissant, des muscles qui roulaient sous une fine couche de graisse, une peau constellée de taches de rousseur, un torse couvert d’épais poils châtains qui donnaient envie de s’y accrocher… Malgré lui, Jacques sentit son membre viril gonfler dans son pantalon._

_— Je peux vous aider, jeune maître ?_

_Oh, cette voix ! Jacques se mordit les lèvres. Brent le regardait d’un air interrogateur, penché en avant, l’eau ruisselant sur sa mâchoire carrée et ses pectoraux saillants… »_

Arthur, suspicieux, regarde Albert :

— Tu es certain que tu n’as pas donné d’exemples précis à Mary-Beth ?

Albert se tortille un peu.

— Elle a vu les photos, avoue-t-il.

Arthur secoue la tête.

_« Brent le regardait d’un air interrogateur, penché en avant, l’eau ruisselant sur sa mâchoire carrée et ses pectoraux saillants. Du poignet, il essuya ses joues mal rasées mouillées par le précieux breuvage. Jacques déglutit, la bouche sèche._

_— Je cherchais juste un peu d’occupation, répondit-il d’un ton léger._

_Mais, oh ! Comme intérieurement il tremblait !_

_Brent hocha la tête avant de s’essuyer sans grâce avec sa chemise, qu’il jeta ensuite sur une botte de paille. Il s’avança de quelques pas, toujours torse nu._

_— Je vous ai vu me regarder._

_Cette fois, Jacques trembla de peur. C’était une chose de partager ses ébats avec des hommes de Saint-Denis qui possédaient les mêmes perversions que lui ; c’en était une autre, dangereuse et mortelle, de l’avouer face à un inconnu. Un employé de son père. Un homme qui pourrait le briser en deux d’un simple effort._

_ Il haussa les épaules._

_— Pas grand-chose d’autre à observer._

_Brent l’étudia de ses yeux couleur de whisky, qui n’étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d’un fauve, réalisa Jacques. Un lynx, ou peut-être un de ces terribles couguars._

_— Et alors ? Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?_

_Peut-être Brent était-il plus subtil que les gens ne le pensaient, jugea Jacques._

_Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre, le maître palefrenier l’avait rejoint en deux dernières foulées. Ses doigts épais se posèrent sur la nuque brûlante de Jacques, qui poussa un hoquet surpris. Ou était-ce un gémissement affamé ?_

_— J’ai de quoi vous occuper, si vous voulez._

_Un bref instant, Jacques imagina qu’il allait proposer de récurer des box, ou de panser des chevaux… Puis Brent lui attrapa la main pour la presser contre son entrejambe. Jacques sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Clairement excité, l’homme était énorme, le plus gros que Jacques ait jamais connu. Même à travers la toile rêche de son jeans, il pouvait sentir la lente pulsation de sa verge prête à exploser. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son impressionnante longueur. Malgré lui, il commença à la palper._

_Brent inspira brusquement, presque douloureusement._

_— Pas ici, dit-il d’une voix rauque en attrapant Jacques par le bras._

_Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner vers l’échelle qui montait vers la soupente, là où les garçons d’écurie entreposaient le foin. Les jambes tremblantes, il l’escalada en sentant le regard magmatique de Brent fixé sur lui. Il trébucha en émergeant de la trappe, manquant tomber sur le tas de paille devant lui. Brent le suivit aussitôt, refermant la trappe avec un bruit sourd et définitif. Jacques eut l’impression d’entendre le gong qui scellait son destin._

_— À genoux._

_Jacques se laissa tomber par terre sans même réfléchir. Il salivait en observant Brent déboucler sa ceinture, puis déboutonner son pantalon. Le cadeau qu’il lui révéla comblait tous ses vœux. Sans hésiter, il se jeta voracement sur le gigantesque membre, saisi d’une faim que seule la débauche la plus complète pourrait assouvir._

_— C’est ça, gamin. Lèche-la bien sur toute sa longueur… »_

Arthur, écarlate, change de position. Albert, qui lit par-dessus son épaule, toussote plusieurs fois.

_« — C’est ça, gamin. Lèche-la bien sur toute sa longueur._

_Avec un gémissement lascif, Jacques essaya de l’avaler entièrement. En vain ! Le membre était trop gros, trop large pour pénétrer dans sa gorge avide. Il poussa un bruit impuissant en sentant Brent le saisir par les cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Il était à la merci de l’homme…_

_Et il en adorait chaque seconde._

_Après avoir abusé plusieurs minutes, sans pitié, de sa pauvre bouche et de ses lèvres distendues, le maître palefrenier se retira. D’un air satisfait, il tapota la joue de Jacques._

_— Si j’avais su quel bon petit suceur de queue tu es, gamin, je t’aurais proposé de t’amuser bien plus tôt que ça._

_Jacques, éperdu, se contenta de lécher ses lèvres brillantes de salive. Oh, il voulait… !_

_— Tourne-toi. Baisse ton pantalon. Sauf si tu préfères que je te laisse là._

_Jacques ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois : dix secondes plus tard, il présentait ses fesses à Brent, le nez dans le tas de foin._

_Des mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses globes pâles. Il gémit tandis que Brent les pétrissait, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre, le marquant de sa passion. Une brusque morsure lui arracha un cri._

_— S’il vous plaît ! supplia-t-il._

_— S’il vous plaît quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, petite traînée._

_Oh ! Jacques sentit son membre se mettre à goutter de plaisir sur le plancher._

_— Je veux… je veux…_

_Une main s’abattit brutalement sur sa fesse._

_— Quoi ? répéta Brent d’une voix impérieuse._

_ — Je veux votre bite ! cria Jacques._

_— Eh bien, tu vois, ce n’était pas si dur…_

_Il entendit un bruit de crachat. Les doigts mouillés de Brent se posèrent sur lui, le pénétrèrent, commencèrent à la préparer. Et ô combien il avait besoin de préparation ! Jacques ne s’était jamais fait prendre par un spécimen aussi colossal que celui qui frottait contre sa cuisse. Il trembla en l’imaginant en lui, en train de forcer son passage dans sa chair, de le remplir de toute sa splendide fermeté. _

_— Maintenant, protesta-t-il. Maintenant !_

_Il sentit Brent rire contre lui, un rire carnassier et impitoyable. Sa proie était devenue son prédateur. Une main lui attrapa les poignets, les plaqua sur le sol dur au-dessus de sa tête. Brent vint l’écraser de tout son poids._

_— Ne t’inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je vais bien m’occuper de toi._

_Et Jacques, tels les étalons que Brent domptait quotidiennement, ne put que rester immobile et tremblant, attendant son sort._

_Il se cambra en sentant l’énorme membre franchir son entrée intime. Oh, doux seigneur ! C’était impossible, il ne pourrait jamais l’accueillir en entier ! Et pourtant, pouce après pouce, Brent le remplissait, meurtrissant ses poignets de ses doigts puissants, grognant son plaisir dans sa nuque. Il était brûlant contre son dos, un concentré de force et domination inéluctable. Jacques, impuissant, écarta les cuisses comme une jument en chaleur, impatient de se faire saillir. Enfin, avec un bruit rauque, Brent le posséda entièrement. Jacques se sentit tellement plein qu’il était sur le point de défaillir._

_— Reste avec moi, fiston._

_La main lâcha ses avant-bras pour empoigner ses cheveux. Brent lui tira la tête en arrière pour s’emparer de ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser brutal, possessif, qui laissa Jacques sans voix et avide d’en avoir plus. Instinctivement, il bougea son bassin. L’éclair de plaisir qu’il en ressentit fit jaillir un cri ravi de ses lèvres._

_Comme s’il n’attendait que son signal, Brent commença à le pilonner._

_— C’est bien, comme une bonne petite catin…_

_Jacques hurla sous les délicieux coups de boutoir. Tout en l’enculant, le maître palefrenier lui murmurait des obscénités à l’oreille. Sa main lui tirait la tête en arrière, le forçant à se cambrer, tandis que, de l’autre, il le maintenait en place sous lui._

_— Tu es tout étroit, tu n’as pas l’habitude qu’on s’occupe de toi comme ça, hein ? grognait l’homme entre ses dents. Qu’on te défonce bien proprement comme le dégoûtant petit sodomite que tu es ! Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas vu me reluquer ? Ta langue en touchait le sol. Tu vas voir, tu vas jouir si fort que tu ne pourras même pas marcher demain. Tu vas jouir si fort que tu reviendras en demander, tous les jours. Tu ne supporteras même plus que tes petits amis de Saint-Denis te touchent. Tu ne voudras plus que ma grosse queue !_

_— Oui, oui ! balbutia Jacques._

_Oh, c’était trop bon, trop délicieux, cette bite qui frottait les délicates parois à l’intérieur de son corps, qui l’étirait dans des endroits interdits, qui le remplissait jusqu’à la limite du supportable ! Il voulait que Brent ne s’arrêtât jamais, fasse de lui comme bon lui semblait, transforme Jacques en sa créature, sa chose, qu’il prendrait là et quand lui en viendrait le caprice. _

_— Écarte plus les jambes, voilà, c’est ça…_

_Les derniers coups de reins, d’une violence inouïe, lui arrachèrent un sanglot. Puis la main de Brent, telle une bénédiction, se posa sur son membre pour le pomper._

_Jacques jouit sur la paille avec un râle inhumain tandis que Brent se répandait en lui, le marquait comme sien de son foutre, tel un fer chauffé à blanc qu’il aurait plongé au cœur de ses organes palpitants. Jacques gémit longuement, voluptueusement, tandis que l’extase le parcourrait. On ne l’avait jamais baisé ainsi. Il sentait qu’il ne s’appartenait plus, que son orifice était désormais la propriété de Brent. Il poussa un geignement alors que sa jouissance s’estompait, que la présence du membre dans son intimité devenait plus aiguë. Mais déjà le maître palefrenier, qui avait ahané comme un homme en fin de vie contre sa nuque, retrouvait son souffle et… recommençait à bouger._

_— Oh, tu penses vraiment que c’est déjà terminé ?_

_Jacques laissa échapper un sanglot comblé._

_L’été allait se révéler plus distrayant que prévu._

_FIN »_

Arthur referme le livret sans s’intéresser aux autres histoires.

Au bout de sept minutes de silence, il se racle la gorge :

— C’était, heu… c’était particulier.

Albert semble indigné.

— Charles n’a payé Mary-Beth que 50$ ? J’ai lu des torchons mille fois pires qu’il a publiés pour le même salaire ! Elle mérite beaucoup mieux ! (Il avise l’expression d’Arthur.) Heu, oui, c’était un peu osé. C’est vrai.

— _Osé _? répète Arthur.

Bon sang, comment va-t-il regarder Mary-Beth en face le lendemain ? Et d’où lui viennent de telles idées, d’abord ? Il dévisage Albert avec suspicion.

— Quoi ? proteste ce dernier.

— Des explications « techniques » ?

— Je lui ai peut-être, heu, fourni quelques références ? (Arthur hausse les sourcils. Albert baisse la tête.) J’ai quelques recueils de ce genre dans mes affaires, marmonne-t-il. Ils sont sous clef ! précise-t-il rapidement.

Arthur frémit d’horreur à l’idée que Jack tombe dessus. Ou John. Abigail et Hosea seraient capables de les apprécier. Kieran ferait sûrement une attaque.

Albert l’observe plus calmement.

— Tu es choqué ?

— Oui ! s’exclame Arthur. C’est Mary-Beth !

— Et elle n’a pas le droit d’apprécier ce genre de choses ?

Arthur se masse les yeux.

— Je suppose que si, reconnaît-il.

— Au moins, admet que c’est bien écrit.

— Oh, seigneur !

Arthur souffle la bougie et tourne résolument le dos à Albert.


	5. Chapter 5

Les semaines suivantes défilent à toute allure.

Ils récupèrent leur fer à marquer chez le forgeron, sculpté pour prendre la forme qu’ils ont choisie : un « M » surmonté d’une couronne. « M » pour Milton et Mason, mais aussi pour Marston, Morgan, Matthews et Mary-Beth. C’est Jack qui a suggéré la couronne, comparant Arthur au roi de la légende. Arthur a grommelé avant d’accepter. L’important, c’est que la marque ne soit pas traficable. (Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il est touché.)

Avec les 1000$ de Lenouveau, ils peuvent acheter une grange et une nouvelle maison. Il leur reste même de quoi rembourser un mois à Hooves. Ils construisent la grange en premier, sur l’emplacement de l’ancienne, débarrassé de ses décombres. (Ils ont récupéré les planches encore en bon état, brûlé des morceaux calcinés et transformé le reste en bois de chauffage pour l’hiver. Il en faudra encore, mais c’est un début.) Hosea, qui ne rajeunit pas, leur donne principalement les directives. À quatre, ils ont vite fait de la monter. Abigail et Mary-Beth, pendant ce temps, s’acharnent à bêcher un potager gigantesque et s’occupent des chevaux. La Nokota accouche d’une autre pouliche, une copie identique de sa mère.

Albert et Mary-Beth partent le lundi matin pour rentrer le jeudi soir, mais l’argent qu’ils ramènent est le bienvenu. Ils ont quelques mois de réserves. Cependant, ils ne sont pas à l’abri d’un coup dur et il leur faudra encore acheter, pour l’hiver, de quoi nourrir leurs bêtes, qui pour l’instant se bourre la panse avec l’herbe grasse de la vallée.

— On pourrait faucher notre propre foin, suggère timidement Kieran un beau matin, alors qu’ils sont en train de couvrir la dernière portion du toit de la grange.

— Il nous faut quoi ? demande John.

— Des faux, principalement. De quoi attacher les bottes. On a déjà deux chariots pour les transporter ensuite et un endroit où les stocker. C’est pénible et c’est dur d’attraper le coup de main, les premiers temps, les prévient-il. Mais l’herbe a déjà bien poussé, on pourra sûrement refaire un passage, peut-être deux, plus tard dans l’année.

Ils terminent la grange et y installent leur troupeau. Leurs quatre chevaux de selle et leurs trois chevaux de trait y prennent leurs quartiers sans faire de grabuge. (Kieran et Arthur ont depuis longtemps débourré le jeune cheval de Flint, qui a admiré leur travail.) Les deux juments et leurs pouliches ne protestent pas trop. C’est une autre histoire avec les deux Kentucky. Ces derniers se calment après le passage de Flint, armé d’une grande paire de tenailles, venu pour leur faire oublier toute velléité de progéniture. La procédure n’est pas ragoûtante. Jack refuse de parler aux adultes pendant trois jours. Kieran quitte la maison pour aller s’installer dans un box vide. Personne ne proteste : il gardera l’œil sur l’endroit durant la nuit.

Ils achètent quelques poules et un coq. John passe une heure par jour avec Jack pour construire un poulailler. Le garçon n’est pas très bricoleur, mais il aime les poussins et veut leur construire « la plus belle des maisons ».

Ils achètent une vache. La vache s’échappe et se fait tuer dans la forêt par des loups. Ils achètent des chèvres. Le bouc est une créature de l’enfer dont John, pour une raison inconnue, devient aussitôt l’ennemi juré.

Ils achètent des faux.

Kieran a raison. Le travail est épuisant et, la première journée, ils passent plus de temps à éviter de se trancher les pieds qu’à vraiment couper de l’herbe. Le mouvement finit par leur venir surtout, étonnamment, pour Albert, qui insiste pour participer aux travaux du ranch. Ils sont chanceux et le foin sèche avant que la pluie ne revienne. Ils en rentrent une bonne partie deux jours avant le solstice d’été et, pour fêter leur première récolte, s’organisent une petite fête. Arthur se réveille dans un box avec John et Hosea en train de ronfler à ses côtés.

Albert aperçoit un deuxième troupeau alors qu’il explorait, comme souvent à son habitude, les environs du ranch. Il est beaucoup plus conséquent, constitué de plusieurs hardes, et ils choisissent cette fois de repérer à l’avance les chevaux qui les intéressent. Arthur a hâte de commencer à monter la Nokota, mais celle-ci est toujours en train d’allaiter. Il leur faut également un étalon, s’ils veulent que leurs juments soient pleines d’ici l’automne. (Flint leur a parlé d’un riche fermier dans les Heartlands qui possède un Hongrois. Arthur lui a écrit.) Ils sélectionnent un magnifique étalon, avec des allures de Missouri Fox Trotter, encore jeune ; deux juments de trois ans sans poulains, une Kentucky à la belle robe alezan-brûlé et une appaloosa joliment tachetée ; et une autre jument pleine avec, elle aussi, des allures de Missouri (mais provenant d’une horde différente de l’étalon). Une fois leur choix fait, les quatre cavaliers s’élancent.

C’est la débâcle.

Arthur ne sait pas si c’est une question de nombre, mais les chevaux se laissent nettement moins faire que la fois précédente. (Peut-être que Nuñez leur a porté chance ? Arthur espère que non.) John tombe de son cheval mais se relève aussitôt, indemne. Arthur les laisse se débrouiller pour se lancer à la poursuite de l’étalon, qui l’entraîne loin vers l’est. Il lui faut trois heures pour l’attraper. L’animal se débat. Arthur redoute qu’il se blesse. Finalement, épuisé, le cheval abandonne et laisse Arthur – et le fidèle cheval d’Albert, qui a bien travaillé – l’entraîner derrière lui. Quand il rentre au ranch, ses amis ont encore tous leurs membres, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, et ils ont réussi à attraper la jument Missouri et la Kentucky alezane. Au moins, ils auront une monture à commencer de dresser.

Les nouvelles photographies d’Arthur leur rapportent quelques centaines de dollars de plus. Albert, aux commandes de son chariot repeint bleu roi et or, s’en va prendre des portraits de riches oisifs chaque semaine, ce qui leur rapporte encore une cinquantaine de dollars. Depuis l’arrivée de Mary-Beth, le médecin a doublé sa clientèle. Il la paie généreusement une dizaine dollars par jour.

Étrangement, c’est John qui s’attelle à leurs comptes. Laborieusement, il fait chaque dimanche le total de ce qu’ils ont gagné et de ce qu’ils ont dépensé. Peut-être parce que, à côté d’Arthur et d’Albert, ou même de Mary-Beth, il n’a aucun moyen de participer à leurs frais, du moins de façon pécuniaire. (Il est souvent le premier levé, en train de nourrir les bêtes, et toujours en train d’imaginer des moyens de gagner un peu d’argent.) D’un commun accord, ils décident que tous les frais, même personnels, seront payés par le pot commun : les nouvelles brides et selles qu’utilisent Arthur et Kieran, mais aussi le papier et l’encre de Mary-Beth, les onéreux produits photographiques d’Albert et les graines pour le potager d’Abigail. En contrepartie, leurs salaires, quels qu’ils soient, seront mis en commun, et tous toucheront 10$ par semaine pour leur usage personnel. C’est une somme, mais ils le méritent, juge Arthur. C’est également une façon de ne pas léser Hosea, Abigail, John et Kieran qui n’ont pas de revenus. Albert et Mary-Beth acceptent sans hésiter le principe. Même Jack touche quelques cents d’argent de poche, qu’il économise pour s’acheter… d’autres livres, sans grande surprise.

Mi-juillet, ils abordent la question de la maison : doivent-ils la construire dans l’enceinte préexistante du ranch, ou sur leurs terres à l’écart ?

— Je refuse de vivre dans l’odeur de fumier ! tempête Abigail.

Mary-Beth est plutôt d’accord avec elle. Hosea aussi. Albert et Kieran sont indifférents. John, par pur esprit de contradiction, soutient qu’ils ne devraient pas s’éloigner des bêtes. Arthur ne sait pas trop.

C’est, bien entendu, Hosea qui propose une solution :

— Albert, je suppose que tu aimerais un laboratoire pour développer en paix tes photographies ?

— Hum, ce serait agréable, je peux le faire dans le chariot mais je manque de place…

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas construire la maison principale à l’écart, mais garder celle-ci à la fois pour que tu puisses t’y installer – à l’étage, par exemple – et pour loger une ou deux personnes qui surveilleront l’écurie la nuit ? Il y a tout le confort nécessaire, même de façon sommaire.

L’idée est soigneusement décortiquée. Dans ce cas, combien de chambres fera la maison principale ? Albert dormira-t-il là-bas ou dans son laboratoire ? Son laboratoire, décide-t-il. Hors de question qu’il laisse son matériel sans surveillance. Bon, mais où dormira Arthur ? (Celui-ci rougit et laisse les autres décider à sa place.) Dans la petite maison aussi, ils finiront de cloisonner le dortoir en bas pour lui faire une vraie chambre. Et Kieran ? Kieran dormira dans la maison principale, protestent Hosea et Mary-Beth. Dans ce cas, il leur faudra cinq chambres, alors que la maison qu’ils ont choisie en a six. Mary-Beth saute sur l’occasion pour proposer une salle de bain. Arthur la soutient. Il y a des semaines qu’il n’a pas clapoté dans l’eau brûlante et il en meurt d’envie. Mais où construire la maison ? Ils se décident pour le sommet plat d’une butte, légèrement en retrait du ranch. Des fenêtres, ils pourront surveiller l’endroit et admirer la vallée. Les travaux commencent.

Ils progressent moins vite que pour la grange : il y a des fondations et une cave à creuser, des cheminées à construire. C’est un travail éreintant. Ils prennent l’habitude d’y œuvrer tous ensemble le matin avant de consacrer le reste de la journée à leurs autres tâches. Parfois, quelques voisins curieux viennent leur filer un coup de main. Abigail – et Hosea, qui prend de plus en plus fréquemment plaisir à cuisiner – les remercie avec des tartes aux framboises. La maison s’élève lentement, mais ils devraient réussir à la terminer avant l’hiver.

Ils s’attaquent au débourrage des chevaux. Kieran prend en main la Kentucky alezan-brûlé, nommée Toffee, qui se révèle une monture confiante et agile. John décide de s’occuper de la demi-sang hongroise – Helga – qui, sevrée de sa pouliche, accepte de se laisser faire, bien que sans grande conviction. Arthur retrousse ses manches pour s’occuper de l’étalon, un animal gris pommelé aux balzanes et à la large liste blanche. Il lui faut deux semaines pour que le cheval accepte de porter une selle, deux de plus pour qu’Arthur puisse monter sur son dos. La suite n’est qu’une longue liste de chutes et de rebuffades jusqu’à ce que… jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur l’emmène dans la vallée, et brusquement l’étalon s’_envole_. Ils passent deux longues heures à fouler l’herbe à une vitesse étourdissante. Quand ils rentrent au ranch, la sale bête accepte hautainement une pomme. Arthur le baptise Hermès. Il est heureux d’avoir quelques mois pour s’occuper de lui en attendant que la pouliche de la Nokota soit en âge d’être sevrée.

L’éleveur avec l’étalon hongrois leur répond. Malheureusement, la somme qu’il leur demande pour une saillie est faramineuse. Arthur lui répond qu’ils verront l’an prochain.

Fin août, il ne reste plus que le toit de la maison à poser. Ils admettent tous qu’elle a fière allure, perchée sur sa butte, surplombant leur domaine. Arthur n’y connaît rien en construction mais le directeur de la scierie, de passage dans le coin à la recherche de parcelles à exploiter, lui confirme que c’est du bel ouvrage. Ils arrivent au bout de leurs réserves financières mais n’hésitent pas quand le propriétaire d’hôtel, où Albert continue de proposer ses services chaque semaine, suggère de leur revendre une partie de son mobilier qu’il envisage de remplacer. Il leur faut trois aller-retour pour tout ramener, six jours de trajet au total, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle : ils disposent à présent de deux grands lits et de quatre petits, ainsi que d’armoires, de tables de chevet, de coffres, de deux coiffeuses, d’un buffet et d’une gigantesque table à manger, assortie de dix chaises. Ce n’est pas le grand luxe, mais ils vont pouvoir s’installer. À la prière du Dr Simons, Mary-Beth récupère des bibelots dans les affaires de sa défunte femme. En attendant que la maison soit terminée, ils entassent tout dans la grange, au grand déplaisir des chevaux.

C’est John, lors d’un passage à Stawberry pour payer leur échéance mensuelle à l’ancien propriétaire, Hooves, qui repère l’affiche de la course.

— 400$ à gagner ! raconte-t-il avec excitation le soir au ranch. La course fera 6 miles sur un circuit entre Strawberry et Riggs Station. Les frais d’inscription sont de 10$.

— Toute la ville en parle, confirment Mary-Beth et Albert. C’est dans trois jours. Il y a déjà plus d’une trentaine de cavaliers d’inscrits.

Le problème, c’est que depuis qu’Arthur a vendu Aliénor, ils n’ont plus d’excellent cheval de course. Old Boy est bâti pour la bataille ; Branwen et Opticos, les chevaux de Kieran et Albert, ne sont que de modestes Tennessee Walkers. Arthur fonde de grands espoirs pour la Nokota, Coal, mais d’ici un an ou deux, et Hermès…

Hermès…

— Non non non. Je vais me briser le cou ! proteste-t-il.

— Arthur, tu passes ton temps à filer comme le vent avec lui entre le ranch et Wallace Station. On t’a tous vu, dit John.

— Il n’a jamais été en ville ! Il n’a jamais fréquenté d’autres chevaux ! Ou d’humains, ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

— Je suis sûr qu’avec son sale caractère, il sera ravi de les laisser sur place.

Il y a des chances, admet Arthur.

Ils parviennent à un compromis. Arthur partira pour Strawberry avec Hermès le lendemain, l’avant-veille de la course. Selon le comportement de l’étalon, il participera ou non à la course. Aussitôt, les mains se lèvent pour l’accompagner. Visiblement, tout le monde semble considérer l’évènement comme une sorte de vacances.

— Il faut que quelqu’un reste, grogne-t-il.

John se dévoue, ainsi que Mary-Beth. Albert a été engagé pour prendre des photos de la fête. Abigail, Jack et Hosea ont peu l’opportunité de sortir du ranch et personne n’aurait le cœur de priver Kieran d’une telle occasion. D’un air résolu, il annonce qu’il s’inscrira lui aussi, même si sa vieille Branwen n’est plus de première jeunesse. Après tout, l’itinéraire promet d’être technique. Il ne suffira pas d’avoir une bonne monture, il faudra aussi être bon cavalier.

— Je vais mourir stupidement, la tête ouverte sur un rocher, dit Arthur à Albert en préparant ses affaires dans le recoin-dortoir de la maisonnette.

— Je suis sûr que tu sauras renoncer si tu n’es pas certain de toi.

— Mmph. D’un autre côté, c’est une belle somme.

Albert lui embrasse le front.

— Et puis, tu pourras faire admirer Hermès à toute la ville.

Arthur s’est presque entiché, d’une façon perverse, de sa monture.

Ils se mettent tous joyeusement en route le vendredi matin, Arthur et Kieran à cheval, Hosea conduisant la plus petite des charrettes avec Abigail et Jack, Albert les suivant avec son chariot bleu et or. Leur entrée fait sa petite impression en ville. Les habitants commencent à les connaître, mais personne n’a encore vu Hermès. Surtout pas Flint, qui accepte immédiatement de loger leur petite ménagerie pour les trois jours et se met aussitôt à examiner les sabots du cheval de près. Arthur l’écarte d’une mort certaine.

— Il a mauvais caractère.

— Oh ? Il se tenait pas mal en ville. Bon, il a l’air de reluquer mes juments. Est-ce qu’il risque de casser la barrière pour leur rendre visite ?

— Seulement si tu es prêt à me verser 50$ pour chaque poulain qui naîtra dans onze mois, réplique Arthur qui s’entend de mieux en mieux avec l’homme.

— 50$, hein ? Ça se discute.

— Vraiment ? demande Arthur, surpris.

— C’est un beau morceau. Et il a l’air froid dans sa tête, même s’il est caractériel. J’attends de voir ce qu’il fera dimanche et on en rediscute. Ça te va ?

Une motivation de plus, songe Arthur en évitant les dents d’Hermès.

Ils passent le samedi à profiter de la foire qui s’est installée pour l’occasion. En voyant Jack et Abigail s’amuser, Arthur regrette que John et Mary-Beth ne soient pas là. Mais, en effet, il était inenvisageable de laisser le ranch vide. Il achète des caramels pour Beth, des réglisses pour John, et refuse poliment d’affronter Nuñez au tir à la carabine.

— Votre sœur n’est pas là ? demande le shérif adjoint qui, sous prétexte d’assurer la sécurité de la fête, engloutit les sucres d’orge plus rapidement qu’Arthur ne l’aurait cru possible.

— Elle s’est sacrifiée avec Milton pour laisser les autres en profiter.

— Mme Milton n’est pas jalouse ?

Malgré lui, Arthur pousse un reniflement moqueur.

— De Mary-Beth et de John ? Ça m’étonnerait. À mon avis, ils sont tous les deux assis devant la maison, en train de siroter du whisky en disant du mal de nous.

— Je vois. Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps ?

— Plusieurs années, oui, dit Arthur en s’allumant une cigarette. Abigail et Mary-Beth sont comme des sœurs. (Il exhale.) Ce qui fait de John son grand-frère, je suppose.

Nuñez hoche la tête.

— C’est une chance, d’avoir des amis comme les vôtres. J’ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de l’ouest ?

C’est leur histoire officielle : ils ont passé leur enfance à New Austin, dans une ferme à proximité de la bourgade paumée de Tumbleweed. S’ils rencontrent quelqu’un originaire de là-bas, eh bien, ils prétendront que la ferme était _vraiment_ reculée.

— Ouaip. Mais la région est en train de mourir. Nous sommes revenus pour chercher du travail, d’abord à Van Horn, ensuite à Saint-Denis. (Il tire de nouveau sur sa cigarette, souffle un nuage de fumée.) Mary-Beth voulait absolument un portrait. C’est là que nous avons rencontré Mason.

— Mais ce n’était pas la première fois.

Arthur plisse les yeux. À ce sujet, ils ont décidé de coller le plus possible à la vérité. Une anecdote pareille, ça ne s’invente pas.

— Non. Je l’avais déjà sauvé d’un coyote, d’une meute de loups, de trois crocodiles et d’une chute mortelle.

— C’est une histoire vraie ?

— Aussi vraie que je m’appelle Callaghan, répond-il avec conviction.

Nuñez se met à rire.

— Je comprends qu’il ait accepté de financer votre ranch !

— Oh, non, le détrompe Arthur. Il y trouve son compte. La semaine dernière, j’ai dû le récupérer en haut d’un rocher après qu’il se soit fait attaquer par un ours noir. Il a eu de la chance, la bestiole n’a pas réussi à l’escalader. Il est très agile, dit pensivement Arthur.

— Il est vraiment passionné, non ? demande Nuñez en riant aux éclats.

— Vous n’avez pas idée.

— Est-ce que… Il est souvent en compagnie de votre sœur…

Arthur écrase sa cigarette sous son talon.

— M. Nuñez. Ma sœur n’a pas de soupirant et n’est pas du genre à mener des hommes en bateau. Au lieu de lui tourner autour, vous feriez mieux de lui parler franchement. Vous aurez une réponse tout aussi franche.

— J’ai essayé, répond Nuñez d’un air penaud. Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’aimait pas les « beaux parleurs ».

— Parler et « beau parler », ce n’est pas la même chose.

— Vous allez me dire que vous me tuerez si je lui fais quoi que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout. Je me contenterai de regarder pendant qu’elle vous tuera elle-même.

Nuñez se tait, une étrange expression sur le visage. À mi-chemin entre l’amusement, la frayeur et l’excitation, si Arthur devait deviner. Il le laisse à son sort.

Le lendemain, dix minutes avant que sonnent les seize heures, il se présente sur la ligne de départ avec Hermès. Il n’y a pas trente mais au moins cinquante participants, dont Kieran, Flint et Nuñez. Sans grande surprise, avec un brin de chagrin, il aperçoit Lenouveau monté sur Aliénor. Ils échangent quelques mots mais Arthur s’éloigne rapidement, son étalon devenant nerveux à proximité de la jument qui fait sa coquette.

L’un dans l’autre, Hermès se comporte mieux qu’il ne l’espérait, se contentant de montrer les dents à tout individu, humain ou équin, qui l’approche. Alors que le compte à rebours démarre, il rejoint le peloton. Hermès, sentant son excitation, bande ses muscles.

Et se cabre, terrorisé, quand retentit de coup de revolver signalant le départ de la course. Par miracle, Arthur reste en selle. Il est heureux de s’être placé à l’arrière du groupe. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de sa monture qui s’élance ensuite à toute allure sur le chemin, soulagée de retrouver leur occupation habituelle.

Ils n’ont que quelques centaines de mètres de retard sur les derniers cavaliers. Le circuit est de 6 miles, dans un environnement rocheux et tortueux. Ils auront tout le temps de rattraper leur retard… si Hermès ne fait pas un écart devant un lapin en cours de route.

— Allez, mon beau. Allez !

En quelques minutes, ils dépassent une poignée de cavaliers bien trop optimistes quant aux qualités de leurs montures : un jeune godelureau sur un pur-sang qui boîte bas – sans doute peu habitué à de tels terrains – et un fermier sur un Morgan déjà à bout de souffle. Arthur les dépasse comme un boulet de canon. Les sabots d’Hermès martèlent le sol avec une régularité de métronome et, au détour d’un petit bois, il aperçoit le reste du groupe.

C’est là que la véritable épreuve commence. Hermès n’a pas l’habitude de concourir contre d’autres chevaux. Il va falloir ruser, les contourner, peut-être même les bousculer. Arthur n’en est pas à sa première course mais, jusqu’ici, il a toujours participé avec un cheval ou une jument qu’il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il soupire intérieurement en apercevant Aliénor loin, loin devant eux.

Six miles, ce n’est pas rien. Sur un terrain pareil, même à bonne allure, ils en ont au moins pour une demi-heure. Arthur ménage sa monture, ne prend pas de risque inutile. Il croise son premier cavalier à terre quelques minutes après le départ : un homme qui boitille pour s’écarter de la route, tandis que son cheval prend la poudre d’escampette.

Petit à petit, il grignote son retard, dépasse d’autres participants qui rendent les armes ou qui, tout simplement, n’ont pas le niveau nécessaire pour tenir tête aux autres participants. Lenouveau est toujours devant, ainsi que Kieran, Nuñez et Flint monté sur un joli pur-sang noir. À mi-course, alors qu’ils franchissent la rivière, le pur-sang fait un bond de côté, effrayé. Flint pousse un juron en essayant de se maintenir en selle. Arthur lui passe devant sans se retourner.

Ses cuisses commencent à protester. Hermès ne ralentit pas, toujours à un galop soutenu, comme si ses réserves étaient à peine entamées. Le parcours de fait plus acrobatique, montant et descendant, serpentant entre les rochers et les buissons. Nuñez, moins bon cavalier qu’eux, peine à guider son cheval. Arthur laisse libre cours à sa monture, lui faisant toute confiance pour trouver son chemin lui-même.

Le terrain se révèle être la faiblesse de Lenouveau : aussi bon cavalier qu’il soit, aussi fantastique que soit sa jument, il est habitué aux plaines et aux marais de l’est, pas aux sentiers tortueux des montagnes. Arthur le dépasse en touchant moqueusement son chapeau. Il ne reste que cinq cavaliers devant lui.

Ils sont aux trois quarts de la course. Le terrain redescend, s’aplanit. Kieran est toujours là, en troisième position, Branwen luttant courageusement contre ses adversaires. La jument de l’homme devant lui trébuche, s’écarte du chemin, s’affale. Arthur serre la mâchoire : la chute n’a pas dû être belle. Il a une chance, songe-t-il. Ils ne sont plus que quatre, en formation serrée, et leurs montures commencent à donner des signes de fatigue.

Il s’était résolu à courir avec fair-play. Les autres concurrents ne sont pas forcément du même avis. Quand il double le premier, celui-ci essaie de lui balancer un coup de pied. Une fois, deux fois. Au bout de la troisième, Arthur n’a aucun scrupule à lui coller son poing sur l’épaule. Surpris par le choc, son cheval fait un écart et perd le rythme. Il entend le tricheur pousser des jurons dans son dos. Tant pis pour lui.

Il dépasse Branwen avec un grand sourire. Kieran fait la grimace. Ils ont rejoint la grande route et les premiers toits de Strawberry se dessinent au-dessus des arbres. Des curieux les encouragent depuis la barrière qui borde le chemin. Arthur pousse Hermès comme il ne l’a jamais poussé. Il va si vite qu’il ne sent même plus le rythme du galop sous ses fesses, seulement une vibration confortable. Le moindre sursaut, la moindre pierre mal placée pourrait le précipiter vers une chute mortelle.

Et c’est ce qui arrive au cheval devant lui.

Avec un brusque hennissement, il s’affale brusquement. Hermès tente de dévier, trébuche, saute maladroitement par-dessus la monture et le cavalier effondrés. Merde ! Arthur se redresse, essaie de l’aider à recouvrer son équilibre. _Vooosh !_ Kieran les dépasse d’un coup. Arthur laisse échapper un cri à mi-chemin entre la colère et le rire. Il relance Hermès en avant, repart au galop… mais trop tard. Kieran, victorieusement, franchit la ligne d’arrivée et inonde l’encolure en sueur de sa jument de caresses.

Arthur s’arrête prêt de lui. Hermès et lui soufflent comme des bœufs.

— Bien joué ! lance-t-il d’une voix de mourant.

Le regard que lui lance Kieran n’est que pure joie. Il est vraiment fait pour monter à cheval, songe Arthur qui ne ressent aucune jalousie.

Le reste des candidats les rejoint petit à petit, dans des états plus ou moins avancés de délabrement. Kieran est arraché de sa selle et porté en liesse. Des admiratrices décorent l’encolure de Branwen avec des guirlandes de fleurs. Arthur saute à terre et dessangle Hermès pour le laisser respirer. L’étalon n’a même plus la force de protester.

— C’était une belle course, murmure Arthur. Tu as bien travaillé.

Lenouveau le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, en massant son postérieur endolori. Aliénor est toute guillerette, comme si elle venait de faire une bonne promenade.

— J’ai clairement surestimé mes forces, geint l’homme.

— Le terrain n’était pas facile, le console Arthur. Il faut en avoir l’habitude.

— Peut-être. Fantastique animal que vous avez là. Vous le vendez aussi ?

— Pas encore, dit Arthur en souriant. Mais si vous voulez des saillies…

Lenouveau rit en lui donnant une claque sur l’épaule.

Après la remise de la récompense – les 400$ prévus et un baiser sur la joue de la part de la fille du maire, qui laisse Kieran tout rougissant – la fête continue de battre son plein. Arthur, sale et épuisé, part à la recherche de leur campement. L’hôtel et les pensions sont pleins à craquer, mais Flint a accepté qu’ils s’installent dans un de ses champs. Arthur ôte sa chemise et fait un brin de toilette, savourant l’eau fraîche sur sa peau collante de sueur. Il est en train de fouiller à la recherche d’un vêtement propre sous le lit d’Albert, dans son chariot aménagé, quand celui-ci le rejoint, deux bières à la main.

— Arthur ! bredouille-t-il d’un air ravi. Tu es là. Je me suis dit que tu aurais zoif… soif…

Il est complètement ivre. Arthur saisit une des bières et se penche pour l’embrasser. L’autre chope penche dangereusement, menaçant d’inonder son plancher.

— Donne-moi ça, tu vas en mettre partout.

— Je de ferais tire… je te ferais dire… que je suis très habile de mes doigts, merci beaucoup ! (Arthur hausse un sourcil. Albert glousse.) Mais tu le sais déjà !

— Et ce n’est pas la peine de le crier sur les toits, dit Arthur en attrapant la deuxième chope qui gesticule en tous sens.

— Oh, pish-tosh ! (C’est la chose la plus hilarante qu’Arthur ait jamais entendue.) Tout le monde est en train de manger et de danser. Oh. (Son visage s’affaisse.) J’aurais dû t’amener aussi à manger.

— Ce n’est pas grave, dit Arthur.

— Non, je suis pathétique ! Incapable de penser à ce genre de choses…

Depuis plusieurs mois qu’ils se côtoient, Arthur a appris à reconnaître quand Albert va sombrer dans un de ses épisodes de dégoût de soi. Il le contourne pour fermer la porte, puis le prend dans ses bras.

— Je n’ai pas faim. Pas pour ce genre de chose, en tous cas.

— Oh ! répond Albert avec un sourire béat.

Il entreprend ensuite de peloter Arthur avec la subtilité d’un ours en rut, puis s’endort debout, contre lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Avec un soupir, Arthur l’allonge sur la couchette. Albert se met aussitôt à ronfler.

Arthur rouvre la porte pour s’asseoir sur les marches du chariot, sa chope de bière dans une main, une cigarette dans l’autre. Le soleil se couche, transformant le ciel en un incendie de rouges et d’orangés. Les premières étoiles pointent déjà au nord dans l’espace d’un bleu velouté. Il entend les échos de la fête, au loin, et se sent heureux.

###

Trois semaines plus tard, ils terminent enfin la maison. Ils n’ont guère le temps d’en profiter : les jours raccourcissent déjà et la deuxième fournée de foin attend d’être fauchée. Tandis qu’Arthur, John, Albert et Kieran cuisent sous le soleil brûlant, Abigail, Mary-Beth et Hosea aménagent les lieux. Ils veulent leur faire la surprise, prétendent-ils pendant les trois jours où ils refusent que les autres hommes mettent un pied dans la maison. Finalement, ces derniers sont invités à prendre leur premier dîner officiel à l’intérieur. Et…

Arthur a du mal à penser qu’ils sont _chez eux_.

C’est une maison. Une vraie maison. Une maison qu’ils ont construite eux-mêmes, qui n’est que chichement meublée, mais avec une nappe blanche et de la vaisselle sur la table, un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le buffet et même des _rideaux_. Après le repas, tout le monde s’éparpille à la recherche de sa chambre. Jack n’est pas le dernier.

— Vous ne regrettez pas de rester dans la maisonnette ? demande Abigail à Arthur et Albert en leur resservant une part de tarte (aux mûres, cette fois).

Ils échangent un regard.

— Nah, dit Arthur. J’ai hâte d’être débarrassé de la sale tête de John.

— _Je t’ai entendu, crétin !_ crie une voix depuis une porte.

— Il reste encore une chambre de libre.

Arthur et Albert en ont parlé. La nouvelle maison est magnifique, elle sent le pin fraîchement coupé, la colle fraîche et les épices d’Hosea mais…

Mais l’idée d’y manger trois fois par jour et d’y passer leurs soirées avec leurs amis leur suffit amplement. Ils rêvent de retrouver leur intimité. Et la maisonnette, une fois vidée de ses autres occupants, sera bien assez grande pour eux.

— Hosea a proposé de finir les cloisons de la chambre demain, dit affectueusement Abigail. Vous pourrez vous y installer – _John ! Laisse ce rideau tranquille !_

Tous les lits ne sont pas montés. Le groupe passe sa dernière nuit officielle dans la petite maison. Le lendemain, alors qu’Albert et Arthur partent faucher le dernier carré de foin, le reste de la bande ramasse ses affaires.

Quand Arthur, fourbu, y pénètre en fin d’après-midi, l’endroit lui semble presque fantomatique. Les fauteuils et le canapé sont encore là, ainsi que la table à manger en planches. Néanmoins, le paravent de Mary-Beth a disparu, ainsi que les trois quarts des bibelots sur la cheminée. Plusieurs photographies ont été décrochées. À la gauche de l’entrée se trouve désormais un mur. Il en pousse la porte. Le recoin-dortoir est devenu une vraie chambre, avec un large lit en cuivre et une armoire embaumant la cire. Sur une tablette reposent une bassine et un pot en porcelaine. Le lit est fait, les affaires d’Arthur et d’Albert soigneusement posées dessus. Il se rince les mains avant de les ranger dans le meuble.

Il ressort, explore le reste de la maison. Abigail leur a laissé, dans la cuisine, de quoi se préparer du café et des tartines, ainsi que des fruits frais et une boîte en fer-blanc remplie de gâteaux. À l’étage, Hosea, John et Kieran ont aménagé avec des planches restantes d’immenses plans de travail sur lesquels Albert pourra travailler. Ils ont même tendu des fils qui s’entrecroisent au plafond ! Plusieurs étagères sont prêtes à accueillir ses produits et son matériel. Un des petits lits est installé dans un coin, comme pour respecter qu’ils feront ce qui leur chante chez eux sans que les autres ne s’en mêlent. Ou pour donner le change à des visiteurs inopportuns, peut-être.

La porte d’en bas s’ouvre.

— Arthur, Abigail te fait dire qu’on mange dans une demi-heure et que si tu veux faire un brin de toilette… oh !

Il redescend. Albert est en train de regarder autour de lui d’un air déconfit. Arthur l’emmène à l’étage pour lui redonner le sourire. Il doit l’empêcher d’installer immédiatement ses bacs de révélations sur ses plans de travail tout neufs.

— Regarde-moi cette place ! Je vais pouvoir développer mes clichés beaucoup plus rapidement ! Et tout cet espace de rangement ! Je me demande si je devrais acheter un deuxième appareil, peut-être spécialement pour l’extérieur…

— Plus tard, dit Arthur en l’emmenant vers la chambre pour qu’il se change.

Albert se laisse plusieurs fois rebondir sur le lit avec délice. Arthur est presque tenté d’oublier le dîner. Presque. Nul doute qu’Abigail ne viendrait les chercher pour les y traîner par la peau du cou s’ils ne se présentaient pas à l’heure prévue.

Durant le repas, ils remercient abondamment leurs amis, qui lèvent leurs verres en leur honneur. Visiblement, tout le monde s’est déjà fait à ses nouveaux quartiers. Arthur espère qu’ils auront bientôt assez d’argent pour les rendre encore plus accueillants.

C’est presque en courant qu’ils reviennent vers la maisonnette, une fois la nuit tombée. Kieran, tant qu’il fera beau, continuera de dormir dans la grange – Artur le suspecte de préférer la compagnie des chevaux à celle du reste de sa famille, malgré ou à cause de Mary-Beth – mais il est suffisamment loin pour qu’ils fassent tout le bruit qu’ils veulent.

La porte se referme derrière eux en claquant. Ils poussent le verrou avant de tituber jusqu’à l’entrée de la chambre, enlacés. Devant le lit, Arthur prend le visage d’Albert entre ses mains.

— Toujours pas marre de moi ?

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, M. Morgan !

— Parce que je crois qu’on y est. Je crois que ça sera comme ça, à partir de maintenant.

— C’est parfait, dit Albert.

Ils basculent sur les draps frais.

###

Un peu plus tard, nus et enlacés, Arthur déclare :

— Tu sais, si jamais tu veux te rendre à Saint-Denis…

— Je sais.

— Ou si tu veux inviter tes sœurs dans le coin, je pense que les autres…

— Je sais.

— Ou si tu veux arrêter de nous aider et te concentrer sur tes photographies…

— _Arthur._ (Albert se tourne vers lui pour l’embrasser. Une fois qu’il a fini, il déclare :) Si on m’avait prédit il y a un an que j’achèterais un ranch avec un cow-boy grincheux et sa famille de hors-la-loi, je ne l’aurais sans doute jamais cru, admet-il. (« _Je ne suis pas grincheux _», marmonne Arthur. Albert lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres.) Si on m’avait dit il y a six mois que ce serait avec le fringant inconnu qui venait de courser un coyote pour récupérer mon sac, j’aurais sans doute été plus intéressé.

Arthur décide de reporter la discussion sur l’adjectif « fringuant » à plus tard.

— Et après les loups ?

— Très intéressé.

— Après les chevaux ?

— Extrêmement intéressé.

— Après les crocodiles ?

— Totalement intéressé.

— Après les aigles ?

— Mortifié, mais intéressé. Je peux continuer ? Merci. Si on me l’avait prédit, je ne l’aurais pas cru, mais c’est arrivé, et c’est réel, et je n’ai envie d’aller nulle part. Je t’aime, Arthur. (Ignorant le raidissement soudain d’Arthur, il continue.) Je t’aime, et j’aime tes… _nos_ amis, et je sais que tout pourrait s’écrouler d’un moment à un autre et que ce pourrait être dangereux pour moi. Mais… je ne vois pas ce qui en vaudrait plus la peine ?

Un long silence suit ses paroles.

— Tu m’aimes ? répète Arthur.

Les mots ont un goût étrange, comme acide, sur sa langue. Personne ne les lui a dits depuis Mary, il y a des années. Et tout le monde sait comment cette histoire s’est finie.

Albert s’arrache de son étreinte pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Son regard est sérieux, un peu intimidé.

— C’est un peu mièvre, je sais. (_Mièvre ?)_ Mais si l’un d’entre nous était une femme, oui, j’aimerais nous voir mariés. (Il détourne les yeux.) Peut-être que je me fais des idées, peut-être que ce n’est pas pareil pour toi. Ou peut-être que tu n’aimes pas échanger ce genre de propos, mais…

— Albert, je _tuerais_ pour toi. (Mauvais exemple.) Je mourrais pour toi, corrige Arthur.

Albert lui caresse la joue.

— D’une part, c’est une éventualité qui ne me tente absolument pas ; de l’autre, Arthur Morgan, tu serais prêt à mourir pour beaucoup de monde.

Arthur se renfrogne.

— Pas tout le monde, grommelle-t-il. (Il baisse le regard, piégé.) Je… je traquerais le connard qui oserait porter la main sur toi, d’accord ? Je me dénoncerais mille fois aux Pinkerton avant qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Merde, je serais capable de frapper John dans les couilles juste pour te voir sourire. Je… Moi aussi, je t’aime. (Il a l’impression de vomir son cœur. Il se cache le visage dans les mains, continue d’une voix assourdie.) Je t’aime et c’est la chose la plus formidable et la plus terrifiante qui me soit arrivée. Parce que pourquoi voudrais-tu rester avec moi ? Je suis vieux et stupide et en colère et _je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien_ ! (Il redresse la tête.) J’essaie, dit-il d’un ton désespéré, limite provocant. Mais la vérité ? S’il fallait tuer Nuñez parce qu’il soupçonne quelque chose, je le ferais. Si un de nos voisins nous surprenait en train de nous embrasser, je le ferais taire d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et je n’aurais pas de remords. Aucun.

Albert hausse un sourcil, peu impressionné.

— Même Flint ?

Arthur fait la grimace. Il aime bien Flint.

— Peut-être pas Flint.

— Je pense qu’il s’en moquerait, observe Albert.

— Ce n’est pas la question. Je…

— _Arthur._ (Albert le saisit par les épaules.) Si Nuñez avait vos vies entre ses mains, dit-il d’une voix étranglée, tu ne penses pas que je ferais quelque chose, moi aussi ? S’il savait tout, s’il allait tout dire, tu ne crois pas que j’essaierais de l’arrêter, par tous les moyens ?

Horrifié, Arthur a envie de protester, de dire qu’il n’a jamais voulu qu’Albert se retrouve dans cette position. Il se rend compte au même moment que l’idée qu’Albert, _Albert_, soit prêt à ce genre de choses pour _lui_…

— Je suis un adulte, dit fermement Albert. Je suis ma propre personne. Tu ne vas pas te sentir coupable parce que tu m’es précieux. C’est compris, Arthur ?

— J’ai le droit ? s’entend murmurer Arthur. De ne pas me sentir coupable ?

L’expression qui traverse le visage d’Albert est indéchiffrable.

— _Oui_. Bon sang, _oui_.

Arthur appuie le front contre son épaule. Il a la gorge nouée. Incrédule, il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Albert pousse un juron.

— Si Dutch van der Linde était là, je lui casserais la figure, ronchonne-t-il.

L’idée est tellement absurde qu’Arthur se met à rire.

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec…

Oh. Peut-être que si. Il soupire profondément. Ils restent un long moment immobiles, enlacés dans leur lit. Dans leur chambre. Chez eux. Une chouette hulule dans la nuit dehors.

— J’aime un crétin de fermier, anciennement hors-la-loi, avec un complexe de héros, qui croit à tort qu’il est indigne d’être aimé, dit finalement cet imbécile de Mason.

— J’aime un photographe aimable et curieux et complètement paumé, qui est plus courageux que moi et qui finira sans doute tué par un lapin, réplique Arthur. Ou une belette.

— Dans quarante ou cinquante ans, précise Albert.

— Dans quarante ou cinquante ans, confirme Arthur.

###

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille en se sentant plus calme. Albert, qui ronfle tranquillement, lui tourne le dos. Arthur reste quelques minutes allongé, à écouter le silence surnaturel qui précède l’aube.

Il comprend que, ces derniers mois, s’il s’est autant concentré sur le ranch, c’était pour oublier les menaces qui pèsent sur leurs têtes. Il se remémore sa promesse à John : qu’il ne laissera pas le souvenir de Dutch l’effrayer. Albert a raison. Il _était_ un hors-la-loi, il _est_ désormais un éleveur de chevaux. Il a sa famille, il a son foyer, il a Albert. Il a la chance de débuter une seconde vie, et il ne laissera pas sa peur la gâcher.

Bon sang, Morgan ! Tes amis t’aiment assez pour accepter que tu couches avec un homme, vous avez une chambre et un lit pour la première fois depuis des mois, qu’est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Mary-Beth lui a expliqué le sens du mot « masochiste » et, parfois, Arthur se pose des questions sur lui-même (dans plusieurs contextes).

Il roule sur le côté pour prendre Albert dans ses bras et l’embrasser sur la nuque. Ce dernier met plusieurs minutes à émerger du sommeil.

— Quoi… ? grogne-t-il. Tu as terminé ta crise philosophique… ?

— Oui, confirme Arthur en pressant son entrejambe contre son postérieur.

— Alors, va me faire du café.

Arthur ne va pas lui faire de café et ils passent une vingtaine de minutes très agréables à continuer d’étrenner leur nouveau lit. Finalement, béatement réveillé, Albert se laisse retomber sur l’oreiller tandis qu’Arthur s’essuie la bouche.

— Ça vaut bien un café, concède Albert.

— Tant mieux, dit Arthur en se penchant sur lui, l’emprisonnant entre ses bras. Parce que ce soir, tu vas terminer ce que tu as commencé depuis des mois. Pas d’appareil du Dr Young, juste de la vaseline, toi, et moi. Compris ?

Albert déglutit, les yeux écarquillés. On pourrait presque croire qu’Arthur vient de lui promettre les rôles inverses. Peut-être une autre fois, songe Arthur. Par l’enfer, il y a trop longtemps qu’il attend !

— Oui, M. Morgan.

###

Inutile de dire qu’Arthur est distrait toute la journée. Il a bien mérité qu’Hermès lui écrabouille le pied alors qu’il ne faisait pas attention. Finalement, après un troisième refus devant un petit tronc d’arbre posé par terre, qu’il voudrait lui apprendre à sauter, c’est Kieran – Kieran ! – qui les renvoie à l’écurie en protestant qu’Arthur va donner de mauvaises habitudes à l’étalon. Arthur s’exécute en marmonnant. Comme si cet abruti de cheval n’était pas une mauvaise habitude à lui tout seul…

L’après-midi, ils vont ramasser la première partie du foin qui sèche depuis plusieurs jours. Il fait un temps torride et ils sont tous torse nu. Les épaules d’Albert rougissent sous le soleil. Arthur manque de s’embrocher le pied avec sa fourche.

John fronce les sourcils.

— Tu as gagné des muscles, dit-il à Albert.

Ce dernier repousse son chapeau – l’ancien chapeau d’Arthur, qu’il lui a emprunté.

— Tu crois ?

— Surtout dans les épaules et la taille.

— Ce doit être tout ce travail manuel, répond Albert d’un air joyeux.

John lui donne une claque sur le bras avant de glousser en avisant le regard meurtrier d’Arthur. Ce dernier ne se détend que parce qu’Albert est, lui-même, en train de l’examiner avec une adoration béate. Arthur devient rouge comme une betterave.

— Eurgh. Crève-moi les yeux, Kieran, dit John.

Le dîner est interminable. Hosea insiste ensuite pour l’affronter aux échecs. Arthur n’a jamais perdu aussi vite, même quand il avait seize ans. Il ne fait même pas exprès.

Enfin, _enfin_, ils se dirigent dans la nuit tombante vers leur maison.

— Je ne sais pas, dit pensivement Albert. Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt… ?

— Si tu ne fais pas un homme de moi ce soir, je te tords le cou.

Albert ouvre la porte de leur chambre en riant.

Les choses ne se déroulent pas exactement comme Arthur l’avait imaginé :

D’abord, Albert le prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse et l’embrasse et l’embrasse. C’est plutôt agréable. Il déshabille ensuite Arthur en posant ses lèvres sur le moindre centimètre carré de peau révélé. Ce qui est également sympathique, mais _long_. Quand il arrive à l’arrière de la cuisse droite d’Arthur, celui-ci tend la main pour déboutonner sa chemise. Albert la repousse sans s’interrompre. Arthur réprime un long cri de frustration.

Il est déjà dur comme du bois quand, enfin, Albert ôte ses vêtements. C’est vrai qu’il a pris du muscle. Il n’atteindra jamais la carrure d’Arthur, mais il est plus épais que John. Avec magnanimité, il laisse Arthur le palper sous toutes les coutures, puis le repousse sur les draps. Machinalement, Arthur entreprend de se retourner sur le ventre. Albert le retient.

— Je préfère de face. Si tu veux bien ?

Arthur veut tout ce qu’il veut.

Il place un oreiller sous ses reins et écarte les cuisses tandis qu’Albert prend le pot de vaseline dans le tiroir de leur table de nuit. (Et c’est leur vie, désormais : une table de nuit où ils rangent leur vaseline. Arthur croit parfois rêver.) Albert se penche ensuite pour l’embrasser. Arthur joue avec ses cheveux, en poussant des grognements contents.

Les doigts se glissent en lui avec facilité, d’abord un, puis deux, puis trois. Il n’a même pas mal. Peut-être que tout ce calvaire en valait la peine, songe-t-il. Il soupire de plaisir tandis que les doigts le fouillent et le détendent. La première fois lui revient en mémoire : lui, à quatre pattes sur un canapé défoncé, en train de s’offrir à l’objectif d’Albert, et Albert, timidement, lui proposant de l’aider. Dieu, qu’il aime cet homme !

Il marmonne quelques mots qui, semble-t-il, parviennent à exprimer sa pensée. Albert redouble d’ardeur dans ses caresses. Arthur tend le cou pour mordiller sa mâchoire, sa nuque, son épaule. Le membre d’Albert est dur contre sa cuisse. Ils sont entièrement nus. Les rideaux que leur a cousus Mary-Beth sont tirés. À l’idée qu’il ne s’agit que de la première d’une longue série de nuits ensemble, Arthur sent la tête lui tourner.

Les doigts le quittent, lui arrachant une protestation. Albert se redresse pour se préparer à son tour. Ses mains tremblent et Arthur comprend enfin pourquoi le rythme est inhabituel. Ce n’est pas qu’Albert est plus lent ou plus tendre ou plus attentif, c’est qu’il est nerveux, presque effrayé. Arthur tend la main pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens, glissant sur sa verge gonflée. Leurs yeux se croisent et il sourit. Albert se détend.

Sans un mot, Arthur l’attire vers lui, lève les jambes pour poser ses chevilles sur ses épaules. C’est une position étrange mais elle lui permet de voir le visage d’Albert, et il n’a jamais rien observé de plus enchanteur. Les cheveux en désordre, les pupilles dilatées, il dévisage Arthur comme s’il n’avait jamais rien contemplé de plus beau. Ironique, puisque c’est ce que pense Arthur en le regardant.

— Et maintenant ? demande-t-il tandis qu’Albert ne bouge pas, son membre dans la main. Si tu me dis que tu veux prendre une photographie, je t’éviscère.

— Toutes ces menaces, soupire Albert.

Néanmoins, en souriant, il se penche en avant et presse son extrémité entre les fesses d’Arthur. Ce dernier se concentre, ne sachant à quoi s’attendre. Il ne pense pas, comme dans la première histoire de Mary-Beth, qu’Albert soit un « _spécimen colossal_ », mais il n’a pas énormément de comparaisons. La pression lui rappelle celle du troisième appareil qu’Albert lui a fait essayer, et puis… soudain, la tête rentre, le faisant sursauter.

— Oh seigneur, je vais mourir, bredouille Albert au-dessus de lui.

Arthur se retient de rire de pure joie.

— Je n’ai pas mal. Tu peux continuer.

— Dieu merci, agonise Albert.

D’un mouvement de bassin, il s’enfonce un peu plus. Oh ! Cette fois, Arthur peut parfaitement le deviner, bien au fond de lui. C’est un peu douloureux, surtout au niveau de l’anneau de ses muscles, mais pas forcément désagréable. Bien au contraire.

— Je ne suis qu’à la moitié, s’excuse Albert.

Arthur se corrige : il va clairement le sentir passer. Instinctivement, il resserre ses muscles. Albert pousse un gargouillis inhumain.

— J’ai peur… si tu continues… que ça ne finisse plus tôt que prévu… halète-t-il.

— Hors de question, réplique Arthur.

— Mais tu es _si _bon !

Le membre d’Arthur frémit sur son ventre. Il ferme les yeux.

—Dépêche-toi, intime-t-il.

Albert commence à bouger, se retirant puis le pénétrant à un rythme prudent. Arthur se mord les lèvres : c’est différent d’un des appareils, plus vivant, plus humain. Il a vraiment l’impression qu’Albert le possède et comprend soudain plein de choses.

Au bout d’une minute, ils sont tous les deux en sueur. Albert le remplit parfaitement, délicieusement, et il ne veut jamais bouger de ce lit. Il gémit quand Albert se penche vers lui, le pliant en deux, pour l’embrasser passionnément. Ses mouvements s’accélèrent et ses cuisses claquent contre les fesses d’Arthur, produisant un bruit qui les fait rougir ensemble. Les mains d’Albert s’appuient sur le lit de part et d’autre des épaules d’Arthur, qui s’agrippe à ses poignets sans quitter ses yeux des siens.

Les ressorts craquent. Leurs respirations s’entremêlent. Leurs peaux brûlantes frottent l’une sur l’autre. Arthur pousse des bruits rauques tandis que le membre d’Albert, a l’intérieur de lui, vient frotter contre cet endroit magique qui lui envoie des décharges de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Il glisse en lui, mouillé et dur, comme s’il était fait pour ça.

— Pourquoi… pas fait… avant ? se plaint Arthur.

— Sais pas… stupide… halète Albert.

— Oh – oh – _fuck !_

En guise de réponse, avec un grognement, Albert lui mord l’épaule et saisit son membre pour le pomper rapidement. Les doigts d’Arthur s’enfoncent dans les draps. Des éclairs de pure extase le traversent. Il se tend et jouit ; au même moment, il peut sentir Albert se crisper contre lui, avec un cri rauque. Une sensation encore plus mouillée que la vaseline l’envahit. À l’idée qu’Albert vient de se libérer en lui, il laisse échapper un gémissement. Albert lui répond en l’embrassant à pleine bouche, étalant lascivement sa semence sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

Il se retire ensuite avec précaution, puis se laisse tomber à côté d’Arthur avec un :

— Oumf !

Arthur cligne des yeux vers le plafond. Il se sent… il se sent…

Il ne se sent pas très différent.

— Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps, s’excuse Albert.

Sa voix est à la fois remplie de honte et d’une satisfaction languide avec laquelle Arthur compatit entièrement. Il n’a pas trop mal, il voudrait juste recommencer. Pour voir s’ils pourraient durer davantage. Pour voir si Albert pourrait le prendre pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur oublie son propre nom. Plus que tout, il voudrait que le membre d’Albert retourne à l’intérieur de lui, parce qu’il n’a jamais rien senti d’aussi _parfait_.

Il roule sur le côté, frémissant en sentant la semence d’Albert s’échapper de lui et couler vers le pli de sa fesse.

— Combien de temps ? demande-t-il.

Albert ouvre un œil pour le contempler d’un air spéculatif. Arthur ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, mais Albert se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

— Donne-moi une heure ? suggère-t-il. En attendant, je peux…

Il se penche pour murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille d’Arthur. Qui manque tomber du lit en se précipitant vers le deuxième tiroir de la table de nuit, où se trouver une certaine mallette matelassée de velours.

###

Ils nagent, tout autant qu’ils sont, dans un bonheur béat.

John et Abigail ne se crient presque plus dessus. Hosea, qui loge dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, bougonne le matin à propos de « bruits déplacés ». Il passe lui-même une bonne partie de son temps libre à lire une quantité faramineuse de livres, qu’il échange ensuite avec Mary-Beth et Jack.

Le garçon, quant à lui, savoure la liberté de pouvoir circuler à sa guise dans le ranch – et même, s’il fait attention, dans les alentours – ainsi que les centaines d’attractions que lui procure l’élevage : les poulains qui vacillent sur leurs longues jambes, les chèvres qui se laissent caresser avec patience, les dizaines d’espèces de fleurs qui poussent dans les environs, ou les bottes de foin dans lesquelles il se fait des cabanes. Il manque de compagnie de son âge, les adultes s’en rendent bien compte, mais Albert et Mary-Beth sont en discussion avec ses parents pour l’emmener avec eux à Strawberry où il pourrait suivre les cours de l’école au moins deux jours par semaine.

Quand elle est là, Mary-Beth, enfermée dans sa chambre, continue de rédiger ses œuvres littéraires. Châtenay a doublé son salaire. L’artiste continue de leur envoyer les numéros de son magazine ; Arthur continue de les lire, sans n’avoir plus besoin de se cacher dans le cabinet d’aisance. (Les récits de Mary-Beth, bien qu’outrageusement scandaleux, sont sans discuter les meilleurs.) Durant quelque temps, Arthur se demande si Nuñez continue de lui faire des avances, ou si Kieran a enfin soigné son cœur malheureux. Puis, par un bel après-midi, il rentre de la chasse plus tôt que prévu (John, Abigail et Jack ont fait une excursion en ville, Hosea et Albert sont partis à la recherche d’un prétendu cerf légendaire), rentre son cheval dans la grange… et tombe, dans un box vide, sur Mary-Beth, Kieran _et_ Nuñez en train de reproduire une position qui ressemble fort à celle décrite dans la dernière nouvelle pornographique de leur écrivaine en herbe.

Il pousse une exclamation de surprise. Mary-Beth bascule dans la paille en criant. Nuñez jure et tente de dissimuler son entrejambe. Kieran saisit une couverture pour essayer de protéger leur pudeur, sans grand résultat.

Un lourd silence s’en suit. Arthur ouvre la bouche. La referme. Finalement, il pointe Mary-Beth du doigt.

— Jeune fille. Toi. Moi. Une discussion dans un quart d’heure. La maisonnette.

Il tourne les talons et part desseller Hermès.

La discussion n’est pas houleuse : il n’est _pas_ le frère de Mary-Beth, elle n’est _pas_ une enfant, il n’a _pas_ à lui dicter sa conduite. Il veut juste savoir ce qui se passe, s’il doit s’inquiéter et quand elle comptait mettre les autres au courant. Il ne songe même pas à confronter Kieran : il n’a aucun doute qu’elle est l’instigatrice de cette situation.

— Je suis désolée, attaque-t-elle immédiatement d’un air penaud. Je comptais vous le dire depuis quelques jours, mais je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion. Et Kieran voulait vous en parler bien plus tôt, ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

— Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

— Avec les deux ? Deux semaines.

Arthur hoche la tête.

— Et c’est sérieux ?

C’est une relation étrange, mais qui est-il pour juger ? Il a du mal à penser que Mary-Beth puisse jouer avec les sentiments des deux hommes. Elle acquiesce.

— Tu veux toute l’histoire ?

— Tu parles.

Il lui tend un verre de brandy. Oui, ils ont acquis des goûts de luxe. Elle le saisit avec reconnaissance et en prend une petite gorgée.

— Kieran est amoureux de moi depuis longtemps, tu le sais déjà…

— Je pensais que c’était terminé.

— Pas vraiment. Et je l’aime bien. Je veux dire, j’ai commencé à l’apprécier de plus en plus. Quand vous ne le terrorisez pas, il est plutôt intéressant. Il est gentil, drôle, loyal, constant, il fait tourner la moitié de ce ranch à lui tout seul… (Elle a raison. Kieran est à peu près le seul à savoir ce qu’il fait.) Il est aussi plutôt bien fait, par exemple…

— Je ne veux pas savoir, déclare Arthur.

Elle lui tire la langue de façon impie. Puis son visage s’adoucit.

— Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire bien pire. En fait, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux, surtout qu’il n’insiste pas pour qu’on se marie, ce qui me convient bien. Il y a un mois, nous avons commencé à… tu vois. Sauf qu’il y avait Oscar.

— Kieran ne te suffisait plus ?

— Quoi ? Non ! (Elle renifle.) J’ai tout de suite vu qu’Oscar n’était pas sérieux. Enfin, pas au départ. Je l’ai envoyé promener, je ne voulais pas que Kieran se fasse d’idées. (Elle lève les bras au ciel.) Et voilà que le soir de la course, ils se bourrent la tronche tous les deux et ils s’envoient en l’air !

Arthur recrache sa gorgée de brandy. Mary-Beth continue, imperturbable :

— Kieran est aussitôt venu me le dire, bien entendu. Le pauvre, il était en larmes ! (Elle se met à rire.) Bill lui fait des avances pendant des semaines et voilà qu’il couche avec un shérif adjoint !

Malheureusement, Arthur est toujours en train de s’étrangler.

— _Bill ?!_

— Oh, tout le monde le savait. Enfin bref. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. En fait, j’étais surtout curieuse. J’avais besoin de nouvelles idées pour ma prochaine nouvelle et je voulais savoir… (Elle s’arrête.) Peu importe. Visiblement, le shérif adjoint Nuñez est très inventif et ce pauvre Kieran était tout chamboulé.

— Tu n’étais pas jalouse ? l’interrompt Arthur.

— Pourquoi ? Kieran m’aime de tout son cœur et je l’aime de tout le mien, répond-elle simplement. (Elle lui fait un sourire radieux.) Je sais que c’est bizarre, mais c’est comme ça. Il faut que je prévienne John que s’il se moque de Kieran, je lui couperai les bourses…

— Nuñez, lui rappelle Arthur.

— Ah, oui. Le problème, c’est qu’Oscar ne savait pas que nous étions ensemble, Kieran et moi. Il m’a dit qu’il a renoncé à moi le jour de la course, à cause de quelque chose que tu lui as raconté. (Arthur fouille dans ses souvenirs, retrouve la conversation sur les « beaux parleurs » et acquiesce.) Du coup, après leur petit… imprévu, il s’est mis à rechercher encore plus la compagnie de Kieran.

— « Encore plus » ? Ils se fréquentaient ? demande Arthur qui tombe des nues.

— Ils se voyaient souvent chez Flint, quand Kieran allait entraîner ses chevaux. Il n’y a pas d’écurie au bureau du shérif et le cheval d’Oscar est en pension là-bas. Kieran lui donnait aussi des conseils pour devenir meilleur cavalier. (Arthur se masse les yeux. Quelle sera la prochaine révélation ? Qu’Hosea a commencé une carrière de danseuse de saloon ?) Enfin bon, voilà que le pauvre Oscar tombe amoureux de deux personnes différentes en deux mois, et qu’elles sont ensemble !

Kieran en bourreau des cœurs. On aura tout vu. Arthur soupire.

— Et ensuite ?

— Kieran a essayé de lui dire non, bien sûr, mais Oscar ne comprenait pas pourquoi, explique-t-elle comme si c’était évident. Il commençait à se douter qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Albert et toi…

— _Quoi ?!_

— Oh, il ne dira rien, ce serait plutôt hypocrite de sa part. Toujours est-il qu’il pensait que Kieran n’était pas dérangé par ce genre de choses – ce qui est vrai – et qu’il ne voyait pas pourquoi il repoussait ses avances. C’est là que nous avons décidé de lui dire, pour nous deux. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! dit-elle d’un ton désolé. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il avait l’air si triste ! Tu sais, ses parents sont morts et il n’a pas d’autre famille proche. Je pense qu’il se sent très seul.

Une farce. La vie d’Arthur est devenue une farce.

— Tu es sûre qu’il ne jouait pas la comédie ?

Mary-Beth le toise d’un air impassible, les poings sur les hanches.

— Je ne pense pas qu’il jouait la comédie la dizaine de fois où il a fait une pipe à Kieran, Arthur Morgan. (C’est vrai que c’est beaucoup, pour une comédie. C’est aussi beaucoup en deux semaines. L’homme est motivé.) Enfin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Je l’aime bien, lui aussi. Et puis… (Elle lui sourit d’un air espiègle, les joues rosissantes.) C’était prometteur, comme idée. J’en ai parlé à Kieran, il a accepté, nous avons fait notre proposition à Oscar, il a accepté, et… voilà.

— Vous fricotez comme des lapins dès que tout le monde a le dos tourné.

— Arthur ! (Elle lui frappe le bras.) Bon, oui.

Arthur digère la nouvelle une minute. Quand il reprend, c’est d’une voix grave :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il sait sur nous ? Qu’est-ce qu’on risque, et qu’est-ce qu’il peut nous apporter ? Tu n’es pas idiote, Mary-Beth. Je sais que tu y as réfléchi.

— Il se doute de quelque chose, c’est sûr. Mais il ne nous a jamais posé de questions. Soit parce qu’il est prudent, soit parce qu’il a décidé de fermer les yeux. Je penche pour la deuxième solution. Si vraiment il suspectait qui nous sommes, rien ne l’aurait empêché de faire venir un Pinkerton pour nous identifier. (Arthur hoche la tête en s’adossant dans sa chaise.) C’est dangereux, je sais. Mais s’il est vraiment de notre côté, imagine l’avantage d’avoir un shérif adjoint – bientôt shérif, je pense – dans notre poche.

C’est un _sacré_ avantage. Si Nuñez les couvre, ils sont pratiquement intouchables.

— J’ai du mal à imaginer ça de lui. Il m’a l’air trop intègre.

Mary-Beth hausse les épaules.

— « La nature humaine est complexe. » Ce n’est pas ce que répète toujours Hosea ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je te fais confiance, Arthur. C’est toi qui nous as gardés en vie.

Arthur se passe une main fatiguée dans les cheveux.

— Je vais lui parler, déjà. Il est toujours là ?

—Il attend dehors avec Kieran.

Les deux hommes sont en train de fumer une cigarette, appuyés contre la clôture en face de la maisonnette, assez proches pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Arthur se demande s’il nage en plein délire. Kieran a l’air nerveux, mais Kieran est Kieran ; Nuñez est indéchiffrable, mais il sourit légèrement quand Mary-Beth les rejoint.

— On peut parler ? demande Arthur.

Nuñez hoche la tête, se dirige vers l’entrée de la maison. Avant de le suivre, Arthur s’approche de Kieran. Il pose la main sur son épaule.

— Si je ne te l’ai jamais dit en face, tu es des nôtres, Kieran. J’en suis très fier et très content. Maintenant, je vais essayer de rattraper tes âneries.

— Hé ! proteste Kieran tandis qu’il s’éloigne.

À l’intérieur, il propose un brandy à son deuxième interlocuteur, avant de s’asseoir en face de lui de l’autre côté de la table. Nuñez plante calmement ses yeux dans les siens.

— Bon, c’est quoi la situation, Nuñez ? demande Arthur. Et je ne parle pas de Mary-Beth. C’est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu’elle veut. Je parle du reste.

L’homme se trouble un peu. Il ne s’attendait pas à autant de franchise.

— Je ne vois pas…

— Ne me prenez pas pour un con.

Arthur s’allume une cigarette et patiente. Nuñez réfléchit. Il ouvre la bouche :

— Je sais qui vous êtes, Milton et vous. Enfin, je crois. (Pas Hosea ? songe Arthur.) Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est d’où vous sortez Mary-Beth, votre prétendu père, la femme de Milton et le gamin. Et Albert Mason. C’est le seul sur lequel j’ai réussi à obtenir des renseignements. Il vient vraiment de New York, son père est encore là-bas, il est bien photographe et passionné d’animaux sauvages. Il a même exposé dans une galerie à Saint Denis… (Son visage prend une expression exaspérée.) Ça ne tient pas debout ! Qu’est-ce qui fiche avec vous ? Comment il s’est retrouvé à acheter un ranch avec…

— Avec ?

Nuñez tapote des doigts sur la table.

— La bande Van der Linde, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Arthur Morgan et John Marston ?

— Vaguement, répond Arthur en rapprochant un cendrier.

— Oh, ne faites pas semblant, grogne Nuñez. Vous êtes autant fermiers que moi boulanger. Je vous ai tenus à l’œil parce que je pensais que vous prépariez un mauvais coup, mais il y a des mois que vous êtes là et vous ne faites… rien.

— Nous avons construit un ranch, observe Arthur.

— Exactement !

Nuñez pousse un bruit dégoûté et prend une gorgée de brandy. Il a l’air… étonnement franc. Arthur, tout au long de sa vie, a appris à repérer les tricheurs et les hommes qui en veulent à sa vie. Nuñez n’appartient pas aux deux catégories. Ou alors, il est encore meilleur qu’Arthur ne le pensait. Il prononce les paroles suivantes avec précaution :

— Si vous croyez que nous sommes des hors-la-loi, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêtés ? Vous cherchez des preuves ? Vous voulez nous faire chanter ? (Nuñez joue avec son verre sans répondre. Arthur ajoute :) J’ai du mal à croire que ce soit seulement à cause de Mary-Beth. Ou de Kieran.

— Vous connaissez Rathskeller Fork, à l’ouest de New Austin ? demande l’homme au lieu de répondre à sa question.

Arthur se creuse la tête. Il revoit un hameau isolé, à peine plus qu’une grosse ferme, dans une région infestée de brigands. Oui, ils y sont passés, il y a des années. Ils cheminaient vers l’est, et ils s’étaient arrêté là pour la nuit, et des crétins les avaient attaqués, une bande appelée les Del Lobo ou quelque chose comme ça…

— Ma cousine Gabriela travaille là-bas. Elle a épousé le fils du patron, d’ailleurs. C’est la seule famille qui me reste. Il y a cinq ans, elle m’a écrit pour me dire que la ferme avait été attaquée. Les Del Lobo, des brigands locaux. Ils avaient tué cinq hommes et enlevé trois jeunes filles. Elle en faisait partie. (Nuñez porte le verre à ses lèvres, le repose.) Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils allaient les violer quelques jours puis les tuer. Peut-être les torturer avant, pour s’amuser un peu. Elle a eu de la chance. Une bande de voyageurs campait à côté de la ferme pour la nuit. Le patron leur avait loué un champ et vendu quelques vivres, ils n’avaient cherché de querelle à personne. Quand les brigands ont attaqué, ils sont venus aider les fermiers. C’est grâce à eux qu’il y a eu si peu de morts. Et quand ces ordures ont réussi à enlever Gabriela et les autres, plusieurs d’entre eux se sont lancés à leur poursuite. Ils ont mis plusieurs heures à les rattraper, mais ils ont réussi. Ils ont abattu les brigands, récupéré les femmes et ils les ont ramenées chez elles saines et sauves.

Oui. Arthur s’en souvient. Nuñez continue.

— Parmi les voyageurs, il y avait un homme brun, leur chef, que les autres appelaient Dutch. Il y en avait un autre, un peu plus âgé, qui a rassuré les femmes. Hosea Matthew, c’est ça ? (Une lueur apparaît dans les yeux de Nuñez.) Oh. « Matthew Callaghan. » J’aurais dû deviner. Et puis, il y avait une grande brute blonde, qui a descendu froidement plus de la moitié des brigands. Gabriela m’a écrit qu’elle n’avait jamais vu un homme tirer comme ça. C’est lui qu’il l’a prise en croupe pour la ramener chez elle. Il lui a donné son manteau pour qu’elle n’ait pas froid. Il lui a parlé tout le long de la route pour qu’elle n’ait pas peur. Quand elle lui a demandé son nom, en arrivant à la ferme, il a dit : « Arthur Morgan, ma’am. »

Un long silence suit ses paroles. Arthur sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

— C’est ça, votre raison ? demande-t-il d’un ton enroué. Vous allez mentir pour nous parce que, il y a longtemps, nous avons sauvé votre cousine ? Vous êtes prêt à trahir votre parole à cause de ça ?

— Oui et non, le corrige Nuñez d’une voix dure. Je ne cautionne pas ce que vous avez pu faire. J’ai entendu des choses sur vous. Mais… (Ses yeux reviennent sur son verre.) Les erreurs, je connais. Et les Del Lobo aussi. Vous n’êtes pas les seuls à vous cacher.

Oh. _Oh._

Oh, bordel, Nuñez est _comme eux_. Arthur en reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Celle-là, il ne l’a pas vue venir.

— Voilà, dit Nuñez. Je vous ai observés. Je ne connais pas toute l’histoire, mais depuis que vous êtes là, vous n’avez jamais rien fait de malhonnête. J’ai envie de croire que vous êtes passés à autre chose. Ne me faites pas me tromper.

Son ton est à la fois embarrassé, en colère et suppliant. Arthur essaie de s’imaginer dans la même situation : s’il n’avait pas rencontré Albert, peut-être, s’il avait dû quitter la bande entièrement seul, et que John et les autres ne l’avaient pas rejoint… Doux Jésus, il aurait été tellement _seul_.

— Vous ne vous trompez pas, dit-il fermement. (Nuñez se détend.) Vous auriez pu garder votre secret et nous faire arrêter, observe-t-il. Pourquoi ?

L’homme hausse les épaules. Il a l’air fatigué.

— Ce serait hypocrite, non ? Je n’ai pas quitté ces salauds pour en rester un. J’essaie de faire de mon mieux, d’arrêter les monstres et d’aider les autres. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez des monstres. J’ai vu des monstres, ils ne font pas rire leur sœur aux éclats et ils ne passent pas des heures à jouer avec leur gosse. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que vous êtes dangereux. Les O’Driscoll, c’était vous, non ? (Arthur acquiesce.) Voilà. Mais ensuite, vous avez acheté le ranch en bonne et due forme à Hooves. Vous vous êtes liés d’amitié avec Flint et le Dr Simons. Vous avez l’intention de rester, pas vrai ? (Arthur hoche de nouveau la tête.) Et je me dis que si Strawberry est en danger, vous viendrez nous aider. Parce que vous faites partie d’un tout, maintenant. Et peut-être que les vingt, trente, quarante années à venir vous permettront de racheter votre dette.

Il ne parle pas d’eux. Il parle de lui-même. Et Arthur comprend le sentiment.

— C’est l’idée, oui, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

— Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? demande Nuñez d’un ton résigné. Par sécurité ?

Arthur sent son estomac se serrer. Cette intonation, ce fatalisme, cet _espoir_, presque, il les a connus aussi. Il a envie de secouer Nuñez et de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu’il a le droit d’être heureux.

— Non, dit-il. Déjà, Mary-Beth m’arracherait les yeux. Kieran partirait et c’est le seul à savoir gérer un ranch. Non, répète-t-il. Mais si vous voulez, je vous offre une famille. (Il s’entend parler et il entend Dutch. Nuñez se redresse lentement, une lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux noirs. Arthur se penche vers lui, menaçant.) Mais si vous faites du mal à une seule des personnes qui me sont chères, je le jure devant Dieu, vous ne trouverez plus l’idée de la mort aussi séduisante.

Nuñez pousse un faible rire.

— Il va y avoir un temps d’adaptation, hein ?

— C’est une sorte de rite de passage. Vous avez de la chance, Kieran a failli se faire castrer avec des pinces. (Il lui tend la main.) Il n’y a plus d’Arthur Morgan. Arthur suffira.

Nuñez la serre.

— Oscar, répond-il.

###

La conversation qui s’en suit avec le reste de la maisonnée, une fois qu’ils sont tous rentrés, est assez… _chaotique_. Il faut tout réexpliquer et si John et Hosea pointent leurs revolvers sur Nuñez… non, Oscar, en apprenant qu’il _sait_, Arthur ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Bien entendu, Mary-Beth et Kieran s’interposent, ce qui déclenche une seconde série d’éclaircissements. John lève les bras au ciel. (« _Je vis avec une bande de dévergondés !_ ») Hosea pose des milliers questions à Oscar. Abigail est en train de pouffer avec Mary-Beth dans un coin. Oscar reste assis à la grande table de leur salle à manger, les mains posées devant lui, attendant qu’ils décident de son sort. Finalement, ils s’accordent à la décision d’Arthur, mais surtout parce que personne n’a vraiment envie de le tuer.

Ils ne regrettent pas leur décision.

Parce qu’Oscar est un de ces shérifs adjoints modernes constamment en contact avec ses collègues des autres villes. En quelques jours, il a pu rassembler assez d’éléments pour répondre à de nombreuses questions. Javier Escuella a récemment été aperçu au Mexique, Bill Williamson au Canada. (Ils ont quitté Dutch, eux aussi.) Un train a été attaqué le mois dernier près d’Annesburg, on soupçonne la bande Van der Linde. (Dutch, Micah et de nouvelles recrues ?) John et Arthur sont toujours recherchés. Hosea est présumé mort par les Pinkerton mais, tant que son cadavre n’a pas été retrouvé, rien n’est officiel.

— La bonne nouvelle, dit-il un dimanche midi alors qu’il est venu leur rendre visite (il repartira pour Strawberry avec Mary-Beth et Albert le lendemain, comme il en a pris l’habitude), c’est qu’ils n’ont aucune piste sur vous. Ils n’ont même pas de portrait de John depuis qu’il s’est fait ses cicatrices. Milton, le vrai, s’est fait tuer le mois dernier en pourchassant une bande. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d’entre eux pourraient vous identifier.

Arthur réprime son enthousiasme. C’est prometteur, en effet, mais ce n’est pas définitif. Il ne veut pas bouger. Il veut rester dans cette vallée. Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il ne faut pas ouvrir l’œil, qu’ils peuvent relâcher leur attention.

La visite de Sadie, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, confirme ses craintes.

Ils ne l’ont pas revue depuis le début de l’été, à peine quelques lettres où elle leur raconte qu’elle continue de chasser les primes – et les criminels qui vont avec. Quand elle débarque, Arthur la trouve plus endurcie, mais aussi plus sereine. Elle les félicite sincèrement pour les travaux du ranch, fronce les sourcils en serrant la main d’Oscar mais se retrouve vite à partager des informations professionnelles avec lui.

Après le dessert, quand Jacques est couché, Hosea demande :

— Ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie, n’est-ce pas ?

Sadie secoue la tête. Son visage s’assombrit.

— Je sais où est Micah. (Le silence se fait autour d’elle. Même Albert et Oscar, qui sont au courant de toute l’affaire, l’écoutent avec gravité.) Après l’attaque du train d’Annesburg, il s’est planqué quelque temps dans les Grizzlies, près de la réserve indienne. Les Pinkerton ont retrouvé sa trace et il a continué vers l’ouest. J’ai eu de la chance : j’ai croisé un trappeur qui a aperçu son camp. Enfin, leur camp : il a plusieurs hommes avec lui.

— Et Dutch ? demande John.

— Pas vu. Ils ont dû se séparer, par précaution ou parce que Dutch en a eu marre de lui. Peut-être même que Micah l’a tué, je n’en sais rien.

— Et ils sont où ? interroge Arthur.

Les poings de Sadie se crispent.

— Dans un hameau abandonné, sur le mont Hagen. À peine à une journée d’ici.

Arthur serre les lèvres. Le ranch est bâti au pied des contreforts de la chaîne de montagnes en question. Quand il fait beau, ils peuvent apercevoir le sommet enneigé dont elle parle. Micah est pratiquement à leur porte.

— Il ne sait pas que nous sommes là ? demande Abigail d’une voix tremblante.

Arthur la soupçonne d’être plus en colère qu’effrayée.

— Je ne vois pas comment il le saurait. C’est un bon coin pour se planquer, c’est tout. Et maintenant que la mort de Colm O’Driscoll est officielle, il sait qu’il n’aura pas beaucoup de concurrence dans les parages. (Sadie croise les bras.) Ça vous pose deux problèmes : d’abord, que Micah lui-même n’est pas loin ; ensuite, que des Pinkerton ne vont pas tarder à venir flairer dans le coin.

Merde. Micah Bell leur pourrira la vie jusqu’au bout.

— Tu veux aller le chercher toi-même, devine Arthur.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— J’ai une semaine d’avance, peut-être deux. Ces abrutis ont toujours des tonnes de paperasse à remplir avant de pouvoir agir. (Elle désigne Oscar.) Votre nouveau copain peut se porter garant pour vous, mais il suffirait qu’un seul vous ait déjà vus… Alors que si je le dépose au shérif de Strawberry dans les jours qui suivent, ils n’iront pas chercher plus loin.

— Je viendrai avec vous, déclare Oscar.

— Moi aussi, dit John.

Ce qui déclenche des torrents de protestations, de questions et de récriminations dans la salle à manger. Abigail interdit à John d’y aller ; celui-ci s’entête. Kieran est partagé entre l’envie d’aller les aider et celle de rester pour protéger Mary-Beth. Hosea ne dit rien, et Arthur finit par croiser son regard. Ils se posent tous les deux la même question : est-ce la peine ? Ne se sont-ils pas dit que cette vie était terminée pour eux ? Vont-ils risquer de tout perdre pour rien ? Micah est-il vraiment une menace, ou est-ce leur haine qui parle ?

— _J’y vais et c’est tout !_ crie John.

Abigail sort en claquant la porte, il la suit en la suppliant de le comprendre, que Micah est un danger, qu’il ne veut pas qu’il arrive quelque chose à Jack. Mary-Beth, Oscar et Kieran discutent avec véhémence dans un coin. Hosea demande plus de détails à Sadie.

Arthur se tourne vers Albert, qui a suivi la discussion en silence.

Il y a de la peur dans les yeux du photographe, mais aussi de la compréhension. Voyant qu’Arthur le regarde, il s’approche pour lui prendre la main et l’entraîne dehors. L’air est frais ; l’automne est déjà bien avancé. Ils écoutent durant quelques minutes une bande de loups s’appeler au loin.

— Je t’ai promis que c’était fini.

— Mais ça ne l’est pas vraiment.

— Non, reconnaît Arthur. (Il baisse la tête.) Je ne sais pas si ça le sera un jour.

Albert sourit.

— Je suis terrorisé à l’idée que tu ne reviennes pas. Mais tu vas y aller, parce que tu ne te pardonnerais pas s’il arrivait quelque chose à John ou Sadie.

Arthur aime cet homme de tout son cœur. Il le prend dans ses bras.

— Merci.

— Tu vas régler le problème, dit farouchement Albert. Tu vas le régler définitivement. Et si un autre problème se présente, nous le réglerons aussi. Peut-être que ce sera toi, peut-être que ce sera moi, peut-être un des autres. Mais nous sommes résilients, Arthur. Peut-être pas parfaits, mais résilients.

— Dis plutôt sacrément têtus pour avoir survécu jusque-là, murmure Arthur.

— Bougrement têtus, oui, admet Albert en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis désolé, je ne viendrai pas avec toi. Je vous gênerai plus qu’autre chose là-bas. Je vais rester avec Mary-Beth et Abigail.

— Prends soin d’elles, d’accord ?

Albert pousse un reniflement moqueur.

— Je pense que c’est plutôt elles qui vont prendre soin de moi.

###

Le lendemain matin, sous un grand ciel froid, les six cavaliers se mettent en route. Sadie et Oscar sont en tête, Sadie poussée par la rage, Oscar par le devoir. John et Kieran les suivent, renfermés. Arthur ferme la marche avec Hosea. Ils sont armés jusqu’aux dents.

Hosea se retourne pour contempler la vallée avant qu’elle ne disparaisse à leur vue.

— J’espère revenir, dit-il simplement à Arthur qui le regarde. Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, je ne regrette rien.

Arthur ne lui dit pas qu’il va revenir, qu’ils vont tous revenir, parce qu’il n’en sait rien. C’est une chose d’attaquer une bande de brigands ivres en plein milieu de la nuit, mais il connaît Micah, il sait quelle intelligence se cache dans son petit cerveau retors.

— Je me demande pourquoi Dutch l’a abandonné, dit-il à la place.

— Tu crois qu’il nous cherche ? demande Hosea.

C’est la question qu’ils ont tous en tête. Dutch a-t-il recouvré ses esprits ? Et si c’est le cas, est-il encore possible de tout pardonner ? De revenir comme avant ? Au fond de lui-même, Arthur sait que non. Une page est tournée. Il souhaite à Dutch de trouver la paix, mais loin d’ici. Le plus loin possible.

Ils atteignent les premières neiges en début d’après-midi. Il fait encore bon, dans la vallée, mais depuis deux semaines le temps se gâte sur les montagnes. Sadie relève d’anciennes traces, à moitié recouvertes. Ils comptent six ou sept chevaux. Avec précaution, ils commencent à grimper. Aucun d’entre eux ne connaît bien l’endroit, pas même Oscar. Aux trois quarts de la montée, ou ce qu’ils estiment l’être, ils abandonnent leurs montures pour continuer à pied.

La neige leur arrive jusqu’aux genoux, rendant leur progression difficile. Vers quatre heures de l’après-midi, Arthur entend soudain une voix. Il siffle légèrement pour prévenir les autres, qui s’arrêtent. Sadie leur indique qu’elle part en éclaireuse.

Elle revient un quart d’heure plus tard.

— Ils sont là, chuchote-t-elle. Il faut dépasser des tentes, et ensuite il y a une cabane. Trois hommes dehors. Les autres doivent être à l’intérieur. C’est obligé, il n’y a pas de traces de descente.

— On attend la nuit ? demande John.

Hosea secoue la tête.

— On va mourir de froid. On descend les trois de loin et on avise ensuite.

Arthur reste leur meilleur tireur. Hosea a également emporté son fusil à lunette. Ils se faufilent entre les tentes, sans doute les restes d’un ancien campement, et se positionnent derrière un rocher. Les autres, leurs armes à la main, sont prêts à bondir.

Le terrain est entièrement dégagé jusqu’à la cabane en contrebas. Arthur reconnaît deux des hommes ; il a déjà vu Micah traîner avec eux. Serrant les dents, il met celui de gauche en joue. Hosea fait pareil avec celui de droite.

_Bam. Bam._

Les deux hommes s’effondrent. Le troisième reste figé sur place. Oscar crie :

_— Shérif de Strawberry ! Lâchez vos armes et posez vos mains sur la tête._

Le survivant détale vers la cabane. Les balles se mettent à pleuvoir.

— Ça règle la question, marmonne John entre ses dents.

Ils se dispersent en arc de cercle, essayant de viser les fenêtres. Un cri retentit, venant du camp opposé. Arthur étudie les trajectoires en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas. C’est Kieran qui repère le guetteur perché sur un rocher, derrière eux. C’est Sadie qui le descend. Trois, peut-être quatre hommes à terre ; trois ou quatre restants.

— _Sors de là, Micah !_ beugle Arthur.

Les tirs s’arrêtent. Quelques secondes de silence.

— _Morgan ?!_

— _Viens te battre comme un homme !_

À la surprise d’Arthur, la porte s’ouvre. Micah émerge. Arthur distingue des silhouettes les pointant en joue depuis la fenêtre sous le toit.

Il a l’impression d’être dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Dans ses souvenirs, Micah est devenu une sorte de monstre légendaire, un dragon ou un Léviathan qu’il espérait ne jamais recroiser sur son chemin. Et voilà qu’il se tient devant lui, toujours aussi haineux, aussi détestable. Les mains d’Arthur se crispent sur son fusil.

— Merde, Morgan ! Et Marston, et même le vieux ! Je vous ai manqué ? ricane Micah.

Il n’a pas changé. Tous ses propos mesquins, toutes ses paroles remplies de fiel et de poison reviennent en mémoire à Arthur. Il sent ses doigts se mettre à trembler.

— Ça fait un moment, continue-t-il. Hé, Marston, comment va ta pute ?

Arthur ne résiste pas : il tire. La balle effleure l’épaule de Micah, qui bondit derrière les planches d’une petite remise.

— Hey ! Moi qui vous parlais courtoisement !

— Finissons-en avec cette pourriture, déclare Hosea entre ses dents.

Les balles sifflent de nouveau. Arthur ne voit plus Kieran, Oscar ou Sadie. Il espère qu’ils vont bien. Suivi par Hosea et John, il parvient à s’approcher. Une silhouette sous le toit de la cabane disparaît. Combien en reste-t-il ? Micah et un autre ? Deux autres ?

Micah les insulte tout en leur tirant dessus, jusqu’à ce que Sadie, qui a contourné le piton rocheux, surgisse à ses côtés en le tenant en joue. Elle est blessée au ventre, salement blessée, et _pitié !,_ pas Sadie, aucun d’entre eux d’ailleurs….

Malgré tout, sa main ne tremble pas. Micah n’est pas fou : il rengaine ses armes, s’avance vers Arthur, John et Hosea qui ont émergé de leur cachette. Il se moque d’eux, sans aucune trace de peur, quand tout à coup la porte s’ouvre.

Et _Dutch_ surgit de la cabane, ses revolvers aux poings.

Arthur en lâche presque son arme. Hosea se raidit près de lui. Dutch les observe calmement. Il n’a pas l’air surpris, ni paniqué. Il a l’air aussi calme et maître de la situation qu’il l’a toujours été en temps de crise.

— Bonjour, les enfants. Mrs Adler. Hosea.

Ses cheveux ont poussé, sa barbe aussi. Il porte un magnifique manteau en ours noir mais ses mains sont sales, ses ongles longs et crasseux. Micah en profite pour immobiliser Sadie et lui pointer son arme sur la tempe. Dutch pointe les siennes vers ses anciens alliés.

— Alors, se moque Micah. Où en étions-nous ?

— Dutch, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? crie John.

Ce dernier a l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme. C’est un peu le cas. Arthur se demande s’il a la même expression sur le visage.

— La même chose que vous, je suppose, répond Dutch.

— On travaille toujours ensemble, dit Micah. Et on a toujours de l’argent et des rêves. Vous voulez nous rejoindre, les gars ?

— Lâche Sadie, gronde Arthur.

Son propre fusil est pointé vers Micah. Il n’ose pas tirer. John oscille entre les deux hommes. Hosea a pointé le sien vers le sol.

— Dutch ! proteste John.

— Vous m’avez abandonné. Tous les trois. Vous m’avez trahi.

— Quoi ? Non !

— J’essayais de vous protéger et vous ne pensiez qu’à vous !

— On n’a pas la même vision des choses, crache Arthur. _Lâche-la_, répète-t-il à Micah.

Celui-ci sourit méchamment :

— Alors, vous vous êtes tous retrouvés, hein ? Que c’est mignon ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’occuperai bien d’elle. Tant qu’elle sera en vie.

— Dutch, dit finalement Hosea. (Il lâche son arme et s’avance en écartant les mains. Dutch recule.) _Dutch_. Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas rattraper, supplie-t-il.

Dutch tremble, et bien sûr que c’est devant Hosea, pas Arthur, pas John, mais Hosea avec qui il a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie, Hosea avec qui il a rêvé, Hosea avec qui il a recueilli leur famille, Hosea avec qui il a tout partagé…

Micah pousse un grondement sourd :

— Toi, le vieux croûton, tu m’as trop longtemps gonflé…

Le coup de feu part. Hosea s’effondre dans la neige. Les yeux écarquillés, Dutch pivote et tire dans la poitrine de Micah.

Le monstre lâche Sadie. Il porte la main à sa poitrine, incrédule. Rit faiblement.

— Oh, tu m’as eu. Tu m’as bien eu…

Arthur n’hésite pas. John non plus. Ils le truffent de plomb.

Une fois qu’il est mort, bien mort, définitivement mort, ils se précipitent vers Hosea. Dutch est debout près de lui. Hosea râle :

— Cet abruti m’a touché au même endroit que la dernière fois ! Dutch…

Mais Dutch est déjà en train de s’éloigner. Sans un mot, sans un regard, comme si tout était définitivement réglé entre eux, il les abandonne à leur sort. Il dépasse Arthur sans même se rendre compte de sa présence.

— Merci, murmure Arthur.

Le coup d’œil qu’il reçoit en retour est noir et vide comme la mort.

La silhouette vêtue d’ours disparaît dans la neige.

###

Arthur a l’impression de revenir sur terre après un long délire fiévreux. Il se précipite pour examiner Hosea, qui a en effet reçu une autre balle dans l’épaule. John, lui, s’est penché sur Sadie.

— Elle va bien, mais il va falloir la redescendre rapidement !

— Où sont Kieran et Oscar ?

— Je vais les chercher !

Arthur installe plus confortablement Hosea et Sadie. Cette dernière tend la main.

— Dans la cabane… Je crois qu’il y a l’argent de Blackwater…

Elle insiste. Arthur les abandonne pour pénétrer à l’intérieur. Et, en effet, dans un coffre en métal, il découvre une véritable fortune de lingots et de billets, plus qu’il n’en a jamais vu. Secouant la tête, il le sort dans la neige.

John et Kieran reviennent en soutenant Oscar, qui laisse une traînée de sang derrière lui. Ils rassurent les autres : il est seulement touché au pied. Les deux hommes sont rapidement mis au courant pendant qu’Arthur bricole deux civières avec des piquets et des toiles. Tous se penchent vers le coffre.

— Il y en a pour plusieurs milliers, souffle John.

Il y aurait de quoi rembourser la fin du ranch et bien plus. Acheter d’autres chevaux. Terminer de meubler la maison. Leur payer des vêtements neufs, des outils, des vaches, de nouvelles selles, des réserves pour l’hiver. Du matériel pour Albert. Un piano pour Mary-Beth. Une baignoire en porcelaine. Et des centaines d’autres choses…

Arthur referme le coffre.

— Oscar l’emmènera à Strawberry quand il ira mieux. Avec le corps de Micah.

— Attendez ! (Oscar, assis sur un tas de bois, agite les mains.) J’ai… j’ai peut-être une idée.

###

Arthur, Oscar, Hosea et Sadie rentrent le plus rapidement possible au ranch. Arthur tient Sadie en selle devant lui. Elle a perdu connaissance et il prie pour qu’il ne soit pas trop tard. Hosea, pâle, le bras en écharpe, chevauche en serrant les dents. Oscar a bandé son pied le mieux possible et les guide tous dans l’obscurité.

Ils ont laissé John et Kieran derrière eux avec pour mission de ficeler Micah et un autre cadavre sur la croupe de leurs montures, plus deux sur le cheval de Sadie. Arthur leur a également confié le coffre. Ils feront le point une fois tous retournés au ranch.

La course dans la nuit lui semble interminable. Hermès, le pied sûr, dévale la montagne dans les ténèbres. Heureusement, la lune est pleine, le ciel dégagé. Priant pour ne pas rencontrer de fauves en vadrouille, ils galopent et galopent encore.

Enfin la vallée apparaît, puis le toit de la maison. Ils longent la palissade pour gagner l’entrée des limites du ranch… et Arthur sent son sang se glacer.

Il y a des corps par terre. Plusieurs corps, sombres et immobiles.

— _Stop !_ crie-t-il.

Hosea et Oscar les aperçoivent à leur tour. Ils fouillent les ténèbres du regard. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Hosea saute à terre malgré son épaule.

— Un inconnu. Mort. Une bonne tête de fripouille.

— _Mary-Beth !_ crie Oscar.

Un faible cri lui répond depuis la grange. Arthur pousse Hermès dans cette direction.

— _Oscar ?_

— _Arthur ?_

— C’est nous !

La porte s’ouvre en grinçant. Albert et Mary-Beth en émergent, suivis par Abigail, avec Jack sous son bras. Les trois adultes ont un fusil à la main. Arthur laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demande-t-il en descendant de selle.

— Un petit groupe de bandits. Ils ont dû vous voir partir ce matin et se dire que c’était leur chance… Ils ont attaqué pendant que nous nourrissions les chevaux. Heureusement, Kieran planque des fusils dans son box.

— Où est John ?! Arthur, où est John ?!

Arthur calme Abigail. John va bien. Il est en route avec Kieran, mais Sadie est blessée, il fallait la ramener rapidement. Oui, Micah est mort. Dutch l’a tué. _Quoi ?!_ Plus tard. Il faut soigner Sadie, et aussi Hosea et Oscar, mais surtout Sadie.

Personne ne dort cette nuit-là. Mary-Beth, Albert et Arthur installent et soignent les trois blessés pendant qu’Abigail s’occupe en leur préparant une soupe chaude. Tout le monde se détend quand, peu après l’aube, leurs deux amis manquants arrivent avec leur funeste fardeau. Ils ouvrent de grands yeux en voyant les cadavres. Nouvelle ronde d’explications.

Attablé devant un petit-déjeuner qui lui laisse un goût de cendre dans la bouche, Arthur digère enfin les évènements de la nuit. Micah est mort. _Micah est mort_. Et c’est Dutch qui l’a tué, Dutch qui est ensuite parti sans s’expliquer, sans s’excuser, sans _quoi que ce soit_. Peut-être devraient-ils s’estimer heureux de leur sort : ils sont en vie, la blessure de Sadie est moins grave qu’il n’y paraît, _ils sont en vie_. Mais Arthur ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Il est pratiquement certain que Dutch reviendra un jour dans leur vie. Il espère simplement que ce sera le plus tard possible.

Ils mettent en branle la suite du plan d’Oscar : bien que morbide, il pourrait régler l’un de leurs plus gros problèmes. Hosea, John et Arthur fouillent dans leurs affaires. Ils en ressortent des vêtements, une montre gravée, un chapeau, un journal. Ils déshabillent et rhabillent les cadavres des trois inconnus : un homme mince aux tempes grisonnantes, un brun nerveux aux cheveux gras, un tas de muscles blond avec même – bien que du mauvais côté – une cicatrice sur le menton. Les hommes et les femmes changent toujours dans la mort. Et puis, ils sentent mauvais. Oscar a raison : ils ont de bonnes chances pour que les Pinkerton n’y regardent pas de trop près. Arthur se sent bizarre en glissant son journal dans la poche du manteau de son double. C’est l’avant-dernier, celui qui se termine avant qu’il ne quitte la bande. Il en a arraché quelques pages qui lui tiennent à cœur. Cependant, c’est toute une année de sa vie qui disparaît avec lui.

À midi, ils entassent les quatre cadavres et le trésor dans un chariot. Ils y déposent aussi, plus délicatement, Sadie enveloppée dans une couverture. Kieran monte à côté d’Oscar, qui tient les rênes. Ce dernier récapitule :

— Je rentre à Strawberry. J’amène Sadie chez le médecin. Je remets les cadavres au shérif. Je raconte que j’ai croisé Mrs Adler, chasseresse de prime, alors qu’elle allait s’attaquer aux restes de la bande Van der Linde. Quand nous sommes arrivés là-haut, ils s’étaient à moitié entretués, sans doute pour le magot. Dutch van der Linde est parvenu à s’échapper. Les autres sont morts. Le ranch dans la vallée m’a prêté un chariot et un de leurs ouvriers pour remmener tout ce beau monde.

Sadie, qui a repris des couleurs, continue :

— Si tout se passe bien, les Pinkerton débarquent dans quelques jours. Nuñez leur raconte les mêmes salades, mais ne spécule pas sur l’identité des cadavres. Je confirme en racontant comme j’ai retrouvé la trace de Micah et que j’ai cru reconnaître les autres corps. On les laisse trouver vos effets personnels et en tirer leurs conclusions.

C’est un bon plan.

Le reste de la maisonnée leur dit au revoir de la main tandis qu’ils s’éloignent sur la route.

###

Et le plan fonctionne.

Arthur ne peut s’empêcher de penser que Dutch, l’ancien Dutch, serait fier. Ou peut-être un peu jaloux.

###

— Vos avis de recherche ont été annulés, confirme Oscar dix jours plus tard.

Ils sont assis devant la maison, en train de profiter d’un maigre soleil d’automne. Il pleut ferme depuis quelques jours. L’hiver est en route.

Jack est en train de jouer avec le chiot que John lui a ramené de Strawberry la veille. John et Abigail se disputent en mettant le couvert, mais c’est une dispute affectueuse, remplie de sourires et de regards complices.

Hosea, assis à l’écart dans un fauteuil en osier, roupille légèrement, un livre sur les genoux. Il a toujours le bras en écharpe, mais sans signe d’infection ou de complication.

Mary-Beth, Kieran et Oscar jouent aux dominos à une des extrémités de la table. Arthur n’est pas certain d’avoir compris toutes les règles, mais il est à peu près certain que le perdant ou la perdante devra des faveurs particulières aux gagnants le soir même.

Arthur est assis avec Albert sur le perron de la porte. Il dessine Jack et le chiot dans son journal tandis qu’Albert feuillette le dernier magazine de Châtenay.

Ils ont enterré les bandits inconnus au même endroit que les membres de la bande O’Driscoll, il y a plusieurs mois. Profondément dans la forêt. Pas de corps, pas de questions. Albert n’a pas reparlé de cette journée. Arthur se sent étrange à l’idée qu’il ait su se défendre seul (enfin, avec Abigail et Mary-Beth). Il se sent… apaisé. Albert a raison, il n’a pas besoin de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Quant à Dutch… Arthur a décidé de tenir sa promesse à lui-même. Il ne passera pas sa vie à attendre qu’il surgisse pour lui tirer une balle dans le dos.

Devant eux s’étend la vallée. Ils ont construit un troisième enclos, encore plus grand que les deux premiers. Leurs chevaux s’y ébattent, profitant d’une dernière poussée d’herbe avant la tombée de la neige. Ils ont du foin, de l’orge, du bois, des provisions. Ils ont une maison et une maisonnette et une grange. Ils ont une ville, à proximité, qui s’est habituée à leur présence. Il leur manque un peu d’argent, certes, mais Arthur ne regrette pas d’avoir rendu l’argent de Blackwater. Et personne ne le lui a reproché.

Albert lui saisit discrètement la main.

— J’ai reçu un courrier de Charles. Châtenay, précise-t-il.

Arthur se demande ce que devient leur autre Charles. Il faut qu’il lui écrive pour le prévenir pour Dutch et Micah. Peut-être pour l’inviter à passer les voir ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte de beau ? Il veut encore d’autres photographies ?

Albert agite la main.

— Oui, bien sûr, comme d’habitude – tu crois qu’Oscar voudrait poser pour moi ? – mais c’était surtout pour me dire qu’il compte venir dans les environs. Il ne tient plus, il veut absolument rencontrer le mystérieux M.B.G. !

Arthur ne se laisse pas avoir.

— Comment ça, Oscar poser pour toi ?

— Il paraît que les gens de Saint-Denis se lassent de toi, dit Albert d’un ton d’excuse. Un avis que je ne partage absolument pas, bien entendu ! Mais c’est la loi du marché.

— Seulement si Mary-Beth vous chaperonne, grommelle Arthur.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la plus prudente des idées.

C’est vrai. Mary-Beth est imaginative et persuasive. Qui sait ce qui se passerait ?

— Et John ? Tu ne veux pas prendre des portraits de John ?

Albert se frotte la barbe.

— Tu penses qu’Abigail serait d’accord ?

— Je pense que tu devrais la mettre dans ta poche pour persuader John.

— Mmmh… dit songeusement Albert.

Personne ne regarde. Arthur passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui.

— Est-ce que je pourrais vous dessiner, M. Mason ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Arthur, tu me dessines déjà.

— Tout nu ?

— Oh. (Albert se tortille d’embarras.) C’est un peu gênant.

Ce culot ! songe Arthur.

— En train de te faire des choses scandaleuses, insiste-t-il.

— Arthur !

— Peut-être même en utilisant un appareil du Dr Young sur toi cette fois, pour changer un peu. Mmmh ?

Il laisse sa main descendre plus bas. Albert pique un fard.

— Peut-être, dit-il finalement.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, Arthur s’étire et rabat sa casquette de brave homme honnête sur ses yeux. Il n’aurait jamais cru que le vol de sa jument et une commotion cérébrale le mèneraient là où il est actuellement.

— Tu as triché ! s’écrie Mary-Beth plus loin.

Des éclats de rire lui répondent.

Arthur s’autorise à se détendre et savoure le calme après-midi.

FIN

_Hello tout le monde !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous rajouterai, dans les semaines qui viennent, des liens vers de magnifiques illustrations._

_(Emportée par mon élan, j'ai peut-être aussi un peu commencé à rédiger les nouvelles œuvres littéraires de Mary-Beth. Hum. *grin*)_

_Merci de votre soutien <3_


End file.
